New Star
by Primus1243
Summary: Edric finally was released. A simple prank he thought. A laugh from his coworkers he thought. Only...it was silent. He didn't know. He never did when it happened. And now, with his mind always keeping him sane as best it could, it would be hard once he sees that squids have taken over after humans were gone.
1. Chapter 1: Fall of All

The room was dark. It had been that way for so long. The only light that came was a weak blue light from a cylinder. Soon the light flickered and the room lit up. The ceiling's lights turned on for the first time in who knows how long and a screen came to life the words 'Error Error' kept repeating until cold air started to hiss from the cylinder. 'Emergency revival activated.' Soon, small pieces of frost formed on the walls as the cold air blasting out of the container kept increasing until the front started to lift up, revealing a young adult male with light skin and glossy black hair.

The young man laid there not responding. After a few minutes, the computer screen started a new phase 'Emergency! Emergency! The occ&pant's heart hΔs stop*ed and vit l are dr!*#ng! Initiating electroshock!' Soon the interior of the pod sparked to life and no response. Then it did it again and still nothing as the screen turned red. The third time though, the young man inhaled and shot up.

"WHAAAA…OWWWW…FUCK!" he calls out as he holds his chest. "Fucking hell! Is that what it feels like?!"

'Vitals stabilized and rising r&^$...' The screen read now.

The man tries to step out of the cylinder and doesn't feel anything when his foot hits the ground, causing his whole body to fall face-first to the ground. "Fuck…how long was I in there for? Ryan the freaking asshole said would only be an hour at most to test," the man says to himself just laying there, waiting for his body to get ready.

After about ten minutes of lying there and even just looking at every single grain of the grout of the tiles, he tests his limbs and sighs in relief as they had some tingling feeling, but it was enough. "Okay…RYAN! Asshole! Get your butt over here!" he calls out as he tries to get up and moving, using the walls and whatever object was in his way.

Looking around, he can see all the equipment as it were, but heavily coated in a layer of dust and almost barely any lights working. He then looks to the screen for the equipment in here and then sees the last message displayed. "Fuck. Ryan is so going to pay all the bills," he spits as he finally gets to his feet and starts to walk. Heading to the door where a phone is nearby it. Picking it up, he was about to call Ryan's office, expecting him to be laughing and drinking some beer with some guys. But what he was met with was no dial tone. He stops halfway from pressing a button and tries to hang up manually and keeps trying with the same results. "Fucking seriously," he sighs and lets go of the phone as he goes to the computer and tries to bring up the calling system but it ended up being so glitchy that it started to flicker and then display such a poorly frame of random colors, it turned off. Then the computer itself. "FUCK!"

After a bit of looking around, the man tried the door, but it wouldn't open when he pushed the button. Now he was starting to get scared as he took his tools out and started to take off the case for the control and started to hotwire it. After a bit, he heard a click and knew the sliding door was now unlocked, but the motion system for it must be shot as it didn't move. After a bit of prying the door open, the man saw a pitch-black hallway. There were no lights coming on. The man then took out a tool and shown a light down the hall before starting to trek down it. Along the way, he found no signs of life or anything. He then came to what he was looking for the brains of this whole facility, the main terminal of the AI H.A.I. 24. "Hai activate," the man says giving the voice command.

The systems flicker for a moment before dying out again. The man sighs. "Too good to be true," he mutters before kicking the side in a vain hope it would work. "Damn. Okay…there must be something else…I guess I could try and get Hai to work again. I have worked on it before," the man says starting to walk over to the door that contained the hardware and did the trek like with the last door before making his way inside and starts looking around.

After what felt like hours of work in the dark, the systems started to hum to life. "Yes, finally some good news," the man says happily, having tried so many bypasses to get this going. The projector starts to come to life and he expected the round little thing to start saying good morning but it came up as a messy glitchy mess that was hard to make out the original ball shape. "Uhh…Hai?"

The projection kept displaying nonsensical message no voice as the man had expected. "One step forward. Hai, can you activate any lights that are still functional in this room?" he asks, going back to work seeing what he could get working.

One light flickered at the door before it stays on with a flicker every five seconds. "Thank you. That is so helpful," the man says sarcastically as he kept using his flashlight. "Okay…where is everyone?" he asks, trying to reach a part. The man got no response and just keeps having a one-sided conversation until he heard two other pieces of hardware near the one he was working on start to hum to life. "Reinitializing," a familiar voice says.

"Hai?" the man asks looking up.

"Limited functions restored. Scanning…scan complete. Facility personnel, Engineer Edric Lauren, recognized," Hai says as the projection seemed more stable with less nonsensical information being displayed.

"Finally, something substantial. Hai, can you bring up a visual on your first system's room? I want to see where problems are and not discover as I go," Edric says smiling as he wiped his brow.

Hai gives off a short metal screech before his image disappeared and then nothing else came up. "Un…unable."

"Well, you are talking at least. That is a step up," Edric says as he went back to work for a bit longer. With each system he worked on, Hai seemed to get more functions back until Edric stopped, thinking he did all he could without new parts. "Hai, tell me the 3D printer is still here and can function," Edric says taking a break.

"Affirmative. The device is ready to build any required object," Hai confirms.

"Right, start having it make replacement parts for itself. I want no chances here," Edric says making his way down to where the device was. When he arrived, he found it already up at work doing what he wanted. After each piece was made, Edric turned off the device and replaced the part it had just made. After finishing, Edric started to make new parts for Hai's system. "Hai, how long was I in the pod?" Edric asks.

Another set of metal screeching came from Hai before it does down. "Twelve…twelve…twelve…twelve…twelve thousand years, eight months, six days, and…"

"Ow! Whoa! Hold up!" Edric calls as he rubs his head while standing and looking at the floating lightbulb. "What do you mean twelve thousand? Scan for errors in time system. That can not be right," Edric orders, taking the new parts and heads for Hai's system room to start replacing parts.

Another metal screech. "No errors found."

Edric slowly came to a stop before the AI before frowning and going to replace the parts. "Maybe your error sensor is on the fritz. Let's keep replacing and see what really comes up."

"Functionality now at eight percent," Hai says as a map of his system is now shown, showing many errors in his system now.

"See," Edric says happily that he had dismissed what Hai had said successfully. After many more hours of working, he finished the errors in the room and headed to a sub-sector of Hai's system and started the same. When he finished, the kitchen started to hum to life. "Hai, scan the food preserving and tell me that something other than the protein bars is good," Edric says hopefully.

"No," Hai says flatly like the AI he is. Then another metal screech that sounded like a joke horn.

Edric sighs and goes over and has it dispense a few of those nasty rations. "Is the water system and purifier working?" Edric asks starting to eat.

"Yes, all sensors display no errors and report all is operating," Hai informs.

"Finally a break. Have the printer start to make cleaning droids. I could use the help," Edric says sitting on the ground as the tables and chairs had long since collapsed on themselves. As he waited, he held back throwing up from the disgusting food.

"Cleaning devices are queued in the printer and ready to print," Hai informs.

"Begin. Also, how are you now?" Edric asks, resting against the wall.

"System operating at forty-seven percent," Hai replied.

"Any errors to your database?" Edric asks.

"Database partially restored. Scanning the code engraved onto the supports now. Your query about time has also been checked again. The pod records the time previously stated was not an error," Hai informs.

Edric just sat there for a long time, not responding, only really registering something when one of the new cleaning drones got him to move as it kept cleaning. "Hai…scan. Are there any signals? Any facilities, any cities, anything human left out there?"

Another metal screech. "No."

"So I am alone, huh?" Edric asks sitting back against the wall again.

"Incorrect. There are no human signals, but we are detecting some sort of signal. Many signals," Hai informs, getting Edric's full attention.

"Show me! Now!" Edric yells as he gets up and rushes toward the image.

Hai disappeared and showed a map of Japan with many different signals marked. "Sensors can not scan further than Japan without replacing the outer antenna. Records show it was lost when the first wave hit," Hai says.

"So plan sixty-seven didn't work in the end then. I guess a climate-controlling machine was too far away for us or was finished too late to matter," Edric says shaking his head. "Hai, let us focus on getting you up and running fully then see about these signals while the cleaning droids keep working," Edric says, trying not to think about the quite real possibility of being the last human alive. "You said no human signals…what kind of…species is this?"

"Unknown."

"Of course it is."

* * *

"How goes the system's Hai?" Edric asks, taking a seat in the newly made computer chair.

"Systems at 97%. Most of the database scanned and added to files. Maintenance bots and cleaning bots have finished replacing the generator parts so power is no longer a major concern. Switching off emergency power now," Hai says as the whole room started to light up as the spider-like maintenance droids were finishing replacing lights.

"Starting to feel up to specs again. Now then, as the only known surviving member of this facility and possibly the entire organization, you are required to promote me to highest level access. Also, start trying to tune into the signals," Edric instructs.

"Clearance has already been changed at six hours ago. Tuning now," Hai says, with static noises starting to come through the speaker.

"Any signs of facility breached?" Edric asks, having thought of it.

"No signs of a breach detected. Signal connection success," Hai says as what sounded gibberish started to come over the speakers and an image was displayed of a humanoid-like creature playing some sort of game or sport.

"Eh…" Edric could only say as he watches the creature move around and shoot…something at other creatures like it. Seemingly looking like…paint as it splashes against the ground and walls. "Uh…Hai?"

"Unable to determine what they are saying to provide context. Do you wish to start a translation project?" Hai asks.

"Confirm. What else can you find? This is a TV channel broadcast or some equivalent to it at least?" Edric says to himself as he kept watching.

"Scanning…scans detect something akin to the internet," Hai informs.

"The internet?" Edric asks raising from his seat. "Hai, we may have something better to base the translation on," Edric says surprised at this news.

"Scanning dialect and running basic translation. Estimated time…undetermined," Hai determines.

"I am not hoping for miracles, but get it done please," Edric request just sitting back and watching the whatever it played out before standing up. "Is that a cat I am seeing?!" Edric calls.

"Yes."

"How…I have so many questions about this," Edric says sitting back down. "At least something besides us survived," Edric says watching as the cat declared a winner from the looks of it.


	2. Chapter 2: New World Order

"You know, it's been weeks of watching these…squid humans…and I still have no clue what they were saying. How goes the translation?" Edric asks.

"Translation is finished," Hai informs as the printer makes the translator device for his ear.

"Start putting up subtitles for now," Edric says as he kept watching as the two what he figured were announcers came up. "Ah. Hello, you two," Edric says as subtitles came up.

"Hold onto your tentacles," the black and pink one says.

"It's Inkopolis News time!" the black and green one says.

"Uhh…the place built over Tokyo is named Inkopolis?" Edric sighs rubbing his forehead.

"The weather for the next week is in," the pink one says showing an image of what looked like rain clouds for several days.

"Woo-hoo. Looks great for the coming few days Callie," the green one says sarcastically.

"You know that sarcastic tone makes me like you a bit more," Edric says.

"Oh, brighten up Marie," Callie says in her usual hype happy tone.

"Huh, that is your names," Edric says as he continued to watch the broadcast, showing the results of matches and current ranking. After a bit, one of the drones deliver the earpieces to him. "Thank you," Edric says putting them in and keeps listening, but this time the two seemed to be speaking his language. "Much better. How goes translating the written language?" Edric inquires.

"We have translated around seventy percent of their words," Hai informs as the next game came one which Edric heard the two announcers call a turf war.

"…Hai, I never asked, but what about what this facility was working on project spicing? Did anything ever come of it?" Edric asks.

A small metal screech happens. "Clearance access approved. Status of splicing project was halted due to no viable DNA for usage against human subjects. Biological change at the cellular level was not viable due to no percentage change of changing back in the lab test. A device was designed to replicate biological DNA as a covering instead of at the cellular level. No results of the device."

"Hum…what about them? They seem to have evolved to become humanoid," Edric inquires thinking about it.

"Analysis inconclusive without viable DNA samples of subjects," Hai informs.

"Then we should obtain some samples. We need a small scout drone able to scan and extract DNA…what about a mosquito?" Edric asks thinking about it.

"Nearby area has mosquito species in an acceptable quantity. One or two more should not be noticed," Hai informs.

"After dark, send a drone out with camouflage and obtain a few so we can base new drones off of them," Edric instructs.

"Affirmative," Hai replies as Edric yawns before raising an eyebrow.

"Don't these guys even stop to sleep for the night or do they have night teams or something?" Edric yawns again as he watches another set of teams come onto the field as a new night match begins. "Does make it interesting when you can't see what you're panting with…what is that?"

"Ink…it seems," Hai informs.

"Do we have a name the species calls themselves?" Edric asks.

"Inklings, according to what we translated. They are evolved from squids," Hai informs.

Edric was about to ask more before stopping and shrugging. "Eh…we are from apes in a way. They would question it too if they were in my position. Okay. Make sure it's all queued up. I'm going to bed," he yawns more as he goes to the only mattress on the ground as the metal corroded on itself and collapsed a long time ago.

* * *

Edric sighs as he works on making the drones. He felt like he was going stir crazy. It had been nearly two months since he was revived and was starting to get lonely just talking to Hai. Hai, while it did offer the company, was not much for company. "Alright, let's try it. Hai, time to activate it," Edric says pulling away.

It took a few moments, but soon the new drone took off and started flying like a mosquito. "Looks like we are in business," Edric says smiling as it landed on his hand. "Hai, begin operation," Edric says and the drone took off flying through the facility and then out into the world. The first thing to leave the facility since the wave. "…I just realized…I never looked out our front door myself."

"That is because in an attempt to survive the wave, the front door, as you call it, was sealed and hasn't been opened since. Scans show the function was damaged from the impact," Hai informs.

"Get to work on it…also, scan if the air is still breathable for me," Edric says.

"Results will be available once scout droid 01 returns," Hai informs.

"We can do better than scout droids. How about Spysquito?" Edric asks.

"…name change approved," Hai says before there was a metal screech again as he learned it was his heavy processing causing it and he can't do much on that. Does keep him sane at some moments.

"What do you think of this species so far Hai?" Edric says going back to his seat.

"Observations from their social media and broadcasts suggests influence from human society. There are too many similarities for it not to be," Hai informs.

"…like…" Edric draws as he leans past the screen over to look at Hai.

"They have their own version of Christmas and even have Halloween," Hai informs.

"Hmm…oh, come on! He made a foul!" Edric calls to the screen as he sees one of the inklings get a cheap shot at one. "Wait…how do they come back?"

"Translation of that part is done. When they are 'Splatted', which is what they call dying," Hai starts.

"Wait! Dying!? This is a blood sport!?" Edric calls.

"They are revived at the initial point of entry. Scans indicate a powerful generator near or under the area of insertion," Hai finishes.

"Wait…they are revived like in a videogame? Am I getting that right?" Edric asks.

"Correct," Hai affirms.

"…my god. They are so advanced. This makes wars pointless," Edric says.

"No," Hai adds. "Water is dangerous to them. If dropped into a large body of water, it would mean death without a respawn generator. These areas are specially designed for this purpose."

"…what? But they evolved from squids. A creature that lives in the _SEA_," Edric stresses trying to process this.

"Further research is required for reason," Hai says.

"Fine whatev…Hai, do you detect any A.I. on the internet?" Edric asks.

"Scanning…no signs of any other A.I.," Hai informs.

"So more advanced in one area, but possibly lagging behind in most others," Edric says leaning back thinking. "What do you think Hai? Keep watching this or get the Spysquito's camera on there?" Edric asks.

"Inconclusive data to form a conclusion," Hai replies and Edric snarks a bit.

"Yeah…mostly human decision," he sighs. "Do both. So make another. One for our sensor and scanning and another for our camera."

* * *

"So what is the analysis show Hai?" Edric asks watching robotic arms extracting the sample of an Inkling that Spysquito had returned with.

"Atmosphere is breathable for humans though a bit cleaner than before the wave. The sample also appears to be…compatible, but advise more samples to obtain before having more a conclusive result," Hai informs.

"Okay…then get from a large group of them. I think there are male and females of those guys so get from both. And try to map things out for further study and research. I am obviously going to be a guy, but get some female DNA too as to not let gaps be leftover. Don't want like an arm missing or something," Edric orders as he watches the machine work. "Also, start the process of drawing up the redesign of the device for me in both human and these inklings. Try to make it…inconspicuous."

"Scans show that all seen Inklings are around three to four feet. The issue of clothes might become a problem," Hai adds.

Edric hums as he taps his chin. "Are there clothes able to be bought online?"

"Yes, but to buy we would need money. Which we have no funds at the moment and my programing disallows me to steal," Hai informs.

"Alternative?" Edric asks.

"We have schematics for a seamstress bot and their programming on file," Mai informs.

"What? That wasn't in the database back I got into the pod. Was it?" Edric asks.

"When the wave was seen as inevitable, the order was given to transfer all information to all facilities to be stored and engraved on the supports. This was done in hopes that even if humanity didn't survive, that their culture and knowledge would," Hai explains.

"How much information?" Edric asks suspiciously.

Another loud metal screech. "All of it."

"Does that include our weapons of mass destruction?" Edric asks.

Another heavy screech. "Access approve. Yes."

"Lock them away to where even I can not access them unless an emergency," Edric instructs.

Hai informs. "Authorization confirmed. Moving files to a secure area."

"Hum…that being said…what do we have in terms of security that is functioning?" Edric asks.

"Drones and turrets are available for use," Hai informs.

"Have they been gotten to with the maintenance bots?" Edric asks.

"They are in the queue," Hai informs.

"Of course. How far down the line?" Edric asks.

"Lab has been put to the top for experiments. Security after that," Hai informs.

"A stipulation then. Do not do any live subjects or experiments involving living subjects till security is up and running," Edric says.

"Affirmative," Hai says.

"Right, now using one Spysquito would make the process of obtaining DNA too long, so shall we get to work on making more?" Edric asks.

Hai brings up the queue now and shows the list of jobs that are lined up. "Adding to the list."

"I miss having more staff around…can you miss anyone?" Edric asks.

"No."

"…man I need companionship. Foul! Cat judge! That's a foul!" Edric yells at the screen again.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day on the Job

"Alright…this will not hurt will it?" Edric asks in a testing chamber with a device on his wrist.

Hai beeps once. "Inconclusive evidence."

"Here goes everything," Edric says activating the device.

His vision starts to become a little bright before his view starts to cause a dolly effect, almost making him sick to his stomach, leading to a lesser height and then green spotted tips landing in front of his eyes. Edric blinks and reaches up to touch them, feeling them slightly squishy and soft before frowning and slicking all of it back over his head. "Mirror please," he requests, trying to get a feel of his new movements and ends up misstepping the distance before trying again.

Soon a holographic image of him was displayed before him. Edric hums as he steps around his image. When scales were displayed, he became almost three and three-fourths feet high. Then he notices the black looking mask over his eyes and wonders if it was because of the original squid forms that they possibly had. And the head…

"Looks like a cantaloupe on a stick," Edric describes as he feels his skin and taps it a few times. "Almost…squishy and…wet. Guess that's being a squid. Okay…shit. My clothes. How's…" he stops as two robots got him a shirt and pants. "Thank you," he says taking them and putting them on. As he dresses, he looks closer at himself and sees his eyes being his normal cyan-blue azure. "Kinda clashes, don't you think?" Edric says, noticing his new tentacle hair was a red and orange hue.

"Data for opinion is unavailable," Hai replies.

Edric sighs. "Of course it is. Hai, scan me. Tell me what I am biologically now," Edric says rubbing a hand over his tentacle hair that he would describe as slick.

"Scanning…you are an inkling around sixteen years old by human standards with…" Hai starts before Edric cuts him off. "I am what age?"

"Sixteen. The process appears flawed," Hai says.

Edric groans and facepalmed. "Fuck this crap…"

"Unknown language detected," Hai spoke up. "Translating now. Translated. Language translated to 'Fuck this crap.'"

"Wait…that has never come up?" Edric asks before stopping and reaches up to his ears and pulls out the translators. He then speaks a few words and finds he is speaking the inkling language. Edric then puts back in the translator. "That solves one of the problems we foresaw, but one last problem. I can not read their written language. Thoughts Hai?" Edric asks before being presented with what seemed like a pair of glasses that seems like what he saw on one of the clothing sites, a set of dark sunglasses style. "Translators?" Edric asks.

"Based on the current translation. Please return once the full translation is complete," Hai advice as he places on the glasses which seem a little large in comparison to humans.

"What if I lose them?" Edric asks.

"Will send drones to locate and retrieve if possible," Hai says.

"Alright. How long do I have before this one stops working?" Edric asks.

"Estimates are fifteen days. Will work to make improvements to design," Hai says.

"I guess that I will go and meet the locals then. Hai, you are in charge until I return," Edric says heading for the front gate now.

"I would advise against going out yet until you have figured out how to 'become a squid' as the Inkling call it," Hai says.

"I'll figure it out," Edric calls happily as he waves behind him, very elated to be out of this place. Grabbing some shoes from a robot on the way, he slips them on and hops on the way to the front door.

* * *

"Ok. According to Hai, this tube leads directly to Inktopolis, but no one uses it anymore…now come on Edric, how do you become a squid?" Edric asks himself as he walks along the overgrown path.

Edric groans as he pushes aside a weak branch and walks into a small clearing. Looking behind him, he can see the gap in the woodwork and bushes of where he came from. "Uh…mark location," Edric guesses and the glasses marks the spot where he is looking. "Now I won't get lost," he says happily to himself before trying to look around to see where he can go. "Now where to go from here?"

Edric looked around before seeing a large grate that looked a lot like the ones he saw Hai marking. "I guess this is it. Now…how do you become a squid?" Edric asks as he sat on the grate to think and kept trying different things until he felt a shift and fell through the grate. 'Ok…so that is how you do it,' Edric thinks before trying to lift his arm and saw a tentacle in the light instead of a hand. 'Cool.'

Edric looked around and saw one end of this was blocked off while the other had an ink trail leading down into the dark. 'I guess I swim the way there,' Edric says before starting to swim into the darkness. Edric didn't know exactly how long he swam for but eventually saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

As he approaches, he saw the endpoint and slams into the wall. 'Ow,' he groans while rubbing his head with a tentacle. Looking around, he follows the light and sees a grate right above him and clenches up as best he could before diving and then jumping up, hitting the grate hard. "Ow!" Edric groans as he slips through the grate bars for the next try and then changes back like when he thought of himself as a squid back in the forest.

Edric groans as he holds his head and crawls off the grate while rubbing his head. "Crap. What the hell…" Edric says looking around finding the empty area. "At least no one was around to see that," Edric says starting to head out to look around. 'Ok, the first piece of business. Money. If I want to acquire things without stealing, which Hai will not allow, then I need to buy them. I can't go and do a turf war as I need a weapon to participate. And I need money for that. So…I guess look for a job?' Edric thinks to himself as he keeps walking around before stopping, catching his current tentacle color in the window of a building. 'Huh. Blue, huh? Well, matches my eyes at least,' Edric thinks before continuing to walk and eventually came out to where inklings were walking around.

* * *

For hours, Edric walked around the place, looking for any sign of help wanted while taking in the sights. It was weird being amongst the inklings. None of them really looked at him or anything. To them, he was just another inkling walking around. Edric allowed a faint smile for a moment, thinking how they would all probably freak if he came walking around as a human.

Eventually, he found an inkling trying to sign up others for a job. Though it sounded at minimum wage, Edric couldn't be picky at the moment and walked up.

"Alright, please sign here, here, and here," the inkling instructs pointing in three places. Edric nods and starts signing. "Ok. Three big rules that result in losing your job. One, no phones or cameras. Two, no posting on social media about their job or anything you overheard. And finally, no telling people where they work," the inkling informs as Edric finishes signing. Edric nods and the inkling hands him a card. "Go to this address and show them the card," the inkling informs.

Edric hums as he looks at the card and walks away, wondering where this place is. 'I hope I don't have to ask someone…note to self, ask for map system in glasses,' Edric thinks as an afterthought.

After a bit of looking, Edric finally found the place and knocks on the door, causing a peep slot to open up. "Password?" Edric doesn't answer and just shows the card to the inkling on the other side. The peephole then closes and Edric hears the doors being unlocked and opens up. The inkling, which is a female armed like she was in a turf war, motions him inside. "Hey Inktvis, the newbie that Blockfish signed up is here. Show him in will you!" the girl calls as she started locking up again.

Edric looks around as he steps in more, following where the girl was pointing and sees a male inkling with his own weapon set put into his hostlers. His own slightly happy and hard glare at the same time looking at him. "Hi…I'm…"

"Phone or camera?" Inktvis asks not in a threatening way, but more tired.

"No," Edric says before Inktvis gave him a pat-down real quick looking for anything before sighing.

"Good. Makes my job less of a hassle," Inktvis says leading him further inside where there was another grate. "Follow me," he instructs before jumping in as a squid.

Edric gulps and takes a deep breath before standing on it and changing into a squid. A quick 'Ow' from him as he hit the bars before falling into the tunnel. The girl at the door scratching her head in confusion at how he did that instead of just jumping before shrugging.

As they traveled the tunnels, Edric tried to keep an eye on the squid ahead of him until Inktvis went upwards and Edric ran into the wall. 'Ow. I got to work on my brakes,' he thinks painfully before trying to think hard and jumps up, this time dipping through the bars and changing back, but misses his footing and falls onto his back.

"You hit the wall, didn't you?" Inktvis asks, having heard the impact.

Edric groans and nods before getting back up to his feet. "Okay…what now?"

"Come with me. Gotta find the manager Ms. S," Inktvis says, starting to lead him along, again passing others now. "So not good at squid form?" Inktvis asks trying to make conversation.

Edric shakes his head as he tries to come up with an excuse for it. "I kinda always preferred walking."

"Clumsy while a kid, huh?" Inktvis teases a bit as they walked past a set and Edric allowed himself to look to the side for a second to see Callie and Marie there before facing back forward, never having stopped walking. "Oh, so that's why," Edric comments.

"Oh, you didn't stop and stare. Usually, that is something every newbie does," Inktvis says sounding slightly impressed.

"Does that equal a bit more pay or at least one more number on my salary?" Edric jokes, smiling a bit.

Inktvis laughs hearing that. "Oh, good joke."

Edric sighs in relief. 'Break the ice here with jokes, that's good.'

"Hey Ms. S," Inktvis calls ahead to the one that was definitely not an inkling. Looked more like an elder jellyfish in fact from Edric's view. But she held the fashion style up a bit. Give the woman props for that.

Ms. S looked up and to Inktvis. "This the new hire or you bring another one of those players who dominated you in the turf war?"

Inktvis chuckles. "Nah. He's a newbie."

"Any phones or camera?" Ms. S asks.

Edric shrugs. "Don't even have the money for it."

"He had nothing on him. Also, watch him. He might be a bit clumsy," Inktvis answers seriously, waving it off.

Edric pouts a bit. "Well, you can head back to the door before your girlfriend thinks you are cheating on her with him," Ms. S informs.

"I am not gay!" Inktvis declares before heading back as most of those around laughed at him.

Edric raises an eyebrow as he stares at the guy before he hops into the grate and he turns back to the jellyfish. "That a regular joke with him?"

"Oh, just some in-studio joke. Now, Edric, right?" Ms. S asks.

Edric nods as he looks around. "Yep…so what's my first job?"

"Just help the other stagehands. They will show you the ropes," Ms. S says, pointing to a few inklings wearing matching shirts.

"I need a shirt, don't I?" Edric asks simply as he points to them.

"We will give you a few after you're done working for today," Ms. S says before going off to talk to others.

Edric hums as he looks around a bit more before hearing beeping and looks over to see an inkling kicking something. Edric raises an eyebrow as he leans over and spots a lightning and sound system that doesn't seem to be cooperating. He watches as the girl bends down into the bottom panel and rips out a few wires but doesn't seem to have a clue. Edric walks over as she works on the far side before he feels around on his end and takes out a few wires. Looking around a bit, he sees a panel piece and rips out the wires around it and detaches two of them. The lights and sounds go out on stage and leave the two cousins in the dark as everyone complains before Edric connects the two lines to each other and everything comes back on to their relief. Edric smiles before noticing the girl finally seeing him in some surprise and he quickly gets back up and goes back to stage crew.

"So Ms. S said I am with you guys," Edric says to the stagehands.

"Yeah. What took ya? Stage fright?" one asks, what he thinks is a girl, with long green tentacle hair on her sides.

"Something about that guy Inktvis and something about him being gay actually," Edric asks looking at the group inquisitively.

They all give a chuckle at that one. "Don't worry. You'll figure out why soon," a guy says patting his shoulder.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. It's cruel being left out of a joke," a girl says smirking.

Another guy pushes himself in front of them. "Basically, he was trying to flirt with a guy dressed as a girl. The look on his face when he realized it. Ha!" he laughs.

"So…a trap," Edric states.

"Oh, that is a good name for it," Callie calls, overhearing their conversation. Edric looks over and sees the two sisters smiling over at him. "We were trying to find a good name for it. Nothing good came up. But trap, that's not bad. Nice job new guy," Marie compliments.

One of the guys wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Compliment on the first day from them. Come on. Be excited," he says half happy and half jealous.

Edric blushes a bit and looks down. "Uh oh," one of the girls says smirking.

"Oh boy," another guy says as Callie's smile morphed into a big smirk.

Edric clears and gets out from the arm wrap. "So…work?" he asks nervously, hoping to high hell the blush goes away quicker as an inkling.

"Yeah, we best get to work before Ms. S yells at us," the trap says embarrassed as well.

Edric looks over at him and now sees it. That wasn't a girl he was talking to. It's a guy…nice job being hidden. Good disguise. Edric then proceeds to follow them as the control operator gives a wave at him as she happily works on it, no longer worrying about the problem.

After the group left, Callie turns back to Marie. "I hope he sticks around for a bit. He would be fun to tease."

Marie gives a playful scolding look. "Now we can't go embarrassing him to death like that…not unless we had a generator nearby."

Callie giggles at that. "Oh Marie, you fiendish girl you," Callie teases playfully to her cousin.

Marie sticks her tongue out playfully at her as they return to their spots on stage.

* * *

'Mechanical Engineer degree for studying for seven years…and I'm the stock and wire boy,' Edric thinks with a sigh, holding up a box of wires in one arm while he carries a few spools in the other arm. "Wouldn't it be easier with a trolley at least?"

"Kept getting in everyone's way during the splatfest with everyone running around backstage," the girl he was paired with informs.

"Why not the ceiling then? Hang it from there with enough slack and you can pull and connect or just leave it in a rolling spool where it can retract back up when done?" Edric suggests and makes the girl look to him in a questioning gaze.

"Hmm…not bad. I'll think about it and run it with the bosses next time," she says before continuing to work and occasionally asks for a wire. "By the way, probably a good idea to take off those sunglasses. Does get a bit dark in here."

"It's mine," Edric says a bit shyly.

"Yeah? And? You can wear them after work," she suggests smiling to him before taking the box and leaves him sighing in relief before she places another one in the same arm and leaves him groaning.

'Man, I really need to build up some muscles in my arms. Though I am surprised inklings are this strong without any support like bones,' Edric thinks following the girl.

"Another," she mumbled, taking a wire. "So, you thinking of going into a turf war game?" she asks as she connects it to something.

"I have considered it…but I don't have any weapon," Edric admits, wondering if it would be as stressful as when he had to fight those terrorist death cults when he was doing maintenance at his first posting.

The girl hums confused. "You know they are cheap. I'm sure a basic wage will get you something simple enough to play at least. I know everyone I met wants to and they all tried at least once. Said it was the best time ever," she giggles before grabbing another wire. "But me…too busy."

"With keeping your boyfriend, the trap, out of trouble?" Edric asks, stopping her cold. "I saw the way you looked at him when it was brought up," Edric informs.

"Oh…hehe…you noticed that…heh…" she tries to laugh off before sighing. "Can't hide much from the newbie, huh?" she asks, trying to smile at him.

"I just have to ask. Was he like this before or after getting with you?" Edric asks, generally curious.

The girl blushes a bit and nervously scratches her tentacle hair. "I…did it. I started it," she admits. "Geez. Make me spill my life story why don't ya."

"Oh, you didn't," a familiar voice says.

The girl eeps and jumps as Edric turns around and leans back suddenly with Callie being right behind him. "Uh…hey. We're working…" he offers, trying to joke off.

"Oh, tell me everything," Callie says smirking like a predator.

Edric laughs very nervously before slowly stepping backward. "You know what…we have so much more to do…we have to get going…" he tries to explain and slowly turns around before jumping as Callie is right in front of him and grabs his box of wires. "Um…miss…I believe we have to work to keep this place going or you won't have a show. Also, are you a ninja?"

"No. That is Marie," Callie informs smirking.

Edric gulps. "Look…ma'am…we have to get back to work and…" he stops as he leans over and doesn't see the inkling girl anywhere and she left her last wire lying on the ground. 'She left me for dead,' he thinks almost hopelessly. 'Plan B…what is plan B?' he thinks quickly. "I…think your show is about to start again. So I better get this finished up and you might have to get ready to go on stage again…yeah," he says, trying to sidestep the famous girl.

Callie seamlessly steps in front of him. "So let's see what is behind those fresh specs," Callie says grabbing the bridge of his glasses and lifts them off his face and stops. "Oh…well, aren't you exotic. I have never seen that shade of blue before."

'I do not like the sound of that!' he yells in his head as he slowly steps backward and realigns his glasses. "I best be going now," he says before quickly running off with the wires and boxes still in his arms. Callie watching as the wires near her fly off after him.

"Callie, I don't mind if you tease, but please go easy on the newbies," Ms. S says.

Callie sighs and turns to the jellyfish. "I was just curious."

"Just let him get familiar with how we do things then you may tease him till he needs to respawn," Ms. S says smiling motherly.

Callie smirks evilly now as the lights dim around her to just leave fangs on her teeth. "Lights!" she calls and the lights come back up. "Thank you. Can't see where I am going."

"One moment," a mechanic calls.

* * *

Edric holds his face in embarrassment. "Callie?" Marie asks stopping her walk past him, seeing this and gets a thumbs up from him. "Oh boy. So what did she do mostly?"

'How to explain this without humiliating myself?' Edric thinks.

After a few moments, Marie spoke again. "Just say it was embarrassing or not. I promise I won't tease you over it." Marie informs. 'Over this at least.'

"Yes…" Edric almost says a little high pitched. 'Damn this younger body…wait…younger…OH CRAP!' he thinks in pure fear now, realizing he's in the teenage phase.

"Callie, what did you do?" Marie asks, tapping her foot.

'Oh no,' Edric thinks, not wanting to look up in case she was right there.

"Nothing," Callie says nonchalantly as she walks by but then gets pulled back to Marie when she yanks on one of her hair tentacles.

"Then why is he like this?" Marie asks pointing to Edric.

Callie shrugs innocently. "His own first experience working with us? Though I must thank him. Got me some juicy gossip and he appears to be very exotic. I have never seen his eye color before. I think it makes him really fresh," Callie teases.

'That must mean they have eye color changing surgery…or contact lens,' Edric thinks to himself as he slowly steps away from the cousins.

Marie reaches out and grabs his shirt and forces him back much like Callie. "Oh? You got my attention," Marie says.

"Now…hold on a second…" Edric tries to laugh off as he tried to get out of her grip without hurting her. "Let's just…talk about this later…maybe…after work? Or after I finish here?" he offers, the second one more weak than the first.

"Check his eyes for yourself," Callie says smirking again.

Edric gulps as Marie approaches him. "Now come on, this is an invasion of personal space," he tries to play off before he has his glasses snatched off.

"…you are right. His eyes are exotic," Marie says putting the glasses back on him.

Edric, after that little bit and thinking they were done, tries to run off. With hope, they won't bother him with more questions…he should have tried for shopkeeping.

"Letting him go, Marie?" Callie asks surprised.

"Will get him later. Besides, the chase can be quite fun. For now, our show," Marie informs.

* * *

The next day at lunch Edric was in the studio's cafeteria. "You left me to deal with them?" Edric accuses to the girl as she was having lunch at the moment. And quickly swiping her can of soda before she notices. "Why?"

The girl tries to offer a smile. "Come on…most would try a hundred turf wars if it meant meeting them. You got the chance of a lifetime here."

Edric frowns as he shakes the can behind his back. "Please don't do it again. I felt like I was dying."

The girl shrugs, smiling more. "Chance of a lifetime. Besides, that is the closest you will ever get. Most only get autographs like us. Anycase, back to work soon so eat up whatever you got."

Edric sighs and hangs. "I can't argue with you. Too happy," he mutters before placing the can in front of her. "Enjoy your meal," he says walking off and she shrugs before popping open the can and immediately gets sprayed in a shower of soda. "Now we're even!" he calls out the door with some laughter following. 'Now…yeah. All I got is this,' Edric says pulling a protein bar out of his pocket and reluctantly starts to unwrap it.

"Why are you out here?" Marie asks walking up to him.

'Seriously? Are they stalking me!?' Edric yells in his mind. "No…lunch," he sighs, showing the bar before trying to take a bite and almost barfs as he suddenly realized how bad it was. 'Different taste buds…you'll get use to it.'

"That is lunch?" Marie asks an eyebrow raised.

Edric tries to swallow what he can. "Yeah…been living on it for quite a while. Amazing what almost no cash will get you."

"…let me see it," Marie instruct with a tone of leaving no room for argument.

Edric stares at her outstretched hand before sighing and gives it to her. "You won't like it."

Marie looks it over, her eyebrow raised trying to read the label before breaking off a small piece and tries it. A moment later, she spits it out and nearly barfs. "How can you stand that?" she barely manages to get out.

"I…don't really have much of a choice. It's really all I have to eat right now till I make some money," Edric says taking it back and trying to bite into a piece again, swallowing past the urge to barf.

Marie looks at him in sympathetic agony as he kept trying to eat. "Where the heck have you been living to get stuff like that?"

Edric sighs out the next urge to barf. "Someplace extremely lucky to even live there. And I count every day of it."

Marie pinches the bridge of her nose. "Come with me," Marie instructs.

Edric looks over as she walks off before taking another bite and walks after her. His inkling body really hating this protein meal as it gives another urge. 'Note to Hai. Make bars for inklings.'

After a bit of walking, Edric saw Ms. S and Callie talking. He hung back a bit, hoping to avoid getting teased again by Callie. Callie started talking to Marie, looking a bit surprised and Marie started talking to the two. Edric had a feeling about what when Callie leaned over to look at him as he considered taking another bite. His mind saying that 'You need something', but his body yelling it would rather die first.

After a while of heavy talking, which took long enough, he tries to finish off one of the last bites and almost felt his tongue acting on his own to get it out. 'One more,' he sighs in relief before the piece was taken out and he stops. His eyes slowly looking up to Callie as she looks at it and then plops it into her mouth to chew. "Uhhh…" he was interrupted by her spitting it out and almost barfing as she rushes over to a garbage can to throw her head in. "Yeah…"

"Believe me now?" Marie asks.

"Uggghhhhh…" Callie groans in the garbage can before raising her head with anime like tears. "It's that bad," she whines.

"I did try to warn you…" Edric tries to point out. 'Revenge! Bwahahahaha!' Edric calls in his mind, not betraying it on his face.

"Can we do anything, Ms. S?" Marie asks.

"Oh, you poor boy!" Callie calls holding him now while crying into his shoulder.

Edric now realizes what's going on. 'Crap. I have to stay in that bunker in case something happens,' he thinks as tries to pry himself from her grip a bit to speak. "Look. Nothing is necessary. The place where I live requires constant supervision and I'm the only one available. And no one else can do the job too. So please…if you are thinking of taking me in or something, it's not necessary."

"I guess we can take some food expenses out of his first paycheck," Ms. S says talking to Marie.

Edric stops as he hears that and wonders how much they spend on food at all. Wait…he had food expense?! Does that mean there was food available somewhere…maybe?

"Where do you live anyways?" Callie asks.

"Um…out of town," Edric offers.

"Wait…you don't even live in Inkopolis and have to travel between here and where you live to work?" Callie asks as Ms. S and Marie were busy talking about possible solutions to food issue when Marie comments that she hasn't seen him with a drink either.

Edric blushes a bit as he tries to come up with an excuse. "Well…I got lucky with a tunnel. Still a bit of walk. But nothing I can't handle," he explains shrugging and smiling.

"How long is your commute?" Marie asks hearing that last part.

"Um…two hours," Edric admits under the stares of Ms. S and Marie. "Which reminds me…when does work start for the day?"

"Did you know about this?" Marie asks Ms. S.

Ms. S looks flabbergasted and worried now. "No. Nothing was said about this."

"You work so hard," Callie says crying into him now.

"I kinda didn't tell anyone. Wasn't needed. And please keep this between us. It is kinda personal," Edric says.

Ms. S gives him a hug now. "Oh. Of course my boy. Don't worry. This is all between us."

'Wow…feels like a hug from a grandmother…and she's a jellyfish. Wish now my grandmother was a jellyfish. She would be awesome,' Edric thinks smiling as he gives a few pats back. "Look. This is all well and good, but I have to get back to work soon. It's almost…crap! One minute!" he yells as he looks at the clock on the wall and runs off back to his post.

All the girls look at him confused as he runs past some people coming out of the lunchroom before they turned to each other. "What did he say?" Marie asks and the other two just shrug.

"I…he must really be exotic as I thought," Callie says thinking.

"What do you mean exotic?" Ms. S asks.

Both girls look to her. "He has strange light blue eyes," they both say together.

"Really…hum, maybe I should have his monthly physical moved up," Ms. S says.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Close

"Okay…first week…thank goodness…" he sighs in relief as he finally wasn't pestered as much and even Callie let up on her teasing after that day. "But for now…I got…hmm…got a decent amount I think. Wow. Guess this is regular maybe," he says to himself before yawning. "But maybe bed first and tomorrow I can get something," he yawns again as he heads to the grate after putting some tools away.

"You sure about this?" Callie asks in her casual clothing as the squid sisters had been following him since he left the studio.

"Yeah. It was weird as I said. That…lunch of his wasn't inkling. Still can't understand it. So, what better way," Marie says wearing a green hoodie, green hat, and mask. While she looks to her cousin wearing her pink hoodie, beanie, and sunglasses.

Edric yawns again as he looks at a nearby clock and chuckles a little. "Wow. Ten minutes early today. Not bad," he says to himself as he goes down an alleyway with the squid sisters not far behind. Watching as he approaches a grate and sits down on it. The girls raised an eyebrow as he just sat there doing nothing before they look around to see any sign of something livable and finds nothing.

"Okay…it can't be here," Callie whispers. "This is…he said he had someplace that required a lot of his time."

Marie shakes her head before they see him turn his head towards the alleyway he came from and they duck behind the wall until they heard an 'Ow' and then a splash. When they look over again, they see he was gone and rushes over to find a tunnel where he sat. Waiting a few more seconds, they jump right in and travel along the tunnel. Slowing down and quickly spotting some bioluminescence that they had to figure was him.

"Not a stronger swimmer as a squid, is he?" Marie asks as they waited until he disappeared in the distance.

Both cousins kept following until they heard a loud smack and stop before something jumped into the nearby light. They smile to themselves as they follow under the grate and wait a while as they hear his footsteps walk away and then can't hear it anymore. They then jump out and look around before becoming confused as they ended up in a forest with Edric nowhere in sight. "Wha…where did he go?" Callie almost demanded.

Marie elbows her cousin and points to some ink prints leading deeper. "Oh…" Callie voices before they start to follow and then duck behind some trees as they see Edric getting himself through the thick trunks.

"Note to self…again, have Hai make some cut areas to look like a path to the grate," they hear him speak and look to each other, wondering who Hai is.

"Let's go," Callie says before Marie grabs her hand, stopping her. "What is it? We can't lose him," she points out looking at her, gesturing to him.

Marie points to the sign falling apart nearby. "The future site of the Inktopia Deluxe Jamma Ramma."

"Oh…" Callie realizes as they both read it again. "Come on…let's at least see where he's living," she says sadly as they return to following him. The thick trunks not making it easy as they try to squeeze themselves through, only coming out and falling to the ground at the end. Before them, they see the ink footprints end past a tree and look ahead to not see him. "Wait…he can't be that far."

Marie hum as she looks up the tree, looking for any sign of disturbance or even ink. "Callie, I think that is enough for tonight," Marie says.

Callie nods as she tries to spot him in the distance, hoping to see him in an unfinished building. "Yeah. Let's go," she says before walking off sadly as they both wonder how he has lived here this long.

* * *

"Inktopia Deluxe Jamma Ramma," Marie taps on her laptop as Callie got out of the shower.

"And what do we have?" Callie asks, wearing a towel and sitting by her, using another to clean her tentacles.

"Ambitious expansion…would try using underground thermal heat to power the expansion. Project encounters complication after complication…thermal vents did not work out. Project abandoned around seventy years ago before first neighborhood finished," Marie summaries.

"How many houses done?" Callie asks, leaning over.

Marie tries to scroll through before stopping. "None. The houses were supposed to be done in steps in a group. The most completed were only some walls and roofing leftover. Constant supervision…no kidding," she sighs. "To think he's living there…do you think he never had any money in his life to force himself to live there?"

"And he isn't alone. There is this Hai with him," Callie says laying back.

"And only them? I doubt his paycheck alone at this point will take care of both of them. For all we know, it could be his younger sister or brother," Maire shakes her head at. "We…have to do something. No inkling should live like that."

"Speaking of rundown houses, maybe Grandpa knows about the place. Maybe can give us some detail," Callie says. "Come to think of it, his name, Edric, is a weird name," Callie says getting ready for bed.

Marie shrugs. "Maybe it's a lucky name to him."

"Does it sound like inkling to you?" Callie asks.

Marie looks to her. "Or maybe he didn't want an inkling name anymore."

"Either way, it is late and we can turn in to go see gramps," Callie says.

Marie nods and closes her laptop. "Yeah. Let's hit the sheets," she says heading into her room.

* * *

"That's a wrap everyone," Ms. S calls as Marie sighs, looking around and spots Edric working hard while others had stopped working. They were displaying their usual inkling initiative.

"Hey! Where's the gauge twenty-one wires? I swear I put them here," Edric calls as the others just shrug and he sighs. "I'll find them," he calls back, trying to connect something as he hears footsteps walking all around him.

"Edric?" Marie asks suddenly next to him.

"Ow!" Edric yells as he hits his head on the console and looks up to see the famous star herself. "Please don't surprise me like that. I tend to get in the zone a lot," he says rubbing his head before going back to work. "What's going on? Callie causing trouble again?"

"No…yes," Marie corrects, hearing a crash.

"I'll deal with it after this," Edric waves off. "Doubt you came to me to talk about her."

"Well…I was just wondering why do you work so hard?" Marie asks referring to the rest of the staff that was more laid back.

Edric looks out to the others and smiles a little. "Guess I got used to working this hard. Keeps me going," he then rips out two wires and gives them to her. "Don't touch the ends, don't make them touch just yet," he advises as he goes back under. "And plus, keeps my mind thinking for something. It's almost like if I stop thinking, I might…go stir crazy. I already had that and it's not a good feeling," he sighs before coming back up and takes the wires. "Besides…this is actually one of the best fun times I had working on something that isn't a…fire. Fires aren't fun at times. They burn ya," he winks slyly.

Marie says nothing as he got back to work as she thought about that. "Oh…stand clear," he says slightly pushing her away. "Console four! Surge!" he calls and plugs the wires with a big spark. The console lights up brightly before it dies down and leaves it to its regular setup. "That should fix the glitching," he says happily as he reinserts the wires back.

'Wait…he fixed that?' Marie thinks as he gets up and walks past her to find where the crash came from, humming to himself.

"Uhhh…what was that…and should we be worried about our electricity bill?" Callie asks walking up to her, stuffing her face with a cookie.

"Yahoo! This is your celebration," Edric hums as he got to work fixing what was broken.

Callie keeps eating, looking a bit sadly at him happily working away without a care in the world before looking down at her cookie. "I just lost my appetite."

"Don't. I watched he ate an entire shrimp dog," Marie says.

"He finally ate some food?" Callie asks in surprise. "No more of that…whatever that thing was?"

"There's a party goin' on right here. A celebration to last throughout the years. So bring your good times, and your laughter too. We gonna celebrate your party with you," Edric continues to hum.

Callie smiles a little. "He's a good singer."

"Hum," Marie hums, thinking about what he is singing.

"Uhhh…broken lightbulb…really?" Edric asks before humming again as he looks to Callie as she gives an innocent wave at him and he rolls his eyes before going to replace it.

"Edric, what are you humming?" Marie asks as he passes by them.

"I'm…humming?" Edric asks confused stopping.

Callie smiles a bit happier. "A bit loudly."

"I want to know about this song. I have never heard it before," Marie says.

"Um…what did I hum?" Edric asks.

"Something about partying for years," Callie says smiling brightly now.

"Hum…" Edric says, holding his chin with his free hand thinking before his eyes start shrinking in horror. 'Fuck, goddamn it, you stupid…' Edric starts yelling at himself in his head.

"I am waiting," Marie says, tapping her foot at him as she does with Callie.

Edric shakes himself out of berating himself and tries to smile at them. "Well…it's just a little song I…made up. It's nothing. Just a little humming song to enjoy while working. Not while you were on the stage of course," he explains, trying to step away.

"Tell me the lyrics," Marie says smirking.

"It's…a jumbled mess. You won't get it," Edric tries to press himself out now, really stepping away. "I gotta get to work anyway so…"

"Now Edric," Marie instructs.

Edric gulps in fear as he tries to come up with something, but it obviously wasn't working with the way the two were looking at him. 'Should had changed my eye color to be normal and none of this would have happened.' He takes a small breath before looking at them. "I…may be able to write them down. I can have it by tomorrow…maybe…"

"I look forward to it," Marie says letting him go.

Edric immediately runs off, grabbing a toolbelt and rushing up into the catwalks to get as far away as possible now. "That…was mean. But fresh," Callie says as they watch him climb.

"He just needs a bit of a nudge to get him out of being so shy," Marie says.

Callie takes a big bite now. "Why didn't he squid jump though?"

"Not a strong swimmer in squid form, remember?" Marie reminds.

Callie nods as they watch him work. "And still going. Think we should tell him his hours are up for the day?"

"Eh…I don't think he will stop even if we did. Come on. We have to go prepare for the interview tonight," Marie reminds.

"Shoot. And I forgot the last part," Callie says following.

* * *

"Celebration, huh?" Callie reads what Edric had given Marie earlier the day.

"What do you think?" Marie asks.

Callie grins. "I think it's very fresh and very inkling."

"If Edric keeps giving stuff like this, we may hire him as a songwriter," Marie says checking social media before stopping and searches for something. "Strange."

"What is?" Callie asks, leaning over.

"Every inkling has a social media account, even the little squishies. Edric doesn't," Marie points out.

Callie raises an eyebrow before trying to search for herself. And then goes to another media line. And then another. "He's…not on any of them."

"Curious. Very curious," Marie says as she lays back.

Callie hums. "One of the girls told me he's interested in fighting a turf war. Maybe he would be exposed then and we can see more about him?"

"But…factoring food…plus for whoever he lives with," Marie says doing some rough calculations in her head.

Callie leans her head forward towards her. "No?"

"Hum…maybe Ms. S could give him a secret bonus if the song does well?" Marie thinks.

Callie smiles a little. "A little bonus royalty fee?"

Marie shrugs and smiles as well. "He would notice the extra pay and would be extremely happy I bet."

* * *

"There…isn't much for us to do now…it's kinda all done for next show," one of the stagehands says to Ms. S as they watch the show play out. "Honestly, Edric is awesome. He really cuts our workload down by a ton."

Ms. S slowly turns back to them. "Why can't you guys do that? He's obviously doing his best here. Honestly myself, I would hire hundreds more like him."

The rest of the group came up with no answer as they try to come up with something but was interrupted by Edric coming over and dropping a box of supplies in their arms. "Here you go, guys. Finished it all early for ya. So you can take a break. And Ms. S, you got any other work? I would be going stir crazy without something in the next ten minutes if I don't have something," he asks smiling and almost joking to the jellyfish.

"None, you go and enjoy the show," Ms. S says.

Edric chuckles a little. "But I like to work. Keeps my mind straight and focused. Please tell me you got something."

"Alright, everyone. Put your hands together!" Callie calls.

"We got a brand new song for you all," Marie adds in her usual tone.

Ms. S suddenly saw Edric become stiff as he freezes in place with a surprised expression on him.

Callie signaled the band and started laying a new way. "Yahoo! This is your celebration," Callie started.

'They are singing Kool and the gang's song,' Edric thinks as the inklings audience was really getting into it. 'They must really love change…why couldn't we have that?' he thinks a bit jealous but smiles as he slowly steps away. 'My work is done. I'm sure they won't see me slip with this new song,' he thinks slipping past some inkling crew cheering as well.

* * *

"Whoa! It's already topping the charts?" Callie says checking the song's popularity after the concert.

"He's so earned that pay…where did he go?" Marie asks, looking around for the inkling as everyone was mostly on their phones and listening and watching the concert again in the studio.

"If you are looking for Edric. He took off already," Ms. S says.

Both the idols look confused to each other. "He's usually here after hours working. Maybe he got embarrassed," Callie suggested smiling now.

"Should we go looking for him?" Marie asks.

* * *

Edric sighs, taking off the device for the first time since he put it on. "Hai, how is it?" Edric asks, holding it out to be scanned.

A metal screech sounded out as he places the device on the table. "One hour remaining. Schematics are drawn and building a new version with updated DNA coding. The device should now last twenty-seven days and allow for a more realistic inkling," Hai informs.

"The prototype did incredibly. Have it placed in a display case," Edric instructs, heading to the shower.

"Affirmative. You have substantial currency in your vault for purchase of a basic weapon for the games. Shall I browse and reserve one?" Hai asks.

"Nah, I will go personally," Edric says, lowering himself into the hot tub.

"Acknowledge. Will standby for more orders," Hai informs before he quiets down a little as everything kept working away.

"How long can this last I wonder?" Edric asks himself, hissing before lifting his arm, showing he had gotten a gash without his knowing it. "Wha…scans on my inkling form before I changed. Any damage?" he calls out.

"Scans conclude you scratched yourself while coming down from catwalks before leaving the concert," Hai says.

"Hai…chances of that showing human DNA?" Edric asks.

A loud metal screech occurred. "100%."

"Let's hope no one takes a sample then," Edric says.

"One spysquito has been requested to watch the area of injury for any sign of sampling that will occur. Destination reach will be five hours," Hai informs.

"Great, another worry. Let's pile them on more, shall we?" Edric asks sarcastically.

* * *

"What are you doing Marie?" Callie asks, seeing her cousin doing something with the chemistry set.

Marie hums as if it was the natural thing in the world. "Testing blood."

"Why?" Callie asks.

Marie brings out a small vial and shows it to her. "Different color than us."

"Oh, come on. It's probably just a very dark shade of blue," Callie dismisses.

"This is red. I know it," Marie says, looking between her laptop for instructions and going for each and every chemical listed.

"Really?" Callie asks skeptical and getting up.

"Look for yourself," Marie instructs.

Callie hums as she peers closer. Soon her eyes started widening a bit as the color was indeed red. "Where did you find this?" Callie asks.

"The scaffolding," Marie informs.

"Should I ask why you were even up there…was it looking for Edric?" Callie asks as her mouth morphed into a smirk.

Marie frowns. "He disappeared. I had to make sure he wasn't there."

"Dear diary, today Marie has shown interest in a guy. Could this be a sign she is maturing into a woman?" Callie says as she writes this down.

Marie sticks out her tongue at her before continuing to work. After a bit of testing, she groans. "Nothing! There is nothing connected to this…what the heck…"

"What?" Callie asks.

"All the testing brought up nothing," Marie explains.

"So what does that mean?" Callie asks.

Marie looks to her worried. "This isn't inkling blood at all. It's something else that was there."

Callie looks worried as well now before picking up the vial and looking closely at it.


	5. Chapter 5: Splats Galore

Edric hums happily as he walks through the main square of the city. Taking in the sights of the place and the…giant fish on the tower…okay that's new. But now's the day to see what weapon he can use. Something simple and possibly for Hai's sake of making a new one just in case. Walking up to the weapon shop, he looks around at all the guns lined up on the shelves and then takes another count of his money and nods. Noticing it should be enough for a low-level weapon to get him started. Seeing the pistol section, he walks over and starts to look them over.

He hums as he looks over the basic stats attached before wandering around each one and even getting a feel for some. He frowns as he keeps going around and even sides stepping a few of the other inklings browsing around. But then he stops at one set which almost seems futuristic in the way it looks. Picking up one, he smiles as it has a good enough grip and he can move his hand around easy. "This…might work." Taking a box below it, he brings it to the counter and pays for it before sighing as he ended up missing the price. And now seeing he only had enough for lunch for work for two days. 'Oh well. At least I have something and could get Hai to improve it if I wanted…nah. Rather not be busted by regulations around here. They are all properly had to be approved,' he thinks to himself as he takes the new tank and guns. 'Now…I guess I can test back home or…' he stops outside and looks toward the battle area for signing up.

'Me and my eagerness for excitement!' Edric curses himself as he stood in the ready area for the teams. Where they would be given what they are doing in the match and ruleset. As he was listening and watching, he starts to set up his tank and guns, connecting them all in a quick easy manner that makes him wonder if these things jam a lot…and how would he get more ink?

Before the match started, the teams were forced to sit through basically a tutorial video hosted by Callie and Marie. It explained a lot, but something that made him nearly smile was that Callie was always the one getting splatted in the demonstrations. 'Oh, I can't wait to ask them about this and if Callie lost a bet.' As he kept watching, he notices the match style. It was a basic one that he has watched many times. Where the objective is to have more area covered than the other team. After which, slots came up and showed the players in the room before he was paired with team pink.

After which, everyone starts to walk to their door and walks through a hallway where a machine and an ink tunnel of pink flows up to the platform above them. Edric mostly had eyes on the machine as everyone stands beside it for a bit and then gets ready at the tunnel. Edric frowns a little as he wonders how it will handle him. But, seeing as he came this far, he walks up to it and sees it chug a little of the egg-shaped object before he goes to the rest and they all change into squid forms, flying up the tunnel. Edric follows afterward and comes back with a simple step behind the group and smiles at his victory and not looking back in front of the camera.

* * *

Not only cameras. But also the names were sent out live. And once it was, two certain inklings got them. Both Callie and Marie look to their phones and became shocked at Edric appearing on the player listing and quickly turns on the TV to the match. And sees him with one of the new weapons from the shop. Both girls looking to each other but also wondering how well he would do considering his predicament.

* * *

All the players watch as Judd presses the timer button and it counts down before they are released from the grate and most change into squid form and shoot off into certain areas of the field. Leaving the rest to run out and start covering their area or get right to shooting the other team. But Edric stayed where he was as he scratches his head in a confused manner.

"Really…no one covers their own spawn?" he asks before starting to shoot the pink ink all over the area. Making sure to not miss a spot as he walks around. When he ran empty, he kept trying to shoot before looking to his tank and frowns. Looking out into the field, he can see that most of the wide-open areas were covered and everyone was now fighting. Then sees them change into squid form into their ink for a few seconds before coming back up. Peering closer, he can see their tanks running dry before going into the ink and coming up with a partially full tank. Changing into squid form himself, he plops into his ink and waits for a while before coming up and looks to his tank to see it full. He grins and keeps painting the spawn area and their side a little once he reaches the end. After which, he surveys the field. 'I think I should employ the jaws method,' he thinks smirking. Diving towards the ink on the ground, he changes before swimming around the edges.

As he notices one of the opposing members shooting around a corner, he comes up behind him and comes out guns splattering. With the guy not able to fight back quickly enough before he was splatted and his tank and weapons drop the ground before disappearing. 'Oh…right. This is supposed to kill them and then respawn,' he thinks a bit troubled before painting what he could before leaving to find more prey.

Callie and Maire were actually trying to watch wherever Edric went as he had smartly painted their spawn point before moving up. But with the camera mostly on the center action, they could hardly see him. It was only when someone went down near the blue team's side that they saw Edric painting the corridors and walls before jumping back in the ink and trying to swim away as blue ink splashed where he was.

Swimming across the middle area onto the pink's side, he went to the opposite end of the field and came out to take a breather. Looking to his weapons, he smiles as he picks up something off one of the guns and looks to where everyone is fighting. Seeing as they were busy fighting each other, he quickly swims up to the edge of the pink team and throws something far behind them. Taking cover as quick as he could behind the chest-high walls and waits for it. A beeping sounding out before something crawls across the ink to his suppressing target and then explodes in a shower of pink ink. Another splatter as the blue team looked surprised, giving him a chance to shoot one nearby on the ground and splatter him too. After doing so, he starts to paint the area before ducking as the team members came back to try and push the pink team back.

Edric hums before swimming away in the ink and stops at a link covered wall. He wonders to himself before moving forward and then swimming up, almost not affected by gravity. As he came out on top, he smiles to himself of his achievement before looking down. As he sees one of his own team members going off and trying to paint note of the area and the remainder of the teams trying to fight blue team as they huddle and try to pick them off on the small platforms and walkways. Edric looks to his gun again and frowns as he sees that the bomb won't be ready for a while and would have to try something else. Looking to his other gun, he sees an icon for some kinda dome with an inkling aiming down the middle to the ground. He looks to the blue team again before stepping back a little and jumping off.

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die!' he thinks with panic as he flies straight toward them before pressing the button and causes a large explosion of ink as he lands. Edric takes some deep breaths as he looks up and sees all the blue team's guns and tanks lying on the ground and metal pathways before they disappear. "Who hoo!" he cheers before returning to painting the area.

"How many splats is that so far?" Callie asks.

Marie slowly looks to her in surprise. "Seven. He has seven splats."

Edric smiles as he keeps painting the walls until he felt something hit him and send him stumbling forward. Quickly turning, he sees the blue team is back and they are all ganging up on him as they start to shoot whatever they have. 'Que benny hill theme,' Edric says swimming away, getting them to chase him around as his team kept painting.

He laughs a bit happier as he kept swimming before crying out in pain as he came to a hard stop. Coming out into his inkling form, he looks ahead to see the blue ink blocking his path. Hearing the tell tail plops of ink, he turns and gets blasted by some ink shots. His form changing until…

_**SPLAT**_

Edric screams out in pain as he drops onto the floor before him. He pants out the rest now and looks around to see he is next to the respawn generator. He groans as he stands and jumps into the tunnel and comes out on top. Shooting the empty spots and blue ink that made it over the team barrier, he went around and kept shooting and focusing on just covering as much area as possible. A few times the other members came up and he changes into squid form and slips behind them as they kept shooting. He then comes up behind them and shoots them down. He looks to his gun and sees his bomb is ready and takes it out before throwing it near the enemy entrance. A beep sounds out until it starts to whir to life and drive towards something. The beeping becomes faster until it ends up at one of the players and makes them explode.

Edric cheers and keeps painting the field and shooting at the blue team when he can. However, he would be mostly pinned. The music for the match starting to pick up and become faster and faster as he blind fires over his cover before a whistle sounds out. Edric blinks as he slowly lets go of the trigger after noticing it wasn't firing anything.

Edric slowly looks up and sees that time was in fact up. He sighs as he lays down against the wall and starts to relax. "That…was…awesome," he almost laughs while waiting for the final score.

The score was pushed around on the screen as Judd dances around with the two colors of the flags until he just holds up the pink team's flag as it showed they had around sixty percent covered.

Edric gives a small laugh as his team cheers. Looking to them, he sees that it was equal footing as two girls and one guy on his team. He nods at his accomplishment and gets up to start following them. Now wondering what exactly does he get out of this?

* * *

"Woohoo! That's our worker. A great player!" Callie cheers as she jumps around on the couch.

Marie also smiled but stopped when she thinks she spotted something. "Is that a scab on his arm from a cut?"

Callie stops cheering and looks as well. "Yeah…kinda does…Marie, what are you thinking?" Callie asks seeing her expression.

Marie sighs. "We are going to have a long talk with him."

Callie looks a little worried before watching as the results came up for the viewers to see.


	6. Chapter 6: Broke Down

"Time for work," Edric says checking his splicing device which now was a watch on his disguise and displayed the time on his glasses. Even asking Hai to make a meter for his ink container so he doesn't have to guess or turn his head if he's going to play. There was a lot of metal screeches with that request.

Hai doesn't say anything as he walks out quite happily in his new disguise and heads out. Edric humming happily that now he can rest a little easier, he heads out towards his usual location before knocking on the door. Whistling a bit, he waits before the peephole slides open and then closes. When the door opens, the girl smirks at him and gives a little wave.

"Hey, superstar. You did great in the game," she compliments as he walks in, slightly weirded out and feeling like he went on live TV to just talk and everyone at work knows it. Except worse here.

"Man. If I was as fresh as you, I might have been able to do the same," Inktivs says from his desk as Edric goes to the grate.

'Geez. Guess I should have known they would see it,' Edric thinks to himself as he jumps in this time but cries out with an 'Ow' as he hits his head again on the bars and slips through.

"Still a newbie."

Edric groans as he comes back up into the studio and rubs his head. "Why is the game grate much bigger than these?" he asks himself as he goes to his group of stagehands.

"You're early," one of them comments as they had their hands full already.

Edric blinks and looks at the clock. "I am?"

"Yeah…oh, did you not set your clock back?" one of them asks.

Edric sighs and hangs his head. 'Even in the future, I can not escape daylight savings time.'

"Well, since you are here, might as well help us," the trap says before they start handing him stuff.

Edric frowns as they piled on a lot of things into his arms before they go off to deal with other things. "Yeah…I'll get started," he says before walking away and dragging stuff behind him.

'Let's see what is on the schedule,' Edric thinks stopping to see it. As he checked it, Callie, looking very tired, walks passed. "You doing ok there Callie?" Edric asks, spying what he figured was coffee or something like it.

Callie groans as she drinks away. "Yeah. Long night is all."

"Have to beat off the fans trying to get a date again?" Edric teases.

Callie frowns at her and drinks away again. "Oh, like you know."

"No, but you can only blame yourself for being so popular amongst the guys and some girls," Edric says walking away smirking.

Callie groans before sipping away again, glaring a hole at the back of his head.

"Well…I think he is coming out of his shell to be teasing you," Marie informs.

Callie now turns her glare towards her and sips away angrily.

* * *

At the lunch break, Edric ended up resting his head on a table as he waits for the required time to pass before hearing footsteps coming closer to him. Opening his eyes, he picks his head up and looks to see the two squid sisters looking at him, though Callie seems to have a fresh cup of coffee. "Uhhh…did I miss a wire or something?"

"We need to talk," Marie just says and pulls him to his feet and leads him out as the others now really look in surprise at how much time he is getting with the two. And most would do a hundred ranked matches just to spend a day with them.

Edric groans as he pats down his clothing and looks to the two. "Okay…what's going on?"

"How much?" Callie asks and makes him blink confused at her. "How much were those guns? Because they were just released stock. Hardly been used in battles before."

Edric stops for a few seconds and then snaps his fingers. "Ohhh…that's why they were so expensive. Geez, almost cleaned me out."

"Do you have any idea how much you really had?" Marie asks in a worried tone of voice. "You probably had enough money for three days of food."

"Two. But I had leftovers," Edric shrugs at. "Thankfully, that match I won gave me some prize money."

"And if you lost?" Callie asks, waving her cup at him. "What then?"

"I have those bars. Very good motivator," Edric says.

"You can't live like this," Marie almost pleads. "Look at yourself. You are running yourself ragged this way."

"I don't really have a choice," Edric says.

"Then at least take the offer from Ms. S. You will get some good food and a warm bed at least. And not even have to fight, no matter how enjoyable it might be," Marie mutters at the end.

"If I could, I would…but there are reasonsARG…" Edric grunts as a ball hit his head, sending his glasses flying.

"Sorry!"

Edric groans on the ground as he rubs his head. "What the heck? I already got blasted in the game," he huffs and tries to stand up before realizing something. "Where's my glasses?" he asks as he feels around his face.

"You lose them?" Callie asks.

"Can you see my eyes?" he asks sarcastically as he tries to look around for them.

"While I approve of the sarcasm, back to the subject," Marie says.

"Yeah. Missing glasses," Edric sighs and keeps looking around, trying to feel around for them.

"No, your arrangements," Marie says before an announcement was shown.

"Oh…what do you think of that?" Callie asks looking back to Edric with a smile.

Edric looks around and sees the TV, but squints a bit and then sighs as he realized it wasn't english and he can't read any of it. "Sorry. I have to find those things," he says now looking under tables and behind boxes.

"Really, I thought you wo…could you read that?" Callie asks.

Edric sighs and hangs his head. "No. I can't. That's why I wear glasses. Thought it would be obvious."

"Oh…I guess it would be a problem with the world blurry," Marie says.

"Oh no, that's not it. It's that words become jumbled and unreadable to me without those special glasses," Edric says, trying to convince her.

The two look to each other a bit confused as to how his glasses can do that before they turn back to him. "Well…we can help find them for you," Callie offers.

"Thanks," Edric says as he kept looking around.

As they search around the place, someone walks up to them and picks something off the ground before holding it out for Edric. "You looking for these?" Edric looks up and sees another girl holding his glasses to him. "Got to say, very fresh looking," she compliments as he slowly takes it and puts them on. "Better with them on you. Really goes with your colors."

"Oh…thanks…I guess," Edric tries to say back as he blushes a little. "Any case, better get to work. Thanks for the help you two. And you as well," he says back to the girl before walking past her and out of the cafeteria.

"…did he just?" Marie asks.

"After him," Callie says.

Edric hums happily as he starts to grab his tools. "Just like the old days," he sighs in relief before humming and turning to see the two girls rushing up to him. "Yes?" he asks, grabbing a few boxes.

"Did you think we were done?" Marie asks.

Edric shrugs. "Kinda."

"Well, we aren't," Callie says poking his chest.

Edric sighs. "Look, I appreciate all you've done, but I don't need any more charity. I rather not impose on everyone."

"Your arm," Marie instructs.

'My arm? Why would she want to see my…did she find my blood?' Edric thinks, getting where this was going.

Callie pokes his chest again now. "We saw that scab during your match. Did you think we can let it just slip by?"

"So you get hurt at work. It's no big deal," Edric says trying to play it off.

"It is to us," they both say to his face and makes him lean back.

"Um…why is it?" Edric asks confused.

"Edric, you came to us almost homeless, with bad food, and long travel just to make ends meet. We can't let this go on," Callie declares frowning at him.

"Seriously, it's fine. Don't worry…is it nearly one already?" Edric asks, making the girls check the clock.

"Shoot. We have to…" both of the girls turn back and already see him gone. "How does he do that?!" Marie demands.

"Hey! He stole my trick!" Callie calls.

* * *

"Hard day today. Especially avoiding those two," Edric says stretching as he headed for the grate back to the facility.

"Excuse me?" he hears and turns to see the girl who helped him with his glasses. "Hi. Sorry for bothering you. Are you heading home for tonight?"

"Yeah. Heading back to rest," Edric says, not aware that the squid sisters were watching him.

The girl smiles. "Oh. Well, I was hoping to grab something to eat with you for tonight. Kinda missed lunch," she says patting her stomach as he notices her long tentacle hair falling down beside her head. "Are you…up for that?"

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt," Edric says agreeing, much to the surprise of the two girls watching who quickly duck back behind the wall and mess with their phones. Watching out of the corner of their eye as the two head back towards the plaza to get something.

Callie hums as they keep watching. "So…a girlfriend now? You have to admit…she's doing better than you," she teases and gets a sock in the shoulder by Marie.

"She is not his girlfriend. If anything, she is someone trying to make friends with him!" Marie calls in her squid form, making it come out quieter and extra squeaky. Callie snarks as Marie kept raving to herself before realizing what she became and changes back. "Shut up."

"Did you hear that squeak?" the girl asks as look around at many places.

Edric shrugs. "I think that was just the rats or birds. So…new worker?"

The girl shakes her head and smiles. "Organizer actually. I help with the schedules."

Edric slaps his forehead now. "Shoot. Forgot to ask if Callie lost a bet."

The girl looks to him quizzically. "Why?"

Edric then smiles at her. "Because she was always the one to get splatted in the introduction videos of the games."

The girl snarks. "You'll have to ask them yourself. It's way funnier that way. And such a great story behind it."

"Wait, I do?" Callie asks overhearing that.

Marie thinks back before smiling and looking to her cousin. "Yep. You were always splatted and I know because I was the one who splatted you."

"Why?" Callie questions.

"Why indeed," Marie snickers behind her newspaper.

"Strange the newspapers around here are selling a lot. Thought everyone would be checking their phones a lot more," Edric mindlessly says and the girl shrugs.

"Maybe it's got a catching headline. By the way, I saw your match. It was so fresh," she compliments. "And you stayed alive the longest and only got splatted once. You coming back from being a pro?"

"Oh no, that was my first match actually," Edric informs as they walked to the food court.

The girl raises an eyebrow at him. "Really? Cause the way you move and shoot, it almost looked like you were a pro player."

"Trust me, I am no pro. If I was one, I wouldn't have been splatted once. I have seen pro players play…actually, that was the first time I ever was splatted. It was kinda terrifying truth be told," Edric admits.

The girl looks at him sympathetically. "Now I see you as a new one. Heh. Yeah. It's a bit painful, but you get used to it. Heck, you can use it as a strategy to get to your side of the field while stuck on the other end."

"So…uh…what's good here?" Edric asks looking around again.

The girl hums as she taps her chin. "What are you up for? Shrimp? Hotdog? Or a burger?"

"Honestly, anything sounds good to me right now," Edric says.

The girl smiles and grabs his hand before pulling him to the shrimp shop.

"Still think just friends?" Callie teases as they put down the newspapers and watch them run off.

Marie seems to smolder for a bit at that behind her mask as she watches them go.

After a while and simple chatting, Edric did learn another fun little fact. The girl in front of him is actually a player herself and more of a defense and suppressive type with a minigun style ink blaster. Then joking she can just stand on the tallest pillar and take them all down. The girl smirking and waving a fork at him after saying he can stand to do more movement and not just stand around after coming out of the ink.

While Callie and Marie sat nearby, this time forgetting about the newspapers as Edric might have caught on. "We have resorted to stalking…" Marie sighs as they keep watching the two and the night start to approach.

"Shoot. I lost track of time," Edric sighs as he looks up at the orange sky. "Sorry. I have to get home. It's a long walk for me."

The girl blushes a little embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry for making you stay out this long. I live nearby and didn't think much."

Edric smiles. "Nah, it's fine. This is one of the most fun times I had. First turf war in the first place of course."

"I guess I will see you at work," she says smiling.

"Before I go. What is your name?" Edric asks.

The girl hums and pecks the last of her food with a fork. "Caveira. You can call me Cav. And yeah. See you tomorrow," she says with a small wave before some money was placed on the table before her.

"For your troubles," Edric says walking off and freezes as he passes a table and looks towards the disguised Callie and Marie as they mess with their phones before shaking his head, thinking it was his imagination. "Eh. Maybe nothing," he says to himself as he heads for the grate and turns into a squid, slipping through the bars. "Yahoo!" he cheers at making a successful jump.

"And it's late…can't follow him without too much light," Callie groans.

"We are following Callie," Marie informs getting up and pulling her cousin along before jumping into the grate.

"Yahoo!" Edric cheers as he jumps through his end of the grate and lands on his two feet. "I'm getting good at this," he proudly says to himself and walks through the forest now. Two more inklings jumping through behind him and staying close this time. He looks behind him as he feels like somebody's watching him but shrugs at that chance, knowing someone wouldn't really follow him like this. But after a while, he came across his front door and was prepared to slip through as he had one foot in before being yanked back and pushed against a tree with a thud. He groans as he looks up and sees two certain inklings holding him against the tree. "Ow…Callie?! Marie?! What are you two doing here?!" he demands a bit angrily now that they followed him.

"We are here to talk to you," Marie informs as Callie looks a bit sheepish.

Edric looks to himself being pinned against a tree and them looking a bit guilty. "Right. I think that ship has sailed with you two acting like this."

"You have been avoiding us all day. I know you may not want it, but we are going to help you," Marie says as Callie goes to lean against the spot he was yanked from.

"Wait…Callie n…" Edric tried to say, but too late.

Callie screams out as she fell through the bushes and Marie looks over before seeing Callie's head poked through. "Marie, you have to see this," she says before pulling her head back. Marie gives a slight glare to Edric before yanking on his shirt and pushes him in through the bushes to see themselves in front of a large metal doorway.

"What is this?" Callie asks.

Edric was silent for a bit before sighing. "There isn't much point now. Hai, open the gate," Edric instructs.

Both girls look to each other before the door slides open with a loud beep. As if expecting a younger inkling to be behind it, they didn't see anyone as it opens to a dark hallway before it lights up to show it was almost barren, but clean as if it was just made. "What is this?" Marie demanded.

"Come on in," Edric says walking inside, his anger forgotten.

Edric slips out of her hold and starts to walk inside the hallway. The girls giving a small look around before slowly following along. Their eyes catching how stale it seems and too clean it was. Almost no life to anything except whatever the lights were. However, their vision changed to a set of double doors that buzz and slowly opens up for them as the entrance closes and locks them in the old lights.

"Welcome…to my home," Edric sighs as he passes by a robot, waiting for his glasses which he places it on top and it drives off to input the information collected.

"What is this place?" Marie asks a bit unnerved by the place.

Edric slowly looks to them with a feeling of disappointment across his face. "My home. For the past year…awake really."

"So you just found this place?" Callie asks.

"Found…no…actually, will be easier to show you. Hai, you mind showing yourself?" Edric asks rubbing his neck, thinking how best to show them.

A loud metal screech sounds out and shocks the girls as they look toward the noise before seeing a flickering blue sphere from a pedestal. "How may I be of service?"

"This is Hai…I guess you can say it is the brain of this facility. And allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Edric. Only residence here and not exactly an inkling," Edric says before deactivating the splicing device and he started changing back to normal.

The girls stumble back and hit the wall as they look at the being in front of them as Edric looks ashamed of himself now, looking away from their gaze. "Wha…wha…" Callie tries to ask, trying to come up with some words.

"Surprised? I thought you had figured it out when you wanted to talk about the scratch I got," Edric says before looking to them and despite having to look down, he could see they were completely confused. "Um…can you understand me?" Edric asks as Callie walked up and poked him, as if testing to see if he was real.

Edric hums before slipping on the splicing machine again and Callie jumps back from him. "Yeah. I thought you figured it out when you wanted to talk about the scratch I had. You see…I am a human…yes. The same one you have fossils of," Edric says, seeing the looks on their faces.

"This is so not happening," Marie whispers to Callie. "He…he can't be real."

"Wait?! Does this mean there are other humans still out there?" Callie asks before thinking. Edric didn't respond and just looks to the side.

"Oh…you…you are…" Marie couldn't finish as Edric closes his eyes and nods.

"Well…at least I can give myself an award. For being the last human to make it through it all," Edric chuckles a bit painfully. "Thankfully…your shows really helped. I would have gone mad without them," Edric says before being held. Looking up, he sees Callie with tears in her eyes a lot like when Marie and Ms. S talked about his food situation, only they were freely flowing now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to live through this," Callie whispers as she sniffs and hugs him as tight as she can.

"There, there. It's all okay," Edric says patting her head trying to calm her when he felt another hug. Turning his head, he sees it is Marie.

"I can tell," Marie informs.

Edric smiles a little more before chuckling once. "You know…I stopped counting after a while. How many days its been when I woke up and…and…Hai…how long has it been since I woke up?" Edric tries to ask as he wipes his eyes with his arm.

A loud metal screech occurred. "Five months, two weeks, three days, two hours, forty-six minutes."

Edric tries to give off a choked up chuckle. "I stopped counting…when I finally got a job…heh. Can you believe it?" he tries to laugh as he tears up.

"Let it out," Marie says holding him tightly now.

Edric keeps trying to laugh before tearing up and crying out. Both girls hugging him tighter as he leans his head against their shoulders and keeps crying out against them. Even feeling his hands holding them tight as if he doesn't want to let go of them at all. Though the girls held him for as long as they could before his crying went down to quiet sniffling. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispers, keeping his head against their shoulders.

"Do you feel better?" Marie asks petting his tentacles like most inkling's like.

Edric sniffs and closes his eyes. "Yeah…it's…actually a bit warmer than usual…Hai…did you change the temperature?"

"Negative," Hai answers.

Edric keeps sniffing before he pulls his head back and realizes he looks like a mess. "Shoot…sorry you have to see me like this," he apologizes as he tries to wipe his face down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Callie says smiling to him now.

Marie smiles as well before giving a soft one. "You know…now knowing who Hai is," she says looking to the AI. "Maybe you would be willing to live in Inkopolis? We can set up a place for you. You deserve it…especially with…all this…"

"About that. You see this?" Edric asks getting them to show them what they thought was just a fancy bracelet.

"Yeah…what about it?" Callie asks as they both look at it.

"It's the only thing keeping me in my inkling form. Hai, start translating to inkling," Edric says before removing the device and starts to change back.

The two girls look up to Edric as he gave a little wave and bends down to their height. "As you can see…I am human underneath and without this device, I revert to human. It also has a limited charge time," Edric says as Marie and Callie looked him over.

"Wow," Callie could only say as they walk around him and look him over.

Marie hums in fascination. "So…this is you. It's…a strange look. Then again…I guess we're strange to you," she jokes, smiling at him.

"At first, but not anymore," Edric says going over to his computer chair and takes a seat.

Callie hums as she looks around now and pokes a robot as it passes by her. "We thought you were living in one of the abandoned buildings and you saying that the place needed you there constantly was you trying to survive in it. We really had no idea about…this…is this where that food came from?" she finally asks frowning and pointing at him.

"Yeah…figures only the most disgusting food would survive all this time," Edric says as a few robots brought the girls chairs.

They sit in their seats as Hai comes up between them. "…what did you see of us first?" Marie asks, catching what he said of seeing their shows.

"You two specifically or inkling in general?" Edric asks.

"General," they both said.

"Hai. Bring up the first broadcast we collected and was able to watch," Edric requests and Hai disappears before one of their old shows came up. "Recognize it?" he asks, seeing them talk about the weather.

"Oh, that was the quarterfinals for the winter splatmas tournament I think," Callie says.

"I still can't get behind your naming scheme yet. Anyway…what else?" he asks before Hai brings up a recording of him cheering and calling out fouls of the matches over time as the recordings speed up. "Hey! Shut that off!" he orders and tries to cover the projector. "Now he develops a sense of humor," Edric mutters.

Callie, seeing this, giggles as Marie smiles at his antics.

Edric sighs. "Look…these matches helped me through it as best it could. Though most of them had cheap shots, there was fun to watch. And now I lived it and can cross it off the bucket list," he says grinning now.

"What's a bucket list?" Marie asks.

"Oh…it's a human term. Basically referring to everything you want to do before you die," Edric says, trying to not make it sound as dark as it should.

"Seriously…what kind of human are you?" Callie asks as they both looked a bit appalled.

Edric smiles or rather tries to. "The one, the only human around who is now trying to live up his life as best he could. Trapped here, kinda places a different mindset in you."

"Pardon a query, are you two trustworthy?" Hai asks coming back up.

Edric leans over past his projection to the two and the two girls nod in unison. "Yeah…of course, we are. Besides…can't leave him alone now," Marie says with a fang showing to him.

"Acknowledge. Logging two new IDs into the system. Do I have permission to apply correct clearance?" Hai asks, turning to Edric.

"There is no point in saying no and do not have those two spysquitos extract their DNA," Edric instructs, spotting the two drones.

"Spy…squiots?" Marie questions, both turning to where he's looking and sees the two robots hovering just behind them. "Mosquitos? And you just changed it out to add spy at the front?"

Edric shrugs. "Seems like a good name at the time and no one objected."

"You definitely went stir crazy if you came up with that name. It's kind of cute," Callie comments.

Edric blushes and looks away embarrassed. "Maybe it is now thinking about it."

"How can you even understand us?" Marie asks suddenly.

"Translator. Took like…a week mostly for basic communication and then there is the written part…" Edric explains as the robot now returns his glasses. "Which these handle. And this is the translator that lets me understand you," Edric says pulling one out of his ear.

"So much work…just to be in our company?" Callie asks bluntly now and Edric stops before putting both down onto the table as he realizes why he originally did all this.

"Shit," Edric whispers as he gets up and starts to walk around, finally remembering one of the original plans and it was to gather more information and gain more resources so he can live to old age. "I…shit," he curses as the two girls shrug to each other at his strange word. "That…that was one part of the plan…I guess Hai saw my predicament and had it as a hidden objective," he concludes.

"Correction. That was your plan. But you seem to not realize your objectives at the beginning of the initial tests," Hai corrects.

"If I give a compliment, you should take it," Edric warns the computer, pointing at him. "You see what kind of company I had?"

"Okay…you need to go out more," Marie says dryly. "Maybe that girl who helped you. She seemed nice."

"Maybe. From what I figure, she is above me on the ladder," Edric says.

"What does she do?" Callie asks wondering.

Edric smiles. "Organizing your schedules."

"That's who that is," both of them said at the same time. "I thought she looked familiar," Marie finishes.

"So how long have you been able to turn into an inkling?" Callie asks.

"The day we met in person," Edric answers.

A metal screech came from Hai. "Three months, three weeks, and two days, to be exact."

"Does that usually happen?" Marie questions, pointing at the computer.

Edric shrugs. "Only in heavy processing or calculations. Actually, something good to hear once you get used to it. Tells me I'm still alive or not too insane."

"How is that a good thing?" Callie demands.

"It means it is working," Edric says getting up. "Will you two be staying for the night?"

"You kidding? We're not leaving," they both said together and actually poke the table together at the same time.

"Hai, how long till beds are ready?" Edric asks.

"An hour," Hai informs.

Edric smiles at the two. "Make yourself at home. You have any questions, just ask Hai. I'll be back soon," he says getting up and walking away.

"Do you know how to properly be an inkling?" Marie asks.

Edric stops and turns to her. "Properly?"

"You keep hitting walls and don't know how to super jump," Callie says.

Edric sweatdrops. "That's a thing?"

"Oh yeah, we are going to train you," Marie says.

Edric gulps slowly as they both grin.


	7. Chapter 7: True Inheritors of the Throne

"Come on. We are using our day off to help you. The least you can do is getting into the pool of ink we had Hai prepare," Marie says.

Edric groans and frowns at her before closing his eyes and jumping towards it, changing into his squid form and splashing in. "How's that?" he calls, coming back up as Marie leans against the side on her arm while still holding a smile. "Wait…where is Callie?" Edric asks he heard the jaws theme start to play over the speakers. "Hai!"

"I have been advised to not help you with this training session," Hai replies.

"How did you even learn about Jaws in one night and get any sleep?" Edric yells at Marie, not noticing a piece of a squid broke the surface behind him before sinking back down.

Marie chuckles. "I believe Hai once said, and we don't know what it still is, fuck you, that's how," she says raising an eyebrow and looks behind him.

"You know that word fuck means intercourse, right?" Edric asks smirking inwardly because he has no mouth as Marie's eyes widen.

"Seriously?!" Callie calls coming up right behind him and Edric looks to her. "Shoot. I've been using that phrase all night to her. And double dang it for showing myself."

"Come to think of it, I have never seen an inkling in squid form up close," Edric says moving in to get a better look.

Callie rolls her eyes and holds him back with a tentacle. "Later, human. For now, training. Again," she says before diving and swimming around.

Edric dives after her and tries to follow through the ink and follows her trail. "Are we going to be doing this all day?" he asks through the ink.

"With that swimming form, yes," Marie says watching him trying to keep up with Callie, but is falling behind.

"Then what's a good swimming form?" Edric asks up to the singer and Callie suddenly came up behind him and starts to move him around expertly.

"Do this, take this stance, and then move this, and that and…" Callie finishes with a flourish and swims off, leaving Edric stuck in a position as he tries to map it in his head.

"I've just been violated…and that didn't help!" Edric yells to the giggling squid. "Ok, that's it. Come here you!" Edric says swimming after her, trying to catch her.

Callie laughs as she keeps evading his moves with swimming around almost like she has been flying in the air and Edric just tries to anticipate and stay behind her, reaching out with his tentacles. "Come…here…now…" he groans, almost grabbing her before she suddenly turns and he screams as he slams into a wall and makes some ink splash out from the edge. "…ow…"

"Oh, are you ok?" Callie asks coming up and glomps him.

"Got you!" Edric cheers as he wraps his tentacles around her. "Ha! Human deception! Never doubt it!" he cheers and laughs.

"Oh?" Callie asks before returning to inkling form and Edric found himself in her arms, being petted. "Who got who?" She asks feeling him relax.

"I hate you both," Edric groans as he closes his eyes. 'But, this is nice.'

"A bit better, but I guess we can't expect you to pick up something in a few hours of work. This sort of thing takes all inklings all their young lives to do," Marie says.

"Well whoop de doo. Guess I have to improvise," Edric says as he relaxes more before changing himself and makes Callie trip up before she is caught in his arms now. "How's my score now?" he asks, holding Callie up to Marie. "One Callie. Hold the soy sauce."

"Cute…also, I wanted to ask. Are all humans as big as you are?" Marie asks as Callie goes back to squid form.

Edric hums as he shrugs, holding Callie in his arms and petting her head. "I am more average. Guys you would see about there. Girls are about a few inches shorter. It depends, to be honest. Heck, some of us can be six feet tall or four feet in our adult years," he chuckles as Callie jiggles her entire body as if she was shivering from his petting.

"And what's with your tentacles? They seem so soft," Marie inquires.

Edric looks a little confused. "They are? I thought that was normal. Didn't think much of it."

"Not as an inkling, but a human," Marie says.

"Oh. You mean my hair. Yeah…it's basically like a cuttable version of yours. And can be styled a lot by just tiny strains alone. It's hard to explain. Ask Hai later," he says waving it off.

"Can I touch it?" Callie asks.

Edric hums before getting out of the tub and takes off the bracelet. "Only a quick one," he says bending down to her height. "And yes, it does grow and we can lose some even," he says as she felt and patted it. "Yeah…though I can say the same for yours. I mean…tentacle for hair? I was put off when I saw that."

Edric didn't realize his words were not being translated as Marie joined in feeling his hair. "It's quite soft and it's not one thing. It's like many tiny pieces of fur," Callie says.

Edric sighs and hangs his head as both of them kept feeling his hair before he got curious and reaches up to grab one of their hair tentacles, making them jump a little at the touch. "So you can feel it…wait. Are you two even listening right now?" he asks the two.

"Hai isn't translating Edric," Callie says giving him a test pull as payback.

Edric smirks a little as he barely felt anything from that and the girls start to sweat before he gives a small pull to them and makes them cry out a little. "Payback," he says, grinning.

Marie then hums as examines his mustache and beard.

Edric blinks before feeling his face. "Shoot. I need to shave. So uncomfortable and probably didn't notice because of my inkling form," Edric says before noticing Callie was gone then felt something climbing up his hair.

He slowly looks up and sees Callie in her squid form on his head and lays there, enjoying the soft feeling. "I am not a pillow."

"Marie, come up here and join me," Callie calls happily.

"Don't you unbelievable," Edric finishes as Marie changes and jumps onto his head alongside Callie. "I will change back into inkling form. Wait, you can not understand me," Edric remembers as Marie feels around as Callie hugs his head.

Edric sighs as he waits before hearing quiet snoring. "Which one of you is that?" Edric asks looking up to look for any moving tentacles.

A limp tentacle comes into his view, hardly moving. "Ah. Marie. Of course," he says before picking her off his head and holding her in his arms.

"Phone phone phone," Callie says hoping off his head and transforms back into an inkling as she rushes to get a picture of this.

Edric rolls his eyes and looks to her as she aims with her camera and takes a picture. "Hai, translate. Don't share that. Human here," he warns.

"Oh, right…inkling please," Callie requests when Hai translates.

Edric chuckles as he changes and pets Marie softly before he hears the camera click. "Blackmail, huh?"

"What? It's adorable," Callie says smiling innocently.

Edric sighs as he keeps petting Marie. "Hey…thanks for all this. Doubt I would have had the courage to ask someone else."

"It's not a problem…you are practically family now," Callie says smiling, taking more pictures.

"So what does that make Marie here?" Edric asks teasingly, holding up the little squid.

"She is still my cousin," Callie says smirking.

"Oh? So you're not really sisters then?" Edric asks running a long finger along the top of Marie's head.

Callie shakes her head. "Catchier in public. We are really cousins if any inkling bothered looking us up."

"The squid cousins…yeah. Not as catchy," Edric tries out and nods, feeling a small shiver from Marie. "Actually, I may need your help soon. I heard that everyone has to get a physical soon," Edric says.

"Oh…shoot. Ms. S was planning on pushing yours to the top back then," Callie remembers.

"Yeah and for humans, a physical involved them doing blood work to check on you. Do inklings do that as well?" Edric asks.

Callie sighs dejectedly. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Then we have a major problem then. One examination of my blood will draw attention too much so…" Edric says.

"What color is your blood by the way?" Callie asks after a few moments.

"An odd question, but it is red," Edric informs.

Callie thinks back and remembers when Marie found some red blood and then she looks to his arm. "So it was you. Okay…um…how are we going to handle this?"

"That is my question. We need a certified medical professional to clear me right? That usually worked in human society," Edric says.

"Yeah…" Callie trails off.

"…I also should ask…do inklings around sixteen years get…sexually active?" Edric asks, his entire face blushing now.

Callie blushes as well and clears her throat. "Guess we have more in common than we thought."

"When does it start for your species? It kinda starts for us around thirteen," Edric comments.

Callie pulls at her collar and looks away embarrassed as her face was a new shade of blue. "Well…all these questions…about fourteen to fifteen. It's mostly on the inkling when around that range."

"And now we drop this and never speak of this again?" Edric asks.

Callie nods. "At least now you know…I'm surprised others didn't notice you blushing a different color too," she says, pointing out his red blush.

"Why? You're blushing the sa…" Edric stopped, noticing the shade of blue on her face now.

Callie slowly nods. "Yeah…maybe should try to practice on controlling yourself."

'Callie talking about control. Is this opposite day?' Edric thinks as he walks over to her and leans on her shoulder. "Thanks for all your help."

Callie blushes blue more now and wraps an arm around him. "As we said, it's no problem," Callie says before the sound of a picture being taken was heard.

"And got it," Marie suddenly says.

They look towards Marie and then to the squid in Edric's arms and sees it was a plushie. "You slick little…" Callie starts before Marie shows their picture together. "I won't post your picture if you won't."

"Deal," Marie says smirking.

Edric sighs. "Cousins, but still act like sisters," he says, shaking his head as he walks off before he was yanked back into the ink pool by both of them.

* * *

"So what is it like having bones?" Callie asks as Edric laid on the medical table for the routine check-up.

Edric hums. "Rigid. But painful if broken and takes a while to heal."

"Well, you do feel more solid," Marie says feeling his arm for the bones.

Edric leans over and feels his own arms. "Guess to feel more natural for me like this."

"Scans complete. You have had a deficit of greens in your diet. I advise eating more of them from now on," the medical bot says.

Marie smirks a little to where no one else can see and winks over to him as he sits up. As he left, he turns to her and raises a finger. "Too many interview dinners. Hardly any of it for them," she explains.

"Here comes the one that helps you feel better," Edric says as Callie was a bit nervous as she was next.

"What is it like?" Callie asks, trying to keep calm.

Edric says nothing and points to the door and in comes what the two inklings could describe as a big walking marshmallow. "Hello, I am JNX-175, but you can call me Jinx for short." the robot says in a friendly manner.

"Go on Callie," Marie says smirking, knowing Callie loved marshmallows a lot.

Callie visibly shakes before rushing up and hugging the robot. "It's so warm," Callie calls as Jinx hugs back.

"Jinx works every time and it is already doing the job. Just not as fast," Edric whispers to Marie in his inkling form.

Marie smiles back. "I can have our own physician sign off on these tests. Don't worry."

"So what do you think of human medical technology so far?" Edric asks.

Marie hums as Callie was being examined. "Not bad. Certainly quicker too."

"Well, we did get quite far in our tech, but allow me to congratulate your kind on behalf of mind. Your respawn generator is something we never made. So you have surpassed us on that field," Edric says holding out a hand to congratulate her with.

Marie chuckles and shakes his hand. "Wasn't me, but in the case of species, sure."

"You know, if I did this to Callie, I would probably mess with her saying that by human custom, we are now married, but I am afraid of what you would do to me if I tried that joke with you," Edric says feeling her motherly like smile she was giving him compelling him to do so.

Marie nods proudly. "Good. But you can try with her."

"I think she would do it with the Jinx over there," Edric jokes.

Marie giggles as they keep watching Callie interact with the large marshmallow-like robot.

"…how are we going to keep her from trying to take him back with her?" Edric asks before one of the robots roll up with a visor. "What is this for?" Edric asks taking it.

"I got that handled," Marie says proudly.

"We have programmed medical nanobots to serve as translators in case you lose your main translation unit again. Just put it on and the nanobots apply themselves," the drone informs.

Edric raises an eyebrow at the idea. "How long?"

"They will be extracted from every medical check-up. Starting today, it is every fourteen days," the drone informs.

Edric frowns as he worries about this fact before pocketing the visor. "Almost time to head back and get to work," he says a bit serious as he gives her the papers. "Here. We tried the best inkling translation possible from other medical reports."

Marie nods and takes them, reading over them. "Callie, you have been cheating on your diet, haven't you?" Marie asks.

Callie looks over before shyly waving at them. "Yeah…"

"So…will we be leaving together?" Edric asks as Callie tries to drag Jinx out the door.

Marie slaps Callie's hands away from Jinx and drags her away. "See you at the studio," she says leaving with Callie trying to reach for Jinx.

Edric shakes his head as he pats Jinx's side. "Back to the station. Hai, my gear," he says walking over to the new revamped weapons station to grab them.

* * *

"Hi Caveira. How are you doing today?" Edric asks walking up after finishing maintenance on something.

Caveira smiles and looks up from her schedule. "Hey. So how did things go at your check-up?"

"I got checked up off-hours and the physician forwarded the results so I have been working all day," Edric says before flipping a switch and different colored lights came appeared on the stage and started to spin around.

"Whoa. That is fresh. How did you get that working? You have to show me later how to run it," Caveira asks watching the lights dancing around.

"I will. So how does the schedule look?" Edric asks, sitting down and watching the lights to make sure they are working the way it is intended.

Caveira hums as she reads it over. "Basic show. Matches, weather, music, latest trends. Usual," she shrugs. "Most schedules aren't so different unless something comes up."

"How are you at turf wars?" Edric asks.

Caveira smirks at him. "Calm off the field, an annoying pest on it."

"Asked around. The staff says you aren't in a team. Want to try forming one?" Edric asks.

Caveira hums and taps her chin. "Sure. Might be fun to team up with the weekend famous player. And if we win, everyone will trend our names. Caveira the annoyance and Edric the…what's your nickname?" she asks curiously to him.

Edric shrugs. "Don't have one. Never saw a need for it."

Caveira rolls her eyes. "Everyone has to have at least one. You might make the top trending. Lead the fashion trend too. Making everything fresh just by being you."

Edric chuckles. "Me? Making a fashion trend? Please. If it was, it would be as bland as the concrete we walk on."

"Then bland fashion it is," Caveira cheers. "Edric the bland," she calls out and Edric laughs at the idea of such a trending hashtag going around.

"You're really positive, you know?" Edric points out and she smiles at him. "Kinda infectious."

Caveira giggles. "Got to stay positive…but on the field, I will be a terror and an annoyance," she says seriously and he leans his head back slowly before she laughs at his expression and he starts to laugh along too, finally getting some good jokes than just from the writing department on the show.

"How about team Frontier, captain?" Edric asks.

Caveira smiles. "Not half bad an idea…scout."

"I will look for more good recruits for the squad," Edric says smiling at her.

Caveira nods. "You do that. Seems you are best at it if you got me."

"Oh, and word from Marie. Watch Callie, she thinks she has been cheating on her diet," Edric says cheekily as he walks away.

Caveira smirks and redos the schedule to make it so.

"You little cheat!" Callie yells as she tries to get to Marie while she holds the cheating cousin back with an arm. "I will eat what I want, when I want."

"Too late," Edric says passing by and nods his head over to the girl behind him as the girl gives the two stars an evil smirk which frightens Callie.

"Uhhh…Edric…let's not be rash…" Callie tries to start before he just gives a chuckle back and goes back to work.

* * *

"Hum…this is harder than I thought," Edric says on his break, looking through those in the regular matches. When he thought he had some potential. But by the time he met with them, he found they had signed with a team already. "Should I find newbies?"

"Whatcha doing?" Marie asked walking up to him and sees him looking over some paper with a list of players. 'Oh. Right. He doesn't have a phone yet…should try to get him one.'

"Trying to put together a team for the matches. I got Caveira as the captain, but having trouble filling the other two spots required," Edric says.

Marie smiles. "If you want, you could try going into some matches and try that way," she suggests before looking to his lunch. "No more of those stupid bars huh?"

"They are the last resort and I have been doing that to get lucky, but anyone that catches my eye, I got to talk to them. By the time I do, they are already being scouted or on a team," Edric says.

Marie sighs. "It won't happen in one night. Don't worry. You'll build up one."

"I have been trying for two weeks already," Edric says putting another down, seeing they were signed to a team. "We have a name and a logo already too," Edric says.

"Wow," Marie says proudly. "Not bad. You work fast."

"Here, so you know it," Edric says handing her a paper that looked like a smiley face jolly roger with six protrusions coming out of it instead of swords as was common.

Marie hums as she looks it over. "Now you just need tags or t-shirts," she suggests giving it back. "You're really living a life…even if it's somewhat limited," she sighs a bit proudly.

"I guess I am just making the most of the time I have. By the way, you told your grandpa about me?" Edric whispers to her.

Marie sighs. "Callie might have. I'll be honest, we really weren't sure back then."

"I mean about me being…you know," Edric says as Marie spies the team name, 'Team Frontier'.

Marie leans over to him. "We told him about you before we knew that part," she whispers.

"Oh good…did you alleviate any fears?" Edric asks.

Marie waves him off. "Easy. Bad suspicions."

"Oh good," Edric says as Callie joined them with Caveira talking to her.

"No. Please move that," Callie begs as Caveira smirks to her. "Please?"

"Sorry. The schedule says you must eat these certain foods at these times," Caveira reads off while pointing at the list.

"How is she doing?" Edric asks as they take a seat.

"Horrible. She can't take it," Caveira says giggling as Callie groans while Caveira slides over a container of certain foods for Callie that even Edric isn't keen on for lunch today. "So how comes it?" Caveira asks spying all the player papers before picking up one that had a good win-loss ratio that didn't use the weapons they do.

"Signed with team dried ink," Edric informs.

Caveira sighs. "So many teams, so little time to grab a free one," she says tossing it back into the pile.

"Tell me about it," Edric says sighing, throwing another to the side.

Callie grabs that paper and looks it over. "You know, you can try looking at the fresh batches instead of experienced."

"These are the fresh batches," Edric says laying his head on the table to think.

All the girls look to each other before taking the papers in a neat pile and start to look them over. "Uh…girls?" Edric asks as he picks his head up, noticing them.

"You need help," Callie says as a matter of fact.

Edric smiles a little at that. "Thanks," he says grabbing a few papers himself. "We have five minutes left. Let's see how much we can get done."

"Team spicy squid?" Callie asks going over one.

"Too hot to handle?" Edric suggests shrugging. "Some of these names are crazy."

"Team ice cold. Eh, not a bad name," Caveira comments.

"I swear, some of these guys must have scouts at the fields around the clock," Edric says.

Marie hums and tosses away another paper. "It might be possible. It's close to business with these games."

"And that's our time. Time to get back to work," Edric says looking at the clock.

"Shoot. Was starting to get fun," Caveira says as she looks to Callie trying to swallow the last bits of her lunch.

* * *

"This is a nice place," Edric comments as he sits in a private booth while wearing the disguise Callie and Marie picked out.

Callie giggles as she steps up to him in her disguise. "Be thankful. Most don't get this chance and usually have to win some contest."

"Or be a celebrity," Edric says taking a seat.

Marie takes a deep breath as she runs in and closes the door behind her. "I think some group heading out saw me. Hope they didn't notice who I really am or this place will be swarmed."

"Isn't that what the security is for?" Edric asks.

Callie smirks and leans toward him. "Dead…giveaway," she says poking his nose. "Now, let's get started."

"So food first or we start singing?" Edric asks.

Callie drools before being smacked in the head and glares towards Marie who wags a finger at her. "Nope. Not on your schedule just yet," Marie points out, showing the copy of the schedule Caveira gave her.

"Oh, come on. Give her a small break…if she was my species, I would say she is only human…not sure if that translates over well," Edric says.

"Maybe 'She is only a squid,' but I have to keep her to this. Plus Ms. S is going to check her out next week to make sure she is eating right," Marie says smirking at Callie as she frowns and huffs.

"What about you? Have you been eating enough greens?" Edric asks, smirking under his mask.

"Of course I have. I am the most responsible and hey!" she complains as Edric grabs something sticking out of her hoodie pocket and sees it was a box of candy that he hardly recognizes. "I can explain that…" she tries to start as he smirks at her.

"I think you can start us off," Edric says smirking and pocketing the box.

"You actually held out on me? You are a cheater," Callie complains as Marie starts looking for a song. She then looks over to Edric as he takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. "Hey…don't you need those things to read and know what we are saying at least? Maybe practice along?"

"I have an improved method. Besides, I have been wondering for a bit now. Why did you ever take an interest in me? Usually, stars like yourselves are too conceited or busy to notice people like me working as a stagehand," Edric inquires.

Marie stops her selection and smiles as Callie sits by him. "Simple, we didn't want you to be alone anymore. Back then, it was just worrying as no inkling works as hard as you or goes further than just what job you were given. Plus…that food bar sucked. It's…a big tip-off you might not be living well."

Edric coughs a little and looks away blushing at that. "Yeah…it would be. Guess I should have added flavoring," he jokes.

"It would not help at all," Callie says bluntly, patting his hat and tentacles underneath.

Edric shakes his head before sighing. "You know…I actually wonder what you two sound like without this translator. Maybe it would be fun," he says fiddling slightly with his earpiece.

"You already know. You forget you showed us you watched some of our shows and concerts without a translator," Callie says smiling as Marie picked a song.

"They already have the song you gave to us. Who wrote it by the way?" Marie asks.

"Oh, Kool as i and the crew was the band," Edric says.

"Like temperature?" Callie asks.

"Oh right…cool was our version of Fresh to your species," Edric informs.

Callie hums as she thinks about it. "Cool. Doesn't seem right to me yet."

"It's a culture thing," Edric says shrugging.

"Callie, remember that name when we next have a concert. Give a shout out to the ones who made the song," Marie informs before starting the song.

Edric chuckles as Callie grabs a mic on the table before he reaches for the earpiece again. "I have to hear this in inkling. Like I said, would be fun," he says and takes it off to hear slightly different tunes and Callie speaking to him in inkling as he expected. "Wow…strange how you tend to take things for granted," he says to himself as he places the translator on the table.

Callie looks over to Marie and taps her side before pointing to Edric and Maire sees the translator out before smiling. "He wants to hear us live like this, why not?" she shrugs before they quickly see a lyric coming up and sing off-key for that one line before getting into the groove of it by the next.

Edric smiles as he lays back and relaxes, hearing the two sing the song and notices that some parts were definitely changed using inkling style to make it work for them. And seeing and hearing everything human-like while still having an inkling body made it all surreal. And he still kept listening to their inkling words and styles before they smirk over to him and starts to dance a little and kept singing. He chuckles nervously and gives a little wave off before he realizes the song finished and looks over to the screen to see the last lyric disappear.

Putting in the translator, he smiles. "Wow…wish I could have recorded that. But…I am still under contract not to," he says slyly.

"As if they would know. You have no social media accounts," Callie says smirking walking back over.

Edric shrugs. "Why would I need that? Less hassle to deal with too without them."

"The thing is, every inkling has one," Marie informs, handing him the mic.

Edric smiles a little. "Come on. It's not like even babies have them." Both girls just kept smiling at him when he said that and his smile fades. "You're joking."

Callie shakes her head. "Nope. Even they have one at birth. It's like…how to explain it?"

"A government-issued bank account?" Edric suggests and they look to him a little confused. "It's a thing in the old days for certain places. As long as they all learn about proper usage. But I doubt I can handle all the pop-ups and notifications like 'Check out this new player,' and everything," he sighs and slouches a little. "Feels like inklings did a lot more than us humans ever did in the same lifespan with a better outcome…come to think of it, you probably did it in even less time that we did."

"Hey," Marie spoke up, shoving his side and makes him sit up. "None of that. There will be no slouching or frowns tonight."

"You're right. I will let the inkling's take the victory lap," Edric says smiling, getting up to sing. 'Truth is, you are probably a more worthy successor to our species than we deserve.'

"Have you sing before besides that song?" Callie asks curiously.

Edric sweatdrops. "Eh…we'll see," he tries to say before he felt his glasses slipped on. "Oh, thanks," he thanks as he starts to try and sing, guessing the tone and pitch on the spot. 'No wonder Asia had so many bad singers in the bars. This is horrible to figure out without hearing it first.'

Callie and Marie look to each other in some pity. "At least he's somewhat good at improvising," Marie offers.

"You wanted to come here," Callie points out.


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Dirt

"Well, tonight was fun…even if I really tanked at the singing," Edric says as the three walked around town.

Callie hums. "I don't know. You got a better score than she did."

"So what are you going to do now?" Marie asks, seeing how late it was.

Edric looks up and stares at the night sky while the two girls kept walking and then stops to look at him. "I think…I think I might go home. It's actually been a big whole trip for me," he chuckles a little, raising his glasses and wiping away an eye.

Callie looks to Marie before turning back to Edric. "Come stay at our place for the night."

Edric sighs and looks to them now. "Sorry girls. You know I can't. But thanks for the offer," he says, looking a bit happier still as he tears up. "It's been one of the most fun nights I ever had."

"That wasn't an offer. It's an instruction. Besides, by the time you get there, it will be close to having to go where we planned for tomorrow. After all, you did say you wanted to look at the museums before they close for matches," Callie says.

Edric sniffs and wipes his other eye. "I don't want to impose…"

"And you won't. You really do deserve this," Marie says, taking his hand and pulls him down the street again. "Just try not to get tears on the couch," she says smiling back at him.

Edric felt like time was rushing past him as the next he knew, he was in a suite and the girls started to remove the excess clothing.

"Wow…feels like a New York apartment…and those things are expensive," he says before looking out the window to the view of the night city.

"What a day," Callie says stretching.

"Hum…can anyone else get in this room suite?" Edric asks as Marie puts on the locks.

"Not unless they want to be splatted. We got guards in hidden areas in and out of the building," Marie explains proudly.

"Then can I turn this off?" Edric asks, holding up his arm with the device on it, having taken off the jacket they gave him.

Callie smiles. "Go for it. Wouldn't hurt to be 'human' in our city for the night."

"Thanks," Edric says deactivating it, returning to normal and stretching before popping a few joints, getting worried looks from the two. "That's…my bones. It's normal if cooped up too long in one position," he explains, trying to give a smile before returning to looking out the window.

"Here we go," Marie says bringing over a pillow and a blanket. "Sorry if it doesn't cover you. Kinda all we have and it's mostly for movie night," she apologizes as he walks over and picks up the blanket to unfold to see it only went to his knees.

"It's no problem. I can manage just fine," Edric reassures with a smile.

"Let's hope so. It's lights out now," Marie says turning off the lights and leaving only moonlight as the two head for their rooms while Edric tries to curl up on the smaller than expected couch. With some difficulty, he did manage to find a position that works and tries to settle in happily with some tears still in his eyes.

During the night though, Callie groans as she steps out of her room and goes to the kitchen to grab something for a late-night snack before stopping as the refrigerator light lets her sees Edric sitting on the window sill and staring out it once again. She hums and closes the door before walking up to him. "Can't sleep?"

Edric sighs and taps the window. "I just remembered, I'm the last human on earth."

Callie looks a little worried he is bringing this back up. "Yeah. Thought we were past that. You have a life now too."

Edric nods. "Last human. I mean, I could keep being an inkling, doing inkling things, but there is also me being a human. And there is the fact that I would be getting…what's the word…" Callie tries to think of one before he spoke up again, "Lonely. I don't think I would be able to hide as an inkling if I tried any serious relationship," Edric explains and looks to her. "I have to show that I am human if I want to be in something more," Edric says before pulling out a lighter. "Then I guess my thoughts turn to this," Edric says taking a seat and Callie joins him.

"What about it?" Callie asks.

"This, I guess, very much represents my species now," Edric says lighting it but there was only a very weak flame that looked like it was barely sustainable. "This flame is like humanity. Once so vibrant and strong, but now it's flickering about to go out forever. It's my species' fate. I am this last flickering flame and once I pass so does humanity. I know this, but I also know it's not an if. It's just inevitable for it to happen. I can't bring my species back," Edric says closing the lighter, smothering the flame in an instant.

Callie now looks extremely worried as she gets what he was saying. With inklings being one of the most dominant races on the planet, there was enough of them. But Edric here could go at any moment and there will be no more chances if he messes up early or dies of old age. She was about to speak again before stopping and looking down. "Say…you wanted to try being in a relationship…with an inkling…when will you show yourself as a human?"

"I don't know. I might not even do it. As for how cruel would it be in the end? To both myself and them in the end?" Edric asks.

Callie hums quietly and looks to him before snatching his light and opens it up. She felt him shift to grab it but he stops as she lights it. "Maybe you don't have to just lie there. How about living it up? Yes, you will be an inkling, but you are still human. You said…you had a bucket list. Isn't there anything else you wanted to do?" she asks, increasing the power of the flame a little and watches it grow.

"Well…one thing I have thought of a few times before everything happened…I wanted to find a good girl and get married and have a family, but I am not sure if that is even possible," Edric says thinking about it.

Callie nods and brings up the flame a little more. "And sticking to inkling form…would be tricky as you are human under it all. And that's another cruel way," she concludes as she lowers the flame, turning the light around slowly to watch the flame always stay up. Both not seeing or hearing another inkling coming up beside them after hearing some talking happening and catching his flame talk.

Edric nods and shakes his head. "Kinda no way out on that end. Besides…humans are always social creatures. But maybe this is one where I shouldn't hurt them like this."

"How about doing it?" Marie offers and makes them both jump and causes Callie to flick the lighter close. "Tell them. If they really love you, I don't think they would care what you are and who you are under it all," she says taking the lighter and turning the dial one way before lightning it to a weak flame that is ready to go out.

"Maybe you are right, this is just one of those times the heart and mind are saying two different things kind of deals," Edric says leaning back on the couch again.

Callie smiles a bit as well. "Yeah. You'll find someone out there. You survived all that has happened to you. I think the world can throw you a few gifts your way," she says as Marie turns the dial on the lighter the other way.

Edric chuckles a little now. "Like you two maybe?" he asks teasingly and makes them blush blue and gets a sock in the arm, leaving him almost laughing as he holds his arm. "Kidding, but seriously you two. Without you, that little light may have already gone out. Thank you."

Marie smiles as Callie sighs at his antics before Marie lights the lighter and was a little surprised at the large amount of flame that came out. "Okay. Don't play with fire," she says closing it and giving it back to him. Only to get a pat on the head in return and leaves her clicking under her breath happily.

"You keep it," Edric says sounding more at ease than ever.

Maire smiles a bit more as he drops it into her hands. Callie sighs as she stands again and gives him the small blanket. "Bed, now. We have a big day tomorrow," she said before kissing his cheek to his surprise. "To tide you over till you get someone," she says teasingly and walks off with a wave.

Leaving him to slowly look to Marie who stops messing with the lid of the lighter and shakes her hands and head. "Don't look at me. You already got my help," she says before laughing a little and walking backward to her room.

'I don't know if you two will ever truly know how much you did to save my soul, but I will always be grateful to you. You guys truly are more than we ever deserved to inherit all we obtained,' Edric thinks laying down, trying to go to sleep.

Callie stops Marie before she heads into her room as they both watch him try to sleep on the couch. "If something happens to him, I don't think I will hold myself back," Callie admits. "Whoever hurts him will get a full splatting."

Marie sighs sadly as well. "Yeah…I actually feel the same way. Except mine is filled with more water torture."

"For better or worse, we will be watching over him from now on," Callie says.

"Agreed," Marie nods before they hear him snore quietly and smile at his peacefulness before heading into their own rooms.

* * *

Edric slowly opened his eyes and lets out a small yawn before feeling something on his head. He looks up before a pink squid tentacle comes down into his vision and he sighs tiredly. 'Ah, what the hell. She deserves it,' he thinks relaxing a bit more and snuggles up by also bringing the blankets up to his head to make a small bit for her to snuggle up in. 'Sleep well, Callie.'

After a bit, Edric heard movement and, out in pajamas, came Marie yawning a bit as she headed for the kitchen before spotting the two.

Edric cracks open an eye and look toward the noise before he sees Marie come up and tries to hide some giggles behind her hand. "Private photos only," he whispers smiling to her and she quickly rushes to the closet and grabs an old camera before starting to take photos without a flash and only the morning sun. Letting him see all the shots were taken and smiles. "That's for you girls. Your own private memory," he whispers to her.

"Woomy," Callie mutters, snuggling against him in her sleep.

"What does that mean?" Edric asks confused as it sounded weird in the translation.

"It means she is happy. Inkling girls usually say that when excited or happy," Marie says smirking,

Edric slowly blinks now. "I have a feeling I might be hearing that from others down the line." Marie smirks, resisting the urge to make a wisecrack as she goes into the kitchen. "So is my hair really that soft to you girls?" Edric asks.

"Like the softest pillow," Marie describes smiling.

"Really?" Edric asks surprised.

Marie nods as she starts to make something. "Makes anyone want to sleep on it."

"That reminds me. I need to get it cut. It's getting in the way a bit," Edric says, feeling movement and sees it's Callie wrapping herself up in his hair.

"Aw. Don't do that. You'll snip off our pillow," Marie says, playfully sad.

"It grows back very fast. Trust me, besides it's not like I am cutting it all off," Edric says.

Marie looks at him curiously. "How fast?"

"Give it a week and will be close to needing another," Edric says pushing a strand out of his field of vision.

Marie sighs. "Just don't cut too much."

"Don't worry. You will get to do what Callie is later," Edric teases.

He looks up at Callie as she snores loudly and snuggles into his hair. "I can see that maybe happening. I will be cooking since you are indisposed with her," Marie teases.

Edric smiles and lightly pets Callie and makes her curl up. "No problem here."

"Don't let her get lost in your…hair," Marie says taking a moment to remember the name.

Edric chuckles and keeps watching as Callie seems to enjoy her new bed. "She won't. It isn't that big."

After a bit, Callie started sniffing, waking up from the smell of food. Edric smiles more as he watches Callie untangle herself from his hair before falling onto the couch. "Have a nice nap?" he asks, poking her side and makes her giggle.

"Hey…don't do that," Callie giggles.

"Why not?" Edric asked with a smirk, activating his device and soon Callie found him next to her in his inkling form. "Because I'm sure there is such a thing as the tickle monster," he slowly creeps out, reaching for her with wiggling fingers.

"Oh?" Callie asks as if smirking and making him feel that this was a trap now.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Edric says before finding himself being held and petted.

Callie giggles as Marie snuck up on him and is now holding and petting his head. "Now we're even," she declares before being picked up herself into his arms and petted as well.

"Ha. It's a petting-ception," Edric declares before the two became confused. "Human joke. Means you end up doing the same thing down the line and all. Like you pet me and I pet her…man. He was right. If you have to explain a joke, it's not funny," Edric realizes to himself.

"Marie, can you go back to cooking? I got this. Edric, turn into a squid. I am going to show you some exercises," Callie says.

Edric looks suspicious. "I don't know. You aren't going to catch me and just pet me, aren't you?"

"Not right now, now come on or do you not want to get better as a squid?" Callie asks.

Edric sighs and changes into a squid before flopping onto his back at the sudden change on the couch. "Oh…right. I was always in ink. Um…help?" he asks, raising a tentacle.

"Come on," Callie says helping him stand up.

Edric stumbles around as he holds her tentacles, trying to stand like she is. "How do you girls do this?"

"Practice," Callie says patting his head.

Edric groans as he starts leaning around, trying to hold his balance and even lean against her. "I much prefer ink."

"Sometimes you can sneak by as a squid than if you were an inkling," Callie says holding onto him as he walked.

Edric hums. "Didn't I do that in my game last time?"

"Yeah, but you were a bit sloppy at times," Callie says as she helped him find his squid legs as it were.

Edric smiles a little even though he had no visible mouth. "And here I thought I was good."

"They saw you a few times," Callie says as Edric caught sight of waffles being made.

Edric hums as he keeps trying to step around. "Guess I'm a poor example of an inkling. But give me a human form and I can just take it all and beat you without dying. Kinda cheating though," he points out, poking her side and makes her lean away from him a little.

"Ok, that is enough for now," Callie says as she sees Marie putting the food on a plate. "Time to eat," Callie says before turning back into an inkling and holding him in her arms.

"I knew it. I just knew it," Edric calls out as he was petted.

"Oh, just be happy. We are feeding you, aren't we?" Callie asks smiling at him.

Edric pokes her with a tentacle. "No mouth."

"Cheeky, aren't you?" Marie points out.

Edric waves his tentacles around. "I'm being carried and petted. I think I deserve to be a little wisecracking."

"Enjoy it?" Callie asks, noticing he hadn't changed back yet.

Edric shrugs. "Kinda…do you two usually sleep like this a lot?"

"Not all the time," Marie answers as Callie stops and sits him in a chair.

Edric changes back and shakes his head. "Dang. So museum…" he starts, sliding over a plate for himself.

"After breakfast, then we choose which one we are going to first," Marie informs.

"How many do you guys have?" Edric asks curiously as he takes a bite and hums in satisfaction.

"Two are close enough to get to them before the turf wars start," Marie informs.

Edric hums and keeps eating. "Okay…which one we going to?" he asks stuffing his mouth and he starts to salivate at the fluffy taste. "I so need this recipe."

"Got to work for that and after breakfast, we will decide," Marie repeats.

"How many matches?" Edric asks smirking through his full mouth. "Tell me and I will do them."

"First, learn some table manners. Your almost as bad as Callie here," Marie says pointing to her cousin.

"I am not," Callie argues with her mouth full and pointing her fork at her.

"See?" Marie asks.

Edric shrugs. "Guess it's manner retraining for me later tonight," he says before stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Don't tempt her. She will do it," Callie warns.

Edric hums as he looks out the window. "Wish I had a view like this," he wistfully says, seeing the orange light at the horizon of the sea. "So much clearer."

The squid sisters shake their heads and keep eating the rest. "Alright. Do you want to see an art museum or a more normal one?" Callie asks, having come back from getting dressed to see him back in his disguise.

Edric hums as he stares out the window and makes sure his clothes are set straight. "Let's try regularly. Rather see how the museums are first before going someplace else, by the way, how do I look?" Edric asks putting on his glasses.

"Like an inkling that can be lost in the crowd," Marie teases as she comes out in her own disguise.

"Yours is pretty good. It says 'I am a girl on the town, so what?'" Edric says smirking.

Marie giggles and gives a pose. "And don't you forget it."

"Will Callie take long?" Edric asks taking a seat with her.

"She is right here," Callie says leaning over the top.

"Marie, who is this? I thought you said no one could get past your security," Edric jokes.

Marie hums teasingly. "Guess I will have to fire them if they let this one in."

"Heh, you two," Callie says before putting a beanie onto Edric's head. Edric smiles and adjusts it before hugging them both happily. "And what's this for?" Callie asks smiling as they hug back.

"Everything," Edric sighs in relief and lets go of them, still smiling. "Now let's get going before we accidentally get splatted when we walk in."

"This hugging is going to be a regular thing?" Marie asks chuckling.

Edric shrugs. "Maybe if you visit my bunker again, I'll hug you two as a human and you can rest easy as inklings. Now come on. Earlier times, fewer inklings," he says getting up and going for the door.

Both girls look at each other before sighing. "He's so worth it. Really don't want to see him crying again," Callie admits as Marie gets up and follows her out.

Marie nods. "I think whoever he gets in the team will help where we can't. And one day, he can show himself without fear. But for now…let him enjoy himself like this."

"We do have a busy schedule…actually, I wonder what did Edric do with the other humans?" Callie thinks aloud, never having asked Hai or Edric that.

Marie shrugs. "Maybe we can ask the next time we visit him in his bunker. Better than here," she adds, pointing up without looking.

"Yeah…what will he do when we are busy with our schedule?" Callie asks.

Marie hums thinking. "I think he will be fine. He figured it out when he first got the job without us. We don't have to be with him forever."

"Heh, and it's kinda funny. We helped instigate him getting out into our world and him getting a job to pay for it brought him to us," Callie says.

Marie nods and smiles sadly. "I do fear now what would have happened if he was stuck there without anything from us…and it would feel like our fault."

Callie sighs. "Great. Now you got me sad…but yeah. It does feel horrible if he never came out of that place or heard from us at all. Heh. The first thing he hears is us. Guess we can be considered a species saver."

Marie snarks. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is about him."

"Is it or some kind of guilt?" Edric suddenly asks at the front door and turned to them. "Glasses…kinda picked you two up. And you weren't exactly quiet. So…yeah. I had an option in there. But I didn't want to take it. I wanted to see if I really was the last one. If so…it was either that or just keep walking until I fall down out in the world. So thanks. I guess you can be called my saviors and angels," he says grinning now. "Beacons of hope. That's my new nickname for you two."

Both hearing that blushes blue.

"Now. Museum?" he asks opening the door and walking out.

"He's too cute," Marie whispers over to Callie who nods and follows her after the hidden human.

* * *

"Hum…" Edric says looking at the fossilized remains of a human skeleton.

"So…?" Callie asks as the two lean close to him.

Edric smiles sadly. "Gamer. It's was just a regular adult human who loved to game. Those things near him are a video game console and that's a disc possibly for it. Geez…and this is all you found?" he asks looking to the two.

"No. We found more," Callie says, glad no one was around to hear that.

Edric sighs and hangs his head. "And our legacy. Let's see…" he says peering closer to a description of the fossil. "Found there…preserved okay…other tools found…small head? Relied on tools because of possible low intelligence?" he asks before slowly turning to the two nervous girls as they whistle innocently to the side and try not to look at him. "That's going to be a Hai lecture for you two."

"Hey. We didn't write that," Callie defends.

Edric shrugs. "Reflects badly on me if I come out as a human. Oh boy," he says before walking off to the next showed artwork. "What else we got?"

"Know this thing?" Marie asks, pointing to a drawing of a possible human.

Edric snarks at the sight at the crude painting. "That's a caveman. They were actually our ancestors long before we became an established species. Good guess though. We made something like too as a guess on what we knew…wait a second…do you know about the flintstones?" Edric asks

"Oh. That thing. Yeah. We found some old records along with other stuff. We thought that's what actually happened. Like a walking sponge, some kind of turtle group, robots, and more," Marie explains a little embarrassed now that they have someone who can tell the truth on what they dug up.

"Oh no," Edric says facepalming.

"It didn't really happen…did it?" Callie asks, already guessing the answer.

Edric sighs. "Those were TV shows and comics. It's…fake."

"Shoot…and we made a whole splatfest over Spongebob and Patrick," Callie says disappointed.

"Seriously?" Edric says surprised. "Oh my god," he sighs and walks to the next exhibit. "What's next? Splinter appearing on a show as a wisdom giver?"

"Uh…yeah…about that…" Callie starts and gets an anguished cry from him seeing Splinter depicted as buddha. "Oops."

"Look…we kinda used some tech we found. Some were still working and it helped out. All this was found alongside it," Marie explains.

"At least our successors are doing work already," Edric says before stopping, looking at some big shark teeth. "You have sharks this big?"

"Have you seen our Great Zapfish on the tower?" Marie replies cheekily.

"Oh, you mean project 228," Edric says.

Both girls stop. "What?" they both ask and leans over to him before he tries to look at the tower through the windows.

"Human-made. They created a new species of electric eels to try and solve some power problems," Edric explains.

Both girls look to each in surprise before looking back and rushing back over to him as he already looks at another exhibit. "So…this means…we built our city and everything on humans? Is nothing original?" Callie wonders and worry.

Edric smiles. "I wouldn't say that. You got your own culture and it seems you have such a different attitude to everything. Makes me wish all of humankind was like you guys," he compliments, looking over to them.

"Turf war about to start," Marie says checking the clock.

"This was fun," Edric says smiling under his mask as he follows the girls out.

Marie sighs in relief. "Sorry if it brought up bad memories."

Edric shakes his head. "Like I said, fun. I needed this too. I had to confront whatever was found eventually. Even if it was dead and fossilized. Makes me know…I'm still breathing and still kicking to stay alive as long as I can. Now come on. I am going to buy you both whatever ice cream you want."

"Careful with that offer. Callie tends to go overboard on her toppings," Marie says teasingly over to her.

Callie pouts. "I do not. I only take a maximum of five toppings."

"That's the max of most stores," Marie points out.

"I make it work," Callie adds smirking to her.

"Girls?" Edric starts sweat dropping and smiling.

"And I can work with one scope. You take three," Marie tops on.

"Girls," Edric calls fruitlessly.

"I bet Edric takes it my way," Callie proposes.

"In your dreams," Maire counters.

"Girls!" Edric calls and yanks their tentacle hair with a cry from both of them. "You always this competitive? Even off stage?"

"Ow, be gentler," Callie says rubbing where he pulled.

"If it gets you two under control," Edric notes, letting go of them and walks past them. "Try to order without making a splatfest out of it."

"…that is an idea," Marie says.

"Oh my god," Edric groans and hangs his head. "How do you get splatfest ideas anyway?"

"The machine from the picture in there," Callie says.

"The fax mach…how is it even working?" Edric questions.

Marie looks a little confused. "Um…it just does?"

"Girls…that machine, works like a phone…maybe…" Edric trails off as he thinks to the possibility that there is someone else who may have been alive this entire time.

"Now ice cream," Callie says picking him up and carries him.

Edric blinks. "How the heck are you carrying me anyway? I'm as big as you. And I will find out about this fax machine later."


	9. Chapter 9: Slippery Fish

"Huh…power problems?" Edric asks seeing the lights flicker above his head at work. He watches as inklings don't seem to care and go about their day while he rubs his chin. At least getting some time in to shave off as clean as possible and a haircut too. Though he did leave enough if the girls wanted to sleep on his hair again.

"Hey, someone didn't pay the bill?" he asks Caveira who was looking over papers as he works on her computer and getting everything hooked up at her new spot. "Like what's up with the lights?"

"That's what this broadcast is about. Just watch from behind the camera to learn what it is," Caveira informs.

Edric leans over the desk at her. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Caveira smirks. "Now why would I do that? Go on. I'm sure you have other stuff as well," she says waving him off.

"K, catch you later tonight?" Edric asks.

Caveira nods. "Wouldn't miss dinner."

Edric walks off to the set to watch from behind the cameras. "Hold on to your tentacles," Callie starts when the light shows they were live.

"It's Inkopolis news time," Marie adds.

"Oh Newsflash, Newsflash," Callie says waving some hands.

"What is it? What is it?" Marie asks jumping in place.

"Inkopolis' Great Zapfish has…vanished!" Callie says dramatically.

"Wait…seriously?" Marie asked a bit shocked as Callie read from the monitor.

"If it doesn't get found. We are going to run out of power," Callie reads, acting a bit depressed.

"Oh, I am sure it will be fine…hopefully," Marie adds.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the UFO Crash?" Callie reads.

"Sounds likely to me," Marie says.

"Well, that is all for now. Until next time," Callie says happily striking a pose.

"Stay Fresh!" both squid sisters call together, striking their signature pose.

Edric just ended up with a dumbfounded look on his face when they said this as the light goes out and the two-hop off the stage. "Oh man. That was weird," Callie says as they walk over to Edric. "Whatcha think?"

"Who would take 228 and why?" Edric whispers to them before acting like he was working as every inkling's bioluminescence started to kick in.

"Um…great source of power. But we have to be sure it will be back soon," Marie whispers back reassuringly.

"How did no one see a giant two-ton fish being hauled off?" Edric asks and the two look a little nervous about that part. "Is this about culture and attitude to things?" The girls give a little hand motion and shake it around a little. "Unbelievable," he sighs and shakes his head. "Let me see what I can do," Edric says, trying to figure out a solution for the power outage.

"About that…we didn't want to tell you…" Callie starts sadly, but still trying to smile.

Edric slowly stops what he is doing and looks at them. "What am I missing?"

"Everyone! Please, stop what you are doing and come gather around," Ms. S calls to them all a bit away and everyone starts to gather around. "Due to the outages and not enough power, you will be temporarily laid off until the Great Zapfish returns. And don't worry, your jobs will be here and we are just asking you have the patience for the entire time until then."

"Sorry," both the girls apologize as Edric's eye twitches a little.

Edric slowly takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "It's fine…gives me more time to work."

"You can still meet up with Caveira for dinner," Callie suggests as the inklings started to leave.

Edric takes another deep breath. "Yeah. Guess I should. At least she would get something out of this. See you, girls, next time?" he asks putting his tools away.

"See you there," Marie whispers into his ear as he passed, slipping a new squid phone into his pocket.

Edric blinks and looks into his pocket before smiling and walks over to Caveira as she puts away her things, a little saddened by what happened. "Hey…so…is that dinner date still on?"

"Yeah…but can you afford it?" Caveira asks.

Edric smiles a little. "I can try. Besides, I think we both need some pity dinner to get rid of this funk."

Caveira shakes her head and pats his own.

"I don't need cheering up myself. I saved up enough to hold me out for a while. But you seem like you do," he says grabbing hold of her hand to stop her from petting.

"Oh no. I am not laid off. They still need me even without the power," Caveira says.

Edric nearly face faulted hearing that. 'Figures management not laid off. Another thing we share.'

Caveira shrugs. "But I wouldn't mind. I can help pay if you want."

"Alright…I guess will see you at seven?" Edric asks.

Caveira nods. "Sounds like a good time. I get off around six. I'll see you at the plaza," she says before going to set up her work for on the go now that they are not staying in the studio for a while.

Edric smiles a little before walking off and then smirking to the girls who looks a little afraid as his smirking expression before he nods his head to Caveira and they see her pick up a clipboard and start to walk towards them, a little fear on their faces.

"Hey, try not to make your girl a mom with all this free time trap," Edric says walking past the other stagehands on the way out.

He blushes blue as his girlfriend also does as well and the others give a little chuckle here and there at their expressions.

* * *

"So it's been about two weeks and still no signs," Edric texts Caveira on his phone.

Caveira starts to type before hers came up. He did at least get a cute picture of her when their dates came up since then. "Yeah. Sorry if you are running out of money. If you want, I can help find a place way cheaper but good for you."

"Nah, I got a place that costs nothing, but the commute is two hours to the city," Edric replies, sitting at his computer in the facility, browsing the web. Though most are about how there are fewer and fewer turf war games every day because of power outages.

"Seriously…how do you live?" she asks as he comes across what the inklings have on the Great Zapfish. Not a lot and just finding it in the seafloor nearby is what's new.

"Day to day right now. We really should have a secondary power source for things like this," Edric replies.

Caveira didn't reply for a bit till she started typing and hers came up. "We have batteries. But those are running out. We are lucky some small tiny sources are spread out. Like those little zapfish eggs on the buildings nearby the tower. But it isn't enough," she says, almost sounding a bit worried by him reading it.

"Speaking of those, I have been seeing a rumor of the regular-sized zapfish starting to show up again. You know anything about that?" Edric asks.

"Not really. It's probably just something to keep the hope up. I don't mind. Keeps everyone happy enough," Caveira replies and now he's reading it in her bored tone.

"Still no luck on finding anyone for team frontier? At least more time to look with this," Edric replies, getting up to go back to working on a project of his.

Caveira pauses for a bit. "I do have one. She's been playing the games recently and is pretty good. An assault splatter and almost clearing the field a lot. No team yet in fact," she says.

"What's her name?" Edric asks.

"Lucky. I can send you her profile later once I got it built up," Caveira offers.

"Got it," Edric says starting to work on a car.

A few hours later, he got a new message. Edric stopped working and went to check what Caveira had sent, but it wasn't from her. It was from Callie. 'Meet us at our suite quick and bring your weapons.'

Edric hums as he puts his tools away and changes into his inkling form, still reading the phone. "Hai, you are in charge. I'll be back soon."

"I shall be continuing the search for 228's electrical signature with available sensors," Hai informs and Edric idly nods while grabbing his tank and weapons.

"Geez…what makes them want to try a game today…or maybe not considering this whole thing," Edric says to himself as he head outs and jumps into the grate.

After getting to the area of the suite, Edric got a new text telling him to meet at a new location. Edric followed the directions and found Callie and Marie in disguise standing near a grate. "What's up?" Edric says.

Both girls look at each other before sighing. "We barely have anyone else to trust at this moment and we do need someone. You are the best bet since you know a bit about this already," Marie explains with an apologetic look on her face.

Edric raises an eyebrow at what she suggested. "What is happening?"

"Follow us," Callie says before they both jump into the grate.

Edric watches as they dive in before jumping in after them and follows them. He finds this tunnel is a large winding and maze system and without knowing their girls' color trails, he would have been lost. But when they zoomed up suddenly, he jumps up after them and lands on a pushed out grate tube and gasps silently at what he saw.

He looks upon the large mountainous area with some buildings covered in fresh green vines and trees growing through the stone and concrete ground itself without care. And then he spies what's right in front of him. A board on a corrugated blue ceiling piece with a crudely made conspiracy wall with some old photos, maps, and newspaper clippings. But that wasn't what he was most surprised by. He also saw the girls standing nearby the thing as they seem to wait for his reaction and both are now wearing their disguise outfits with their own weapons and tanks on their back. But that wasn't the crazy part either. He even saw an old hunched over inkling man beside them, looking at him with his bugged-out eyes and seems to be studying him while wearing what looked like an old sailor uniform. But that wasn't the craziest part either. No. The craziest part is that Caveira is sitting nearby and looking at a clipboard.

"Hi," she simply says waving. "When they told me they know someone who can help…I didn't think it would be you. No offense."

"I am not sure what is going on," Edric plainly says.

"It's because you know enough to help. And have enough skills to fight basic," Callie explains a little. "We wouldn't ask if we had someone else better, but we don't right now."

Edric says nothing before tapping his glasses and in bright letters in inkling on the lens said, 'Explain'.

"The Octolings have stolen the great Zapfish and many other zapfish. We want your help in getting them back," Marie says.

"Thank you," Edric says simply before cocking his dualies. "I'm in."

"Th…that's it? That's all you needed?" Caveira asks in surprise now. An expression that he hardly sees on her and it seems genuine.

Edric shrugs. "Well, yeah. I mean, without that fish, every inkling is screwed. Got to get it back."

"That is an understatement, but I…" Callie started but stopped when Edric gave her the cut that off signal.

"So where do I start?" Edric asks.

"Well, agent three is already out there working hard," the old inkling says.

"Agent three? Who's one and two?" he asks and he slowly looks to the pop stars who give a slight wave. "I retract my last question. Agent three?"

"Lucky. She was more than a good catch for us. You hunting for recruits gave us the perfect excuse," Caveira explains and tosses him the clipboard to which he catches it to see a bio sheet on the girl.

"How long has this been going on?" Edric asks blankly.

"Well…since the great Zapfish disappeared. Gramps here decided to not contact us until now," Marie informs.

Edric sighs. "I am surprised you didn't clue me in back then. Okay. Where do we start and is anyone going to address the fact we are in a human-made underground dome?"

"What's a human?" Caveira asks offhandedly as she gets the clipboard back. "And how did you know this was a dome?"

Edric raised his hand to say something, but stops, deciding against it. "You know what, we deal with this, then we talk about it. Deal?" Edric asks.

Caveira nods. "Deal. Now…"

"Can I take a quick look around this area first? Maybe get some training before heading out?" Edric asks, looking to the buildings and hums to himself as he tries to see what these are.

"No real-time. We are racing the clock. Gramps, we are heading out to save some zapfish. Caveira, give him the directions to where three is, will you?" Marie asks.

Edric's eye twitches as Callie walks past him. "You can look at this next time we are all back here. Please, just be patient," she whispers to him before going to the grate to head out as Marie approaches as well before they jump in.

Edric sighs. "Alright, which way?"

* * *

Edric groans as he jumps into another one of these stupid teapot grates. He has been tracking Lucky by following her ink battle carnage as best he could and now this was the fifth one he has gone through. "Come on already!" he calls coming out and stops as he sees ink flying into the air all over the place in some offshore factory area high in the air. "Oh. I made it," he says in surprise before he starts to run.

As he runs across the catwalks, he can see the carnage they had left behind in the entrance area with the ink of light blue and light pink left all over the place. Running up to the edge of one of the catwalks, he can see Lucky, or rather agent three, down on a platform as she is trying to shoot down almost eight octolings at once as they fire down at her. Her 'shooter', still a crazy name, going crazy as she tries to get as much surface as coverage she can before she runs dry and drops into her squid form to gain some ink back. But the octolings take their chance and start to close the gap of whatever light blue area she has. Edric seeing her flaps of tentacles struggling to get away before she is cornered against a box. Coming out, she starts shooting away until they throw bombs all over the area and splatter their light pink ink all over the platform. Lucky comes out of the ink tries to cover herself with her gun as best she could and keep firing, wanting to take them out before she would until a bomb exploded behind a crate and sends it flying into her with the force of the blast and sends her down into their ink, making her groan and struggle to get up.

Edric frowns as he grabs his guns out while all the octolings jump down and pin her down with their feet, some grinning maniacally as they aim at her downed form. Edric, seeing this, does a super jump as the squid sisters had taught him, landing nearly silently behind one of the male octolings and walks up to him, flipping one of his dualies around so the butt of it was facing forward. "Excuse me," Edric says tapping the guy's shoulder to get his attention.

The guy turns around and gets socked in the face with the butt of the dualies, sending him down and knocking him out cold. After he went down with a clang on the wet metal platform, the rest turn to him as they stare at his frowning expression before turning their guns on his inkling form. "Oh yeah. A bunch of brave tough octolings, aren't you? Ganging up in such numbers to hunt down one girl. You should all be ashamed of yourselves," Edric says half-mocking and half-serious.

A flurry of ink came at him and he kicks the knocked-out guy up to block some shots before running behind a set of pipes as he takes out his dualies properly. Hearing some firing stop, he jumps over and starts to fire away at them. Keeping only one gun on each as he uses the other to paint the ground for him. The ink of both sides fly between themselves as Edric keeps ducking behind crates, but keeping an arm out and firing away. He then hears a gurgling cry and a splatter, some of the firing stopping for a moment before resuming. He frowns and peeks out to see Lucky still held down against their ink before he aims and fires away. The octolings moving away as the ink splashes against Lucky and paints the ground. Taking advantage of that moment, she jumps herself off the ground and knocks the one that was on her back off-balance.

Edric takes the chance and fires off his shots, splatting that octoling while Lucky grabs her gun and starts to fire herself, getting behind them as Edric keeps them pinned on the other end. Some octolings now switching targets and aiming at her before she ducks behind some pipes, trying to stay hidden enough. Two more splatters occurred as she hears the cries and looks up a bit to see Edric aiming his gun at the two downed octolings before turning his attention to the rest. Lucky did the same and providing suppressing fire, keeping them pinned where they are until they both come out of their cover and slowly walk towards each other. The octolings trying their best to take them down, but one immediately jumps onto a few crates and them takes off, shooting behind herself in a last effort to hurt them as the others stayed. But another soon left the same way, having been separated now as Edric and Lucky met up and were now shooting side by side at the remaining group.

The octolings left behind reach for their grenades as they stop firing for a bit and doesn't see Edric coming at them when he punches them square across the face and then uppercuts another. Lucky getting the shot on the last one left and splatts him as Edric looks over the knocked out octolings and then up to where the two escaped.

"Okay…introductions I guess are in order?" Edric asks, turning to the still alive girl as she paints an area and goes into squid form for a while. "And are you okay?"

"Yes," a squeaking voice calls from the ink.

Edric smiles as he hears it and almost chuckles as he remembers Callie and Marie sounding like that. He also changes for the ink he lost as Lucky comes out and sighs in relief, sitting down and leaning against a crate. She then looks to the small pool and watches as Edric comes out waving. "Okay…so you can call me Edric. Nice to save you. Yes, that was a joke."

"Uh-huh," she says eyeing him

Edric sighs. "Okay, I was sent as a backup for you. Need a bit more to get going…and maybe face those guys who ran further down the line?" he asks, looking her over and, very slowly, notices some of her injuries starting to heal over, making him tilt his head a bit.

"And why would I get back up only now!?" she calls a bit angrily.

"Because agents one and two were only recently told of this and I am here because one and two asked for my help. I am not agent four," Edric clarifies.

She groans annoyed and facepalms. "At least you are a good enough shot," she says through her hands.

"Speaking of shooting. Shall we?" Edric asks starting to aim at the three of the knocked out octolings.

"Let's," she says taking aim as well before they unloaded on the three.

Three loud splats occurred before they reloaded their ink and look towards the next area. Super jumping onto the catwalk, Edric looks over the girl in the better light and less ink on her. Seemingly going for a simple shirt and pants like what he is wearing in slightly different colors while having two long tentacle hair down the sides of her head just like Caveira and Callie has.

"You going to stare at me any longer?" she finally spoke up and looks to him.

"What makes you say that?" Edric says smirking inwardly that she couldn't see his eyes.

"That feeling of being watched. It's haunting. So…backup…no agent number…why did they send you?" she asks, looking him over.

"Why are you trying to sound like a veteran? I know for a fact they just picked you off the street when the great zapfish was taken and thrust into this," Edric says.

"Actually, I do have that crazy feeling of being watched. Like I said, haunting. Like a ghost is looking at me," she clarifies. "Now answer mine."

"Ain't my place to tell. Got to get agent one or two to talk when you meet them," Edric says shrugging.

She groans. "This…is annoying."

Edric smirks. "Oh yeah. What's your name? I told you mine."

"It's Lucky and if you try making a pun about that right now, I will splat you," she informs.

Edric smiles. "Wasn't about to. I think it's a good name to have. Might even help you. So tell me, you know why they approached you to help with this?"

Lucky shrugs. "I don't know. I have been playing some games a lot so maybe that."

"You were scouted," Edric says smiling at her.

Lucky groans. "I just wanted to play in some games."

"Well, now you're a secret agent…by the way, how good would you say you are?" Edric asks.

Lucky hums. "Decent I guess," she shrugs at.

"More than decent. I trekked through most of the areas you have been going through for the past few weeks to find you," Edric informs.

Lucky whistled innocently hearing that.

Edric chuckles. "Nothing to be ashamed about. I kinda find it endearing. Plus, it would be fresh to have someone like you around. You really handled yourself well even when the chips were down."

"Yeah, still got my tentacles kicked though," Lucky says.

Edric gives a small pat on the back. "Again. Good job. It was basically going toe to toe with two teams in a turf war. There is no shame in what happened. To hold out as long as you did is just impressive," Edric adds.

"Doesn't feel like it. I was that close to being splatted," she says, pinches her fingers close together to emphasize it.

"But you didn't. You survived and came back and beat them with a little help," Edric says trying to cheer her up.

Lucky shakes her head and looks a bit annoyed at him. "You aren't going to let it go, aren't you?"

"Sorry. I am trying to make you feel better. I guess I am not doing a good job of it," Edric says sighing under his mask.

Lucky gives a soft sigh. "You're trying at least. Guess we can both teach others something. I can cheer you up better than you anyway."

"Here," Edric says offering her a drink he had brought. "I expect you must be thirsty after all of that," Edric says.

Lucky nods and takes it. "You so much different than other inklings," she says before drinking a bit.

"How so?" Edric asks as she drank.

Lucky smiles. "You aren't smiling a lot. Usually, it's so carefree and thinks everything is a game and it'll be alright."

"How can you tell?" Edric asks pointing to his mask.

"Speech. There is always a tone of happiness or being carefree," Lucky explains.

"Ah, what about you?" Edric asks.

Lucky hums and looks to him, taking another swig. "What about me?"

"You're not so much that way either," Edric says pulling out a snack before unwrapping it and breaks it in half to share with her.

Lucky also takes that and bites into it. "If you want the regular inkling, I think she would be there when this is all over. No power also means nothing for my home either. So it was getting kinda boring."

"So why are you so keen on turf wars?" Edric asks trying to shift the subject.

Lucky looks upward as she thinks on that. "Guess because I wanted to try something fun and experience what everyone is saying is always one of the freshest things ever."

"What do you think now that you have experienced the thing it was derived from?" Edric asks.

Lucky slowly looks to him. "Troubled…but it won't throw me off and not play again. After this, I am going to play a game to celebrate."

"Got anyone trying to scout you for a team yet?" Edric asks.

Lucky shakes her head. "Been busy on the games and then roped into this."

"Well…want to join the team we are forming?" Edric asks.

Lucky stays quiet for a bit before sighing. "I'll think about it."

"Well, ok, but as a signing bonus, I think I can arrange for you to meet the squid sisters face to face if you want," Edric says getting her full attention.

"Seriously? You can?" Lucky asks surprised. "No…no gets that close to them without winning something. I was thinking of two hundred matches of turf wars."

"Tell you what. If I can come through, you will join the team we are forming?" Edric asks smirking, knowing he has this in the bag.

"Only if you can get me close to the squid sisters and not some imposters. I will know," Lucky says poking his chest.

"Deal," Edric says reaching out his hand to shake on it.

Lucky blinks down at his hand before grabbing it with her own. "Okay…so now we have to make it through this," she frowns at now, looking ahead of them and sees the catwalks and platforms they have to go through.

"I'll follow your lead," Edric says bringing out his dualies.

Lucky smiles and runs on ahead with smirking back at him. "Come on," she calls and jumps onto the next platform. Edric chuckles and runs after her and jumps onto where she is.


	10. Chapter 10: Is This True

"Let's get this little guy back," Edric says as Lucky carries the zapfish they had gotten from the area.

"Which one?" Lucky asks.

"Huh?" Edric says before a second one popped its head out of her pack. His eyes twitch a little before slowly pointing at it. "Did you go into a secret area, defeat ten octolings, and then went on to get the main one of this area?"

"No, I usually go through two a day, but thanks for having such a high opinion of me," Lucky says.

Edric lightly frowns and looks to the fish in her pack. "Was it really two or I am asking a fish here. What the heck am I doing?" he asks himself sighing.

Lucky says nothing as they head back, but when they got to the entrance, they found the shack totaled. Ink all around and no sign of the captain, but Caveira was there holding her splatling, breathing hard.

Both Lucky and Edric became worried about what happened and he walks towards the steeled girl. "CavYIPE!" he yells out as she starts to fire widely in his direction, making him hit the ground before she stops when she realizes who is right in front of her. "So…I take it things went sideways?" Edric asks, still on the ground.

"The octolings attacked," Caveira says, setting her weapon down. "They trashed the place and captured the captain…I see you found Lucky."

Edric tries to give a smile. "Wasn't hard. Just follow the ink and smashed crates. Oh, we got two of these little guys," he says stepping aside as Lucky shows off the zapfish in her arms and pack.

"Still keeping up the average I see. Just give them to me and I will make sure they get back where they belong. The captain left that job up to me," Caveira says to Lucky.

Lucky nods as she gives the two fishes to her before turning to Edric. "What about him? He did his job of backing me up."

"I am in this for the long haul," Edric says texting Marie. 'Get back as soon as you can. The situation has changed agent two.'

After a bit, he got a text back. 'Got it. Coming back now. Tell Caveira to get ready to receive four of them.' "They are on their way. Get ready for several more zapfish," Edric informs.

"How many?" Caveira asks as she heads up the walkway.

"Six. That's including those that Lucky just gave you. Seems agents one and two either came across them mostly unguard or they are better than I thought they were," Edric says.

"I say better," Lucky merely shrugs at.

"They have been at this longer," Edric says, making sure his ink was at full while they waited.

"There is also that they could beat you at turf war without breaking a sweat," Caveira says walking by them, patting her hands clean.

"Not that he would see it coming," Marie says walking up as agent two.

"I won't deny it. I only had one match so far," Edric admits and turns around before leaning his head back. "Man. You can get so close."

"Here is the zapfish," Marie says handing them over as they noticed Callie as agent one was looking around frantically.

"Agent one, he is not here," Edric informs.

Callie looks at them frantically. "We have to get him back now. He's important."

"I know, but we need to remain calm. There are only so many places he can be," Marie says.

"Or maybe he's one level down," Edric mumbles to himself and gets a slight glare from Marie. "Just a guess for a starting point," he surrenders, holding his hands up.

"Either way, we have to find the captain. I will take these back. Let me know if anything happens," Caveira informs taking the zapfish away.

Edric raises an eyebrow and turns to the girls as they look over the board for ideas and where to go next. 'That might be sooner from our troubles,' Edric thinks before releasing some spysquitos to look.

"Ok, so three has hit here," Marie says marking the map.

"And we haven't gone further than this yet," Callie adds, drawing a thin line.

Edric says nothing as he watches through his glasses as the spysquitos start scanning, finding a few new sources of project 228's signature.

"So we should start there," Lucky says before Edric walks over and starts marking places on the map.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Lucky had to ask as the two girls behind them look to each other in a knowing gaze.

"Saving us time. We start looking at these places," Edric says.

"We'll take this half," Marie says pointing to one side. "You two can take the other."

"You fine with that Lucky?" Edric asks.

Lucky nods slowly. "That's fine."

"Let's get going. The quicker we can grab more of these little guys, the better until we find him again. Maybe he would be figuring out where the Great Zapfish is held too," Callie says while walking away.

Marie leans up close to Edric's ear as they watch Lucky look over the map closely to plan things out. "See if you can do something with your own tricks. I can send Caveira to your place if need be," she whispers as quietly as possible.

Edric frowns a bit before sighing. "I can do that first bit. But Caveira…let's keep her out of the 'person' loop for a while until it is a good time. Now better get going," he says nodding his head behind him. Marie nods before walking off towards Callie before they jump into the grate. Edric smiles a little at her worry and sighs before looking to Lucky. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lucky says cocking her weapon.

"Caveira! We are leaving!" Edric calls as they walk towards the grate.

"Got it," Caveira calls loading up the zapfish.

* * *

"That is three areas. We found three more zapfish, but no captain," Edric says as Lucky and he rejoined with Callie and Marie.

Callie grunts as she kicks a potted plant away into the water. "Where the heck can he be?"

"…Edric, I think it is time you clue us in how you located the zapfish," Marie says more for Lucky's sake than hers or Callie's.

Edric sighs and scratches his head before he takes off his glasses and holds them out to Lucky. "Here. This is part of it. I have my own robots that search for the electricity they give off," he explains as Lucky was entranced by his eyes at that time. "Oh, right," he realizes before slipping the glasses on her and makes her snap out of it. "Send view of drone two."

"What?" Lucky says as she sees a new viewpoint from above looking at her.

Edric smiles and waves a hand around in her view. "They can see the electricity the fish give off from far away and through walls. So they are somewhat easy to find. The problem is getting to them and then out."

"What is broadcasting?" Lucky asks as she looks where she was being watched from and sees nothing.

"Unit two to my hand," Edric instructs hearing that.

Lucky tries to see any kind of camera that would be filming her before Edric clears his throat and holds his hand up to show the tiny robot buzzing its wings from time to time. "Say hello to unit two of the spysquitos," Edric says proudly.

Lucky lifts the glasses a little to look at him. "That's…a dumb and easy name."

"I thought it was fresh," Edric says a little down when Lucky notices his unusual eyes again.

"What a strange set of eyes…" Lucky says to herself.

"Yes, you are cute too," Edric replies making her blush.

Lucky was taken aback by that compliment and tosses the glasses back to him. Edric smiles and catches it as he lets the drome fly off. "Okay…onto more…"

"We need to rest a bit," Marie says as Callie was stuffing her face with marshmallows.

Edric takes his glasses off at that. "Keep looking guys," he says into his glasses before turning to them. "In that case, I'm going to look around. Call me when ready to head out," he says before walking off.

"Don't go alone," Lucky says getting up, walking off after him.

"How can we help Marie?" Callie asks after they had left.

Marie hums. "Best thing we can do is to look with what we know and we can find him soon. His drones are good for the zapfishes."

"I am back!" Caveira calls jumping up between them.

The two inklings look to each other before shrugging and continuing to map out where to go next.

* * *

"Agent three and E. Can you hear me?" Marie asks over the squidphone.

"Yes…still awkward being called that. It's going well over here, you?" Edric answers as he and Lucky walk through some platforms.

"From what we figure, that is the last of the little zapfish that were stolen," Callie informs.

"Then that just leaves the big guy," Lucky comments.

Edric smiles a little. "That begs the question, how are we going to carry him home?"

"Well, the Octoling had to have had something to get it here," Marie says.

"Gotcha, stealing their stuff," Edric says making Lucky smirk.

Lucky jumps onto another platform. "I like the way you think."

"We are getting close to the end. Hope you are ready to meet the squid sisters," Edric says before they get to a launchpad.

Lucky pokes his chest and smirks at him. "I am holding you to it, remember that."

"You will see soon," Edric says before they launch themselves to the last location which led them to a UFO. "Why?" Edric asks in disbelief.

"Why what?" Lucky asks confused.

Edric points at the flying ship. "Whoever left that there is either begging for trouble and a beating or has a plan once we get there."

"Yeah…those octolings did ambush me," Lucky admits.

"So go in on high alert," Edric says.

Lucky nods as they approach the ship. "You can make a crack about my name now. Maybe it would give some luck," she spoke up, both of them looking to the ship as they stood on a launcher.

"Anyone we go up against will be lucky to crawl away from what we are about to unleash on them," Edric smirks.

Lucky grins. "Good enough," she says before changing into a squid and launching off into the ship. Edric shakes his head before following and smacks into the small ink container walls.

"Ow…I still can't get used to that," Edric groans as he picks his head up and looks around as the sky seems to be moving through the grate.

"You hit something?" Lucky asks and Edric could practically feel her smirk.

Edric sighs and turns away from what he guesses were her direction. "…yes."

"Come on commando squid," Lucky jokes.

"Okay. I'm bad at being a squid. At least I can shoot straight," he mentions, smacking a tentacle at the ink and splashing her.

"Didn't your parents teach you how to be a squid or you just clumsy?" Lucky asks.

Edric became quiet at that and just looks back out the grate.

"Oh…sorry," Lucky says thinking he was an orphan.

Edric sighs. "I'll…tell you one day. Let's…get this hulking fish back and gramp's and go home," he says, giving a small splash.

Lucky says nothing as she waits anxiously. At last, the ship came to a stop and the two hopped out of it.

Edric takes a deep breath and points ahead of them. "Too easy," he says. Both of looking at the great zapfish who was hooked up to some kind of holder as it wiggles about without a care in the world.

"Yeah," Lucky says sweatdropping.

"Shall we go say hello and start the rampage?" Edric asks.

Lucky blinks as he looks to her and he sees her gun already out and already splatted a few inks for their path. "Sorry. The opening one-liner was taking too long," she apologizes as she walks up.

Edric nods and starts running follower and, as they got closer, the great zapfish was pulled away, leading them on. "Make it more obvious, why don't you?" Edric asks running with Lucky now as the captain came into view.

"Agent three and…whoever you are, it's a trap!" the captain calls as the great zapfish is pulled up into something and it starts to descend.

"Agent three, have you found the captain?" Callie asks over her headset.

"That's an understatement," Lucky simply says before both of them aim their guns at the thing that turns out to be a huge floating DJ station.

"Did they make a huge DJ station of war?" Edric asks before seeing an octarian in it.

Lucky raises an eyebrow and takes a shot and splatters an inkblot on the machine. "Yep. It's real."

"I will take back what's mine," DJ Octavio says as he uses what look to be wasabi plants to mess with the records for his music.

"Let's take him three," Edric says before opening fire.

Lucky rushes over past him while he paints over where she is stepping. Edric runs up behind her as missiles start to fly in before it was shot down by him. Lucky smiles and starts to shoot at the hands flying in towards them on chains, sending them right back and smacking into the machine.

"I'm sorry…is this really a normal thing? Like…really real?" Edric had to ask as the ship shakes around. "Because…really?!" he yells by all the antics this octopus is going through with this ship.

"Shut up and shoot!" Lucky calls as she just keeps opening up at every missile that was shot at them.

"I had to ask!" Edric yells as he returns to shooting, pushing her forward while keeping her covered on the missiles and ground. Lucky firing away at the arms as they keep walking, sometimes giving cover ink when they start to run low. Though, when he sees a deactivated jump pad, he fires at it and covers it all, turning it on before jumping in. Lucky watches as he cheers in the air and them changes back into inkling form halfway, an object in his hand before he throws it and it lands inside the cockpit. A sudden explosion coming out and staining the machine heavily. Lucky gives a little chuckle as she jumps into the jump pad too and lands in the next area. Then hearing Edric crying out and looks over to see him trying to hang onto one of the arms. "I swear, I did not think this through!" he yells at her before shimming and rolling away as Octavio notices him hanging on and tries to fire a missile at him. Frowning, Edric fires at the missiles coming at him as Lucky struggles to keep up. Octavio forgetting about Lucky for a while as he deals with Edric stuck on one of the arms. "Your music sucks!" he calls at the octopus. Getting a rather interesting gurgling cry of anger.

Lucky chuckles as she hears the insult before jumping through another jump pad. And watching as the machine flies under her, she changes back and throws her own burst bombs at it. Edric cries out as the ink splashes over him before sputtering it out and then slips a little. "Oh SHIT!" he yells when he loses his grip and lands hard on a platform. "Fuck!" he groans as he tries to sit up before glaring at the octopus.

"Hey. You okay?" Lucky asks as she slides over and helps him up.

Edric nods before looking to where Octavio stops the machine. "Nowhere else to go. Got to make it count," he says before rushing ahead. Lucky immediately painting the area of him and he dives into the in. After which, he super jumps to the platform ahead while Lucky goes for the pillars nearby. A sudden splash above catching his attention for a moment before focusing on the octopus. Lucky watches as he starts to shoot away on the machine and whatever it throws at him from the missiles to the fists, he would try to fight it off. It was only when he gets hit from a missile did she jump in and starts to fire away and kept going, not caring about her tank for that moment. Ink rains from above as Edric tries to keep the main attention on him until he sees Lucky land on the flying DJ set and fire at it point-blank, hoping it would do something or at least help.

"Wha…what is this song?" DJ Octavio asks dancing uncontrollability all of a sudden as Edric and Lucky heard a very familiar pair of voices.

"Hey, you two can you hear our song?" Callie asks.

"Radio override activated," Marie says.

"That heavenly melody. It's the one and only squid sisters!" the captain calls as he managed to break freak of the ropes holding him and starts dancing to the song.

"Don't worry, your granddaughters like that again," Callie says over the comms.

"Okay, you two take care of him now will you?" Marie asks.

"Tell them I owe them for giving us this reprise," Edric says getting what had happened.

He hears Marie giggle as Lucky became star struck for a few seconds before her footing shakes up and she realizes where she was before she kept trying to fire away below her. Edric keeps trying to keep all the attacks off him while making sure Lucky isn't about to fall off or get hit by anything. Though, the new music certainly helps keep up the grove as he slides across the ink laughing at how much fun it is. Lucky sees him doing so and smiles herself before throwing another burst bomb into the cockpit and sends it shaking a little as Octavio struggles to regain control. Edric even easily slipping by all the attacks or shooting them out of the sky as even a blast of a musical beam fires his way, but he simply shoots a hand back at it. Sending it spinning out of control for a bit as Lucky falls and grabs onto an arm. Seeing as the machine was smoking and steaming, Lucky immediately starts paining the arm before jumping in and then out high into the air. Edric watches as she changes into her inkling form and fires back at the approaching fists and sends those back as well. Though, seeing where she was landing, he quickly paints the ground under her and she plops into the ink as a squid and then jumps back out, smiling away.

"Nice," Edric compliments and Lucky nods back, both then watching as the machine is struggling to stay afloat and aim widely around the area. "…maybe we made it worse?" he suggests as they keep watching fists and missiles flying around like crazy as a few came for them. Holding up their guns, they immediately fire away, trying to get it all until they both shoot down a close enough missile that sends them flying onto their backs and covered in their ink. As they sit up, they watch as the machine slowly flips upside down and sends Octavio onto his head. "Nope…it's good now." Edric then groans and falls back down onto his back. "I'm going to need a long nap after this."

"Good job you two," the captain says, having super jumped to them.

"Yay…woohoo…" Edric cheers out halfheartedly while the machine explodes and sends ink everywhere. "Now…let me rest for a bit…my body hurts."

"Bah!" DJ Octavio yells as he slams into the platform a bit away.

Edric weakly raises an arm. "We have any cuffs or rope for him?" he asks, pointing to the octopus.

"I got a better idea," the captain says with a smirk.

* * *

"Ok, I will admit. That is pretty good," Edric says seeing Octavio in a snowglobe.

"Told you it would be a good idea," the captain says proudly.

Edric chuckles as he sits against a crate and looks to Lucky talking with Callie and Marie now that she knows who they were under the disguise. It wasn't until he felt something shift beside him and looks to see Caveira sitting by him, watching as well. "So…did the city blow up while we were gone?"

Caveira smirks and reaches up towards him. "No. It's actually a smoldering crater and we have no hope left. We were too late as all of this for naught," she dramatically plays out and Edric smiles sadly at her as she takes off his glasses. "Kidding. The city is fine. But are you? You look like you went ten rounds in a turf war," she notes, looking over his messy clothes and form. "Plus…ripped clothing," she says giving a small yank to a hole that was on his shoulder and makes it bigger. "Oops. Sorry."

"Eh, it is fine. Now, I think we need to settle up on something. Don't we Lucky?!" Edric calls.

Lucky looks over to him at the call before remembering what he promised and rushes over and gives him a little hug. "Thanks. This is so fresh to meet the squid sisters," she cheers a little as she throws her arms to Callie and Marie as they walk over and sit opposite of them.

"Cousins. Doesn't anyone read the bio?" Edric shrugs and gets a small shove from Caveira as she smiles not so hiddenly.

"No, that was left out to sell the image," Caveira says.

"Welcome to team frontier…Callie, Marie, a word alone please," Edric requests.

Both of the girls look to each other worried as they get up and follow Edric as Lucky talks with Caveira about how fresh it is meeting them in person. But the two mentioned girls had worried looks on their faces. "Did…something happened?" Marie asks, looking over his slightly slouching form.

"Nothing like what you are thinking most likely. Just two questions. First, when were you going to tell me you were a secret agent?" Edric asks smirking.

Callie gives a little smile as Marie tries to look innocent. "We didn't think it was needed. We never had something like this happen before that would require us."

"Ok second…how are we going to introduce them to the facility? And yes, even your grandfather," Edric says.

Marie sighs and walks closer to him. "Well…the timing is up to you. It's your place, not ours. You want to show it, do it your way. If not, that's fine with us too. Saves us the paperwork," she jokes with a fanged smile.

"First, it is yours now as well," Edric corrects. "Second, how about now? Then we go out and have a bit of a celebration," Edric says.

"If that's what you want. But your human side? Are you going to reveal that?" Callie asks a little worried for him.

"It's best to be upfront and honest. Besides, how would I explain it otherwise and they're not going to talk about it no more than this, right?" Edric asks before hugging the two.

Marie smirks and hugs him back. "Gramps was always considered a little crazy so he would be fine. Caveira is our most trusted helper and she has been a great inkling for our group in leading all of this when Gramps was away, but Lucky…again, that's up to you," Marie lists off.

"I think it is fine. Now…" Edric starts.

"If we are going there, then you are going to change into a squid for us to carry so we don't get stopped and they start questioning why you look like you have been in a fight," Callie instructs.

Edric gives a tired smile. "Bonus is petting me, isn't it?"

"Yes," Callie says giving him a big fanged grin.

Edric chuckles a few times. "I doubt a kiss would make up the payment for that…if I'm doing that, then you have to stay the night…I think I will collapse after the tour I will give," he groans as he stretches to try to get the kinks out of him. "And yes, you can sleep in my hair," he says grinning his own fangs at them.

"Mega bonus," Callie says happily.

Edric laughs and gets a tighter hug from her but then groans and makes her lighten up. "Easy…I think that ink blast really knocked me on my ass hard enough…anyway, if we are going to make it in time, let's get going," he says stepping back from them.

Callie holds out her arms at him, giving a gimme motion as well on top of it and he sighs before jumping and changing into his squid form. "He's so cute," Callie coos, petting him and makes him fully relaxed under her touch.

"That's…so nice," Edric sighs in relief, closing his eyes.

Marie pokes his side and makes him open his eyes at her. "The couch at our place is always open to you if you need it. I think even after this, you really deserve company," she says giving a small pet as well and makes him shiver in enjoyment under their touch.


	11. Chapter 11: Bordering on End

"Yahoo!" Edric cheers as he jumps through the grate successfully without hitting his head on it as the others come through as well and land behind him. "Knew I would get it right one day."

Callie whines quietly at the chance of petting him still, but sighs as she will get a comfy soft bed tonight. The captain, Caveira, and Lucky looking around and wondering what are they exactly doing here since the three decided to show and tell them something very important.

"Okay, let's get going. Should be here," Edric says leading through the forest and through the trees. The captain having the most trouble with his older age, but Edric figures if he can bust a dance move without a problem, he should be fine. As they pass the sign of the old development, the captain stops and wonders if he made something akin to a hideout in the old buildings while Lucky and Caveira looks at it and wonders what drove Edric here other than no other inkling around.

After a bit, they reach the area and Edric steps through some bushes with ease as Callie and Marie follow without a problem. The other three, thinking there was still more, follows with caution in case of missing a root but stops dead at the sight of something strange in front of them. A set of large metal doors that look like they were made yesterday.

"Hai, I'm home," Edric calls happily and the doors grind apart and open up to the same dark hallway before it was lit up to show the clean and almost sterile interior. "Oh, they were able to get cleaning area of the lab working," Edric says proudly as he and the two famous inklings walk right in. The other tree carefully stepping after them as they reach another set of doors. "I believe the word for this is all…fresh maybe?" Edric guesses as the front doors close and the ones in front open up to show the main control, now the living room, of the facility. "Welcome to facility nine. The last chance of an extinct species now almost gone," Edric introduces as he, Callie, and Maire look to the three inklings as they take in the sight of such a place. "Make yourself at home."

"Give them a bit. Hai, some chairs please," Marie requests and soon robots came with chairs and a table for them.

"A personal butler?" the captain spoke up as they slowly take a seat.

Edric hums and shakes his hand around. "Computer. Intelligence bordering on living. Anyway, anyone hungry?" he asks and whistles out. The robots rolling into what looks like a kitchen and pots and dishes flying around through the window. "While that's happening, what do you think so far?"

"Hai," Callie requests.

Hai's image appears in the middle of the table before them all. "How can I be of help Ms. Callie?"

"Meet Hai. He is a remnant from the time of humans. Hai, start adding them to authorized," Callie instructs.

"Shall I automatically add a clearance level or will you want a specific one?" Hai asks.

"Same levels as Callie and Marie. Now Callie, Marie, is it time?" Edric asks.

They both nod before Marie leans in to his ear. "If you want, can be one at a time to be easier for you," she whispers.

Edric hums as he lightly taps his bracelet. "Caveira…can you come with me for a bit? I'll tell you guys the rest after this," he says getting out of his chair.

"Alright," Caveira says as Callie calls for drinks for Lucky and their grandpa.

Edric smiles as the food starts to be sent out for them while he leads Caveira to a room he hardly touched in a long time. Coming to a door at the end of a hall, he opens up the doors and lets Caveira walk in to see there wasn't much here except some kind of cylinder pod and an old computer. Edric shakes his head as he looks down the hall again before closing the door. "So, now you know Hai was one of the last human systems, I'm sure you can guess this place," he starts, still tapping his bracelet.

"A human bunker. But they are all dead," Caveira starts and turns to him. "I would think you had to hack your way through this place just to get it up and running for you."

Edric chuckles a little. "Hack…has another term. But kinda. And…I hardly came into this room for a long time. However, that's not what I wanted to really ask you," he says walking up to her.

Caveira raises an eyebrow as he reaches out and grabs her arms before slowly trailing down to grab her hands. "You seem to remember my softer side."

Edric smiles as he remembers when she first helped him out on a simple matter of his glasses. "Yeah. Thought of you as the shy girl. But I can see you are definitely something more than the shy girl at work or even the stoic faced inkling manager. But I wanted to show you two things and ask you one question…ok, two."

Caveira hums as she grips his hands comfortingly. "Okay. I'm all ears. Shoot."

Edric smiles down at her nervously. "First…how are you so good when you're only fourteen?"

Caveira smirks a little. "That's easy. I enjoy what I do. Getting a little bonus at making those two follow my timeline and watching them squirm. But…I do my job because it's one of the most fun things in the world…second fun thing," she says looking to their hands.

Edric nods slowly. "Okay. Well…here's the first thing I wanted to show you," he says before leaning in and kisses her, stopping her movements for a second. Caveira freezing up a bit before gripping his hands tightly and mostly clenching up until he ends the kiss and pulls his head back. "Hope you liked that," he says a bit hopefully and looks at the almost tranced inkling before him. "Now…considering that bit…what do you like about me?"

Caveira shakes her head a few times to get rid of the haze he brought up from that kiss before smiling a little more than usual. "You and your crazy personality. You aren't like other inklings and you take pride in what you do. Something I haven't seen even in those two," she says, nodding her head to the door.

"Ouch. Don't let them hear that," Edric chuckles a little and she giggles along with him. "But now…the last thing…and…I just wanted to know…" he says before slowly letting go and stepping back. Caveira looks like she has genuine confusion about what he is doing before he reaches for his bracelet and pulls it off. Caveira silently gasping as she cranes her head up a bit more than usual and looks at the large being before her. "I…hope you won't really reject it all," Edric says hopefully, sitting down against the wall as he places the bracelet on the floor next to him. He was thankful Hai was translating for him still as part of him wonders what she is thinking now.

Caveira keeps watching him before slowly taking a step forward and then another. Edric watches each of her steps as she moves up beside him and then slowly turns ahead of them and sits down beside him. She didn't say anything except pick up the bracelet and look it over.

Edric sighs as he looks away, seeing as she is contemplating it before she opens her mouth. "How long…were you intending to keep it like that?"

Edric shuts his eyes at the small tone in her voice. "I…was hoping to tell you earlier. Before the great zapfish was taken. Which was still hesitant to do. I am a human. The last one."

"So…only choice, huh?"

There seem to be an air of snarkiness around that question. "It was either mingle with inklings…or stay here and perish like the others of my kind."

Caveira slowly nods before yanking on his arm a little and makes him look over to her as she doesn't seem to hold an angry expression on her face, but it wasn't sadness either. "Do you still see me as the one your inkling side loves?"

"There is no difference. I am still human underneath," Edric informs, putting a hand on her head.

Caveira slightly flinches at the alien touch but he merely lays his hand there. "I guess those two know then…the last of your kind."

"Kinda followed me back secret agent style and found me right outside the door," Edric informs.

Caveira hums before looking up to him and sees him looking over the pod. "What are you thinking about now?"

Edric shrugs a bit and gives a small pet to her head. "When I came out of the cryotube. Just…confused, alone, and no goal of where to go next. But you inklings…you saved me. And I wouldn't have made it without those two and…you. I actually have something to look forward to almost every day. Even if it's just a simple one-line text per day, it's something. And I'm grateful every day for it," he then smiles as he looks at her. "And I wouldn't want to keep you out of the loop now. You deserve to know what I am instead of later down the line where I might be an idiot for trying to hide it."

"And that's the reason for the question…okay…" Caveira says after a while and takes his hand before placing the bracelet in it.

Edric hums as he looks it over. "At least now youOM…" he stops as Caveira stood and grabbed his shoulders before kissing him now. His fingers clenched repeatedly over the bracelet as he tries to find his balance again before Caveira lets go softly than he thought she would and gives a light tap to his cheek. "I will take that as approval to continue."

Caveira smiles and keeps tapping his cheek. "I will be visiting here more often after work and off days. Inkling form in the city and on the job, of course. Simple to follow?" Edric nods slowly and she gives a small peck to his lips. "Besides, might be fun now with a human. Also…do you really have no tentacles?" she asks, reaching up and touching his head before stopping as she softly felt around on the strands of hair.

"Completely," Edric informs as she climbs on his shoulders to feel.

"Wow…this is…feels like what I expect a cloud to feel," Caveira voices in awe and slightly pulls and messes with each strand of a group of it. "I…I feel like I can put my head on this and relax."

"Callie has slept in it a while ago. My hair grows far faster than your tentacles regrow," Edric informs.

Caveira still messes with his hair before he grabs her by her waist and places her on his lap as he sits down fully now. "Hey…" she complains smiling.

"Before we really get into it, we have to get back. I can imagine what the captain and Lucky are learning about humans from Hai," Edric says.

Caveira smirks a little. "I'll take my lessons from you on that part…if you know it human," she almost challenges and boops his nose with a finger.

"We will see," Edric says reactivating the device.

Caveira grunts as she fell on the ground and rubs her ass before looking to see Edric waving at her happily in his inkling form. "And here I was starting to get amused by your human form," she says getting up with him.

Edric smiles back at her as they walk back to the living room and find Hai teaching Lucky and the captain about human lifestyles at the moment. Seems he was giving the condensed version.

"What did we miss?" Edric asks, sitting back in his seat as Caveira takes hers as well and smiles to the three.

"Alright. They are ready," Marie says.

"May I introduce, Edric, the last human," Callie says cheerfully as Edric deactivated his device.

"Yo," Edric greets, giving a small wave as Lucky and the captain was surprised while Caveira just looked at him in some wonder of how much he is different than other inklings.

* * *

"I know I said come by anytime, but I didn't think you would move in," Edric says watching Lucky painting a wall.

"You are lonely, your only company is a few robots and a computer, no offense," she starts.

"None taken. I do not have the capacity to take offense," Hai replies.

"And your girlfriend is busy doing some work before they start up the job again. Plus, they wanted me to keep an eye on you," Lucky lists off and returns to painting with her gun, trying to get every part of the wall.

"You know, if you borrowed Callie's roller, this would go faster," Edric points out.

Lucky waves him off. "I like my gun and it's my way of also practicing for the turf wars."

"Speaking of them, we are still missing a fourth and final member," Edric says as she stops shooting her hero shot replica.

Lucky hums. "Guess we are going scouting now."

"I have thought it over and we need someone who uses a roller or a charger," Edric says motioning her to take a seat with him as he unmutes the currently ranked match being played.

Lucky does the last spot before nodding at her accomplishment of some light green shade of the previously clean walls. She then walks over and sets her tank and gun next to the couch and sits by him, watching the match with him. "Got any good ones here?"

"Well, with narrowing it down, I have far fewer to look at, but the problem is that most other teams are scouting as well, especially that team. Black tar. They are constantly scouting every match, but that's what being owned by a large brand will get you," Edric says.

Lucky hums and relaxes on the couch. "And they would have some inklings ready to meet that at the door."

"Right, so we need to find one. There is a lone wolf as humans would call them. They have refused to sign with any team so far and has a very high win-loss ratio and has been playing in several matches. They are also a roller main, but has been known to use a charger as well. That is the kind of teammate we are looking for and maybe even a member of squid beak in case something happens like the great zapfish again," Edric explains.

Lucky smirks. "Maybe we can find him tomorrow in town."

"Or her. This one wears an outfit, intentionally hiding who they are. That is why everyone calls them X," Edric says bringing up an image. "Well, I am going to work on the car," Edric says getting up.

"Car?" Lucky asks interested.

"Yeah, figured we may need one sooner or later and it's very fresh, don't you think?" Edric asks.

"As long as it can carry all of us," Lucky says getting up and following him.

"Seeing as it was designed for human size, I think it will fit us all," Edric says smiling.

Lucky chuckles. "You thinking of taking us for a drive somewhere?"

"Maybe," Edric says heading off.

* * *

"Ok, we got word X is playing today from our scouts. Let's see if we can't catch them on their way out," Edric says as he and Lucky ate at a restaurant.

Lucky stuffs her mouth full of fries. "Yeah…let's go," she says trying to eat the rest.

"I have a plan as well," Edric says picking up his burger and keeps eating on it as he walks.

Lucky follows as she keeps eating her fries. "So what's your plan? See if you can bribe him in?" she asks with her mouth full.

"The big teams have already tried that with her. Instead, we will try challenging X instead," Edric says.

Lucky smirks and bites into a fry. "A little splat game, huh?"

"I am going to count on you. It will be a one on one fight and you are the better of us," Edric says.

Lucky hums. "Thank you for thinking that highly of me, but why not you since you are the so-called leader of our group…and challenger?" she points out

"The leader of team frontier is Caveira," Edric corrects.

"Not to us," Lucky points out.

"Well, I voted for her as the leader when we started the team. So she is the leader and has to keep us organized," Edric says smirking.

Lucky smirks and leans over to him. "You just wanted to do less paperwork, didn't you?"

"Maybe. Do you want to take over that?" Edric asks.

Lucky shoves his shoulder. "Shut up or I will splat you in the games."

Edric chuckled as they got to the area where X was playing. "Alright, the game is about to end. You ready to meet X?" Edric asks.

"Do you want me to make the challenge or you?" Lucky asks back as she tosses the trash away and watches the doors.

"I will talk to X first to set this up. I have had a bit of experience trying to scout," Edric says.

Lucky raises a finger before sighing. "Whatever. Now, let's get this one."

"You got the replica of the hero blaster?" Edric asks.

Lucky nods and shows the case she is carrying. "Ready here."

The two waited at the exit as a spysquito follows X after the match that they won, showing where they were on the map until they got to the two waiting inklings. "Hey X," Edric calls out as the inkling passed.

The inkling turned when hearing them calling to see the two walking up. "No autographs today," X states simply and Lucky could see why no one could tell whether X was a boy or girl from their voice.

"We are not here for that. We want to ask you to join the team we are putting together," Edric says.

Now X eyes them a bit. "Not…"

Edric holds up a hand at that. "Before you simply reject, we do have a challenge for you. If you want. You can fight Lucky here and win and be on your way. Or lose and have to join us. Offer might be valid soon. Just a quick one on one is all."

X hums thinking it over and looks at Lucky, sizing her up. "…alright, but if I win, you pay up for my time," X says.

Edric shrugs. "Fine by me."

"Hope you are ready to join," Lucky says.

"And I'm ready to go home," X merely says.

"Alright. The first one to splat the other win?" Edric asks as they head back inside.

"That's agreeable," X says leading the way and gets them an arena to play the match.

Edric broke off to watch from the stands to let Lucky play this out. As he sat down, the buzzer sounds out and he watches as both of them literally super jump at the start near the middle of the arena and land on the platform of the kelp dome. Lucky grins as she changes back into an inkling and paints the area of her ink and quickly changes back into a squid as X lands and struggles to move before taking out their roller weapon and paint the area, jumping up to avoid the initial ink. Lucky slides away from them before coming up and trying to shoot, but then ducks as a splash of paint comes her way and she gets behind some of the railings. She then throws a burst bomb towards their way and fires at it, making it explode over the area and paint it bright pink. X seems to be frowning as they wave their roller around and sends splotches and globs of ink towards her again, only for Lucky to push against the rail and slide back before falling off the edge and grabs it while shooting the side. X quickly rolls themselves over and tries to smack the roller against Lucky, but misses as Lucky slips away before her color was inked over.

Lucky jumps out and starts to fire behind her, X going into their ink and slides away as Lucky tries to fire in their direction, getting any spot that isn't hers. As she did so, X quickly comes up and waves the roller around, globs of ink heading towards Lucky but she just rolls out of the way and then rolling again as another set lands where she was. Another burst bomb was thrown up and, this time, X swings some splatter of ink towards it. Lucky took this chance and fires at them, hitting them a few times before they change into a squid and jump off the platform. The burst bomb landing and splattering the area in a bright shade of pink.

Lucky runs off towards edge and jumps off, firing where she was landing and then rolls to a stop as she sees X roll off behind a wall. Lucky smirks and runs across the other side and keep hearing the roller hit the ground. She then knocks her tank with the back of her arm and makes it glow the bright pink gleam. Putting her gun away, she starts to toss some burst bombs as quickly as she can. Her tank hardly emptying and keeps tossing over the wall. Then tossing two at the end of the wall and one before it. She changes into a squid and jumps right in as X comes around and tries to roll over her spot, but misses Lucky by only a foot. X quickly slides to a stop as she comes out of the ink and aims and fires. X retorts by swinging the roller around and splatters her. Their inks crossing each other and lands on their clothing until Lucky sees the roller coming down. She keeps firing and throws a burst bomb between them before it crashes down as two loud popping noises sound out in the field.

Edric blinks and looks to see their weapons on the ground with both of them gone before they disappear. "So…who won?"

"Instant replay?" X asks after respawning, looking to the screen and it replays what had happened in slow motion.

All three watch closely and then saw it. X was splatted a second before Lucky was. Lucky had beaten X. "Lucky, you won. I am treating you tonight," Edric says smiling.

"Home-cooked," Lucky added smiling to him.

Edric sighs. "Yes. You will get a home-cooked meal. But you are getting the stuff you want," he stipulates, pointing at her as X seems to just stare at them. "Now that the match is over…you want to join?" he asks smiling to X.

"Wasn't the deal was I had to?" X asks.

Edric smirks. "Ah. There's a trick piece in my words. It was actually 'lose and have to join us. Offer might be valid soon.' That offer ran out. So, you are free to join or not now," Edric explains as Lucky raises an eyebrow at him.

X hums as they cross their arms before a sigh is heard. "Fine. You do handle yourself well," they complement to Lucky who gives a sharp wave.

"Right," Edric says before texting Caveira. 'We have a full team!' Which he ends with an excited Marie emoji.

'Wow. Learned emojis of our world. Nice. And fresh too on getting the team together. I'll get everything done on the whole team thing to make it official. Go enjoy yourself. And yes, I will see you tonight. And be ready to have team frontier's debut already planned,' Caveira sends back.

"Captain says enjoy ourselves," Edric says.

"Fresh. Let's hit the snack bar," Lucky cheers.

"You already ate," Edric points out, poking her cheek and makes her slap his hand away playfully.

Lucky grins towards X. "How about it? Maybe dinner?"

"Yeah, that reminds me. X, are you a guy or girl?" Edric asks, scratching the back of his head as he sends Caveira X's profile.

X looks between the two of them before taking off the helmet and shows the two that X is…they are both still confused.

"A ponytail?"

"A slipknot?"

Edric and Lucky to each other when they said that and they hear X sigh. "Girl here," X says waving at them, holding the helmet under her arm.

"Score," Lucky says smirking.


	12. Chapter 12: Fresh Take

"So you really think this was a good idea?" Edric asks, having acquiesced to Caveira's instruction to bring X to the facility which was now team frontier's HQ.

Caveira nods as they watch X walk around and look at everything. "It is until I can find a place better and up close in the city. Not so easy when teams are being made every day and every place that comes up is bought. I am waiting for a good and cheap one to come up," she explains before feeling his hand wrap around her shoulder and pulls her closer. "So why are you inked?" Caveira follows up, looking over her boyfriend as he couches a bit next to her but covered in ink splotches.

"When showing X what I really was, she freaked out a bit and started to try and splat me. Thankfully, while in human form, can't be splatted," Edric admits.

"You mean die," Caveira corrects and he nods along. "At least that's something lucky you have. Can't die from our weapons. Have to remember to get a generator here one day too."

"Yeah…I think we can build one. Hai has the schematics," Edric informs.

Caveira sighs. "There's a but in that."

"Some parts we cannot make," Edric says as Lucky sits down at the table.

"I am ready for my home-cooked meal," Lucky informs, waving over at them.

Edric shakes his head before kissing Caveira's cheek. "Go ahead and sit. I'll be back with some good food," he says before walking off and heading to the kitchen.

"Alright, girl of the hour," Caveira says taking a seat next to Lucky.

X stops from almost about to poke a glass pipe on a table with something flowing through it and looks over to see Lucky smiling towards the kitchen door and humming happily while the other has a noticeable glare towards her. X gulps a bit before walking over and sitting in another table.

"All together. This is team Frontier's first meeting," Caveira informs.

X, a bit reluctant, gets up and goes to sit with Lucky and Caveira.

"Good. Here's the deal," Caveira starts as Lucky smirks at X squirming around in her seat. "You will not tell any inkling about this place. Do it and I will make sure you won't work with another team ever again. Secondly, you have to do your part. We don't mind you doing some matches on your own, but when a match comes for all of us to do, you must show up at the time or we will not play at all. Third…" she looks over and sees Lucky smirking at her, almost as if she is guessing what she is going to say. "Edric is my boyfriend. Mess with him, you mess with me and even Lucky if I'm not around. And there is no generator here, so watch yourself," Caveira says before they waited for a bit

"Clear a place!" Edric calls coming back with a robot carrying a very hot looking pot. Lucky cheers a little as the pot was placed and Edric places some plates for them. "Hope you like fish," he says opening the lid and showing them some fish soup and pieces bubbling around. "So…what did I miss?" he asks, somewhat catching the frightened expression of X as he gives them all a helping.

"Nothing much. Now then, our debut will be at the just-announced open invitation tournament. They are calling it Zap fest to celebrate the return of the great zapfish and all the smaller ones," Caveira informs.

"And the catch is…" Edric starts, gesturing to her as they are.

"Many big names already entered. All the smaller or newer teams have been scared off. So it may as well be invitation-only," Caveira informs.

"So starting off big, huh?" Edric asks.

"Right, so will be training hard starting right after this," Caveira says smirking.

Edric stares at her for a bit before turning to Hai. "Get that course finished up. We are using it after this."

"Actually, talked to Hai. He said something about VR here," Caveira informs.

"Tell them everything why don't you Hai!" Edric calls.

"Of course, sir," Hai replies and Edric groans and almost makes his head fall into his plate if it wasn't for Caveira pushing it out of the way for him and landing on her arm.

"Thank you."

"You're worth it," Caveira says, going back to eating and smirking at the human who kept giving the stink eye to Hai.

"If we are going to compete, then we need new clothes for the debut," Lucky says smirking.

"Well, I'm fine here. Don't really need new clothes," Edric says, nibbling on a bone. Though he heard a slight quick gasp from X that made him look over and raises an eyebrow at her reaction.

"You're coming," Lucky says as she and Caveira smirk at him.

Edric slowly looks over to the two girls. "Not getting out of this, am I?"

"See, he is learning," Lucky jokes.

Edric groans and hangs his head to land on Caveira's arm again before feeling her kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're worth it," she whispers.

Caveira didn't catch Lucky giving her a bit of a glare, but X caught it and decided against pointing it out. After finishing up their meal, the three had Edric lead them to this VR room Hai had told them about. Inside were several pods like the one Edric had shown Caveira, only their glass was see-through and that helmets inside them. "Ok, how this works is you get into one of these pods and just put the helmet on," Edric says clicking a button, opening the pods up.

"Is that it?" Lucky asks as they approach the pods and look inside it.

"When you put on the helmet and the lid closes, then that's when it happens," Edric says getting one of the pods and places the helmet on his inkling head.

The others start to follow his example and climb in before trying to put on the helmets. "Now what?" X calls.

"Just sit back and relax. Hai, set alarm for nine P.M.," Edric says as their pods close.

"Of course. Loading simulation," Hai calls out and every one of them felt themselves falling somehow before landing on their feet on something.

"Welcome to the simulation. Where we can literally fall in the ocean without consequence," Edric greets as they stood on a small one grate platform over an ocean with something of a city in the distance. "So…what do you girls think?"

"Eek!" X calls climbing atop of him in a panic.

Edric gives a blank stare as he steps to the side and X screams out before realizing she isn't falling and slowly opens her eyes to see that the platform enlarged a few feet. "Better?"

"So how is this supposed to train us for the tournament?" Lucky asks.

"You think that's all?" Edric asks as he walks toward her before pushing hard her off the platform while she gives a scream. The girls looking in shock before they heard a metal clang and slowly look over to see another layer of platforms appeared under Lucky. "It's default right now. If you want a specific style, say it," Edric says looking down at her before taking X off of his head. "It's all simulated so anything can happen. Even an alien invasion overhead," he says as a few flying saucers flew above them toward the city.

"Ok, then a turf war," Caveira says and their weapons started to appear in their hands as the environment shifts to one of the fields.

"Like I said. Everything is simulated and…" X blinks a bit at his sudden silence and looks to see Caveira had him in a liplock before letting him go and Edric stumbles back a bit.

Caveira smirks. "Wanted to see if everything can be done," Caveira says before she is suddenly splatted by Lucky.

"So is that. Teams of two or you want to spawn in another team? Time of day also?" Edric asks, checking his guns and lick his lips a little and nods.

"No, just testing," Lucky says smirking as Caveira soon came back.

Caveira growls a little and glares toward Lucky. "Two on two."

"How about four on four? We need to work on our teamwork, do we not," Edric says trying to defuse.

Caveira sighs carefully and slowly nods. "Okay."

"Hai, use all the data you have gathered on some of the biggest named teams in the turf wars. Give us a random team," Edric instructs.

The rest of the field builds up before they see a blue color marker on the other end and four squids fly up into the air and land. "Match ready," Hai speaks.

"Alright, begin," Caveira calls and the four rush onto the field.

* * *

"What time is it?" X asks getting out of the tube.

"Nine," Hai informs.

"Feels like it's been weeks," Lucky says tiredly.

"That is the VR training. Was meant to train personnel of facilities like these in a matter of days when it should take a lot longer," Edric informs, leaning against his pod, tired as well.

Caveira stretches and yawns. "Well…all I know now is I have to hit some sheets."

Edric smiles as he watches them all try to get out of the pods. "It will take a while to get used to it is what I was told," he says as he looks them over and sees that no lasting damage is done other than the mind which is what they need. Seeing Lucky yawning like crazy and trying to keep it in and X stumbling out of the pod and almost falls over before catching herself. But when he looks to Caveira, he just sees her staring at him and he sighs. "So you girls can make it home or need to sleep here?" he asks, stepping out and gripping the sides of the pod for support.

"I live here," Lucky reminds, walking off.

"X?" Edric asks the stumbling girl as she slowly heads for the door.

"Where are the beds?" X asks.

"Follow Lucky," Edric says as he turns to Caveira as she walks up to him, both hearing X stumbles out and calling for Lucky. "And you? Actually, hope you will just for the night."

"Carry me," Caveira instructs.

Edric sighs and changes to his human form and picks her up in his arms, letting her curl up against his chest and wraps her arms around his neck. "You're right. Worth it," he says and gets a small hit on his chest.

* * *

"Come on. Wake up," Lucky says, tapping Edric's face.

Edric groans and rolls over. "Let me sleep."

"Wake up," Lucky says before changing into squid form and starts hopping on him.

Edric groans louder and reaches out with his arms before grabbing her and hugs her tightly against his chest. "So soft…"

Lucky says nothing as she just lays there happily.

"Time to get up and head out. You have work and then preparing for our debut the day after," Caveira says walking in and finds a sight of a certain squid and human sleeping peacefully together. "Lucky…" she spoke up, staring at the content squid as she smiles up to her. "Wake up," she says simply and tosses a pillow at Edric's head, making his grunt and push the pillow off of him with a tired gaze. "Work and preparing…and is there coffee we can have?"

Edric nods and sits up before realizing he is holding something to look down and notice the humming squid in his hands. "Lucky?" he asks putting her down in front of him.

Lucky pouts at the lost hug before changing back. "You guys are no fun."

Edric sighs and hangs his head. "It's too early for this shit," he groans, climbing out of bed. "Hai, start making coffee and breakfast for everyone," he calls out as he goes into another room and shuts the door behind him.

Caveira just kept a moderate glare at Lucky who sticks her tongue out at her. "Just wake him up normally again."

Lucky rolls her eyes partially amused. "Please. Even I can tell he would like someone here to sleep near him. He really cuddled me like a stuffed squid," she says proudly and makes Caveira fume a little before she sighs and collects her emotions.

"Let's…just get ready for the day. I have to be in the office soon anyway," Caveira says, walking out of the room and Lucky happily follows, remembering the warmth.

"Going to have time to get the new gear?" Lucky asks.

"Yeah. I can find a way to get out early. It's not that hard," Caveira explains as they find X already up and eating some waffles at the table.

"We can get back to training like we have been doing for the last several days," Lucky says as X seemed to have warmed a bit to Edric.

Caveira hums as she rubs her head. "Right now, want some breakfast and we can go from there," she says as she sits down with Lucky and waits a bit until they were given a plate of coffee and waffles. "Human style coffee never tasted so good," she sighs in relief as she drinks away. "So much stronger."

"Because ours wasn't made for smaller people like you girls," Edric says coming out in a fresh set of clothes. "The girls texted me. Said they wanted to talk to you about something," he says sitting with them and gets served a plate as well with a hot cup of coffee instead of the lukewarm given to the girls.

"I can't get over that your species grows to be so much bigger," Lucky says.

Edric shrugs. "Dependable," he mentions as he takes a sip.

Caveira smirks. "I like him bigger. That means he can carry me places without a problem."

"Lazy," Lucky calls out and Caveira sticks her tongue out a little at her.

"Please hurry up you three. I want to get back to training," X says already have finished.

"Easy. We still have time before I and Caveira have to go to work," Edric placates to X. "And if needed, you and Lucky can train together."

"Then I will train with Lucky," X says eyeing Lucky now.

"Good luck three," Edric says.

Lucky smirks. "I don't need luck. I got skills."

"Her name is now Skills?" Caveira jokes and Lucky gives an annoyed look at her while Edric snarks.

"Alright, we best go. See you two in a few hours. Want anything from Callie and Marie while we are there?" Edric asks.

Lucky grins toward him. "Autograph?"

Caveira holds a waffle in front of her face. "No. If there is nothing else," Caveira says before getting up and sipping the last of her coffee as Edric joins up with her and changes into his inkling form. "Able to meet them first hand, is an agent, and still wants an autograph."

Edric shrugs. "Can't escape some styles of the inklings."

Caveira sputters. "So what did they want to talk to me about?"

Edric hums as he looks at his phone again. "Doesn't say. Maybe paperwork you left them with?" he jokes smiling.

Caveira grins. "I did leave quite a bit for them."

* * *

"Okay…onto work like the good old days," Edric says walking off to the staff room. "I'll see you later Caveira," he says smiling back at her.

Caveira hums while she goes to the two girls and grabs the schedule on the way. "Okay. We have the regular news broadcast, weather, a whole line of matches…" she says as Marie and Callie looks a little serious at the moment.

"A talk," Maire states, stopping her. "We can have the talk here," she says as they took a peek to the rest of the room and sees them all busy preparing.

Caveira sighs and puts down her clipboard. "What is it?"

"You," Callie replies, making Caveira look at them questionably. "And him," she says, nodding her head to Edric as he comes out of the room with his tools.

Caveira now frowns a little and Marie holds up a hand to stop her from protesting. "Simply, we both made a promise too. And that is if he ever gets hurt, we are not going to hold back on dealing with those that did," Marie explains and makes Caveira take a step back. "We know you love him and he loves you a lot. So if you break his heart or him, we will find you and toss you in with Octavio," Marie promises.

"No. It's the sea for her," Callie corrects.

Caveira takes two steps back as they slowly turn towards her. "You got it?" they both ask and Caveira slowly points to them.

"Are you…in love with him too?" she asks a bit shakily.

"This conversation is over, but remember what we said and no telling him. He doesn't need to be troubled by this," Marie informs as they walk off.

Caveira was left visibly shaken before slowly turning and walking back to her seat. "Hey, Caveira?" Edric asks and she jumps in her seat. "Okay…someone left this for me. Can you believe it?" he says smiling as he gave her a small box of chocolates. "Sitting in my locker. Guess you better watch for another girlfriend stalking me," he says smiling before walking off. "You can have that. Not hungry."

Caveira slowly gulps as she opens the box and then takes out the chocolate tray to find the note under it where it was clearly for her. 'We're watching more than you watch us.'

* * *

"Ok, mic check," Edric says to the squid sisters.

"Testing?" Marie asks into her mic.

"Here," Callie responds.

Edric nods. "Okay. All good girls."

"So how are you?" Callie asks as Edric works.

Edric chuckles as he looks over the machine. "What kind of question is that? I am doing fine obviously."

"So what are you planning for the weekend?" Marie asks.

Edric smiles brightly. "Since I got a full team now, we are going to compete in the zap tournament. So that's my plan. You girls? More news on it?"

"A full team?" Callie asks.

"Yeah. Thanks to Lucky, we recruited our fourth member and the team leader chose the upcoming tournament to be our debut. So you will be talking about us during it," Edric says smirking.

Marie smiles proudly. "Well, win so we can proudly say your names."

"Oh, we have been training hard," Edric informs as he finishes.

Callie hums and leans against the machine towards him. "How about this? You win, we get you a cake."

Edric smiles before stopping and realizing something. "Holy crap. I forgot my own birthday…eh. You can ask Hai about it. But yeah. That would be great. Think you can get one big enough for the team?" he asks as he kicks the machine and makes it come to life again.

"We will talk more about it later," Marie says stopping Callie as she sees Ms. S making the rounds.

"Yeah," Edric says looking over his work. "See you, girls, later," he says before walking off.

"We are going to ask Hai a few things soon," Marie whispers as they get back to the set.

"…we got a little case of the stupids, didn't we?" Callie whispers to her after a while.

Marie groans. "We forgot humans can have birthdays too. But more importantly, a lot of setting up for him."

* * *

"That's all for my shift," Edric says putting his things away.

"So see you after your first matches tomorrow?" Marie asks as everyone starts to leave. "And don't lose or you won't get that victory cake," she says, pointing at him, playfully angry.

"Win or lose, I have something planned and Caveira has cleared both your schedules for it," Edric whispers to the two.

Both smile, looking to each other with a knowing look. "Tell her we said thanks," Callie says as the last one leaves before they get up and both kiss him on the cheeks. "Good luck," she says as they walk away, leaving him frozen for a while before shaking his head.

"Edric?" Caveira calls from the doorway and sees him standing there, looking a bit frozen, before looking to the two girls as they smirk back at her until they leave through the grate. "They…didn't hurt you, did they?" she asks carefully as she steps up to him.

"Why would you think that?" Edric asks confused, putting on the bennie he got from Callie.

Caveira looks up to the new hat and then sighs. "Well…doesn't matter. We…better go and get some training for tomorrow."

"Don't you mean we have to go shopping for that new fresh gear?" Edric asks.

"Oh…shoot. Right," Caveira remembers and facepalms.

Edric raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird," he asks, grabbing her hands to help stop her from leaving early.

Caveira tries to smile. "No. Just fine. Maybe it's just the messed up scheduling is all."

Edric chuckles and leans over before giving a quick kiss. "Oh. The girls said thanks for the school clearing on their end. Now let's get going," he says gripping one of her hands and pulls her along while Caveira tries to stay close.

Caveira herself, however, freezes up a little when she hears that and stays closer than ever to him. It wasn't until they reached the grate did they jump in and Edric calls Lucky and X once they got out.

* * *

Edric hummed as he looked through the clothes on the rack. They had been to a headgear and a shoe shop already. He would admit that he liked the samurai helmet and tan work boots that the girls had gotten him to get. Now he just needed something to tie it all together. "I think you are very nice," Edric says spotting a Zapfish satin jacket. "And you girls?" he asks, trying on a size before grabbing another size bigger than him and puts the other one back.

Caveira smiles behind her skull bandana mask and stood in her shark moccasins as she looks at a black inky rider jacket. "Maybe. You think it will look good on me?" she asks taking it out and holding it up to herself to let him see and he smiles at her. "I'll take that as good," she says, trying to find a size now.

"Always one or two sizes bigger for the eventual washes," Edric offers as he looks to Lucky and X while they pick out their own. Lucky wearing a paintball mask on her head and finding a set of hero runners replicas from the suit Marie and Callie gave her. X meanwhile is now wearing a power mask that Edric swears are based off the humans' old suit designs for traveling a toxic world and some pro trail boots.

X picks up an armor jacket replica and holds it up to herself before looking to Edric who hums and taps his chin before nodding. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looks to see Lucky holding up a white version of what Caveira is now wearing and smiles at how it fits her. Giving a thumbs up, he starts to collect his things and pays for what the girls choose before they start to walk out of the store. "And…I'm partially broke," he sighs as he looks at how much he has.

"I will cover for you. Don't worry," Caveira says.

"It's fine. It's enough to live off of," Edric reassures before digging into his bag of clothes and takes out a green beret. "Think this might fit you," he says holding it out to her.

"Really?" Caveira asks in shock.

"A captain's got to have a fitting rank," Edric shrugs at.

"Alright," Caveira says smiling as she puts it on. "I think we are now ready."

"No last night of training?" X asks.

"Doing so would tire us out too much for the tournament tomorrow," Caveira says.

Edric smiles. "Who wants a movie night?" he asks and turns to them all. "Popcorn, soda, candy?"

"Can't. Got some work I have to finish before tomorrow," Caveira says.

"Aw. Too bad," Edric shrugs at smiling. "Was hoping of giving you an action movie. You two?" he asks X and Lucky.

"I have to go home," X informs.

"I think I will catch some matches live to scope the competition," Lucky says.

Edric nods. "Sure. Besides, might get some real sleep away from the snoring," he says grinning and Lucky looks annoyed.

"Who are you calling a snorer?" Lucky complains.

Edric snickers. "Says the one who didn't mind sleeping again."

Lucky groans before her and X see Caveira shut him up before he says something stupid by kissing him. "And that's my cue," X says walking away. "I will meet you here tomorrow."

"What she said. See ya guys," Lucky says waving them off, but giving some glare towards the two and huffs.

Edric blinks slowly as Caveira separates and smiles up to him. "Okay. New rule. If I run my mouth like that, kiss me to shut me up."

Caveira smirks. "That's every time. No. You are not getting free kisses. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. And please, wake up early," she says before kissing his cheek.

Edric nods as she starts to walk away and he watches her go before he takes out his phone and calls Hai. "Hey, Hai…set up a good decent dinner because of the tournament. And make sure the place is neat and tidy. The others aren't coming back for tonight…or maybe the other nights since we have to be close by," he says before his phone rings and he looks at it to see it was from Callie, telling him to come over and sleep on their couch for the night because of the tournament. "Cancel that dinner order tonight. I'll be at Callie and Marie for the night," he says to Hai and hangs up, heading to the apartment.


	13. Chapter 13: Major Rise

"Not bad…" Marie says, looking over his samurai helmet while he relaxes on the couch. "You sure you're ready?"

Edric slowly smirks. "If I have to answer that every time, I might be less confident."

"So everyone was busy?" Callie asks as she lounged on his head as a squid.

Edric grins and looks up as she rested in his hair. "Yeah. Not bummed though. I was wondering where X lived in fact, but I didn't want to pry. Even Lucky and Caveira, but again, didn't want to pry."

"Spending the night?" Callie asks happily.

"You offered back then and now. How can I resist, especially with the view?" Edric mentions, turning his head to look at the lights of the city out the window.

"Yeah," Callie says hugging his head and snuggles.

"I am happy you came. We haven't been able to see you a lot recently," Marie says coming back with popcorn.

Edric smiles and softly pets Callie on his head. "Well…I got a few more friends and we are training together. And then there is Caveira and me. So sorry if I haven't come around lately. It's been…busy. Heh," he almost laughs at the thought while Maire sits by him.

"Tell us about it. Three performances, two appearances, and a talk show just this week," Callie complains.

Edric smirks and takes Callie off his head and lets her rest in his arms as he pets her own head. "Does this help my little inkling squid?"

"Oh…right there…" Callie says happily.

Edric chuckles before slowly looking to Marie as she bites into some popcorn. "If I still only had you two…I would have too dependent on you. I didn't want to burden you. Not a bother really. At times, I feel like us humans would go into someplace and destroy it in some way and maybe I was trying to avoid that. But…I'm in too deep. Part of the agent system, in love with an inkling, and now I'm about to take part in a tournament. Anything I missed?" he asks out loud, all of them relaxing as they watch a movie.

"I think you are too hard on yourself," Marie says offering him some as Callie got out of his lap and turns back into an inkling and sits beside him.

Edric shrugs before blinking and biting some popcorn from her hand. "Oh yeah. Caveira was acting weird at work. Not her usual self. What happened?"

"I think it is all the stress. After she cleared our schedules for nearly three weeks," Marie says.

Edric hums as he looks between the two. "I have an idea of what but not going to bother. Maybe I'm wrong," he admits and wraps an arm around Callie and pulls her closer. "Is there betting involved in these games?"

"I think so," Callie says.

"But it is quite illegal," Marie adds.

"Shoot. Was thinking of upping my value. Though, that means we can't bet between each other," Edric points out and the two look at him. "Yes, the cake is good enough, but I have to give some payment in return if I lose. So what do you two want?"

"Hum…" Callie says thinking.

Edric sighs and hangs his head. "Is it a week sleeping on my head?"

"No…oh, I know. You have to take us shopping," Callie says excitedly.

Edric smiles now. "That I can do. Might help with any stress I get."

"If that is settled," Marie says as Callie returns to lean against his arm. "By the way, Edric, hold her and don't let go," Marie instruct.

Edric raises an eyebrow towards her before catching what she said and smiles. "Yeah…sure," he says relaxing once more.

"It's a horror movie," Marie adds once he had a good grip from which she could not escape.

A loud scream rips from the TV and Callie screams along with the chainsaw revving and tries to escape, but Edric kept his arms tightly around her. "Nope. We are watching this together and you will suffer with us," he says hauntingly.

"No!" Callie screams.

* * *

Later that night, Callie awoke from having a nightmare. She sobbed and sniff as she got up and left her room. She was going to head to Marie's room when she saw Edric there sleeping on the couch, the blanket not even covering the bottom of his feet. She sniffed as she made her way over to him and gets on the couch with him, not even turning into a squid and just clings to him on the couch.

Edric slowly wraps an arm around her and pulled her closer in his dreaming state. Callie looks up and sees him smiling and smiles back, snuggling up against his chest. "You will protect me, right?" Callie asks.

Edric chuckles once, showing he was awake and cracks open an eye at her. "You're one of the few I trust my life with. Of course, I will. I will always protect you," Edric says holding her close.

Callie hums happily and snuggles up more into his chest, wrapping her arms lazily around him. "Thank you."

"Get some sleep, Callie," Edric says, rubbing her head with his free hand.

Callie clicks happily and nuzzles her head against his hand. "So…good…so warm…" she drones off, closing her eyes.

Edric smiles tiredly and closes his eyes to return to sleep.

When morning came, Marie yawns and exits her room to head towards Callie. "Hey…wake up. We have to…huh?" she wonders when she spies Callie's bed empty and looks around. When she looks into the living room, she sees where Callie went and smiles. The sight of Callie sleeping in Edric's arms and both looking so peaceful at the same time. "Isn't that cute," she says to herself before grabbing her phone and takes a quick picture which makes Edric groan and open his eyes at the noise. "Oh. Sorry," Marie apologizes before bending down to their height. "Sleep well?"

"Callie came sniffing and crying," Edric explains, petting her sleeping head once more.

"Oh, sorry. When this happens, she usually comes to my room," Marie explains.

Edric smirks. "You were hoping of having her sleep on your own head?" he asks, keeping up his petting and Callie moans in her sleep, snuggling closer.

"That does sometimes happen," Marie says patting Callie's head.

Edric sighs and looks to the sleeping inkling. "I'm getting to the point of being afraid for you girls. Especially when you're agents and going out on missions."

"Well, the missions don't really happen. Before the last one, we're not called upon since we started our singing careers." Marie says, trying to ease his worries and rubs a hand through his hair.

Edric hums and keeps watching Callie sleep away with a smile on her face. "I don't want to ruin this world…or you girls. You are more worth it than me."

Marie, hearing that, turned her smile right into a frown and makes him look at her by grabbing his head. "Don't talk like that," Marie warns, disapproval quiet evident.

Edric sighs sadly and grabs hold of her hand on his head. "But it is. You never changed a person's life more than me and I owe a lot to you two. And I don't have any regrets of you two finding out my secret."

"Please, stop. We care about you," Callie spoke up, having been awoken by this.

Both look down and see Callie looking up to him sadly. "You girls…" Edric starts as he tears up himself. "You're going to make me cry again," he tries to laugh off and wipe away the tears. "Please, just worry about me less. I don't want to see you two hurt by anything that happens to me."

"Then cheer up for us," Callie says getting up and lets him sit up.

Edric smiles before reaching out and wraps her in a hug. "I am happy. I just want you two to be happy too and not let anything hurt any of you."

"Don't worry," Callie says before turning into a squid for him.

Edric laughs a little and hugs her tightly, giving some pets to the head. "So cute. Is this squid form going to be your 'Edric cheering up' form now?" he jokes and Marie rolls her eyes at his bad joke.

"Maybe, if you want it to be," Callie says.

Edric smiles and gives some pets to Callie's head. "Sure. It can be if you want. Might be fun to suddenly transform and call out that silly name," he says about to chuckle at the thought.

"Maybe in private," Callie says.

Edric brings Callie up to his head and smirks. "Aren't you being cheeky," he quips and gives a little kiss to the top of her head. "Payback with interest for the last time. Thanks for that by the way. Held me out."

"What about me?" Marie's voice came from his shoulder,

He slowly looks over and sees her squid form and he snarks. "Okay. A bonus for you," he says before kissing her forehead as well. "Payment received?"

Callie says nothing as she was turning blue. Marie not as bad, but it was there.

Edric then hears some growling and they all turn to their stomachs. "Breakfast…and then I have to meet up with my team," he says placing Callie down with Marie next to him.

"Right," Marie says remaining dignified.

"You best change into your inkling form so you don't forget," Callie adds. Marie blinks and looks around to see herself halfway across the room and sees Edric and Callie smirking at her. "Shut up," she says changing back. Edric looking down to Callie as she changes back too. She then turns to him and gives him a little hug before quickly letting go. "Thank you…" Callie whispers before going to help Marie.

Edric smiles and follows their example and activates the device, turning him into an inkling.

"Phooey. Now we miss the exotic sight," Marie jokes and Edric laughs. He then walks over and sits at the table. "So you ready? That movie didn't mess you up last night, right?"

Edric grins. "You kidding? I'm psyched," he says as he fixes his tentacles and slicks them back. "And we are going to win."

"You better be. We will be drawing to see who matches up with who," Marie informs.

"Can I make a request?" Edric asks.

Callie reaches out and pokes his nose. "As long as it's not about fixing the tournament for you."

"Is asking you putting us up against one of the odds on favorites first match-fixing the matches?" Edric asks.

They both look at each other and look to him questionably. "Why do you want to face a tough famous team like that?"

"Because it will throw the usual happenings of these tournaments on their head when we beat them and will give us some popularity early on," Edric says smirking, showing how confident he was.

Marie raises a finger at that. "We can. But we have to warn, you might get ire from your team on that if you start to lose and it will get worse," she warns.

"Oh, trust me. Lucky and X would have it no other way and Caveira would like the instant boost to the team's popularity," Edric says.

"Wait? You got X on your team? How? No one has ever gotten him on their team," Callie says surprised.

"We did an expose on our show about her," Marie adds, also showing they didn't know X's gender either.

"X is a girl, but she wears a guy's hairstyle and simple. Made a bet with her. Instead of promising her stuff as most teams did, we poked her competitive side and Lucky beat her in a one on one practice match," Edric says smirking as he puts on his samurai helmet.

"That's it…that's all…?" Callie asks in shock. "A match?"

"With a bet. I am glad I had Lucky face her. I couldn't have beaten her then. And you know how skilled she is. Well, she barely edges X out," Edric informs as Marie brings out a bag.

"How close?" Callie asks, with Marie getting the bag ready.

"One second before she was splatted. She managed to splat X and both have only gotten a lot better during our training," Edric informs.

"Shoot…she would be a terror on the field now," Callie says to herself.

"I bet you could beat her," Edric flatters shamelessly.

Callie blushes blue at that. "We're not that good. And I think our skills may have dulled since we got our gigs."

"I went back and saw the carnage you both unleashed in your wake while looking for your grandfather," Edric states bluntly.

They both look to each other quickly at that. "Unrelated," they both said.

"What? You two are badasses. What is wrong with that?" Edric says sincerely before turning into a squid to get into the bag.

"He's so cute," Callie whispers as Marie zips up the bag.

"I heard that," Edric speaks through the bag.

"Good," Callie says poking the bag.

"Hey," Edric complains. "Watch where you poke."

"Time to go," Marie says starting to head out with the bag over her shoulder.

* * *

"Ok, we will leave you here. Caveira will be here soon to pick you up," Marie whispers, lightly patting the bag.

"This is a bit humiliating though," Edric whispers back.

"Don't want the press or sore losers saying you fixed the match, do you?" Marie whispers.

"I know. See you, girls, later," Edric sighs and tries to relax.

"See you at the matchmaking and victory circle," Callie whispers.

Edric just hums before hearing the locker close. "And now I wait," Edric says to himself and just laid there and about ten minutes later, he heard someone coming.

"Time to get to work," Caveira says opening the locker.

"Ready," Edric says as she unzips the bag.

Caveira stares at the squid inside and raises an eyebrow as he gives a wave with his tentacle. "So…had fun with them last night?"

"It was alright," Edric says as she got him out of the locker and holds him.

Caveira gives a shaking straight smile as she tries to not be ticked off. "I was about ready to head to your place when they called me."

"Sorry, but I didn't want to disturb you at work," Edric says waiting for her to put him down.

Caveira hums and looks down at him. "You know there is nothing wrong with calling me."

"Yeah, but I may have arranged for something you will like," Edric says, climbing up her arm to her shoulder.

Caveira raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Will let it be a surprise," Edric says before hugging her head.

Caveira smiles a little and gives a pet to him. "How about changing back?"

Edric was suddenly standing next to her and hugging her tightly. "How's this?" he asks cheekily, giving a small kiss to her cheek.

"Better. Now come on. X and Lucky are waiting," Caveira says smiling.

Edric gives a chuckle before kissing her cheek again. "Okay. Let's go," he says before picking her up and carrying her in his arms.

"Put me down. No embarrassing me before the tournament starts," Caveira instructs as she smiles.

"If I do, you have to give me something after the tournament," Edric says smirking.

Caveira rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine. What is it?"

"You will have to be wearing a swimsuit soon," Edric informs.

Caveira jumps in his arms and gives him a slight harsh look. "You must be joking."

"You will soon understand after the tournament," Edric says smirking.

Caveira scoffs as she is carried towards the front of the square where Edric gives a small wave towards Lucky and X waiting for them. "You had to carry her all the way from home?" Lucky teases smiling.

"No, he is putting me down now," Caveira informs.

Edric gently puts her down while he looks around. "So…you two ready?"

"I am ready!" Lucky says excitedly.

"Has anyone figured out who you are yet X?" Edric asks.

X just shakes her head simply, not saying anything to not show herself.

"Then we have surprise on our side for our first match," Edric says.

"Hey everyone!" Callie's voice could be heard calling out from the stage.

"That is our cue," Lucky says as team frontier headed over to join the other fifteen team assembled there.

"It's time for the pairings to be chosen," Marie adds as they strike their signature pose from the large screen in the main hall. Every single team watching with anticipation of who is where.

"The first round will start off with…" Callie says reaching into a box and pulls out a team emblem. "Team black tar!" Callie calls.

"And their opponents shall be…" Marie says before reaching in like Callie did and pulls out team frontier's emblem. "Team frontier."

"All right. We got one of the odds on favorites in the first round," Lucky says excitedly.

Edric just smiles at that face while Caveira changes her hats to a beret for this one, eyeing him carefully. "We are the opening match. You guys ready for an upset?" Edric asks.

Lucky just grins back at him. "Give me a target and we'll see."

"Let's get to Blackbelly skatepark then," Caveira says.

"I still can't your naming schemes," Edric says as they walk towards the doors for the arena while the other team follows them and eyes them, a bit of a smile on their faces here and there. Edric only smirks inwardly while his team doesn't even try to notice the others until they came to two grates and jump right in. When reaching the end, everyone jumps out before the three girls hear a cheer from Edric as he comes through happily. "I'm getting better every day," he laughs to himself and the others sigh before Lucky giggles at his clumsiness. "So, what plan of attack are we doing?" he asks, all of them now touching the generator and Edric leaning on it to look at them. "Hard and fast, start far, start short, what?"

"Plan four B, you three," Caveira informs.

"Let's go," X says getting her roller ready.

Lucky smirks and pulls down her paintball mask while Caveira adjusts her beret. Then feels Edric push it a little to the side to make it lean. Caveira looks over as he gives a thumbs-up before X jumps into the tunnel with Lucky following. Caveira is the next to follow and then Edric right behind them. All of them jumping out into what Edric sees the arena as exactly what it says on the tin, a roller park.

"Hope you find me a good spot," Caveira says making her splatting gun spin while looking around their spawn point.

X only prepares to touch the ground with her roller, waiting for the buzzer to sound as Lucky and Edric can spy the other team across the field.

Everyone watches as the two teams stare at the field while hearing a beeping noise. It wasn't until the buzzer sounds out and they all started to rush the field. Caveira staying behind to start painting the spawn area. X placing an antenna looking device near the drop of the spawn, rolling ink wherever she went. Lucky and Edric splitting off and going down the three ways around the arena, painting as they go.

"And they're off! Looks like the unknown team frontier is splitting up and trying to cover as much ground as possible," Callie says giving color commentary.

"While the odds on favorite Black tar seems to be taking a more relaxed approach," Marie comments as the team works together to ink their own spawn point.

Edric grins as he hears that. One plus side of commentary is that they would broadcast onto the arena too so somewhat vague idea of the locations of the members. He climbs up a slope and shoots ink as he goes, spying X sometimes stopping to reload in the ink before continuing on. Already her path wrapping around the edge of the field and approaching the other end. Lucky meanwhile was spraying the inner walls and undersides of whatever she can see, hardly doing the ground unless she needs to reload her ink. While he was making another pathway around the other end of the field and going mostly across the slopes laid around.

As the other team finishes up painting their spawn point, they rush out and jump over the ledge. Spotting Lucky running at them, they all try to fire at her and she ducks into a side alley, diving into the ink on the wall. When they rush her, they run past and she dives out, throwing a burst bomb at them. The sloshing bubble sack of ink caught their ears and three of them dives away while the fourth got hit and splatted as Lucky didn't let up on firing at them. She spots the one that tried to fire at the bomb and unleashes her own rapid-fire at the dualie user, making enough damage when the bomb splats down onto him. The rest of the enemy team recovering and starts to fire at Lucky, with the girl sliding back after kicking a part of the wall and then dives into her ink, slithering away. One of the members chasing after her with a roller and trying to paint over her trail.

'That a girl,' Edric thinks smirking before diving from where he was into the ink to swim to ambush them from behind as they chase Lucky. X coming around and painting over him, giving him a clear path.

"Looks like team Black tar seriously underestimated the unknown team if that brief exchange says anything," Marie says acting as if she did not know who Lucky was or her skills.

"Team frontier has taken the early lead alright as their strategy seemed to be working so far," Callie chimes in with her usual cheerful commentary.

"Team black tar better step it up or we may have an upset," Marie adds.

X slides to a stop as she sees she is starting to hit Edric's trail. She then turns and jumps towards the next platform, then sees the two other members join up with their fourth one and whistles loudly. Caveira looks over from the last of her inking and rushes up to the beacon before super jumping into the air. The whistle made the three members aware of X's location above them and they started to fire and dump ink towards her. X only rolls herself back across the top of the platform, now jumping the inner areas and inking the top of them all. Caveira comes crashing hard behind the three and immediately spins up. The three hears the noise and tries to turn and fire at her, but they were inked down and splatted.

Lucky meanwhile hears Caveira's gun firing off and jumps out of her ink to the side and fires at the last member before coming to a complete sliding stop. The last member getting splatted and she smiles before rushing off back to the other area. Making ink trails as she goes. Edric meanwhile works on the path as the four members regroup and jump off the ledge, taking cover behind the walls as the three girls try to get them and keep them pinned. Edric jumps and drops an autobomb where he was before diving back in and swimming away. The little bomb chitters before driving towards the group and explodes in a shower of ink, splatting two and leaves the other two dazed. Both Caveira and Lucky coming around the corner and gunning them down as well. Both of them high five each other as they walk by before four squids fly from the enemy's side and land all over the field.

Edric got lucky when one member with a shooter is inking the area as quickly as he could and tries to mainly get Frontier team's ink covered up. What he didn't expect was the ink he is shooting to suddenly have a squid jump up towards him and start to shoot away like crazy when changing to show Edric. Edric goes to firing one gun at him while the other inks the ground around him and the area randomly. His new opponent opening firing and trying to hit him but Edric ducks and slides, hitting his legs a few times until he dives into the ink he made and then quickly jumping out with a quick change, kicking the gun out of his hands. The black tar member ended up being shocked at the move and freezes as Edric holds one gun in his face while his other one keeps inking the area. The black tar member tries to grab the gun and swipe it away but Edric moves his still firing gun against himself and aims toward the member and shoots him a few times in the chest, taking him out. Edric gives a quick cheer before rushing off to get as much area as he could, hearing and seeing ink flying all over the place now.

"What a move. Can we get an instant replay on that!?" Callie calls and soon the disarming move that Edric just did replay on the screen. "I have never seen someone pull a move like that," Callie says as the buzzard sounds, letting them know time is up.

"And that is game," Marie says as Lucky and Edric meet up and did a fist bump while walking back to their spawn point.

The screen changes to Judd who was looking over the field before raising the color team frontier was playing as signaling their win. "And there you have it, folks. With more than seventy-five percent of the field covered, team frontier has beaten the odds on favorite. I repeat, this was a total shut out," Marie explains.

"This really shakes things up, Marie. Could this team that came from out of nowhere be able to take the cup?" Callie asks.

"Let's hope so," Edric adds, bumping his side against Lucky playfully and she bumps back.

"That will really give us a boast," Caveira says smiling under her skull bandana as their names played on the screen.

Edric groans as they jump out of the tunnel and sees the generator shut down. "I think I pulled a muscle."

"Walk it off. It won't be long before we have our next match," X informs.

Edric sighs. "I know. But at least we got a start. Now they won't know how to really handle us," he says smirking.

"So we press," Lucky says smirking.

"Till they break," Caveira adds.

Edric reaches over and adjusts the beret and flicks off the ink as it disappears before putting it back on her head. "And we look fresh doing it."

"Oh, we do," Lucky chimes in, pulling off her helmet to get some air.

"That play of the game…where did you learn that?" X asks, turning her head to look at Edric.

Edric looks a bit nervous. "Made it up on the spot actually."

"Teach us later," Caveira instructs.

Edric shrugs. "It's simply hand to hand combat. There was nothing in the rule books for it so I didn't think much of it."

"There isn't for disarming. Just no pulling tentacles," Caveira informs.

"…I am so tempted to just do one to you as a small loving joke," Edric says after a while.

"No," all three of his teammates say together.

Edric just smiles while they walk out into the lobby. "Just have to wait and go for the next."

* * *

One by one, the matches happened and everyone was watching team frontier. Especially after they swept through round two with just as much skill as round one. No one had foreseen this as the big-name teams got beat so badly. Granted, none had brought their best players for this tournament. But this small team who had made its debut had just won the tournament and were now in the winner's circle, being given the trophy by the Squid Sisters.

"How the heck did I get surrounded by those last guys anyway? I thought you were watching them?" Edric whispers to the rest of his team while photos were being taken of them.

"They all had a squid beakon with them. They changed weapons before getting on with us," Caveira whispers back.

"Ah. They changed tactics before the game," Edric says as Caveira held up the trophy on high to the cheers of the audience.

"And they saw you as a threat. That's a good thing," Lucky notes.

"Yeah, even though I am the weakest link on our team," Edric whispers to her.

"It's because of those moves. I don't think anyone prepared for it," Caveira points out. "Teach us tomorrow."

"Congrats on winning guys. And, on top of the trophy," Marie congratulates while she digs into a holed box and takes out a sea shell and holds it out for them. "You get this little guy and twenty thousand each," she says giving Edric the seashell with a hidden wink at him. "He likes bright areas," she says tapping the shell and a little snail's head slowly comes out and blinks at Edric.

"A pet for you then," Edric says smirking as they posed to get their pictures taken.


	14. Chapter 14: Sunlight

"Here you go little guy," Edric says putting the snail into a new tank at his place. The snail blinking slowly before slowly crawling along the sandy tank ground. "…you also wanted this guy, didn't you?" he asks, moving his gaze to Marie smiling beside him and watching the little guy crawl around.

"Maybe a little," Marie admits.

"You and Callie packed?" Edric asks.

Marie nods. "Yeah. We are heading out soon. But if you want to talk, we are just a call away," she says before hugging him.

"Oh, don't worry. I am driving you there," Edric says smirking.

"You ready?" Callie asks walking up and hugs him as well. "He's so cute."

"Yep. Hai take care of him while we are gone," Edric says.

"Of course, sir," Hai says as they walk to the garage.

"Girls, you ready to see the car?" Edric asks before the lights come on.

"Only if it can…" Caveira trails off when they see the glossed vehicle before as it shines under the garage lights. A large open-top car with six seats in it for all of them and a large enough trunk in the back for everything that is already bulging with trunks of clothes and supplies. Though they don't know it, Edric decided to try a little sports car aspect from the human side for the shape and color patterns and a little squid style interior of every part of the inkling aesthetic that extends out the back. "Whoa…that's…new."

Edric chuckles as he steps in front and looks back at them. "Yeah…this thing is entirely custom. You won't find this in yours or mine at all. I just thought of putting it together for once. Might be ugly though…" he muses, looking it over more closely now.

"How big is it inside and how luxurious?" Callie asks trying to make him feel better.

"Well, it's got all the features I ever wanted in a car. Got some of yours even where we even have emergency ink in case you need it. And can seat all of us quite well. You can even sleep in this just fine," Edric lists off, turning it on as the garage door opens to a newly cut down and paved road for them. "Should do it."

"Shotgun," Caveira calls before everyone else.

Edric smiles at them. "There is a middle seat in the front too."

"I'll take that," Callie says raising an arm.

"If that's cleared up, who wants to go to the beach?" Edric asks before seeing that the rest were gone and he looks to the back seats and sees them already buckled in. Lucky already dipping into the cooler of their drinks. "And that just leaves…" he stops when he looks back to Callie and Caveira and sees them gone too.

A few honks came from the car and he looks to the front seats and sees Callie honking the horn. "Let's go, slowpoke."

"Teach me that later," Edric says climbing in and starting to drive off.

"How did this road come to be anyways?" Marie asks.

"I had the maintenance bots working on it for the last few weeks," Edric informs.

Lucky pops open her soda can as they start to drive off. "So how long will this take?"

"About an hour. So just relax," Edric informs while most of them look up things on their phones.

Callie smirks. "You don't even have a license."

Edric grins, driving out into the road meant for the old development before turning onto a seaside cliff road. "I'm the last human in existence. I can get two licenses, no problem."

"But from the government?" Marie asks.

"They never checked. I even had Hai create fake records for it. Which went unused," Edric informs. Everyone turns to stare at him and he feels the stares on him. "They can forgive me once I show myself and we can all make it official."

"That's if they don't turn you into a lab experiment and try to clone you or try to repopulate that way," Marie points out.

"They can do that?" Edric asks, looking back at her.

Marie shakes her head. "It's really only Judge that can be cloned without a problem. You…that might take more than your life."

Edric sputters. "Best to live in the moment rather than on a lab table. And honestly, I never knew you girls would have your own beach. I thought you die in water," he says, looking to Callie and Marie.

"We do," everyone says.

"In huge bodies of water like the sea," X adds.

Callie smiles. "But it's good to get away to once in a while. From the fans, shows, concerts. It's always hectic."

"But thanks to our favorite inkling here, we are cleared up enough to go on vacation," Marie says smiling at Caveira who freezes up as she remembers why she did that in the first place and tries to smile to not let Edric notice her frozen state.

"Cool. Thanks again Caveira. You actually gave us all a break," Edric thanks looking over to his girl who nods with a stiff smile that he seems none the wiser to as he kept his eyes on the road most of the time.

"Marie, remember to give him directions to that private beach," Callie says.

"Already set up and ready. A vacation for us. A sweet getaway for the winners. And no one is none the wiser about our little colluding," Marie says laying back and relaxing now.

"To be honest, hardly anyone noticed the giant zapfish going away in broad daylight who wasn't even trying. Would take time to notice our part which was working on hiding," Edric points out.

"What colluding?" Caveira asks disapprovingly.

"I asked them to put us up against the odds on favorite," Edric says.

"…I'll let that slide," Caveira says after a while.

"As long as we didn't get paired with a weak opponent, I am satisfied," X says.

"Sadistic much?" Edric jokes.

"Enough about the matches. The bigger question, what are you going to do with your girl once we get there?" Callie asks, poking his side and makes him chuckle and rub at the spot.

Edric hums in thought before looking to Caveira as she seems to be wondering a little and even blushing blue at the thought. "For once, sleep under some shade. I need it after all that. Then two, whatever she wants."

"…you…need a massage," Caveira says in a low voice that made the squid sisters smirk where the others can't hear.

"Sorry. What was that?" Marie asks, the others leaning in while Edric is a little intrigued by what she said.

"…a massage. He needs one," Caveira says out loud now and sighs to look out the window.

"How do inkling's even get one?" Edric asks as he follows Marie's instructions.

Callie smirks over to Caveira and bumps her side. Caveira sighs again and partially turn to him. "As both a squid and our inkling forms. We just massage and stretch the area and then do a general once over."

"Huh…interesting. For humans, it can be harder as we must take into account our skeletal structure," Edric informs.

Caveira feels another bump against her side and partially glares to Callie who smirks back to her and she shrinks down a little. "Can…I try?"

"Sure. After we get there and we are sure no one is watching," Edric says turning off.

"Just follow the trail road," Marie instructs as they go through a little forested area. "Being able to be human out here would feel nice, wouldn't it? I wouldn't know as I am not one."

"Well, I am alright with being an inkling. That way I can look at all of you in the eyes," Edric says.

Lucky snarks. "And we are having fun being petted and sleeping in your hair. A good pillow."

Edric sticks her tongue out at her playfully. "Eyes on the road!" Marie yells at him.

Callie pushes his head back and he slowly came to a stop as they approach a clearing of the forest while the dirt transforms to a sandy beach partially surrounded and covered by a ring of palm trees. A little hut on the edge nearby which had various sea nicknacks and trinkets. "You guys are so lucky…" Edric says, opening the trunk for them and turning off the car. "Let's get unpacking."

"Are we spending the night here?" X asks, getting out with Marie and heads to the back to grab their things.

"Only for a few days. Don't worry. We have sleeping bags and blankets," Callie reassures.

"And a car," Edric adds smirking at her. "I think most of those beds and couch won't fit me. But I did come prepared with the car."

"We also got an extra big blanket," Marie adds.

"And so do I. I had Hai make them," Edric says before getting out of the car and helping unload the trunk.

"You are really pushing us," Caveira just states.

Callie smirks. "No. I want you two to enjoy yourself. You're one of the best things that happened to him. So go enjoy yourself," she says, opening the door for her. "Remember, we are on vacation, not at work." Caveira sighs and steps out to help along with Callie right behind her.

* * *

Edric stares at a crab as it scuttles across the sand in front of his blanket. Thinking it was looking up to him, he watches as it clicks its claws and scuttles toward the ocean. "I was expecting bigger," he muses before looking to the side and sees Caveira walking up in an orange two-piece with a small spot pattern on the side that he couldn't help was stare at. "And…beautiful…"

Caveira blushes blue before sitting by him and leaning against him. "They got my size apparently. I don't know how."

Edric chuckles a little at the thought. "Well…you look good…" he offers, blushing red himself.

"And we are ready!" Callie cheers as she jumps out of the hut in her light pink beach swim skirt, letting him partially see the deeper pink one-piece under it.

"Wait for me!" Marie calls, running out after her in a green skirted two-piece.

"I call the ball!" Lucky calls, running out of the hut in a tighter fitting curved two-piece with a thin skirted cover on her bra.

X just sighs as she steps out calmly, wearing a skintight suit that Edric expect divers to wear when they go swimming but figures its also for training with those large pockets on the sides of her leg and arms. "I'll play."

Edric hums as he watches them play before turning to Caveira as she leans against him, also watching the action. "Don't you want to play?"

Caveira shakes her head a little. "No. I am fine here."

"Which reminds me," Edric says looking around and pulls the bracelet off, making Caveira dropping her head from the sudden change onto his lap. "Now I can relax," he says placing a hand on her head and petting her softly. "And are you easing up for once?"

"Fan me then," Caveira jokingly says.

Edric chuckles as she smiles before hearing rustling and looks up to see a palm leaf fanning over her. "Is this good your highness?" he asks half-serious and smiling at her.

Caveira smiles as she laid back and just relaxed.

Edric groans and lays back against a tree, still fanning her. "It's so peaceful…more so than the city and I didn't even think it could be like that. I'm glad I met you too," Eddic admits, running a hand down her side and she nuzzles into his own side. "I don't think I could have ever had this much fun back before all this with my human pals. Half were jerks anyway."

Caveira sits up and looks at him now. "Well, you are here now. So what are you going to do now? You did say you wanted to relax."

Edric nods. "I did say that," he says before hugging her and pulling her down with him on the blanket. "And I will. But still, if you want to play, go ahead. This is one of the few times I can relax and I feel like I can just fall asleep right here," he says closing his eyes while an arm was lazily wrapped around her.

"…the thought of beating those two at a game and rubbing their noses in it is a fun thought," Caveira says.

"So go on ahead. Score one for me," Edric says letting go of her and even helps push her up a little to her feet.

Caveira smiles a little at him offering for her to go play and leans down before giving a small kiss. "Thanks. I'll be back soon with bragging rights," she says before running off.

"I'll be waiting," Edric yawns and rolls over. "Peace…and quiet," Edric says smiling as he listens to the waves and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"He fell asleep, huh?" Lucky asks as Caveira joins them and spikes the ball right between Callie's feet.

Caveira sighs. "One of the few times ever for this kind of relaxation. I figured to let him enjoy it."

Marie smirks. "What did he think of that?" she asks pointing to her swimsuit.

Caveira frowns at her. "He said…beautiful. Now leave it alone."

"Knew it," Callie cheers and throws the ball back in.

"He always seems to talk about how peaceful and better it is," X notes, hitting it back.

Marie hums and spikes the ball but it intercepted by Lucky. "We never did really ask him. We didn't want to bring it up after we saw how broken he became just realizing he's at this kind of peaceful world as he puts it and having us around."

"Nor have we really asked any details about himself. I mean, how old is he, baring the time he was asleep?" Lucky points out.

Callie hums and picks up the ball. "Maybe we can finally ask him. This place is hidden. And he is the most open I have ever seen."

"Someone should go keep him com…" X stops seeing Marie was missing. Looking over, they all saw her sitting next to him, petting his head.

Edric groans and rolls over, seeing Marie sitting by him. "Hey…game over?"

"Go back to sleep. I am just here because sides were unbalanced," Marie says.

"Oh…okay," Edric yawns and closes his eyes again, feeling the blanket shift and then Marie leaning against him as she still pets him. "That's nice."

"Who has the best aim?" Callie asks.

They all turned towards X and she sighs before walking over to Callie's side. "Let's play," she says to the remaining group.

"We need someone to watch him in case someone comes across us and I know how to activate his device," Marie explains.

"Just make sure he gets his rest," Caveira calls before being hit by the ball in the head and frowns at X who shrugs.

Marie smirks as the four played pretty hard until the sun had set. "Want to wake him up now or after food is ready?" Lucky asks.

They all look to Edric still sleeping away as Marie was sitting by him still, giving small pets to his head. "I got him…maybe time to ask," Caveira says walking over. Marie noticing the girl who she was expecting to kiss him awake, but she just give some pats to his cheek and makes him groan and open his eyes.

"Hey beautiful…whoa," he says, noticing the light. "Wow…must have needed more than I thought," he groans sitting up before he was silenced by Caveira kissing him as Marie smirks and gets up to help the others start to make the food in the hut. "Okay…" he breathes out after Caveira separates from him. "That's a nice wake-up call."

Caveira pulls him to his feet and towards the hut. "We do have questions now."

"Dinner first," Lucky reminds.

"After dinner," Caveira sighs.

Edric looks on questionably as Callie and Marie start to make the food and grab some stuff when they got inside. "What kind of questions?"

"Well, for starters, how old are you?" Callie asks.

"…we talking human age biologically or what I am as an inkling?" Edric asks after thinking about it for a minute.

"Human. And without being frozen," Caveira explains, sitting him down on the couch with X and Lucky.

"Twenty…I think. Have to ask Hai," Edric says the last part to himself.

"You said something weird. What about your inkling form?" X asks.

"Ah…the device when we first got it to work was not without flaws. You see, when we got it to work, my body was that of a sixteen-year-old inkling. And since everyone I meet saw that, suddenly aging a few years would have drawn too much attention," Edric informs.

"And we don't mind," Marie says grabbing another tray of food to cook.

"Who knew I would be into older boys," Caveira says.

"Barring human thinking, it is kinda fun," Edric says reaching over and hugs her. "And I don't regret it one bit…I almost went for one of you two if I didn't find her," he says, leaning his head over to look at Marie and Callie who freezes up for a few seconds, but Callie gets a blue blush of her own.

"So tell us about humans," X says, finally dropping the bomb.

Edric slowly looks to her and raises an eyebrow. "What kind of things?"

"What were they like?" X asks.

"…a mix really. Do you want the good, the bad, or a bit of both?" Edric asks, giving a tone of not really wanting to talk about it.

"All of it," Lucky asks for.

"I won't go into that much…not tonight, but maybe one day I will if you get me drunk enough," Edric says.

"Drunk? You really want to get drunk for that…are you sure?" Callie asks worriedly.

"Oh no. I don't drink. Getting drunk without my knowledge is the obstacle," Edric says smirking as if he set an impossible goal.

X simply raises an eyebrow at the implication. "So what can you tell?"

"We are a very fickle species. We are full of morales and contradictions. We can be the greatest of builders, artists, philosophers, but the darker side is we were the masters of self-destruction. We could just not get along with each other a lot over the tiniest differences or opinions. That is how we came to destroy ourselves," Edric says.

Callie, Marie, and Caveira slowly look at each other before looking at him. "How close?" Marie asks.

"Do two world wars and almost a third when the world was ending count?" Edric asks them back and actually pulls Caveira into his lap and keeps his arms around her.

"Well…how many humans were around before you were frozen?" Lucky asks, trying to change the subject now.

"I say around ten billion, give or take," Edric says making many of them do a spit take. "Oh right…and were overcapacity of the planet," he adds as he thinks to how the sea levels are still up and wonders how many octarians and inklings there are.

"Ten…billion?" Callie says trying to imagine so many.

Edric nods sadly. "Yeah. The planet wasn't made for that many of us. The last estimate it can do, at best, around…seven to eight billion, give or take."

"I doubt even factoring in the octarians, we could number a million," Caveira says, trying to wrap her head around that kind of number as well.

Edric smiles and hugs her tighter. "You guys are very lucky. You got a lot of years ahead of you. Even with all the fighting you still do."

"And you will be with us all the way," Callie says smiling.

Edric smirks. "If you want advice on how to avoid fighting, go ahead and ask. I think we all want that."

"You once told us that Inkopolis was built over the ruins of what you called Tokyo. Is that true?" Marie asks.

Edric nods. "Yeah. Amazing you guys built it up so well," he says and notices Caveira looking too interested and gives a quick kiss to her cheek, waking her up from her trance. "And did it better than we ever did."

"You said it had defenses as well," Marie says and Edric stops.

"…I rather not talk about those," Edric finally admits.

"Okay…well…what about your parents?" Callie says, trying to move away from that.

"Actually…what about yours? I don't think I have seen any inkling parents before," Edric says.

"Oh. It must be very different from yours. Where do I start?" Callie asks herself. "Okay. Well, when two inklings together, we usually just live together and then eventually have a little squishie. At that point, we raise it until they are about ten years old or around that age. Then we send them off into the world and let them do whatever they want, within reason. Go into the government, jobs, even compete in the turf wars. Sometimes the parents would give one of their old weapons to them like an heirloom. How is yours different?"

Edric takes a deep breath. "Well…for one the parents part is correct. Except ours has it where we would get married."

Caveira felt her heart flutter for some reason and looks up to him at the sound of that. "Married?"

Edric nods. "Yeah. A ceremony held together with some chosen people and someone of authority by either a government official or one of the religions. At that point, they are recognized by law to be husband and wife and get all the benefits of it. Mostly taxes. Don't get me started on those," he ends with a playful poke to her cheek.

"And the squishie?" Marie asks, starting to place some of the food.

"Kid. And we don't send them out at ten. The world was too complicated and you guys grow up faster than we do. Mentally I mean. At times, we send them out around twenty or eighteen depending on the situation and/or parents. During that time, they go to school and all that. Tedious, but I keep hearing its rewarding. Heh. I guess it's like watching something you made grow up to be this figure you never thought they could become. But really, that's about the end of that. After that point, they are adults and go find someone to be with and it starts all over again," Edric explains, giving some pets to Caveira's head.

"So more drawn out, huh?" Lucky thinks aloud.

"So…do any of you still talk to your parents?" Edric asks.

"We mostly moved on," X spoke up. "I guess because our style is looking forward to new things. Hard to look back on the old, to be honest."

"We keep in contact with our parents," Marie says.

"I have about four younger siblings and Marie has a little brother," Callie admits blushing.

They all look to X at that point. "What?"

"Moving on…anything else?" Edric asks, relaxing now as he smells the food coming from the pots and pans.

"What about you Lucky?" X asks.

"Oh, they live in the city," Lucky answers smiling. "I sometimes visit to see how they are doing."

"The reason you moved in with me is that you had no real place to stay?" Edric asks.

Lucky coughs behind her hand and looks away, trying to be innocent.

"You are welcome to stay," Edric informs smiling.

"Thanks…" Lucky trails off, blushing a bight blue.

"Now back to the food," Edric says.

"Speaking of food, we have a surprise for you," Callie says cheerfully.

Edric chuckles. "Is it fried shrimp?" he asks cheekily while Caveira jumps out of his lap.

"Close your eyes," Marie instructs as she, Callie, and Lucky get up.

Edric hums and closes his eyes and can partly tell someone is waving a hand in front of his face, but keeps quiet. "Alright. Tell or show me."

"We will show you. Caveira, keep him from peeking," Lucky says.

Caveira raises an eyebrow at them as they went to grab the tray before looking to Edric and jumps up into his lap and kisses him, making him suddenly wraps his arms around her and hold her tight.

"Okay…that's one way," Marie spoke up smirking while they move the table to the side and Callie holds the tray. She then reaches into her nearby bag and takes out the lighter he gave and looks it over for a few seconds. Marie smiles and lights up parts of the food before flicking it close. "Okay…now let him breathe because he will need it for this," she says while she and Callie hold up the tray before Edric. Caveira moving away and leaves him frozen for a while. "Open them up."

Edric slowly opens his eyes and freezes dead cold at the sight before him. His eyes looking over the large round light blue frosted cake with twenty-one lit up candles on it. And in the center was orange frosting that wrote out something in inkling that he didn't know what it says, but he can guess.

All the girls start to smile at his reaction until they see his eyes start to tear up and he lets out a choked laugh. "Guys…dang it. I wasn't supposed to cry on this trip," he tries to laugh off, rubbing his eyes with an arm.

Some of them giggle or smile at his reaction while Caveira gave a small kiss to his cheek. "I believe you humans make a wish before blowing out the candles like us?"

Edric slowly nods before taking a big breath and blowing out the candles and leaves the cake with snuffed out smoking candles. "Doubt it will happen…but I hope it would."

"Then let's eat," Callie says as X pushes the table under the cake and lets them set it down. "And you birthday boy, get the first bite."

Edric hums and takes one of the forks and digs in before biting into it. "Holy crap…that's a lot of sugar…nice," he laughs and takes another and leans back in his seat with a sigh. "Okay…the best birthday of my life…you asked Hai, didn't you?"

"When you mentioned it. I went to him and asked him personally," Callie explains while they all started to dig in as well.

"We didn't think of presents that much…we honestly tried. But since you are living so simple, it's hard to find you one and you are a human, not an inkling," Marie admits. "So…we just got some cash for you. A little something from all of us," she says taking out an envelope from her bag. The others doing the same before he noticed Caveira didn't have one.

"Well…thanks. I didn't expect this from all of you…especially you X," Edric mentions, leaning his head over to look at her.

X just shrugs and adds her own to the pile. "You deserve it."

Edric hums and sees Callie and Marie eyeing Caveira more than usual. "Guys, it's okay. If she doesn't have anything, it's fine. This is already way too much," he says, motioning to the cake and the pile of envelopes full of money.

"Oh. She had something else planned, but didn't say anything," Marie points out and makes Caveira blush under the stares of them all while she looked away.

Edric hums and reaches out to pet her head. "Well, it should be great all the same. If nothing, I don't mind. Living this new life is one of the best chances I have ever gotten," he mentions while digging in for another bite. "Eat up," he says with his mouth full.

The five happily ate as they enjoyed the night. They also spotted some crabs stealing food but that wasn't enough to put a damper on the events. In fact, it made things funny as they watch the food march and even crabs fighting each other for the food.

"Okay…getting late for me," Lucky says stretching and standing. "I'm going to turn in. See ya guys," she says heading for one of the bunk beds in the bedroom.

X hums and eats her last bite. "Same. Rather not eat too much," she says getting up and following her, a yawn escaping her.

Edric turns to look at the rest of them before both Callie and Marie yawn at the same time. "Knew it. Yawns are infectious," he says playfully and they give a playful glare back.

"And we'll leave you with your girl. Happy birthday," Marie says smiling and kisses his cheek while Callie does the same as well. "Don't eat all of it. A word of warning if you don't want a stomach ache," she says tapping his nose before they both turn in.

Edric takes one of the last bites of his piece and turns to the quiet girl next to him. "And you?"

"Sleep…obviously," Caveira spoke up, poking the crumbs of her share.

"And I said it to them but they didn't listen. No room except four bunk beds and a couch," Edric points out while getting up and stretching. "I'll sleep in the car tonight. I'll be there if you…"

"Stay…please," Caveira asks, Edric looking at her as she blushes blue which was somewhat hard to see in the moonlight. "You can sleep with me."

Edric raises an eyebrow and bends down to her height, turning her head softly to make her look at him. "You sure? I wouldn't mind at all."

"You do too much like that. At least let me do the same," Caveira says before reaching over the side and grabs her blanket out of her bag.

Edric shakes his head, slightly amused, and sits back down before laying down with her on the couch. Caveira throwing the blanket over them and snuggling up against his chest as he wraps an arm around her. "Night," he whispers, giving a small kiss to her cheek.

"Woomy," Caveira says.

Edric was a little surprised and sees her blushing harder, trying to bury her head into his chest. "Don't have to be that tough with me. And you look cute when blushing," he whispers and she squeaks and blushes harder, making him chuckle behind a hand.

A sudden hit on his chest makes him look down and sees Caveira decided to punch him softly. "…don't do that…" she says embarrassed and looking away from his face.

Edric rolls his eyes smiling and hugs her tighter against him, starting to close his eyes. "Goodnight Caveira."

"Happy birthday…" she whispers back while she drifts off herself.

* * *

**A/N: And Happy Thanksgiving to you all. Trust me. More is going to come with heavy drama.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sleepy Heads

Edric groans as he slowly opens his eyes and slowly looks down to see Caveira sleeping peacefully against him with a smile on her face. He kisses her cheek and makes her moan and turn over but felt movement on his head when he did. Slowly reaching up with a free hand, he sighs. "Girls…" he says, poking one in his hair.

"Nyaa…let us sleep," the unmistakable voice of Callie says tiredly.

'That is Callie,' Edric thinks smiling.

"Woomy." Edric heard another voice.

'Huh…not Marie,' he wonders and pokes the spot, making her groan and try to slap his hand away.

"Go away…" Lucky spoke up, though very high pitched for her.

"You having fun?" Marie asks walking into view.

"For some reason, I have two squids in my hair. My hair isn't a bed," Edric points out, reaching out and booping her nose.

"It was three. But I got up early," Marie informs.

"Then that boop was deserved," Edric says smirking before a small groan came from Caveira who snuggles deeper against him. "And this is embarrassing for her," he says running a hand down one of her tentacles that fell off the couch.

Marie, seeing this, pokes her head a few times. "Come on Caveira. You agreed to cook breakfast with me."

Caveira groans and rolls over to face her with a slight frown at being woken up and finding her like this. But started sitting up until she realized Edric was still holding onto one of her tentacles and softly yanks it out of his hand as he gives a smile at her. "Morning," he says waving his free hand now.

Caveira blows a puff of air out of her mouth before leaning down and giving him a small peck on the lips. "Morning. I'll be back with breakfast," she says before following the giggling Marie while she gained a deep blue blush.

"Aw. That's so cute," he hears Callie dawed at.

"I see you snuck into my hair to sleep. At this rate, we might as well get me a bed for my size and just share it," Edric says.

"Can we?" Lucky spoke up.

Edric shrugs. "I can have Hai make one."

"Alright, I am moving into your room," Lucky says happily.

"As soon as the bed is made," Edric reiterates. "Then you can come in."

"Yay."

"Giver," Callie calls out.

"Snuggle squid," Edric shot back smiling.

Callie then leans over his head and comes into his view. "That's not even a good one."

"But accurate," Edric says smirking.

Callie proceeds to poke his head before seeing his eyes were looking elsewhere and looks up to see him watching Caveira and Marie cook. "So…never slept in your bed before, huh?" Callie asks, both of them watching the two.

"Don't go rubbing that in on her, ok?" Edric asks.

"Why not?" Callie asks with a mischievous tone. "It would be fun."

"Cause she might drop kick you to the octolings' main lair," Edric says grinning and Callie pouts and slaps a tentacle on his face. "Besides, it's nice to see her this happy. Brings a smile to me."

Callie crosses her tentacles in front of her. "Do humans always forget themselves and just care about others like that?"

Edric smirks and boops her head. "Only the good ones. And they are considered superheroes."

"Like super squid?" Lucky asks.

"…I will ask these once we are back and see what famous superheroes you have. But for now, let's get breakfast first," Edric sighs.

"I am good here," Callie says clinging to his head.

Edric groans and lays back down. "Unbelievable. You two are lazy."

"Woomy," Callie simply says.

"Woomy," Lucky says as well.

"Where is X?" Edric asks looking at the bed to see it messy and lopsided with the sheets all the way down.

"There," Lucky states lazily.

"She must be a rough sleeper," Edric says.

Callie yawns. "Tossing and turning so much," she whines. "Kept us awake."

"That why you moved?" Edric asks.

" A small factor for me," Lucky informs.

"Marie?" Edric asks, looking over to the two again and smiles as he sees Caveira actually making coffee for him at a very hot temperature, which she also noticed him watching and gives a half-hearted wave.

Edric does the same as she spots Callie and Lucky.

Caveira gives a small frown and goes back to cooking the rest of the breakfast while he hums. "In all this time, I have never seen her as a squid and she is usually quick in battle."

"Caveira or Marie?" Callie asks.

"Caveira," Edric says, looking the girl over. "Bet she would look cute."

"Cuter than me?" Callie asks leaning down to look him in the eyes.

Edric gives a slow poke to her head. "She's my girl. Take a guess."

Callie gives a slight glare and huffs.

"You're second. That's good too," he says giving a sneaking kiss to her head and makes her blush. "See?" he says snarkily.

"I am still mad at you," Callie says smacking his forehead with a tentacle half-heartedly.

Edric gives another kiss to her forehead. "Better?" he asks, seeing the blush grow.

Callie retreats back into his hair, wrapping herself up with it tightly.

Edric snickers before someone pokes his cheek and he looks up to see Caveira there with a hot cup. "Please take it before I melt."

"Oh, you can do that?" Edric jokes.

Caveira just puts the mug in his hand before walking away, giving a few last looks to the two still in his hair.

"Marie, I may need your help with Callie when you are done," Edric says heading over to check on X.

Marie hums in agreement, looking to the pouting Caveira. "So…what did you last night?" she asks teasingly. "And I will remind you, we got in his hair after two hours. Plenty of time," she says smirking.

Caveira made a squeaking noise and pouted more. "Nothing. We just slept," she says and looks away.

"I guess second place for you then," Marie informs.

"Second…what…" Caveira tries to say and glare at her. "What do you mean second?"

"Callie beat you to it. On that night, he spent it at our place. We watched a horror movie and Callie went to him for comfort," Marie informs.

Caveira slowly breathes out, not being able to complain about that, but had a feeling something was planned.

"The food," Marie points out.

Caveira yelps and tries to save it all and heard the popstar giggle at her predicament, leaving her only more annoyed now.

"You do make a great girl for him," Marie compliments after a while, hearing some light snoring from X in the other room. "But remember, if you hurt him…" Marie adds, letting the threat hanging.

Caveira visibly shivers at the tone and slowly nods.

"Good. Now then," Marie says turning to the bedroom. "Is she up?"

"Have you ever woken up a grumpy sleeping cat?" Edric asks back.

"No," Marie answers.

"Then it's tougher," Edric calls back, snoring still coming out of that room.

"I have an idea," Lucky calls before there was the sound of crashing coming from that room.

Marie slowly turns her head towards the room. "What was that?"

"Just a very angry inkling glaring at us right now. Nothing to worry about," Edric assures.

"Oh, she is fine," Lucky says.

"I am just very annoyed," X counters.

"…you look good in a drysuit though," Edric compliments after a while and Marie sees Caveira twitch.

There was no response for a good while so both didn't know what was going on until X asks, "Is there a shower or anything?"

"Next door," Callie says and both girls in the kitchen see X coming out and locking herself in the bathroom.

Caveira slowly looks back at Edric as he exits and he tries to smile at her. "It worked. She wasn't mad…I think. Could be a seething rage."

Caveira sighs and hangs her head. "At least you're cute enough," she says before going back to cooking.

Marie giggles. "And now you're acting almost like a sibling. Feels like we have a brother," she says teasingly.

Callie says nothing as she continues to curl up in Edric's hair, not coming out.

"Are you done yet? I think my hair might get stuck this way soon," Edric says pointing to his head.

"No," Callie says, sounding like she was pouting.

Edric responds with a poke on her and makes her squeak and bat away his finger.

"Marie, some help," Edric says.

Marie cleans herself up and smiles. "All done. Let's see," she says walking over as he sits down to let her work.

"Marie, don't you dare pull me out," Callie calls.

Marie just smirks at her and grabs Callie before untangling her from the hair and holds her strong while she struggles. "And now…" she says getting Lucky out faster. Edric smiles and fixes up his hair and watches Marie carry the two squids away.

"Yes…now," Edric smiles pulling all three into a hug.

Marie hums happily and Callie tries to crawl back into the hair but gives up when she realizes how strong a grip Marie has. Lucky just remain content she isn't being beaten and stays in her hand, hugging the large human as best she can.

"Happy?" Edric asks the three.

"Yeah. So warm," Marie says happily sighing.

"Come on Callie. I thought you liked me hugging you," Edric says smirking.

Callie whines. "I want to sleep in your hair again."

"Later," Edric promises. "So what's going on today?" he asks, looking outside to see the sun still rising.

"Let's just have fun," Lucky says.

Edric looks down and sees Lucky and Callie changed back with Callie giving a strong pout. "Aw. Don't be like that," he says giving a ruffle to her head.

"Make it up to me," Callie says before feeling a hug from her height.

"This work?" Edric asks, standing in his inkling form and smiling at her.

"A bit," Callie says before wrapping her tentacles around him in a hug.

Edric blinks and slowly looks to them. "How did you do that?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Callie says, patting his very short tentacle hair.

Edric nods his head to the others. "Because of them. I have to be warned about this."

"Oh, don't worry," Callie says smiling again now.

Edric sighs. "Ok. Breakfast then fun," he says pointing at her.

"Great. We are ready anyway," Marie says setting the small table.

"Ok Callie, time to eat," Edric says, seeing Lucky already eating.

Callie unwraps herself from him and jumps into a seat to start eating.

"How long till X joins us?" Edric wonders, taking a seat.

"Now," X says coming out of the bathroom, wearing the same suit again.

"I see you let your tentacles down," Edric says as Caveira takes the seat next to him.

Caveira raises an eyebrow to him. "It's not that much of a change."

"It's a compliment, I am saying you feel enough at ease to do so," Edric informs.

Caveira stops picking at her food for a few seconds before going back to it. "Would you stop being so stoic," Marie encourages. "Let loose, smile, kiss your guy," she ends with a grin.

"I have a guy?" X asks cocking her head to the side.

"Not you," Marie says dismissively to her before turning to Caveira.

"Oh," X says starting to eat.

Edric smiles and leans against Caveira while he ate, making her stop for a bit and then sigh. "Enjoy it. We are on vacation. Heck, we can have a mock turf war."

Caveira, hearing that, smirks as she slowly turns to look at the squid sisters, her intention clear as day.

"You think you can beat us?" Marie asks seeing the smirk.

Callie grins as well. "We'll wipe the floor with you."

"I have gotten a lot better," Caveira informs.

"Speaking of which, you four must have done some very hardcore training seeing your performance in the tournament," Marie says.

"You have no idea," all of them say together.

"What happened?" Callie asks.

"Weeks…weeks of training before that tournament…" Lucky groans.

Edric sighs and hangs his head. "Almost twenty plans."

"And the splatting," X spoke up. "Lots and lots of splatting."

"How? You didn't have that long," Marie asks eyeing them.

"His training pods," Caveira spoke up and nuzzles her head back against Edric's while eating.

"I'll put it this way. A single day in those things and you will feel like you spent a year in them," Edric describes and leaves the girls gobsmacked.

"Though it was more like a few days. You overdramatize it," X says.

Edric smirks. "I mean it is almost a five to one ratio for the hours. And we only spent around almost six hours."

"It is also good training. Fighting random opponents on random fields each time," X adds.

"Quite easy when you literally give the field structure away and publicly tell what players you have," Edric says smirking.

"Show us when you get back," Callie says.

"It will be good agent training. I wasn't even giving it my all in the matches," Lucky says to the squid sisters.

"You kidding?" Edric says grinning. "You would do what I do if you wanted."

"Harder to pull off those physical moves with my weapon of choice. Your dualies, on the other hand, are ideal for it. They were made for shorter range and you maximize that with getting up in an opponent's face," Lucky compliments.

Edric smirks. "Expect you are naturally more flexible I bet. You can do these moves if you worked your way around them…I could help. Heck, I can help with you too X. The larger roller doesn't mean you have to always be stuck swinging it around," Edric offers, Caveira eyeing him. "And you too sweetie. I think I can find something with your gun," he says giving a kiss to her cheek.

"Ok, that's enough on fighting. Time to get back out and play," Callie says.

"You sure? Maybe get some sunscreen?" Edric suggests as he looks them over. Both Marie and Callie having tan lines from their swimsuit outfits with even Lucky having it peek through her sleeping wear. But X and Caveira still seem pale. "Because those might hurt later on."

"What is sunscreen?" Lucky asks.

Edric groans and hangs his head. "Never mind…I'll stay under the shade for today too."

"And me…I didn't try that massage on you yet and…you seem like you need it," Caveira notes, seeing how he's flexing his back at times.

"Is there something we should know?" Marie asks.

"Know what?" Edric asks innocently, returning to eating.

"What is this sunscreen?" Marie asks.

Edric blinks. "It's too protect you from the sun from giving you sunburn."

"Sun…burn?" Callie asks confused.

"Human skin, when it absorbs too much sun rays, becomes red and sends the pain receptors in it in a very sensitive state, making it painful to move…you don't get that?" Edric asks.

Lucky looks to herself and even takes off her shirt to let him see she is wearing her swimsuit under it. "Doesn't look like it. My skin feels fine," she says shrugging while poking herself at the tan lines.

"I think I will be staying in my inkling form while on vacation then," Edric says.

"Come on!" Callie calls pushing him out the door.

"Hey, watch it!" Edric complains while Caveira stares at them long and hard as they exit out of the hut.

* * *

It was a short three weeks to the group of six. Every day seemed to pass so quickly on the beach. They all ate, played, and had a grand time. But it was time to return back to their lives in Inktopolas. Which was somewhat met with silence as they all rested and mostly listen to the squid sisters' music.

When they got back the squid sisters went back to being pop stars and as for team frontier, they burst into a flurry of actions. They entered any tournament they could and kept winning. Soon, Caveira had even managed to score a sponsorship deal with the Forge brand. When they were not playing in a tournament, they usually were playing in the turf wars moving into the ranked matches or training in VR systems. The media loved it. A lot of the fresh topics was on this meteoric rise in the ranks and, with it, brought popularity. Edric and Caveira had to wear disguises like Callie and Marie did when going to work.

"So this is the place?" Edric asks helping unpack some gear from the vehicle.

Caveira smiles as she looks over the building. "Yep. Got it locked and made a good deal," she says proudly.

"I like the cafe underneath us," Edric comments as they entered through a side entrance.

"I will be back. I want to see their menu," Lucky says.

Edric smirks as Lucky runs off. "You think there's room for us or it's all bunk beds?" he asks smirking to Caveira, leaning over as she unlocks the door.

"This isn't going to be a home. More like a clubhouse and business office," Caveira says.

Edric shrugs. "Well, some of them will eventually need some rest after matches and all so maybe a bed or two."

"We shall see. We have a lot of space to work with," Caveira says as they ascend the stairs.

"I wish X had come to help carry some of this stuff," Edric says.

Caveira hums. "She said she had to deal with something at home. Maybe get some things. Let's see…" she says, now looking at the door numbers before coming to one. "We have to recruit more. I am already feeling the pressure."

"You being absent more from bed, kinda tells a lot. And I don't mean you spending time at home," Edric confirms.

"I meant staff. Before we start recruiting players, we also need to look into getting some scouts of our own and even trainers," Caveira says.

"It has been a very busy three months, hasn't it?" Edric asks.

Caveira smiles a little at him now. "But very rewarding. You don't need to worry about money," she says, opening the door to an empty office room and a few side offices for more personal use. "And recognition for us all. Plus, brands help," she says poking the stamp on his shirt.

Edric groans. "I hate I have to walk around with this thing. It sometimes gets uncomfortable."

"You now know what it is like for Callie and Marie. Also, I got a call recently. Someone wants to offer you a brand deal," Caveira says.

"Photo ops?" Edric asks dryly.

Caveira nods. "Photo ops and other stuff. I'll draw up the paperwork and you can take it to them. Tentatek is very interested to do it since you primarily use the first weapon they fully produced. Also, seems more are interested in it now after you have been showing what they can do," Caveira says.

"Way past its expectations. I don't think they accounted for my close combat moves," Edric brags smiling.

"No one did," Caveira says as he sets down some of the equipment. "You go get more and I will start setting up and try to drag Lucky from the fans if you can," Caveira says.

Edric gives a mock salute. "Aye aye captain," he says cheekily before heading down. When he got to the car, he spotted Lucky surrounding and signing stuff. "Oi, Lucky, when you are done, help me finish unloading," Edric calls.

"Can we trade?!" Lucky calls as she keeps signing.

"Just finish up as fast as you can. I am not doing autographs today," Edric calls disappointing a few, but that didn't stop them from getting pictures of him.

"At least smile for them," Lucky calls back smirking, trying to hurry up.

"I am!" Edric calls, carrying more stuff off.

"Sorry, guys. Have to go to work," Lucky says grabbing her bag of food and signs one last thing before rushing off and carries something inside.

"Word will spread quickly with this," Caveira says when Lucky got to the top.

"Can you at least help?" Edric asks dropping two boxes off.

"I am," Caveira says setting stuff up.

Edric sighs before rushing back down again. "How long has it been since you been to our place?" Lucky asks dropping some things carefully.

"He's lonely?" Caveira asks, working on a few things.

"No. He just keeps moving in his bed," Lucky says before running off to get more things.

"Wait…how do you know…" Caveira stops when she sees her gone and frowns. Her mind making her go back to work at that point.

"Two more trips," Edric calls as he puts a box down and kicks it over to her and she grabs a part from it as it passes by.

"How much have you been missing me?" Caveira asks while working away before hearing his footsteps run off.

"Oh. And for your information, I slept in his hair," Lucky says coming up with one of the last boxes.

Caveira takes a deep breath at this point before looking to her. "We all have been busy."

"He just wants someone to hug in bed," Lucky shrugs when they hear panting and sees Edric come up with the last box.

"Remind me to have Hai make a robot suit to carry this stuff," Edric pants, placing the box down. "Last thing too."

"Good," Caveira says simply. "And I'll call Hai after this to place it on the questionable build list."

"And no. I don't want you to worry. Besides, Lucky is enough company. Though she does snore a little," Edric says smirking to the agent.

Lucky sputters and blushes. "I do not."

"I can make Hai play the recording I ordered him to do," Edric offers.

Lucky glares him down before huffing and crossing her arms.

Edric grins at his win. "Okay. Let's get this place built up. I, for one, want to enjoy a little relaxation for the rest of the day," he says walking over and helping.

"Remember, bright and early for the shoot tomorrow at Tentatek. Also, Callie and Marie will also be there," Caveira informs.

"Oh. I can give them those cookies I made. Lucky…has a bit of a sweet tooth so not a fair judge," Edric says happily, getting more things.

"It's true. I ate the whole candy jar," Lucky says proudly while working in another area.

"Which was five chocolate bars," Edric sighs. "And I was saving those."

"This is why you need hidden stashes," Caveira says.

"That's right," Lucky says, eating a chocolate salmon egg.

Edric smiles over to them. "I do…but they are already filled and I rather they stay closed. I even told Hai to wipe it away from memory. I am not taking the chance."

"Lucky, are those my chocolate salmon eggs?" Caveira asks.

Lucky looks as innocent as possible. "Maybe…" she says before popping another one in her mouth.

"How did you find my secret stash?" Caveira questions.

Lucky grins. "Wasn't hard. You kept it behind a stack of papers that are full of legal stuff. And you are a paper inkling."

Caveira frowns hard as Lucky practically inhales the chocolate salmon eggs.

"Easy. I can get you new ones," Edric assures and slowly pushes her away from Lucky.

"Better be good and don't you dare touch them," Caveira calls to Lucky who grins at her and eats another.

Edric smiles and massages her shoulders. "Relax. After this, you can head home and do whatever you want…or whatever you want in general. And I can sleep early tonight and catch up on my sleep. Everyone wins."

"Alright," Caveira says reluctantly.

"Great…back to work," Edric sighs and goes back to unpacking.

Lucky winks at Caveira while Caveira stares at him working and then sighs. "I'm sorry I'm not there a lot."

"Oh. I know. It's okay. Besides, paperwork must make you want to put a flamethrower to it," Edric says casually working.

"No…am I being a good girlfriend?" Caveira asks and turns to him, making him freeze for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I am still happy. I bet you are too unless the papers are making it not that way…" Edric muses.

"Forget the papers," Caveira argues.

Edric then smiles and turns his head at her. "Then yeah. I would say so. You would have a smile here and there. Anything else?" he asks, turning his vision back to his work.

Caveira's eye twitches and slowly turns her head to Lucky who giggles and leans over to her. "He's too cheery and happy for his own good. I think we all like it," she whispers before giving her the rest of the box with only one egg left and goes to work.

"One…" Caveira says walking over to him and takes out the egg. Edric hums and turns his head to look at her but she holds up the egg in his vision. "Here," she says feeding him and he bites into it, taking a few testing chews before happily eating.

"Uh…guys? Where should I put up the emblem?" Lucky asks.

Edric and Caveira throw their heads back at her as she holds up the large emblem flag. "Wall between the two offices," she says, pointing to it and then leans down to Edric. "Tell Hai to sew more."

"Not a problem," Edric says with his mouth full. "Chewy," he shrugs, going back to work. Caveira then goes back to her original setup, but throws a gaze towards Edric once in a while.


	16. Chapter 16: Shutting Down

"She honestly was unsure of herself," Edric recounts, looking to the two squid sisters as they ate his cookies from the little jar. "I don't know. Maybe all this team and brand stuff are getting to her."

"…you are either the densest human ever or just…" Marie starts, biting into a cookie as they sat in a private makeup room for them.

"Too nice? Yeah. Heard that from Lucky loads of times. I can't help it. You guys deserve all the nice things I say and do," Edric admits smiling, trying to relax against the couch.

Callie hums happily while biting into her cookie. "And this is a plus. Cooking? Not bad. But yes. Can't even be a little angry at her, huh?"

Edric smiles. "Why would I want to do that? As I said before, she is one of the best things to ever happen to me. You two take second. Sorry," he apologizes with a wave of his hand. "And I don't want to lose that over some petty things such as spending time together. Seen and known too many relationships that ended like that. Also, is it weird we are now doing photoshoots together?" Edric asks.

"Not really. Besides, you were doing it at the tournament wins in the beginning. This is no different," Marie points out.

"Besides that," Callie starts and takes another bite that made her moan happily. "You consider spending time together petty? Then what's serious for you?"

Edric sighs and hangs his head. "Caveira getting hurt or losing her. That…would do it."

"Well, she won't obviously have that happen. She's a good fighter," Marie points out.

"Anyways, it is a bit weird to me to do these sponsorship deals? Though getting these new Red Sea Slugs is nice," Edric says, looking at his new shoes.

"Oh, you are being fresh. And no. Tons of players go through this, but mostly teams as a whole," Marie explains.

"So how is your grandfather? Anything new?" Edric asks.

"Still watching that old DJ for anything funny. If you are hoping for agent missions, there isn't thankfully," Callie says smiling.

"Does he feed the DJ?" Edric asks as he walks over to the two.

"Sometimes. He is forgettable," Marie says smirking. "Why? You thinking of making a visit?"

"No. Just a thought," Edric says before giving both a peck on the cheek.

Callie squeaks blushing hard while Marie simply blushes and smiles. "Let's get to that photoshoot," Marie says getting up.

"You heard her Callie," Edric says.

"Right…" Callie stutters and gets up, stuffing her face of the cookie before following them. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"That was a long thing," Edric says as Marie let him out of the bag in their suite.

"And now you can rest on our couch again…thought you would enjoy Lucky's company back home," Marie wonders as he changes back to an inkling and lays down on it. "Too hyper or what?"

"Sugar rush. I learned it's best to let it burn out of her. So…gotten boring without us around?" Edric asks, looking up to her.

Marie sighs and hangs her head. "Regretfully. You guys are so busy, it almost feels like before we met you."

"You know, you could sleep in my bed. I am willing to share," Callie says.

"I will say it before and I will say it again. I don't want to impose," Edric says lifting a hand and pointing at her.

"It's not imposing at all," Callie says smiling.

Edric groans. "I'm fine on the couch girls. It's not that bad. Besides, I don't think your beds will fit me anyway."

Callie grabs his arm. "Come on. You know I will end up sleeping in your hair on you anyways. Why not cut out the walking?" Callie asks.

Edric raises an eyebrow at her. "Cause…I'm with Caveira right now? And plus, you can grab a snack on the way. I believe you two sometimes grab a chocolate salmon egg at night."

"Oh no," Marie says as Callie's eyes start to widen.

"What?" Edric asks looking to her. "What's going on anyway? You are kinda clingy."

"You said three words that should never be said together near Callie," Marie informs.

Edric sits up and looks to Callie gripping his arm tightly. "Seriously? She is that addicted?"

"Yes. Now there are two ways to get her to let go now. First, give her one, which we do not have in the building and, if she gets out, she will cause chaos looking for them. Or you can just tough out her hanging onto you till she comes out of this state," Marie says.

"Or three…" Edric starts before grabbing Callie and pulls her onto the couch and kisses her, making a loud squeak escape her and a sudden unclench of her hand on his arm. "There," he says smiling as he pulls his head back to see the blushing face. "That was easy. Not that I want to do that again. Caveira would kill me," he mutters the last part to the side.

Callie says nothing as she grabs and holds onto him tightly, this time around his chest.

"I made it worse…didn't I?" Edric asks, giving a few pats to Callie's head.

"Maybe. Never seen her do this before," Marie says.

"At least now I can rest…and get my sleep early," Edric states smiling and lays back down onto the couch. "Been a long enough day."

'Yeah, definitely dense,' Marie thinks walking away.

"By the way…is something really troubling Caveira or am I just worrying so much?" Edric asks, rubbing Callie's back as she snuggles up tighter around him now.

"Worrying too much," Marie says heading to the shower.

Edric hums and looks down to Callie while she nuzzles his chest. "And you? Doubt you can be this clingy for no reason. Is there something you ain't telling me?" he asks, letting his hand slide down her tentacle.

Callie didn't seem to hear him and Edric just waited until Marie came back in pajamas now to get a bottle of milk. "So what was with your comment about you already being with Caveira?" she asks as Edric had Callie's tentacles wrapped around him.

"I thought that would be obvious. I did tell you how humans find each other for love and that. Me saying 'I am with her' just means I am dating her or can be married if you know they are," Edric explains.

"Yeah, so what is the problem?" Marie asks.

Edric shrugs. "It would feel like I am betraying her. Plus…I am still bothered just by sleeping here and then sleeping in either of your beds. As I said, I don't want to impose. Even if you say I won't."

"Is this a human thing?" Marie asks.

"Some humans have humility, others don't. And those that don't try to really overtake when offered stuff is the best kind of person you can meet. Means they learned enough hardships and understand others," Edric rambles off, not feeling Callie picking her head up to look at him.

"We inklings don't usually mind if our male sleeps with another female as long as they take responsibility for squishies," Marie informs.

A quick squeak escapes him and he picks his head up to look at her. "I'm sorry…?"

"We are always looking towards the next fresh thing. So if both partners find they no longer feel the same, they move on. As such, males can wind up sleeping with multiple girls," Marie says.

Edric slowly puts his head down and stares up at the ceiling while Marie and Callie both look down at him. "It's…only one for you…isn't it?" Callie asks, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Females are usually called the homemakers of our species for a reason. How can a mom take care of her squishie when she is constantly looking for another male?" Marie informs.

"Kinda why I have so many little siblings," Callie admits.

Edric stares straight past them as he seems to be in deep thought. "…you think Caveira is happy enough?"

"Maybe if she got to spend a bit more time with you. Actually, come to think of it, she was asking Ms. S if she knew of any good managers she could contact. Could she be looking for help?" Marie thinks aloud.

Callie looks at him in worry as he turns his head to look at the couch fully now. "Um…Edric…?"

"Would you be fine if she comes over to hang out and sleep here?" Edric asks.

"Hey. It's me," Marie says talking into her squidphone.

"Edric…was the reason you were trying to stay happy was that…you didn't want to lose her forever?" Callie whispers while lying down on him.

"I…actually feared it all before. Getting with Caveira…I was running through my head that day in fact. Who was good enough for me? At least someone to spend my life with. I…never thought it was this carefree. You guys…you guys are always way too happy," Edric admits. "I…I don't think any human will ever get to your level of culture and understanding…present company included," Eddic sniffs and Callie looks not so surprised as tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Yeah…Edric is here. Could you come over…we need to have a talk…it's about our culture and something, he didn't understand. Yes, it is that important…ok. I will tell the guards to expect you and please try and hide who you are. I think the press is out there," Marie says on the phone before hanging up as she gets up and goes to the landline. "Hey…expect company…she is ok. She is the one who handles our schedule…we need to talk to her and she will be here all night…right? Thanks," Marie says on the landline before hanging up as well.

"I don't think I will ever understand you, no matter how hard I try," Edric sniffs and keeps rubbing at his eyes. "Dang it…" he groans, looking at his wet arm.

"You were torturing yourself by just trying to stick to Caveira in this point, you never thought of another?" Marie asks, walking back over.

Edric sighs and sits up. "I honestly saw you as actual sisters of mine. X was more like the tough kid I hang out with. And Lucky…more like the aunt on a candy sugar rush. But Caveira…" he tries to describe but comes up with nothing.

"You don't have to fake being happy all the time just because of that," Callie points out. "And you have noticed it…didn't you? Her not being as happy as well?"

"So she is," Edric sighs and rubs his head. "I just thought I wasn't doing well enough or the job was getting in the way."

"I am going to make some tea for this," Marie informs.

Edric groans and hangs his head. "I'm an idiot…aren't I?" he berates himself, looking to the tentacle still wrapped around his arm before it slowly unwraps and let's go.

"No…we should have thought of this when we learned you were really human. We just didn't think about it as…well, it's such a common thing to be taught as a squishie," Callie says, trying to comfort him.

"Heh…and we taught our kids that treat everyone you love as your last. Humans mate for life. You might only have one lover. Having more than one will get you hated…so many…" Edric sighs and grabs a pillow and buries his head in it on his lap. "She's isn't a bad girlfriend…I am a bad boyfriend," he says muffled through it.

"No. You are not," Callie says, actually angrily hearing that.

Marie clicks her teeth at her and Callie sighs and tries to calm down once she heard that tone. "It has to be. I should have learned everything about how you guys handle love first before I even tried. It's my fault," Edric admits, keeping his head in the pillow.

"No, it's not…we have assumed too much is all," Callie says before turning into a squid and move up to beside his face.

Edric gives a small chuckle. "You are still cute as a squid," he chuckles, reaching up and petting her head. "So warm…"

Callie affectionately leans on him and tries hugging his head.

Edric laughs a bit more. "Callie…you are too small…" he laughs a few times, giving some scratches to her back now.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Marie went and opened it. Caveira was there wearing a disguise that she quickly started to remove. Though, when she saw Edric and his wet face and arms, she starts to freeze up when Marie closes the door behind her and both of them stares at her. "Well…I am here…" she says a bit shakily.

"Caveira…are you happy?" Edric asks muffled through the pillow and she felt the hard stares from the two girls.

Caveira looks between the two before sighing. "I…" she tries to start, but she couldn't come up with the right words.

Edric sighs. "I knew it…I was being horrible."

That sent alarm bells ringing in Caveira's head as she wonders if the two girls brought pyrotechnics to their home on account of the fires appearing behind them. "Wha…what do you mean?"

"This is him…forcing himself to be happy the whole time for you," she says after swallowing her anger and tears. "Because humans take love one at a time and try to stick with it as best they could. He already gave up so much just trying to make it all work…he ran himself into this," Callie explains, rubbing his back as Edric stood still with his head in the pillow. "He never knew how we handle it."

"…I blame both of you for not explaining this," Caveira informs.

"It never came up. And he never did ask about it when he started to question about you," Marie points out. "He just went with what he knew. His human knowledge."

"…did you make a move on him?" Caveira asks looking at Callie now as Marie drinks the tea she made.

Callie blinks before looking down and sighing. "I think…I offered him my bed and then I…got a bit too clingy I guess."

Edric reaches out and slowly grabs Caveira's hand. "What did I do wrong?" he asks still in the pillow.

Caveira sighs. "Edric, look at me," she instructs.

Edric slowly picks his head up as they all were a little surprised at how red his eyes were. "Please just tell me…I don't want this to happen again…"

"You did nothing wrong," she says before kissing his forehead and turning into a squid to snuggle his face.

Edric slowly blinks and slowly gives a small smile. "That's…that's a bit funny," he tries to laugh off, but it was coming out broken. "So…how…do we handle this?"

"We female inklings can be a bit pushy, but it is ultimately up to the males to accept the advances or not. Personally surprised Lucky hasn't been pushier," Callie says.

"Wait? Lucky has a thing for me?! I thought that was her being her," Edric calls.

Marie smiles a little. 'Partially dense…but he's pretty smart,' she thinks leaning down to his height. "Edric…what do you want?"

"Me…?" he asks a little surprised and starts to have a distant look in his eyes as he thought about it. "I…I don't…" he tries to say, so many thoughts running through his head and he can't piece it together.

"Think about it. But for tonight, come with me. Callie, you said you offered to share your bed, right?" Caveira asks, her squeaky voice being very adorable.

"Oh. That's right. I never saw you like this," Edric realizes as he slowly smiles and hugs her. "You're so cute."

"For your question, yes," Callie informs.

"Then you don't mind if I join, right?" Caveira asks, patting Edric's head.

Callie smiles and changes back. "Yeah. I don't. Let's get him to sleep. It's already been a long day," she says helping Edric up and slowly walks him to her room.

"Tea?" Marie offers.

"Enjoy yourself," Caveira says still hugging Edric and passing by her.

Edric sniffs a little and keeps hugging her tightly as possible while he was slowly led into Callie's bed and lays down in it. "Thank you…" he whispers.

"It's alright," Callie says petting him.

'Crisis averted and we don't have to look for a new manager as well,' Marie thinks before frowning to herself. 'We should have done better to prepare him.'

* * *

Marie slowly mixes the tea in front of as she sat at the table. Her eyes constantly drifting towards the door every few seconds. Three more cups laid out before her ready to go. Only when she hears the door squeak, she looks up and sees Edric being the first one to step out. His eyes no longer as red but he didn't look at her yet until he takes his bracelet off.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing I should have known."

"Sit and have a drink," Marie says, trying to settle him in as this was going to be a slightly embarrassing talk.

Edric slowly nods and sits opposite her. He then sees the cups before taking one and mixing in some things. "I…can't help but feel so stupid. It was such a nonsensical fact to you that I have should have caught on a long time ago."

"Well, to avoid this happening again, we are going to talk about that part in every detail!" Marie calls in the direction of Callie's room.

Edric looks a bit towards the door and hears some yelps coming from it and thumping. "So…where do we start?"

"We will start when those two stop hiding and come join us," Marie calls.

Edric looks at her as they waited for the two other girls to join them. He then looks to the door again as the two missing girls step out. Callie blushing blue still and Caveira rubbing her eyes, holding a frown. "You two…sleep okay?" he asks, nervousness in his voice.

"Good. Now, let us begin." Marie says pouring them all a cup of tea or, in Edric's case, a refill. "First off, you remember what we informed you last night of male inklings sleeping with more than one girl usually?" Marie questions.

"Yeah…?" Edric says slowly, little embarrassed at where this might be going.

"Caveira, do you have something to say?" Marie asks, eyeing the girl as if telling her to continue.

"It can't be expected, but the choice is yours. Those who are with the male are expected to help take care and raise the squishies," Caveira informs.

"I…got that. But I feel like I am still missing an important part of this," Edric notes as he looks at her.

"What is it that you feel is missing?" Marie asks.

"What about the girls? Don't they have a choice in this?" Edric asks, wondering about the opposite side if everything was flipped.

"They are the ones who usually start the process," Marie informs.

Caveira starts to blush while sipping her drink. "And there is no shame in it. You sleeping with Callie…I wouldn't mind that much," she says, though the last one sounds a bit forced. Her blush ever increasing.

Edric taps his cup for a while. "It just…doesn't feel right. Like I am…"

"Betraying me? Only if you end up ignoring me outright afterward. Every inkling has their own way of doing it. Mine is that particular way. But if you at least take care of the squishie, it will be fine," Caveira explains.

"…I don't know if I could give you one," Edric informs.

Marie was about to speak before stopping to think for a few seconds. "We can ask Hai later. Maybe you might get lucky on that end. Or you could have fun without a lot of trouble," she adds on the end and that somehow made Callie blue in the face and Caveira blue with a smoldering anger. "Now, moving on, let's talk about very intimate things and such," Marie adds, making Caveira join Callie in doing it from embarrassment.

'If this keeps up, I may need to use the respawn generator of the building,' Callie thinks.

Edric also blushes a little, feeling like he may have some ideas. "What…do I need to expect?"

"For starters…" Marie started.

* * *

"I cannot believe you both actually respawned," Marie says as the two got back to the room, faces still blue.

Edric was just stuck staring at the air while slowly sipping his tea. He didn't even acknowledge the two sitting in their seats once again.

"Anything we missed girls?" Marie asks, smirking at the two again.

"O…one…what now?" Edric spoke up, turning his gaze back at her.

"Now we cook breakfast. Right, Callie and Caveira?" Marie asks.

Edric gulps nervously instead. "We are…just leaving it here?"

"You are now informed. Unless there is something you want to say," Marie informs.

Edric immediately tries to say something but couldn't come up with the first and hangs his head, looking to his sides at the two girls beside him.

"So girls, about breakfast?" Marie asks.

"Yeah. That sounds good," Caveira says.

"Then hop to it. You too Callie," Marie says.

Callie immediately runs off to the kitchen while Caveira slowly got out of her seat to do it, giving a look towards Edric in the meantime as she walks away. Marie smiles over to him now. "A decision?" she whispers, getting more tea in her cup and then his.

Edric nods slowly and shuts his eyes. "I…don't know what to do now."

Marie hums, drinking away. "You still have Caveira with you so you don't need to worry about that. Though Callie, you can wait to make your decision. But just enjoy whatever time you have with them. It makes them feel better too. And…if both are out, you can come to me and we can have a chat over tea," she offers, holding up her cup.

Edric slowly smiles. "It's a good tea."

"Thank you," Marie says walking over to him. "Now, no need to cry anymore or worry," Marie says before pulling his inkling form into a tight embrace.

Edric slowly smiles and buries his head into her neck. "So warm…"

"Now, I bet this whole ordeal has made you very hungry, right? Especially after not eating dinner last night?" Marie asks.

Edric lets out a choked chuckle into her shoulder. "I am an idiot, aren't I? Forgetting dinner?" he chuckles softly to himself.

"No," Marie simply states.

Edric sniffs and nuzzles against her. "Marie…can you come by my place once in a while if you can? I would really appreciate it."

"I will when I can," Marie says with an unseen smirk.

"Thank you. That makes me so happy…" Edric says nuzzling her.

"Alright, to the table. I will head into the kitchen to see how the pancakes are coming and, before you ask, that is the only thing Callie will make for breakfast," Marie explains how she knows what is being made.

Edric snarks and picks his head up to look at her. "Does she know any other recipe?" he almost chuckles out.

"She does…she just loves pancakes too much," Marie says.

Edric gives another snark, still holding onto her. "Maybe I should show her some human breakfast. Change her tune."

"Never!" Callie calls from the kitchen.

Both chuckle and giggle at the sound of her. "I will do it. Don't worry," Edric whispers directly into Marie's ear. "She will love my cooking."

"It is a way of life!" Callie calls.

"Very sharp ears," Marie informs.

"Let her hear. I will make her eat her words, literally," Edric says grinning now.

"Challenge accepted!" Callie calls.

"Who are you yelling at?" Caveira finally asks.

Edric smiles at Maire and sighs. "Thanks…for everything, you've done. I don't think a human will ever beat you in kindness and being this helpful."

"It's a gift," Marie says.

Edric hums a bit thoughtfully before leaning over and giving a kiss to her cheek. "Hope that's enough of a payment for now."

"Oh, you are cute," Marie says.

"Nope, I am adorable," Edric corrects with a joke.

Marie giggles and boops his nose which he does back the same way.


	17. Chapter 17: Foreboding Choices

"So Lucky, what are you up to right now?" Edric asks working on something in the facility as Lucky seems to be reading a magazine.

"Nothing much," Lucky says, flipping a page.

"Got any plans?" Edric asks.

"Nope," Lucky says.

"Heard you are very into me. Is that true?" Edric asks.

"Maybe. You are cute," Lucky half confirms.

Edric smirks and waits till she realizes what she said as he knew she was half paying attention.

Lucky stops halfway through flipping pages and looks at him with a slight blush on her face. "Quiet."

"I think you are very cute as well," Edric comments as he tried activating the device.

"Something wrong?" Lucky asks, putting her magazine down.

"Marie made Callie and Caveira sit down and explain some things to me. Like how inkling guys are almost expected to sleep with more than one girl," Edric informs embarrassed.

"You never knew this at all?" Lucky asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No…also they let it slip that you were basically number one in my fan club," Edric informs.

Lucky now smiles. "Thought you were playing hard to get."

"I am a bit thick," Edric informs as the machine whirled to life, projecting holographic stars and constellations.

"Oh wow. That's amazing," Lucky says, watching it move.

"This is what we observed out there in space. Humanity always wanted to travel the stars. I guess it's a dream we pass onto your kind," Edric says.

Lucky smiles. "Maybe one day we will."

"Our tech will help it along," Edric says smirking.

Lucky grins and walks up to the projections. "Now that's just cheating."

"Think of it as inheritance," Edric says pulling her into his lap as they watch the show.

Lucky giggles. "Then you would have to make it where we can…dig it up maybe? An intact ship?" she suggests, turning her head to look at him.

"We have all the plans for everything humans ever made recorded in Hai's database," Edric informs.

Lucky hums playfully, leaning back into him. "Then it would be funny seeing their faces once they find out what it is."

"Though some things should stay buried and forgotten," Edric says rubbing her tentacle hair in a friendly way.

Lucky hums happily, leaning her head around to let him at it more. "Space travel? You want to keep us grounded?"

"Not that. The weapons," Edric clarifies.

Lucky turns herself around and wraps her arms around his neck and gives a soft smile. "Protector of the inklings, are you?"

"More like trying to keep the sins of humanity away from you guys," Edric says hugging her closely now before accidentally activating his device, causing him to tumble backward in surprise with Lucky on top of him.

Edric groans. "Okay. Next step. Figure out how to control with mental commands," he says to himself before seeing the girl looking down at him. "And…maybe…some…" he stutters before clearing his throat. "Have you always worn a drysuit?" he comes up with, seeing it past her shirt collar and peeking inside before tearing his gaze back to her face.

"Only on certain occasions. Now here is your answer to a previous question," Lucky says leaning down and kisses him.

Edric smiles into the kiss and hugs her back. But then Lucky slowly pulls her head back and smirks down at him. "Wow…okay…can I take a number on this? Think it over?" he asks, sitting up as best he can.

"Sure, you know protocol now," Lucky teases.

Edric nods. "And I intend to take full advantage of this."

"I think it is time we got back out to the turf wars," Lucky says smirking.

Edric hums to himself. "I don't know. Starting to like the peace and quiet. Though you could help me with the fact you leave me with messy bed hair."

"Come on. You're already an inkling and I really want to stick it to Black tar after what they said about us recently," Lucky says.

"Oh. That? That's just being whiny losers," Edric says cheekily.

"Yeah. I want them to eat their words so much that they choke on them," Lucky says smirking.

"Where did you learn such a human line?" Edric asks, booping her nose.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lucky says.

"You know what. I liked that enough to do it. Let's go feed them some humble pie," Edric says smirking.

Lucky becomes confused now. "Huh?"

Edric cheers. "Yes. I one-upped you. Best get back to studying."

* * *

"So how does it taste?" Lucky asks smirking.

"How what tastes?" a black tar member asks, disgruntled they lost.

"That piece of humble pie we just forced you to eat," Lucky says smirking.

"Good hustle out there you two," Edric says to the two inkling players of team frontier that played with them.

"Thanks, boss," one of them salutes.

"I'm not the boss and Lucky, I think that is enough rubbing it in for one day. I am sure they will be hearing about this more from the news and their own team soon enough," Edric says.

Lucky grins. "Yeah. That means it would be rubbed in by everyone. But let me have my fun."

"We have to get back. Come on. I will buy you lunch," Edric offers.

"Only if you have chocolate," Lucky adds on, following him while their other two teammates shrug to each other smiling.

"I will get you the hot chocolate at the cafe," Edric relents.

Lucky gives a small hug to him and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Ok, you two. Let's head back to the car," Edric says.

The two start to follow them as the small rankings changed slightly for the teams.

* * *

"So I just checked and our win-loss record against black tar has increased. Would you know anything about an unscheduled game?" Caveira asks the four as they ate at the cafe which was now was selling cakes modeled after team frontier's emblem.

Both Lucky and Edric look to each other with full mouths and frosting on their faces. "No," they both say muffled.

"And you two?" Caveira asks looking at the two members they had recently signed.

"We may have humbled them a bit," one admits to the boss.

Caveira shakes her head and sighs deeply. "You two…" she starts.

"What is the problem?" Lucky asks.

"If you had given us some heads up, a lot of your fans could have come and watch. Also, we could have possibly sold some of the clothes we have in stock," Caveira says.

"Speaking of that, you best hop onto making a share that says 'How do you like that humble pie?' before black tar does," Lucky informs.

Caveira gives a slight glare at her and she shrinks back down. "…I'll…see what we can do."

"Will you be getting home late tonight?" Edric asks.

"Paperwork. Can't be avoided," Caveira sighs.

"I will leave dinner in the fridge," Edric says giving her a smile.

Caveira nods. "Don't do this again without alerting us."

"Alright," Edric says.

* * *

Caveira sighs as she works. Everyone else had already gone home for the night or out on the town. Even the office was cold and quiet with only her own personal office staying slightly warm due to the light. But the stacks of papers in front of her isn't helping matters with each dent she made. It almost seemed like they were multiplying with every paper she finished. When she reached for the next one, it wasn't paperwork but a paper with the message. 'Feeling down? If so, check your secret fridge in the back.' Caveira raises an eyebrow and gets up. The message taking her to said fridge, which she opens up before she smiles and takes out some kelp tea.

"Edric…you deserve something for that," she says to herself before going back to her desk and drinks away happily before seeing something taped to the bottom. 'Press call on your phone. From E.'

Caveira stares at the note before doing as instructed and hears a ringing coming from her bag.

Caveira slowly looks to the bag and places it onto the desk to slowly open it. Then suddenly being knocked back and onto the ground with a grunt. "Wha…?" she groans before seeing the blue squid around her neck. "How did you get in there without me knowing?"

"I gotz the skillz," Edric says smirking.

Caveira pokes his head now. "Why? I'm stuck here till late at night and I won't be back till almost three in the morning."

"So?" Edric asks.

Caveira sighs. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"I am going to get comfortable," Edric says climbing up to lay on her head.

'This feels like such a reversal,' Caveira thinks to herself before getting back into her seat and returns to work.

Edric hums happily as Caveira works, making comments every so often.

"Is Lucky alone?" Caveira finally asks, looking up to him on her head.

"She said going to hang out with X. Something about scouting out the competition," Edric informs.

"And will this be a regular thing?" she asks, feeling him crawl down into her lap.

"Marie told me something if you asked that…what was it again? Something about preparing for a squishie?" Edric says trying to remember.

Caveira stops and frowns. "I meant you coming to the office like this. I will talk to her about it later."

"Oh. I convinced her not to come. She wanted to use some bombs to surprise you," Edric informs.

Caveira huffs. "Good."

"Feel better?" Edric asks.

"Yes…thank you," Caveira sighs in relief, feeling a hug around her chest. "But I will ask, will you be doing this a lot?"

"Maybe," Edric informs smirking.

Caveira takes a short pause and looks down at him. "You don't have to. Besides, you need your sleep."

"I know. I am comfortable enough here," Edric says.

Caveira shakes her head going back to work and feels him crawl over her body. "It's too late for this…and you need sleep," she says, giving a small hug to him. Edric doesn't respond and Caveira noticed his breathing had slowed. Caveira looks down and sees his eyes closed while he slept away against her. She sighs and sets him down back into the bag and slowly puts a small towel over him. Afterwhich, she went back to work, but the thought of a squishie came back to her mind.

* * *

"How is work?" Edric asks Marie while sitting in a pool chair as Callie floats around in the pool.

Marie hums. "Slow. Everything is slow now."

"It's hard to believe it has nearly been a year since we met, huh?" Edric asks.

Marie smirks as she leans on her arm. "And you have been poked, prodded, and kissed by the whole team and us," she counts off.

"Not X," Edric remarks.

Marie shakes her head amused. "Every inkling but her," she corrects.

"Of the original team. So slowing down a good thing?" Edric asks as Callie swam by before smirking and splashes Marie.

Marie sputters and gives a sharp glare to Callie who swims out of sight. "Only if you have things planned ahead. We have one more splatfest coming up too."

"Only one more? When are they going to come up with more?" Edric asks looking at her now.

"They never did. It was all from that machine. It hasn't spit out a new splatfest idea since like a month or so ago. And really, they only have one idea left to try. Me and Callie," Marie sighs, trying to get some relaxation in.

"Oh…well, I am not going to compete then," Edric says.

"Why not?" Callie asks swimming up to the side.

"That's just not cool. I don't want to choose between you two. I am too close to both of you," Edric informs.

Callie jumps out and lands on his lap in her squid form. "Aw. That's sweet," she coos, hugging him tightly.

"You have fun?" Edric asks changing to squid form.

Callie squeals and hugs him tighter now, keeping her tentacles wrapped around him so he doesn't escape. "I love this cutie."

"So when are you going to announce it?" Edric asks.

"Soon," Marie says getting her drink.

Edric shrugs and lays back down onto his seat, just thinking away. "What are you thinking about?" Callie asks.

Edric slowly smiles. "Oh, things. So many things."

"Come on…" Callie says teasingly, poking his side with her tentacles.

Edric chuckles and slaps them away smiling. "Okay. But it's mainly what the heck am I going to do now. So quiet now that I am wondering what I can do to keep myself occupied."

Marie smiles at him. "You're a smart human. I'm sure there is something you can do."

"We could snuggle," Callie offers.

"Cannonball!" Lucky calls.

A sudden wave washed over them and leaves them soaking wet. "Can I have that snuggling and a hot towel now?" Edric asks after a while.

"Yes. Yes, you can," Callie says as Marie tosses a towel onto them.


	18. Chapter 18: Full Retreat

**A/N: What you are about to read can happen to regular people. People like you or me. This chapter comes with a warning of self-destruction and isolation. This is from a natural progression of always having others around, whether be it people or inklings in general, to none at all. And bear in mind, he is the last of his kind. So please keep all that you have read up to this point in mind and heed the warnings. Happy readings.**

* * *

Edric takes a deep breath while watching the show now. The final splatfest battle was nearing its end and both he and Lucky ended up watching it, with popcorn right between them. But the popcorn was now empty before they heard the buzzer and a winner was announced.

"Oh man…Callie isn't going to like this," Edric sighs, sitting back in his couch.

Lucky smiles over to him. "We might get lucky. She might only ask us to give some pity congratulations."

Edric chuckles once. "I would let her stay over and serve her until she's okay."

"Commitment," Lucky quips, giving a tap to his nose.

Edric sighs. "It will be feeling like something is changing now. Now let's go wait by the phone," he says getting up and Lucky giggles and follows him.

It wasn't just one thing that changed and it wasn't just the two girls. First, the girls ended up becoming too famous at this point and it was almost like they didn't have any room for anything personal, even their own time. Callie took her chance at doing a solo record which ended up topping the charts. Edric would end up seeing her on so many shows and then becoming an actress of which he asked Hai to take recordings of just in case she wanted to see where she changed if looked at down the line. After Callie, Marie even did her own solo record and went down a different line. She started to show off the songs on her record at concerts, music shows, and becoming a theater star. But Edric also saw another problem. It was happening again from when the splatfest finished. The two girls didn't have as much personal time or even being together. But he couldn't fault them. They had careers and were moving on from it all.

Edric then lost his job at the studio since it wasn't needed all that much and they wanted some fresh hires for a new simple news show. While he was able to catch glimpses of them, it was very fast and hardly any time to talk, sometimes minutes, and catch up. But seeing their schedules and jobs keeping them away, he decided to let it be. He couldn't be that much of an anchor to them if they are traveling and something needs to happen. But when he chose that, everything else started to fall in place.

The second was that X became a little more reclusive and a trainer for all the recruits in her roller and splasher, leading the charge. He could have sworn he was seeing a military commander from her. But that means she wasn't as much around everyone. Spending her time training, doing a few games, and then heading home. And the only time he saw her was the club when he needed to head there.

The third was that Lucky was soon called out by the captain. Seems that he had a mission to do with her and Lucky seems the most available. Edric couldn't really stop her as he didn't even try, knowing how much can be at stake with an agent mission. He has only cleaned her room once after that and never went in again. The facility never being so quiet.

But the last thing that happened seemed to cement his position in the world. Caveira started to need more time at the office to handle the club and even spend more time at her home to catch her sleep. At times during the weeks, Edric would come by and give her some food and drinks, but it only allowed a few minutes to catch up. She even informed that she was keeping his account with the team alive so he doesn't have to worry about work anymore and he can easily live off of it if he lived as minimal as possible. Which he wasn't a stranger to. Out of every month since Lucky left, he only saw her twice a month to sleep with him at the facility. Then the next three months became one. Then none.

At this point, Edric ended up being so bored, he started to fix up the facility to make it more like a home at that time. Small fixings such as human and inkling sized chairs and tables. But after another month of the inkling form of his going unused, he put the inkling sized furniture away. Then he tried some home improvement to even ask Hai to look up old human home improvement tips and steps. He knew he shouldn't have brought up such an old thing, but it seemed to make him more comfortable when he did finish. But the retreat away from the city took its toll. He only rarely went into the city and it was only for food and supplies which didn't really make a dent in his account. Other than that, he never saw the other signs of what he was doing, becoming so blind to just be comfortable. He even started smiling a lot more than usual, being happy and carefree where inklings who talked with him would notice something wrong. But they couldn't say anything because as quick as he was into the city, he was just as quick getting out. His old fame was never brought up at the sight of him halfway through this all.

Now, he just ended up doing some gardening. Starting small in a square meter-sized box, but his mind slowly slipped and wanted more to do. So he took over almost all of the clearing available to plant and do his thing. Looking over and scrutinizing every little detail and asking Hai for all kinds of old advice it can find in the human database, finding it was tougher with inkling advice and doesn't take into account for humans.

But after so long apart from the inkling world, Caveira herself wondered what happened to Edric. Rarely did she see him. She half expected him to jump out of someone's bag and try to hug her or just drop off some food and drinks. But then again, she hasn't been visiting him either. Being so busy with the club and how members keep coming up wasn't helping. Every part, even with managers, had to be dealt with through her. X only took so much load off since she is a trainer and not a paper pusher. She only handled recruits so that took off the hiring process. As for her, she would either go straight home and fall asleep, only to get back up and go straight to work. An endless loop for her and having only one day off in the week for everyone to relax. Her mind tugging at her to go someplace, but her body was weak enough to just fall asleep again. It was only when X started to question her about Edric did he come to mind again and realized she should have gone those off days. So, taking a few days off for herself, she went to his place, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was up if Edric, one of their best members, hasn't been seen by any one of the team.

Caveira sighs as she stood in front of the facility doors as the front doors close behind her. The smaller ones in front of her opening up and she slowly gasp as she saw the state of the place. The place was pristine and set up in such a way, it almost felt like home for no inkling…but a human. Looking around, she saw books on a shelf with possible human writing on the spines near a large table and even Hai's lab turned into a computer and playroom when she spies a regular computer sitting nearby. Still walking through, she can hear music coming to her ears. But it was so unfamiliar and sounding like what Edric would speak if there was no translator in place. Something with a catchy beat if the instruments were the only thing she can hear. Caveira starts to follow the main source of it and comes across many boxes opened up and mostly having dried food goods inside, ready to make into a meal. She then passes by a picture on the wall and stops to look at it. Her eyes widening as she sees it wasn't one of the inklings or even Edric, her, or any inking she knows. It was only humans she could not make out. Hands went to mouth in shock as she stared at the large group photo of humans wearing white coats and rugged outfits.

Cavveira starts to pick up the pace after seeing that. More human books were left on the tables with no inkling lettering in sight. Her ears following the music and lead to another door before it slides open for her. "Edric…" she slowly says, seeing the state of it all. Her eyes catching the area first and seem to be the side area outside. The trees covering the area, but enough of a clearing where freshly turned dirt laid in blocked off section. Plants growing almost to her height with garden supplies waiting nearby. Her eyes then trail over and look towards the one she was looking for. Her eyes tracing over his rugged outfit similar to what the humans wore in the photo as garden tools hung off his work belt. Dirt on his leggings and arms as he dug into a bare patch of the garden. An outcropping on the wall showing it was an Hai projection device with playing a video of a still photo with some humans on it that look drawn or animated and music playing around it. Now seeing that the human music is coming from it, she starts to tear up. "Edric…" she calls a little louder.

Edric digs the spade a little deeper than intended and slowly turns his head to look at her. His face marred by dirt and sweat, but looking clean-shaven as ever. "Caveira…? Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Me? What…what are you doing?" Caveira points out, gesturing to him.

Edric looks to the garden and seems to be coming up with a good answer. "Well…I have to get the soil right for the ginger and…"

"No!" Caveira interrupts, catching that tone of his. "Not the garden. You. What happened to you? And…the place? It's filled with so many…"

"Human stuff?" Edric asks back and gets a small shaky nod from her. "Oh. Guess I was getting somewhat bored. So I asked Hai to bring up some old stuff. Then, as I built the place up, cleaned up the old ink paint, I thought to myself that I should at least honor those guys who were with me at the time. So I guess you saw the picture too. Really, it's nothing too bad. You?" he asks almost nonchalantly, picking up the spade again and looking at the hole left behind. "Dang it," he mumbles, patting the dirt and making sure it's straight.

"Edric…what happened to you?" Caveira tries to ask, tearing up. "Wait…you…aren't watching the games. Hai…" she spoke up and Hai's projection comes up in front of the video on the wall. "How long has it been since Edric last watched a game?"

Loud metal screeching sounded out that scared the birds away in the trees nearby. "Four months, two weeks, six days, and eight hours."

Caveira gulps, knowing the answer to the next question. "And any inkling broadcast?"

Another loud metal screech scared away any critter. But Edric didn't seem bothered by it as he kept gardening. "Four months, one week, five days, and one hour."

"Oh. Is that how long it was?" Edric asks himself in some surprise. "Amazing what you can do with old footage and videos," he says snapping his fingers and the music started up again. Caveira now catching that it is human and it's from his time. "Guess I got bored. There wasn't anything of note after they left. Then I thought, Hai has all the old data of human life. He must be able to access and play it. So lucky me. And then I thought about the place and one thing led to another," he says, smiling at her. One that Caveira saw as the worst thing right now. A smile that even those two would kill her for it. Edric has resorted to smiling no matter what, even if it was hurting him when she looks at his eyes and sees how much light he had behind it. "If you want, I got some good food leftover in the fridge. You can have those."

"Edric…you shouldn't be living this way. Don't you see what you're doing?" Caveira argues and he hums.

Edric then slowly looks at her. "Is it stuck in the past again after finding nothing of note with inklings after so long?" he asks bluntly and makes her take a step back at his bland tone. "Caveira, it has been dead quiet around here. Lucky is gone on that mission and hasn't been back, X has been doing who knows what, Callie and Marie are out on their new lives, and you are busy with work with the team. Frankly, I don't want to disturb or, in Lucky's case, get her in trouble with whatever it is they are doing. Everyone is out there living their own lives and I am stuck here after so long. So I thought, let's find something. It started with cleaning the place. Then the furniture. Then the paint. Books. Food…picture. All done by me and with basic stuff to do it. With everyone so busy, I didn't want to be a bother. This is the best way to do it as I felt like it does need sprucing up."

"Edric!" Caveira yells and makes him jump back onto his ass as he stares in shock at her. Already the video has changed without them noticing and Hai has left to even turned down the volume. "You…they would kill me for this. This exact reason. You think everything is fine, it's not. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't able to come over. But you shouldn't have locked yourself away like this just because you didn't want to bother anyone. Please…can we go out…go and enjoy ourselves? Please?" she sobs, tearing up heavily.

Edric stares at her for a long while before humming and tossing the spade into the garden. "Sure. Wherever you want."

"No…whatever you want. You deserve that much," Caveira interrupts and sobs.

"To be honest, I haven't been into town that much. Just picking up food and supplies to keep the place and me going. Kinda helps when I still have access to money from my team account," Edric explains, looking away troubled now.

Caveira sucks in her breath harder when she heard that. "Let's…maybe just walk…and see where it takes us."

Edric tries to smile at her shaking form. "Okay. Come on," he says heading back inside and she follows, almost unable to stand now.

* * *

Caveira was in shock most of the time as she sees how Edric reacted to everything. His inkling disguise bracelet sitting with the keys like it was part of his daily routine to get out is troubling enough. And when they did get out, she found he was walking aimlessly and sometimes asked questions about what was what and whether did some places moved or what the new ones were like. Each question punching a hole in Caveira's heart to see him so secluded like this and not knowing the world anymore. The only thing they mostly got was the first place they ever went out for lunch for all that long ago. Edric seems to eat as regularly as ever, but Caveira could not get through hers. She was breaking up as she saw Edric couldn't help himself and started to act normal like nothing ever happened between them or even giving him his own time of what she wanted to eat and do. It was as if that moment when he broke down after getting the club together was happening all over again or, worse, when she first met him. Each moment and action she saw he would do was heart-wrenching to her to where she could barely take another step without him asking her something.

Her mind raced on how to handle this and quickly thought to the VR machines. If any turf wars could help bring him out of this, it would be all the better. So she took charge at that point and asked if they can head home as she wanted to keep her skills sharp from his training machines. Such a lie to her that it was making her skin feel clammy and to see him readily agree like it was nothing was even more hurtful to her. As they got back, she saw the state of the machines were as clean as ever, but she can tell they weren't as used by how cold it felt to her.

Upon entering, she immediately asked for a turf war with another team. Her heart broke almost to the end when she saw how he fought. It was just like when he did his first-ever match. He didn't employ nearly as much strategy as her or even use as much of his secondaries. No. He just went through the hoops and objectives while helping her get more of the ground. But it wasn't even as much of a fight with her. The game became too easy-going and he was mostly on the back ends of the fields, making sure to paint it all while she kept the team busy. One match was all it took to cement her thoughts on it. He had become like he was back then, but with even less enthusiasm. Caveira couldn't speak to him for some time afterward as she ended up on the verge of crying. Edric, seeing something was wrong, called off the simulation and it was only a few seconds for their bodies, but felt like hours to one particular inkling.

"Edric…please…call again. And call everyone. Do this and I will stay with you for the nights here," Caveira seems to almost plead.

Edric looks at her in some wonder before walking out to grab the old squidphone that was left on the desk of Hai's room. With his first one being Callie and getting no answer out of her, only a voice message. Marie ended up being the same result. Lucky's number didn't seem to exist, but he could attribute that to her mission so no fault there. X however immediately picked up at first ring.

"Took you a while. Where have you been? It's been quiet here," X asks, some chattering going on the background.

"Hey. Sorry. Caveira wanted me to call everyone I guess to reconnect but most of the others are busy or disconnected in Lucky's case. You are the lucky winner," Edric almost laughs.

"That's such a barefaced laugh if I ever heard one," X says bluntly. Edric stopping his laughter and hears footsteps. Looking behind him, he can see Caveira looking shamefully to the ground, tears streaming down her face. "It's almost sounding like you went full-on selfish over there. Get out more. Visit more often. Heck, at least stop by to give Caveira a morning kiss. That would cheer her up. And really, stop being such a lying happy go lucky person. You can't pull it off like other inklings around here. You tend to wear it outside once others talk to you," X advises.

"…right…" Edric says slowly as he stares at Caveira. "Yeah…is Caveira taking some vacation time?"

"Duh. It's how she came to see you," X huffs.

"Okay…thanks," Edric thanks as he starts to hang up.

"Don't be an idiot," X replies.

Edric sighs and bends down to the inkling's height and slowly pulls her head up to look at her. "You…want me to stay at your place during your vacation?"

Caveira stares at him in shock before taking a big sniff. "Yeah," she chokes out, rubbing her face. "I would like that."

"Come on. Hai can take care of things here," Edric says changing into an inkling again and takes her hand. Caveira sniffing like crazy and trying to get herself under control, hoping that this would work as a start. Even his little pull made it better as he was leading her.


	19. Chapter 19: Rebound

"So how does it feel being fifteen and with someone?" Edric asks, sounding a lot better than the week before.

"Well, I get a morning kiss, which I already had, and have more access to things. So I say it's going great," Caveira says happily. That tone of his feeling more like concern than letting her do her own thing.

"Thanks for smacking some sense into me a few days ago as well," Edric says.

"Well…you were horrible," Caveira chuckles. She can tell he is trying to hold his laughter back as well. "Every week at least, you come in or we do a game. Got it?"

"Don't worry. After nearly losing to that newbie and you smacking me I am awake now," Edric says, his eyes seeming sharper as well.

"Good," Caveira says giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Also, get to know Off the Hook better. I know you have listened to them before, but you should get to know them as they are currently the announcers for the turf wars," Caveira informs.

"It just isn't the same…but okay," he sighs and gives a kiss back in return. "Thanks for your help."

"A good kickstart was all you needed. Now go enjoy your time with Callie. I know you haven't gotten to see her for nearly four months. She must be dying to see you again," Caveira says smirking.

"Maybe she's begging her managers that having a boyfriend can help her image and press," Edric jokes while he gets up. "See ya, sweetie," he says giving another kiss to her cheek.

Caveira smiles as he starts to leave. "Good luck. And yes, you can kiss her like with me," she says and he leaves laughing after that. A smile graces her lips when she hears it all and sighs the biggest breath she has been holding in such a long time. Finally, she was getting her Edric back and soon will Callie.

* * *

"Hello?" Edric calls, entering the mountainside building. His skin feeling the hot calming air of the hot springs throughout the building. "Callie?" he calls again.

"Edric," Callie says happily, walking out of the hall in only a wrapped towel around her and some fancy glasses on her face. "Thought you wouldn't show."

Edric smiles at the sight of her and gives a chuckle. "It was a bit tough to find this place. Should tell them to trim the trees or something. By the way, going for my look?" he asks, pointing at the glasses.

"Well, you know how fresh your glasses are," Callie says walking over to him before hugging him. "I really missed you."

"I missed you as well," Edric says putting his inkling head in the crook of her neck.

"And grown. I see he's been doing updates," Callie notices, running a hand over his back.

"Wasn't hard. So…" Edric starts and pulls his head back to take a closer look at her, "You got us a private room?"

Callie smirks and leans over to his ear. "For the full week if we want. Being a star has its perks," she says taking a hold of his hands and leads him into the hall and down into the building. "If you want, we can rest in a bed they have. And I would take up that offer," she says, pulling him closer and even wrapping one of her tentacles around him.

Edric smiles and leans against her, wrapping an arm around her and pulls her as close as possible. Just the mere thought of how warm she is sending enough of a smoothing trance to him. He didn't even notice them enter a room and smiles as he looks over the natural hot springs pool and a nearby shower and bed. "Feels like a hot springs hotel, with each room having their own. Where is everyone anyway? Usually, there should be someone at the front desk in a place like this," Edric asks, looking behind to see if anyone passes by the open doorway.

"I may have rented out the entire place for us," Callie says smiling, pulling down his shades. "Come on now. No more questions. We have been apart far too long. It is time we make up for all our lost time," Callie says smiling before starting to lead him inside.

Edric sighs happily and takes off his glasses. "Okay. Only because it's you…and I have a feeling you can even rent out an entire hotel if you wanted," he quips and gets a giggle from her.

"It's true. I could have," Callie laughs while he goes and gets his own towel and gets ready behind a curtain wall. Though her eyes kept watching his shadow before he came out having just the towel around him. "But I wanted both of us to have the best time ever and not worry about just sleeping," she says, slowly leading to the water and steps inside. "Come on," she pulled him into it.

"Did you get any of my calls or texts?" Edric asks leaning onto her, letting her pull him along.

Callie smiles as she hugs him tightly, leaning against a rock wall. "Yes. But I was always so busy, I only ever had time for the work I did. I tried, I really did," she apologizes, giving a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I understand. Though I am not much better. I am just coming out of a rut. It had me not even leave the facility for months," Edric says.

Callie starts to look worried at him. "Edric…did you get lonely again? I can do something. Maybe even we spend more time and even sleep together again. Did Caveira even do anything? She must have forgotten about you."

"I think one time I saw her literally buried in paperwork," Edric comments and Callie gave a horrified look.

"Edric…that isn't good. I can do better than that. I promise," Callie says, hugging him tightly as possible.

"You're doing enough right now," Edric says rubbing her tentacle hair as she removed his glasses and set them on the side so they don't fall into the water.

Callie leans her head towards him. "But I can do more. More than Caveira or Lucky," she says giving a quick kiss to his lips.

"I am starting to get worried though. We haven't heard from her or your grandfather in months. We may need to go and find them soon," Edric says pulling her along to float with him now.

Callie gives another kiss to him. "They will be fine. Grandpa is tough and so is Lucky. Agents are always like that."

"You would know number one," Edric teases.

"And I can show it. If you want it. I can show you a lot more," Callie offers, giving another kiss to his cheek and stops them from floating.

"Oh?" Edric asks turning into a squid to snuggle.

Callie giggles and snuggles him tight. "You're always so cute and handsome."

"Speaking of cute, do you remember what you asked Hai to look into?" Edric asks.

"What was it again? I am sorry. It's been very crazy," Callie inquires.

"If we are compatible for reproduction," Edric says.

Callie licks her lips and snuggles him against her chest. "I haven't heard back. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun with it."

"Results are in and yes, we are compatible, but he says we might have low rates," Edric informs.

Callie pokes his side and makes him chuckle. "Change back and I promise I will kiss you a lot," she says, lightly tapping his head.

"Aw, and here I wanted to try and being wrapped up in your hair," Edric teases.

"Change and I will treat you instead. After all this time, I want you to enjoy yourself. Especially with being stuck in your place and hidden way," Callie says, nuzzling her head against him. "It's been too long."

"Alright, but with no staff here, are we going to cook for ourselves?" Edric asks turning back.

Callie nods before kissing him, trying to stay on for as long as she can. Edric then following suit and wrapping his arms around her. But when Callie lets go, she smirks and lifts him up in her arms. "I can make something up. Maybe better than yours."

"Now let's not turn it into a competition, shall we. After all, this is us being together for the first time in a while," Edric says feeling her tentacles wrap around his neck.

"And I intend to make it enjoyable as if it's the last time together," Callie says giving another kiss to him.

"…you're not saying you want to see other inklings…right?" Edric asks a bit afraid of the answer.

Callie smiles sweetly and gives a deeper kiss to him while carrying him to the bed. "With you, never. I want you and you alone."

"Oh good…also, you aren't mad about the rumors, right?" Edric questions.

"It can't be, can it? She went away," Callie says putting him down on the bed.

"Completely false…I haven't slept with any of you like that so far," Edric informs.

Callie smiles and gives him another kiss. "Want this to be the first time?"

"Not yet ready. Besides, you said all week in your message. Why rush it when I can just hold you," Edric says before pulling her down beside him. "Now which do you prefer? Snuggle as inklings or squids?"

"I want to enjoy this," Callie says hugging him tightly. Then using her tentacles to wrap around him and keep him close. "I do love you."

Edric nods, trying to get the covers for their barely clad bodies.

"One day, we can live like this. And then a squishie of our own," Callie whispers into his ear.

"Just one or we aiming for as many siblings as you have?" Edric asks.

Callie kisses his cheek at that. "As many as we need."

"We will continue this in the morning?" Edric asks closing his eyes.

Callie nods against him, putting her head on his chest. "Yeah. And I will make sure you enjoy every bit of it."

After a few hours, Callie starts moving again, making sure Edric was now asleep. Edric groans to her satisfaction, turning his head away to find another comfortable position when he loses the warmth of her body against him. "Don't worry, love," Callie whispers softly, getting a cloth and bottle from a nightstand's drawer. "I will make sure you are well-rested," Callie says coating the liquid in the bottle onto the cloth and gently places it onto his face.

The breaths coming from him gently fading away into a slow rhythm as he became slack before her. Callie smiles and kisses his cheek before picking up the phone nearby and presses a button, leaving it off the hook. "And now for the second prize," Callie says and soon there were footsteps coming towards her as she got fully dressed. "Get him out of here. The rest of you, come with me," she says turning to octolings as they file in while she zips up her small jacket. "And remember, don't hurt him. If you do, I will take great pleasure in removing all of your limbs," she warns, pointing threateningly at them while two work on picking Edric up and dragging him out.

As Edric was taken out, Callie smirks towards the window and the sight of the forested area of the old unfinished development.

* * *

"This should still work," Callie says walking up to the doors and it opens for her. While she grins, the octolings follow behind her, taking in the sight awe of such a doorway. But what lay beyond it all made them more ecstatic. The second doorway opens up and leaves them all salivating at the sight of such technology before them. Their minds racing to figure out what they are. But Callie, seemingly picking up what's happening, turns and glares at them. "Get to work stripping the place. Hai! Turn off the defenses for a bit. I have to check on something with my crew," she calls.

Some loud screeching occurs from the computer for a second. "Of course Ms. Callie," Hai says appearing before her. "Should I include the area where projects are being worked on?" Hai inquires.

"What projects?" Callie asks intrigued and looks toward his image.

"Edric has been working on making new generators using both human and inkling technologies. He hopes that it would take over in case the disappearance of project 228 happens again," Hai informs getting all their attention.

Callie slowly smirks at him. "Do it. Unlock and give these guys full access to the areas."

"Security disabled, but I insist on proper protection and adherence to regulations," Hai informs after another loud screeching noise.

Callie giggles. "Don't worry. We would be fine," she says walking away and stops for a second. The sight of the furniture making her sense of direction off for a few seconds, but it doesn't matter as the octolings were grabbing what they could. Anything that wasn't nailed down was placed in the living room to collect later while the stuff that was nailed down is unbolted and taken away. All the furniture being unclear to Callie as she looks around and notices that it wasn't anything like she last remembers. The layout is different and everything on top of it.

"Please step away from the door to one of my hard drive sections," Hai says to an octoling trying to pry the door open.

Callie rolls her eyes and sighs. "Open all doors and disable safeties," she spoke up, a very loud screeching occurs that made all of them cover their ears.

"I am sorry Ms. Callie. You have inadequate authorization to perform such an order. Mr. Edric has full access over my central systems. Now please, step away," Hai explains as slots started to open and guns and the spider bots started to emerge, all pointed at the octoling who had stopped.

Callie clicks her teeth and huff. "Ignore that room. Move on."

The octoling slowly inched away and all the guns and robots started to retreat back into the walls.

Callie hums as she looks at the defenses before sighing. The sight of all the technology and furniture the octolings are collecting making her a bit curious. "Where's the original setup for this place? Why all this?" she asks, pointing to the obviously bigger furniture.

"Mr. Edric has requested old archived data to build such items. He has requested so far over two hundred of the archived data to build for himself. However, he has recently requested that I warn him should he need access to old archived data again as of last week," Hai explains.

Callie frowns. "What happened last week?"

Hai was silent for a bit. "Ms. Caveira has decided to visit Edric in that time frame. With only occasional visits to collect an item from then on."

Callie growls, her teeth clicking. "Those idiots left him alone this much?!" she growls. Already her sense of protecting Edric coming to her mind.

"Someone mistreating your mate?" one of the octoling girls asks.

Callie kept growling before huffing. "If you see any of those girls, I want you to splat them. And do it where there is no respawn generator," she orders, her eyes glowing under her glasses.

"Spoken like a true octoling," the girl says as one of the groups who went in further in the facility came back crying. "What is it?" the girl asks.

"I saw one of the most beautiful pieces of tech ever," the boy says, his eyes watering.

The girl sighs. "Alright. Show us."

Callie was slightly interested and follows the still happily crying octoling with the others and they enter the garage. Callie immediately catching onto what he meant as the others all start to cry and stare in awe at such a creation of a vehicle. "Use it. Get the important things out of here with it…also, you scratch his car, I still remove your limbs," she orders, turning away for a moment to look at something then back to see them half polishing it. "Good enough," she sighs.

Callie's mind than going to a random memory before she slowly walks over and steps into a room that was already trashed and looks to the messy bed that she knew the octoling currently in there didn't do. All the lumps and indentations making her more fired up before turning on her heel and walking towards the side door to get some air. All of it going wrong for her. They were only supposed to collect whatever he had. Not her reliving memories. But she stops as she looks around. Her eyes crossing over the sight of many plants waving in the wind and then to an outcropping on the wall.

"How long has he been at this one?" Callie asks, knowing the answer but just wanted to be sure.

A loud screech occurred. "Two months, three weeks, four days, and two hours ago did he start the garden project," Hai answered.

Callie growls to herself. This was worse than she thought. They can't take care of him and he would break if he was left alone. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself," she says, heading back inside to see that the octolings are now moving onto the technology and machines to add to the pile.

Finally seeing actual progress, she explores a bit more before coming to a small side table and looks at the pictures on it. First the sight of an old photo with a line of humans on it which she picks up. Guessing it was whoever was here before they died, it doesn't matter anymore so she tosses it behind her. But then sees the photos on the table and frowns. Reaching over, she tosses the one of Edric and his team behind her before grabbing the one of him, her, and Marie together. She then takes out the photo before carefully ripping off Marie and tosses that piece away. "You can't even do a simple thing as calling someone I bet," she clicks her teeth and then stuffing the photo into under her jacket when she hears a whistle. The other octolings rushing off towards out and soon something clanged and loud groaning and straining while a machine that she saw as the printer was being carried on their backs somehow. The rest of this cleanout will take a while to deal with and she would need another crew.

"Farwell Ms. Callie. I will reactivate all security once you leave," Hai informs.

Callie smirks. "Call me Lady Callie. Also, shut down for now and don't reactivate until Edric says so."


	20. Chapter 20: Forcible Contract

"More to the left!" an octoling calls as several octocopters move the printer, struggling to hold it in the air.

Callie smiles as she looks over the lab platform where every single thing they have taken is now being out into. Now, they just need a way to power it all and they would be set. But another matter comes to mind and she walks back to her room set up for her and smiles at the sight of Edric lying there on her bed. Walking up, she looks at his state and nods as the effects were starting to wear off. Just as planned through it all.

"Man…I guess I needed that more than I thought," Edric groans, holding his head. "Callie…?" he calls out softly.

"I'm here Edric," Callie whispers near him, quickly hugging him tightly. "You suffered too much without any of us."

"Come back to bed," Edric says groaning, trying to reach out towards her.

Callie smiles as she undresses a little, getting her jacket off, and climbs into bed beside him. "Better?"

"Yeah," Edric says holding her now as she runs a hand along his tentacles.

Callie leans up and kisses his cheek. "You really shouldn't be hurt by them Edric. They could do it again," Callie warns, giving another kiss. "I don't want you hurt anymore."

"No more talk about that, ok? Just let us rest and enjoy each other," Edric says, clearly out of it.

"Yeah," Callie whispers happily, putting her head on his chest. "I love you Edric."

"Callie," Edric says feeling her tentacles snake around him.

"Yes?" Callie asks, nuzzling her head against him.

"Are we staying at the spa or going out and doing other things? Like hiking?" Edric asks.

Callie hums happily. "Every second I want to spend with you. So maybe something soon. What are you thinking?"

"Don't know. Too tired," Edric says.

Callie leans up and kisses his cheek again. "Well, you could get a massage. Maybe by me? Its looks like all that time really left you stiff."

"Speaking of that, I have a surprise for you waiting at the facility," Edric says.

Callie frowns a little where he can't see but quickly hides it with a smile. "You can tell me all about later. And maybe, I can sleep in your hair like the old days too," she suggests with a giggle.

"Alright, but I will think you will love it. After all, you won't have to pay to go to a spa anymore," Edric says smirking.

Callie giggles. "Then yes. I would love it."

Edric smiles as he lost consciousness again.

Callie sighs in relief before sitting up and walking outside. "How's it going?" she asks, walking up to an octoling.

"We are about to try hooking up this 'printer'. We will see ho…" the octoling stops when the entire base lost all lights and power.

Callie frowns. "Too much…find a way to bring more power here. And send more help."

"How much power could that thing need?" the octoling asks in disbelief.

"As much as it will take. Do what it is needed," Callie says, wondering what plans they can do with this now.

"Someone unplug the printer!" one of them calls.

"How is your mate?" the octoling asks, watching as the wires were disconnected.

"Still suffering from the effects of the chemical. How about yours?" she asks.

The octoling smiles. "Still strong. And still able to kick around," she says giggling.

"Fawning over the car with the rest?" Callie asks.

"And so is every other girl," the octoling sighs and hangs her head.

"Now how to explain this after to Edric when he truly wakes up," Callie says thinking aloud.

The octoling looks almost excited. "You can offer it all? He was always lonely so maybe you can offer that no matter what, he will never be alone. And we will be better than any other inkling," she says proudly of her kind at the end.

"Hey, we got word from DJ Octavio," an octoling calls running up.

"What did he say?" Callie asks, annoyed of him pulling her away from Edric.

"He wants to take the facility we took this from and make it into a base for us," the octoling says, getting an annoyed look from Callie.

"Why didn't we do it sooner?" Callie asks a bit mad.

"He didn't think there would be so much," the octoling tries to explain.

Callie sighs and looks toward him. "Get back there but watch it from a distance. They might check to see if he's there. Once I arrive, then we take it," she orders.

"Right," the octoling says before running off.

Callie sighs and looks toward where Edric is sleeping and sees him rolling over in his sleep. "Make sure nothing happens to him. And don't touch him," she whispers the last part threateningly to the octoling girl before her.

"Stage one," the octoling comments to herself before heading off as they unplug the printer and the lights start coming back on.

"Finally," Callie says bitterly.

* * *

Edric awoke with what felt like the next morning to see Callie there sleeping beside him. Edric smiles and rubs her head seeing how asleep she was.

"Edric…" Callie moans in her sleep, nuzzling his side.

"Sleep well?" Edric asks, rubbing that special spot he knows of.

Callie moans and pushes herself more against him. "That's so nice…more."

"Alright," Edric says starting to use both hands on the spot.

Callie moans louder, leaning into the scratching. "That's so nice. Where was this last time?" she sighs, leaning closer to him.

"Well, it was put on hiatus while we relaxed in the hot spring," Edric informs smirking.

Callie smiles and leans in to give a small kiss to his cheek. "You have no idea how much I really wanted you to do that back them."

"Even when Marie sat all three of us down and made you explain all that to me?" Edric asks.

Callie smirks and gives another kiss. "Even before that."

"Well, it's been nearly two years of knowing each other and now we are here together," Edric says smiling.

Callie uses her tentacles and pulls him closer. "And I am not intending to let go of you. But we are going to live like it's the last days."

"What about if we do have a child?" Edric asks.

Callie smiles and leans in close to him. "Then we will take care of it and anything after that will be the same way. But that doesn't mean we have to stop having fun."

"You going to come to watch me in turf wars when you can now, since you are no longer the announcer for them?" Edric asks.

Callie giggles. "I'm going to cheer you on. And maybe one day, I will join you."

"Good. Now come on. Let us go make breakfast," Edric says pulling her up with himself.

Callie stops for a second as he starts to stand. "How about you lay back down? I will get your breakfast," she says pulling him back into bed and onto her to send him down.

"Because I want to treat you. Also, you said you wanted to have fun so we need to eat to get our strength up for it and I am pretty hungry," Edric says.

"But you were stuck alone for so long. I want to treat you and apologize for it all," Callie says hugging him tightly.

"So do it by not leaving my side while we prepare. Besides, could be good practice if you get pregnant from what we are about to do," Edric counters.

Callie becomes a little worried now as he starts to get up again and look around a little confused. "Please? Just let me cook for you. You can sleep longer," she suggests.

"Cal…wait…" Edric says, stopping while looking around. "This is not the same room," Edric realizes.

"Edric…" Callie starts as she gets up in front of him.

Edric turns to her with a slight frown on his face. "Where are we? What happened?"

"I took you home with me?" Callie offers, getting up and grabs him in case he tries to do anything.

"This can't be home. I doubt you would live in a place like…okay. Where are we?" Edric demands, staring at her hard. "And don't you dare lie to me," he adds, grabbing her hands.

Callie looks at him fearfully, weakening under his harsh stare before sighing. "An octoling base. We are in…an octoling base."

"Why?" Edric asks drawing out the question a bit.

Callie tries to pull her hands away slowly but he yanked her back to him and gets a tighter grip. She winces in pain and slowly looks at him. "Because I am with them. And I wanted you away from everything."

Edric gives a blank stare before reaching for the glasses that were still on her face but she reaches up and grabs his hand and easily outmuscles him.

Edric grunts as he feels his hands being pulled out of the way and sees her face contorting into something of a pained expression under those glasses. He reaches over with his other hand and she grabs at that too, pulling it away. "Please…Edric. I don't want to hurt you."

Edric stops and thinks as he feels her maneuvering them where she was holding him in a hug while restraining him. 'I will have to buy my time, but those glasses…I am sure now. They are keeping her under control,' Edric thinks before stopping his resistance.

"Good boy," Callie says before putting him down.

Edric yanks himself from her and holds a frown. "You lied…a lot."

"I never lied to you," Callie says before petting him where she knew his spot was.

Edric shivers immediately at the touch and starts to become limp into her arms. "Callie…stop…"

"Come on. Turn into a squid for me," Callie says smiling know she had him right where she wanted.

"Stop…" Edric groans, trying to pull himself away from her by pushing on her.

"Come on. I will give you the tour if you do," Callie says smiling as he starts to give in.

Edric groans before suddenly changing into a squid and she immediately grabs and cradles him. "Callie…if you keep lying to me…" he tries to threaten.

"I am not lying," Callie says carrying him out to look around.

Edric slowly opens his eyes and looks around at the area. Tall buildings all around that tapered off to the edges of what he figures is a dome. Looking more like a rough slum than an exceptional city. Looking about as big as about half of inkopolis squeezed down to fit the tight corridors and streets. Edric could only see the streets by the lights set up for them before seeing a platform in the middle of it all and notices some things that are familiar. "My…printer…" he tries to say, noticing the machine under all the covers and other parts and machines.

"Umm…" Callie started.

"You stole from the facility?" Edric asks plainly.

Callie clears her throat. "Not…stealing. More like…acquiring."

"…do you even have enough power for it to work and how did you even get it here? It literally weighs a ton," Edric asks more annoyed than angry.

"…we needed it…" Callie tries to reason.

"Can you even power it?" Edric asks again.

Callie slowly frowns. "No."

"I would be incredibly impressed if you could," Edric informs.

Callie's tentacles twitch at the sound of him being proud of them. "Then…we will."

"…is that…Callie! Get me down there now!" Edric says very urgently.

Callie became slightly suspicious before he changes back and tries to rush off but she grabs his arms and pulls him back against her. "You can't leave."

"No. The generator you took. It isn't ready to be activated and if they do by accident, then the resulting explosion could take out the entire block," Edric says with a great deal of urgency.

Callie stares at him in shock before turning to the platform. "Stop working on that generator!" she calls and every octoling freezes in place before turning to her. "Remove anything that feeds it power, now!"

"Let's look at it," Edric says as they move over to it. Callie lets go, letting him examine it as he opens it up in a way the octolings hadn't thought of yet. After a few minutes, Edric let out a sigh of relief before pulling out a component that looked warped from the heat. "This was the current safeguard. Another hour and it would have blown, taking the entire block with it," Edric informs, making many pale.

Callie doesn't say anything, not wanting to think if she even kept lying to him about keeping him away from the outside of the room and wonders a little herself of what would have happened. Even thinking it could be blamed on her and Edric feeling guilt or hurt when he learns about it.

"Ok…do not touch without me," Edric instructs and the octolings nod, realizing Edric was Callie's mate.

"What…whatever you say…" Callie tries to agree, seeing the other octolings take orders from him like he has her authority.

"It's because he is your mate," one of the girls whispers to her.

Edric sighs before turning to Callie and held a frown on his face. "I will only help if it means that they don't die by senseless killing. But getting me to fight anyone who comes after me to save me, forget it. I might even sabotage if you aren't careful. So watch your step," he warns, starting to walk back to the apartment they ran from.

"…whoa. I see why you chose him as a mate," one compliments patting her mate's back as he had been messing with the generator.

"I almost killed us. I am a poor octoling," he sobs.

"No. You are not," she says before leading him away.

"The car won't explode…right?" another asks.

Callie looks over to the car and hums. "No. Not unless you light a fire near it," she advises.

"Oh, good," he says.

Callie then turns and starts to follow Edric back to her room. "Edric…?"

"Come here," Edric requests, laying on the bed.

Callie gains enough of a worried feeling on her as she walks over. Then she sits by him, while keeping a respectable enough distance away to allow him the room he would want.

"Not like that. Laying with me," Edric informs.

Callie slowly lays down with him and tries to move her tentacles towards him to hug him.

Edric, getting impatient, grabs her and pulls her on top of him and just lays there, holding her. "Like this," he says holding her.

Callie slowly closes her eyes and lays against him, trying to wrap him up with her tentacles and hug her tightly. "You could have run. They wouldn't have stopped you right there…why stay?"

"I think you know the reason why," Edric says.

Callie hugs him tighter at the sound of that.

"If not, let me spell it out. Y, O, U," Edric says.

Callie gives a soft clicking noise with her teeth. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. Remember, I made you a promise," Edric says.

Callie stops for a moment and he can feel her stiffen and clench up in his hold. "You…remember that…"

"I will never forget it," Edric says before feeling her tentacles wrap around him.

Callie slowly moves her head beside his and gives a small kiss to his cheek. "I really want you…even under all this," she admits, bumping her glasses against his head.

"I know…just never leave me, ok?" Edric asks.

Callie clicks her teeth happily. "After what happened to you, never."

* * *

Marie looked around. There were clear signs of the facility being raided and she couldn't find Edric anywhere. "Hai? You there?" she calls out frowning. "Hai?" she asks again after getting no response. "Caveira?" she calls over to the inkling girl wading through the place, trying to find any sign of Edric.

Caveira sighs. "No. He isn't here. And the car is gone too."

"I see clear signs of looting, but no fighting…I can only conclude that the octarians got him as well," Marie says sadly.

Caveira looks down trouble as she notices other signs. "This place was…more filled…with human furniture Marie. It could be more than we think it is," she admits, already feeling a questioning gaze thrown her way. "I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't protect him. I should have visited him always. Even move in…but it never came to mind," she apologizes, looking almost on the verge of crying.

Marie stares at her for a while before she sighs and takes a deep breath. "We will talk about this later. Right now, we have to find where they took him and end whatever it is they are planning. And yes, you were a horrible girlfriend," she ends that made Caveira feel like a strike of ink went through her. "But you worked on getting him back, so that is points in your favor. For now, Edric and octolings first. The trauma he was put through, later," she orders, walking past her.

"Hai!" Caveira calls but no response. "Did they even get Hai?"

"Past his defenses? Something must have gone wrong with him or Edric before he could call something out maybe," Marie concludes, trying to think heavily on it.

"What if...they got him when he went to see Callie?" Caveira asks.

Marie now looks insanely worried at the mere mention of that. "It can't be. She's the best agent there is. No way would she get caught."

"But you can't find her and Edric is go…what if they got him and forced her to surrender?" Caveira asks.

Marie growls to herself. "Dang it. We're going to have to find them and fast before Octavio forces them to do something worse."

"We need help. X can't help as I sent her north with the scouts to look for talent. Lucky and your grandfather are gone somewhere as well," Caveira says.

Marie frowns. "Guess it's time to bring in a new agent. It's our only choice."

"Let's go. We already lost the great zapfish and the others," Caveira says.


	21. Chapter 21: Newbie

Edric sighs as he works on the generator under Callie's watchful eye with the other Octolings. Edric was glad they seemed very tech-savvy and helpful. Even though it had been a week, he still hadn't found an opening to escape with Callie yet.

Course, the feeling of having them breathing directly over his shoulder really wasn't helping. "Guys…a little space," he pauses and frowns before feeling their presence step back. "Thank you," Edric says before closing the hatch. "Behind the barriers everyone," Edric instructs getting up.

Every single octoling starts to run over to the barriers and hide behind it while Edric calmly walks over to them. "Can't believe I have to work like I am a prisoner of war…" he mutters to himself while casually tossing the control box in his hands that was making the octoling very nervous if he hit something.

"Alright, activating," Edric says pressing a button and the generator starts humming for a bit before a section near the bottom starts to slowly spin then a section above it follows suit and the next three sections soon follow as well, gradually starting to pick up speed. Everyone watched even from the apartments. Soon the motion started to blur before spikes extended from the bottom of it and then electricity started to jump from the spinning section and the spikes. "Moment of truth. Turn off the generators currently powering the area," Edric says putting on safety goggles.

Everyone starts to follow suit and someone at the controls flips off the line for the main power in the area and they can hear generators powering down in the distance. Soon the entire area went dark with the only light coming from the experimental generator sparking electricity through its parts. "Hooking up it to the grid now," an octoling says throwing a switch.

Nothing happens for a few seconds and even lights being turned on. But then the platform lit up and everything came back on with the buildings nearby following suit. Every octoling looks around excited as, block by block, the electricity was flowing again. Cheers start to ring out among the octolings by Edric who kept watching the generator until he looks in the distance and sighs. "Three…two…" he starts, counting off the remaining blocks. "One," he finishes and something blew up, sending sparks in the distance and leaving a few blocks without power. "You guys need better grid parts," he comments, locking the control panel away.

"It's too powerful?" an octoling asks in shock.

"Someone hook up the printer. We are going to be working all day," Edric says.

Every octoling rushes off without a word, reconnecting the printer to the power lines now and it starts to power up without a problem of taking out the whole city.

"Alone at last, huh?" Edric asks looking to Callie, knowing they would take a bit to get that working.

Callie takes a small deep breath. "And me wanting to treasure every bit of it," she says moving over and hugging him.

"I say we got five or so minutes before they get stumped and come back asking me how to work the thing," Edric says petting her, trying to sneakily grab her glasses when a tentacle smacks his hand, making him stop and knowing he got caught.

Callie smirks into his side. "Remember, I was an agent."

Edric says nothing, trying to think around her defenses as she loved on him. But another matter came to mind, how was he going to escape? Obviously, the octolings wouldn't let him easily leave and only go around this apartment and to the work area. And which would be a way out. If he can find at least one exit, he's on some kind of trail which can take him somewhere.

So that would mean… "Callie?" he asks, making sure he has a grip on her.

"Yes?" Callie asks.

Edric sighs and lays his head back. "Let's go for a walk. At least give me that. Or I might end up stir crazy."

"Is this another escape idea…I think this would be number sixteen if it is," Callie says picking him up.

Edric tries to sit up but she pushes him back down. "It's not…Callie…I'm stuck in here. I can't even leave without being met with guns. It's starting to feel like the facility again…and now I'm forced to stay inside," Edric sighs, rolling away from her before smirking where she can't see.

"Oh?" Callie asks holding him close.

Edric breathes out easy, trying to see the octolings where they are around the area. "…never mind. Never going to happen with those guys walking around. Probably won't even let me go to the bathroom without having to face a guard eventually."

Callie nods and moves to take him back to their room. "You can relax now," Callie says before starting to kiss him.

Edric sighs in a relaxing tone. "Yeah…now I just need to end up not stir crazy in here…" he summarizes and gets Callie to move behind him, wrapping her limbs around him as she is now trying to kiss his cheeks and neck a lot. Which he found out that octolings do a lot. Seems they are more touchy and instinctual than inklings when it comes to being with each other or even trying to get together. Caveira is going to have a field day with him once this is over. "And no. This isn't enough," he says, turning his head to look at her.

"Relax," Callie says reaching up and starts rubbing his ears.

Edric stiffens up a little and tries to resist it all. "Call…don't you…dang it…" he groans, trying to pull himself away from her wrapped limbs but can't do it.

"Feel better?" Callie asks smirking.

Edric groans softly, trying to move away but she kept wrapping her limbs together around him. "Callie…this is…way too much…" he says, breathing hard and trying to reach her hand.

"Nothing is too much for you," Callie says smiling as she kept stroking, practically feeling him melting in her hands.

Edric grits his teeth, trying to resist and pull away, but it wasn't happening with him. His sense of strength starting to fade as he slowly leans back against Callie and falls back onto the bed with her. "C…Callie…stop…"

"Don't worry love. I got you," Callie says holding him with affection now.

Edric tries to breathe and looks over his options now. He could change into a human and take her out but then would have to deal with the octolings and them guarding the way out. But there is also the fact he only has so long left on the bracelet. So he has to find a way out or they could put him someplace where a human can never get out. So he has somehow get Callie to follow him someplace and get those glasses off. After that…run. Just after he finds out which way is the exit.

"You keep doing work as you have been and I may be able to convince the rest to let you head back up to the spa," Callie whispers into his ear.

Edric immediately snaps to attention and slowly looks at her. "But how long will that take? I doubt by tomorrow. And you say convince. Convince and making things happen are two different things."

"Well, making more of those generators will probably do as it means they don't need the zapfish to power residential as they do right now," Callie says before kissing him.

Edric then blinks before grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. "Answer me truthfully. What's it like without the zapfish down here?"

"Constant power outages. The goggles they all wear have night vision because it's quite common for them to be without power," Callie informs.

Edric now stands up to her surprise and pushes his way past her. "Why does no one ever explain?!" he yells and kicks open the door. "Is that way? These constant problems? Caveira is probably out there worried her head off and shooting her way down here and you tell me this is the base reason why?!" he yells through the windows at her. "Next time, just ask. You might surprise each other," he huffs and grumbles while walking down the platform.

"Come here," Callie says walking up behind him, rubbing his ears again to get him to calm down.

"No," Edric says turning around and getting her hands off him to her surprise. "You should have just asked. And not given me all this smoke and daggers," he scoffs and walks up to the platform. "Your cable is loose in the printer," he grumbles. "Start making five of each generator part as listed in it. Make space and more cables. But I will say, you are going to need a heck of a lot more ways around to get the materials here. It's not magical," he orders and lectures to the octolings who rush to follow his now authoritative command. 'I'm in over my head…but if it gets them to stop early and release Callie…maybe…'

"Edric, come with me and I will explain why," Callie says using her strength to take him back inside.

Edric frowns heavily now. "You will explain everything and don't hold back because I will know."

Callie sets him back on the bed before locking the door. "The reason why is because the octarians do not trust the inklings," Callie said before telling him about the great turf war from a hundred years ago, keeping him calm by holding him down and rubbing his sensitive spots.

After she was done, he swats away her hands and huffs. "I was really hoping you know. Back then, when you two took me out for karaoke. Maybe you inklings and octolings aren't that different from humans."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Callie asks with a seductive tone and Edric knew where that was about to lead.

"No…Callie…it isn't," Edric sighs and slowly felt her grip on him weaken. "You shouldn't be like us. But yet, here you are. Maybe hating one another is a normal trait in anyone. Because I sure hope so."

"Well, I am glad we are enough alike to have fun," Callie says pushing him down onto the bed before straddling on top of him.

"Callie…that's not a good thing," Edric says trying to push her off.

"Oh, but it is. Don't you remember what you told me your desires were?" Callie asks refusing to budge.

"…you don't mean?" Edric asks after thinking about that for a few minutes.

"I think I am a good match for you and you wanted to have a family. So a few squishies would be nice, wouldn't it?" Callie asks leaning down.

Edric stops her by pushing on her shoulders. "But what about Caveira?"

"I think I can arrange to get her. If you want her of course," Callie says smirking.

'Ok, those shades really messing with her as this would make Callie be practically glowing blue, right now,' Edric thinks as his arms were moved and pinned by her tentacles. 'I'm still amazed she can do that.'

Callie giggles as she leans again without any resistances and starts to kiss his cheek and neck. "Maybe it's time we enjoy ourselves. Something fun. Something great," she whispers into his ear.

Edric was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. 'Oh, sweet god! Thank you! I am not fucking Callie when she's like this…even though its a bit sexy.'

Callie growls and looks towards it. "What?!" she calls angrily at being interrupted.

"We can't figure out how to work the printer," an octoling calls.

'Even better, saved by tech support,' Edric thinks.

Callie keeps growling before looking down to him and smirks. "Don't think this is over. I know how fast you work and the moment I notice you not working your hardest, I will drag you back here and finish what we started," she warns smiling and giving a small kiss to his lips. "Now get going and you better be back," she says moving off of him and lets her tentacles let go of him.

Edric quickly rushes out and blows past the octoling that she didn't even have time to react to him moving past her enough. "Oh…were we interrupting…" she stops as she gets a glare thrown her way. "Right…none of my business," she says doing an about-face and walking off.

* * *

'Ok, from what I have picked up, someone is going around retaking the zapfish like what Lucky did nearly two years ago,' Edric thinks, noticing the security forces of octarians had more than tripled around the generator building platform. 'But with everyone I built, it's almost enough of those little guys to help bring even just basic power around here,' he thinks as he turns on another and hears cheers from the apartments around the place before the clicking of breakers from another announcement. 'And that's another…but they can't stay down here. Living in darkness…fear of not having it for possibly a week to months on end…heh. Feels like me and humans in general,' he thinks smiling to himself before shaking his head. 'Caveira is not obviously doing the raiding. She would be blowing everything up just to get to me and the zapfish. Marie…she's more precise. Maybe they got a new one,' he thinks to himself before slowly turning his head to look at Callie as she gives a lusty wink his way. 'And still horny…great…wait? Can inkling's even get heat?' he thinks before looking to an octoling working right beside him. "Hey…girl…?" he asks.

"Yes?" she asks in a welder's mask over her face.

Edric nods his head over to Callie intensely watching him for any signs of being lazy. "Is…that normal for octolings…and inklings? Chasing after guys like that?"

"Oh…she wants a child?" the girl asks turning to look at him.

Edric shrugs around. "Kinda…yeah…"

"I can't speak for an inkling, but that is the way we octoling pursue a mate," the girl answers.

"Ok…that explains quite a bit," Edric says before looking back and seeing Callie on a phone instead of watching him. And she doesn't look the least bit happy. "How far would they go?"

"Have you been trying to avoid it?" the octoling asks.

"Yes…" Edric says slowly.

"That explains why I saw her with restraints," the octoling says smirking.

"There are restraints?" Edric asks in surprise.

"Yeah, we usually get them close to running out of patience," she informs.

Edric blinks slowly. "Can I have some? I feel like I need some just to get to work around here," he requests.

"Only females," the octoling informs.

"She's going to kill me," Edric hisses, leaning down to her. "I won't be able to give you the power and work like this if it keeps up."

"Oh, she won't kill you. We just won't see you for an entire day," the octoling says smirking before looking to a male who started whistling innocently.

Edric gulps before sighing carefully over to the guy. "How…did you survive?"

The male octoling didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Perseverance…and trying to keep it to kisses…"

"Shhhhh…" the girl says going over to him and places a finger on his lips, stopping him. "No spoilers to the future mate over there."

'Mostly female-dominated society, huh?' Edric thinks.

Another set of lights flicker in the distance before going out and a set of groans from the area. "Seems they got another big zapfish," an octoling says.

Edric frowns as he watches the lights flicker before sighing. 'And we did this the last time…shit…' he sighs, trying to collect himself. He then looks up towards Callie and sees her kicking a poor metal box being tossed around by her. 'I got to do something or these guys might be left in the dark again.'

"At least this time we have these. With them, we won't go back into the dark," the commander says.

'Will it if the great zapfish is gone? That experiment supplies more than enough power for an entire city than what we have currently…I need to inform them,' Edric thinks before getting up. "Alright everyone, stop. We all need to talk," Edric informs.

Every octoling working stops and even the commander turns to him. "What's going on? We are working on time," one of them says.

"We are out of some very essential parts for the generators. Parts that the printer can not produce without schematics for," Edric informs.

"What…how many do we have left?" the commander asks in some hope.

"Not enough to finish the closest one to completion. What's more, it's made by inklings," Edric informs.

Everyone grumbles and even throw some tools, the commander kicking an empty box away.

"There are three options if we want to continue. One, launch a few raiding parties to steal the items we need. Though that is too high profile for the stage of your plans as I understand. Second, open contact with the inklings for the first time in a hundred years and try to see if an agreement can be made. Or three, have Callie use her connections to order the items, but since she is technically missing, that also brings too much attention," Edric informs.

Many wore a different expression, but it was obvious that none like this turn of events, but they had to concede. Because without these parts it was too dangerous after having been informed how volatile these generators could be without doing it right. Callie, though, looked a bit happy of this occurrence as it meant Edric could not work.

Edric frowns before sighing. "I can not make the decision for you, but at least do it where both can be happy one day. And something more than whoever left you this place to live and grow," he says sitting down now.

"You heard him. Put protective material over them and post guards for now," Callie says walking up before leaning down to him.

Edric sighs and hangs his head. 'Crap…think…'

"I have to go to work soon, but we will be eating together," Callie says patting his head.

'Why do I have a feeling it's worse?' Edric thinks to himself, looking up to her with an unconvincing look.

"We won't have enough time to play, so come on," Callie instructs getting him to follow.

"Why? What else is new?" Edric asks unconvincingly. "I have a feeling it's more than that…DJ is going to do what he did with Lucky and me only with you backing him up, isn't he?"

"No more questions," Callie says putting a finger to his lips as they enter the room.

Edric follows what she said for a little while before sighing. "Callie…please don't go."

"Shh…it will be fine," Callie says now holding him with her arms and tentacles.

Edric slowly turns to her. "Callie…please…just this once…stay here. Don't follow his orders for once. I'm worried about you."

Callie seems to hesitate. "This time, I have to. I was disobeying him the entire time I stayed here with you. The only reason I didn't get in trouble was that you were producing results," Callie said before kissing him deeply.

Edric returns it happily before letting go. "Then for one more time…stay. Or I will fight every octoling just to get to you," he promises, gripping her arms tight.

"Edric," Callie says before he felt something wrap around his arms.

"Please…just this one more time…" Edric begs, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I am sorry but not this time, but I will give you some fun before and after to make up for it," Callie says smiling as he felt a tentacle rubbing his back.

"But I don't want it like this," Edric says, shaking his head before slowly stepping closer to her.

"Oh, we won't be going that far, but I will give you a sample," she says.

"Still…seriously, not like this. Not if Octavio wants you for something bigger than last time possibly," Edric says, sounding almost begging.

Callie sighs. "Alright, you win. But I still must go," Callie says before pushing him onto the bed and lays there on him.

"And I can't let you go…I will fight you to keep you here," Edric promises, grabbing a hold of her tentacles.

Callie smiles before kissing him again before he felt her rubbing his ears again. Edric tried to fight the feeling, not noticing that Callie had stopped kissing him and had cloth and a bottle in her hands before she gently placed it on his face.

Edric groans as he looks to see her watching as he starts to lose his strength. "Callie…" he groans, trying to stay upright and hang onto her.

"I will be back before you know it," Callie says.

"I…never…" Edric groans before falling back into her tentacles, his breathing slowing to a crawl.

"Sleep well. I will be back soon and when I do, we get started on that dream of yours," Callie whispers to him before giving one last kiss to his cheek before tucking him in and proceeds to pack a few things.

Edric slowly opens an eye at her before closing them as quick when she looks over. As she packs the last bag, she starts to walk out and heads for the door, only taking one last look and then turning off the lights. Edric quickly changes and jumps over to the door and then slipping through it as the door closes. Seeing the bag on her back, he hops right in and slowly and quietly zips it up. 'Not enough sweetie. Sorry.'

* * *

Edric hums as he kept feeling the bag around before he was dropped suddenly. He quickly moves to the edge as the bag opens and a hand reaches in to grab some binoculars. Edric slips through after the hand leaves and sees the area he is in. Another dome-like place which was filled with mostly what looks like a storage warehouse. He hums to himself before looking around and freezes as Callie is right there next to him. Her eyes were glued to the binocular as she frowns and overlooks something. Edric then hears ink being splattered around and peers over the flag before becoming slightly confused as he saw another inkling in the hero suit, taking on a few octolings.

Edric, seeing as Callie was preoccupied with watching over the possibly new agent, slips away and hides behind a crate. He looks back and sees that Callie is still watching away, not noticing that her bag is more open than normal. As he slips away crate after crate, he sees that most of the crates were opened up and empty, some even tossed around. 'This has to be food and energy storage,' he thinks to himself while jumping onto a platform and hides behind the current one that is trying to be taken by the possible agent and octolings. 'Think…'

He then spies Callie taking something out of her bag and aims it back towards the agent. 'Wait…that looks like…' Edric thinks as he changes back and gasps silently while it looks like the agent is still busy with the octolings pinning her down. He then hears some beeping and the rushing sound of a rocket heading towards the platform. Edric rushes out of his hiding spot, he goes over to the agent and then tackles her to the ground as the missile flies overhead and hits a stack of crates, painting them in ink and even blowing a hole in one. 'Now Callie knows…' he thinks but then realizes that he's behind the cover and Callie can't see him on top of the…girl.

"Off…now…" the girl under warns, pointing her gun under his chin.

"I just saved your life. Give me some slack," Edric counters, rolling over and pulling her up, but not allowing her to stand. "You almost had an ink rocket fly right at you so maybe best to head back for now as you only have that gun and I have none," he points out and gets a harsh glare from the girl. "I…"

"Just shut up and let me do my job inkling. Why not you head out of here while I give some cover? Least I can do for you," the girl says poking his chest before trying to see where everyone is and then ducks as a few shots of ink flies overhead.

Edric was about to protest before sighing. What she says is true. He has no weapons and he has to get out before Callie notices him. He would even get in the way if that was true. Plus, that chloroform is leaving enough marks to make some sluggish movements. "Alright," he sighs and the agent points back the opposite way, letting him see a grate of the sort.

"Get in there once you see the signal," she says.

Edric sits up a little and braces himself against the wall. "How will I know the signal?"

She smirks and reaches into her suit pocket. "You'll know. Prepare to be impressed," she says taking out a few small ink grenades.

"Bomb rush?" Edric asks and the girl looks at him annoyed. "It is…isn't it?" he asks bluntly.

The girl sighs and shakes her head. "Just run," she orders before glowing brightly.

Edric takes off without her even throwing the first one and she glares towards him before jumping into the open and throwing what she can into the air. A stream of ink and explosion of ink flying towards Edric and the agent. "You owe me!" she calls back as he doesn't jump high but instead reaches for it and falls right in as he changes into a squid. "Newbie," she spits, dodging an ink strike and gets behind cover again.


	22. Chapter 22: Come Out of the Shell

Edric gasps as he pops out of the grate on the other end and falls onto the ground with a crash. "Ow…" he groans, trying to sit up before falling flat again. His vision hazes up and blurred his sight as he sees someone running to him before breathing and passes out.

Edric groans as he hears faint water splashing and being really warm. He tries to crack open his eyes but still could only see the blurs of his vision and sees dark wooden walls and steam. He groans and turns his head to see someone there, something watching over and holding his arm as something scrubs over it. Someone with white hair. "…angel…?" he asks delirious and the figure looks over to him before reaching over and cupping his cheek. Edric breathing out again and closing his eyes as he passes out.

He groans faintly again before opening his eyes and sees a low wooden ceiling and someone humming nearby. He turns his head as he looks over and sees a white tentacled inkling in a kimono sitting and cooking nearby. "Hello…?" he calls out exhausted.

The inkling looks over before rushing over to him and looks him over a few times. "Edric…I'm so glad to see you," she says before hugging him.

Edric blinks slowly as he tries to focus his vision on her. "Ma…Marie…is that you?"

Marie slowly smiles and looks at him again. "Yeah…I'm so glad you're back. Oh…and I hope you don't mind me cleaning you and putting you in some new clothes."

"Clothes?" Edric asks before sitting up and notices that he is wearing a kimono set that is almost similar to hers. "Oh…wait…clean…?" he asks, slowly realizing what she meant.

Marie blushes and looks away. "Yes. You were…filthy."

"Oh…" Edric slowly says and sits up more. "Marie…I have to tell you something…"

"Is it about Callie or the Octarians?" Marie asks sitting beside him.

"…Callie…" Edric answers, hanging his head before leaning over and placing his head against her shoulder.

"She has been captured, hasn't she?" Marie asks holding him.

"That…and somehow is being mind-controlled. She may have been close to raping me before I used the training you gave me to sneak out as a squid," Edric informs holding onto her.

Marie looks worried at him now and hugs him tighter. "Well…I can safely say, I known her long enough. And if she wasn't controlled, she would never do that to you. She loves you too much for it."

"It may be the fact that I informed her that Hai confirmed that we are compatible with each other when it comes to having children," Edric informs.

Marie looks a little surprised but smiles. "And if she really heard that, she would try her best to get you to accept her. She's a good inkling."

Edric sighs and nuzzles his head against her. "Marie…did any inkling know how the octarians lived? Their lives down there?"

"Wait. You know where they live?" Marie asks.

"Yes…and what I left isn't enough…Marie…they can't survive without the zapfish now. They would barely have enough time and they live in darkness. Constantly. And I tried to make generators for them to use without project 228, but he supplies too much power that ten of those things isn't even enough. Did you know?" he questions, looking up to her.

Marie was silent as she seemed to think about it.

"Marie?" Edric asks, keeping a tight hold on her.

"What do you suggest?" Marie asks petting him now.

Edric shuts his eyes as he wonders if she will react negatively to this. "Work together. To get the parts they need, they need some from the inklings."

"Edric, it is going to take far more than just a few parts," Marie informs.

"But it's a step in the right direction. Which is what they need to just get things started," Edric mentions.

"They won't listen right now. Not with DJ leading the charge. Besides, agent four is still out there. She should be returning soon," Marie says.

"Oh…that hardass. Heh. Yeah…real chatty that one…" he tries to laugh.

"Which one?" Marie asks, holding him close.

Edric smiles and buries his head into her neck. "Your new agent. Really don't take shit from nobody."

"Yeah, she can be like that, but to me, she hasn't been," Marie says petting him in that spot.

Edric moans happily and keeps a tight grip on her. "Lucky. She considered me a normal inkling. Doubt she knows about me."

"So she rescued you?" Marie asks.

"No, but I saved her when Callie took a shot at her," Edric informs pulling her down onto the bed with him.

Marie smiles and pulls his head onto her chest. "Well, she will thank you soon enough. But for now…are you okay after what Callie did? Because I can't imagine what she has been doing."

"A lot of kissing and advancements. If she hadn't been called away like she was, I would have been raped right now…apparently that is how octolings pursue a mate," Edric informs.

"Crazy. I guess you don't want anything for some time after something like that?" Marie asks, still petting him.

"…it's fine. I would just want at my own pace," Edric says looking to her before leaning in for a kiss.

Marie smiles and kisses back, making sure to keep him still. While pulling her head back, she giggles at his reaction of just looking lost for a few moments. "Then it can be that. And I will warn Caveira too."

"…you kick her ass, yet?" Edric asks.

Marie snarks. "Oh. I am saving that for when this is over. My anger would be less volatile by that time."

"Before or after she punches Callie for nearly raping me?" Edric asks as she starts to straddle him.

Marie hums teasingly. "I could let it happen…or I could smother her anger before she gets to Callie. I will let you decide that one."

"I am suspicious on the latter," Edric says as she smiles down at him.

Marie then slowly boops his nose and makes him smile. "I might surprise you. In fact, do you need Caveira right now?"

"You know…if anyone came in on us right now, they would think we are at that stage," Edric informs, looking over how they both were.

Marie giggles. "For this moment, I say let them. But when Caveira comes back from her mission, you can enjoy your time with her as long as you want."

"I have been thinking for a while now and made a decision," Edric says before pulling her back on top of him.

Marie softly grunts and looks at him after picking her head up. "What decision did you make?"

"I will accept if you and Callie still feel the same," Edric says.

Marie freezes up for a few seconds before slowly smiling and then cheers which was cut short by her turning into a squid and trying to hug around his neck. "I'm sure Callie would love that you would accept her once she's back."

Edric says nothing as he also turns into a squid and hugs her back.

"Hey, Marie! I'm back. And I got more zapfish eggs," they hear someone call outside the little hut. Edric sitting up at the sound of the voice and changing back as he looks to the sliding door. Marie smirks at him and places a tentacle to his lips and silences him before changing back as well and steps outside, quickly closing the door. "There you are. Got ten more here. Any news yet?"

"Last I heard, agent four is still going tentacle to tentacle against them in the fourth dome," Marie answers.

"And…Edric?"

Edric stays silent as he hears nothing before the door slides open and he looks towards the frozen Caveira before him. "Um…hey…how was the rest of your vacation days?" he tries to smile and laugh off before grunting as Caveira pounces and hugs him tightly.

Caveira starts to sniff and cry against his shoulder as she grips him tight. "…I…I thought I would never…"

Edric smiles and slowly hugs her back, giving a small smile towards Marie as she gives a wave back before closing the door for them. "You know me, cooped up as always."

"Don't joke like that," Caveira admonishes as she pulls herself back to look him over. "I tried to call you and we even went to your place…but when we saw it was raided…"

"I know," Edric says pulling her back against him. "Those octolings love their technology. Heck, they polished it up for me so less work," he chuckles and gives off a soft grunt when she hits his chest. "I missed you Cav."

Caveira smiles and nuzzles her head against his chest. "I missed you too."

* * *

Marie smiles while spinning her parasol around while cooking something outside. Edric and Caveira having gone silent for quite a bit of time now but she doesn't hear anything else so they can't be having straight-up fun either. But her happy thoughts of Edric accepting her were cut short when agent four finally comes back with a zapfish in her bag.

"Ah, good. That's one less to worry about," Marie says, keeping a smile towards her.

"Yeah, the little guy kept squirming," the agent says walking over and gives the bag to her. "So did that guy reach you yet or what? Cause I might have to look for him if that's true."

Marie keeps smiling. "Edric? Oh, he made it. He's just having a long rest right now."

"Wait…Edric? The Edric of the frontier team was that guy?" Agent four asks in surprise.

Marie shrugs nonchalantly. "Of course. Who else would be down there?"

"Oh, ink…I thought he was just another inkling," she starts to ramble. "If I have known who he was, I would have given him something to fight or…"

"I doubt he could fight in his condition. He was pretty tired and shaken up. So really, you did him a great favor," Marie quickly passes off.

"Oh…well he still needs to learn manners," she criticizes and makes Marie giggle.

Edric kept smirking all the while and keeps Caveira under his arm as they lay in bed, listening to it all. "Hardass, isn't she?"

"She is a fan," Caveira says, happy to have him back.

"I will see to teaching my mate some manners," Marie says to agent four.

They hear nothing for a few seconds now. "Ma…mate?" agent four stutters.

"Yes, he is my mate," Marie informs.

"…oh my ink…"

Edric snickers into Caveira's shoulder as she tries to stifle her own giggles.

"Don't text that out though. Keeping it private for now," Marie adds.

"Right…I should get out there again," agent four says with them hearing footsteps walk away.

Marie hums. "You do that," she says before there was a splash and a teapot steaming. "She's gone."

Edric smiles all the while as Caveira opens the door to look at Marie smiling at them. "Teach me, huh?" he asks grinning at her.

"Why not? I have in the past," Marie says smirking.

Edric chuckles as he sits up and sits on the edge of the small hut while Caveira sits by him. "I don't doubt that. You are a pretty good teacher. But what's the plan now with you two? Especially since…well…" he tries to finishes while looking between the both of them.

Caveira gives a quick kiss to his cheek at that. "Don't worry. Can't fault you for liking them. So you can relax on that part. As for the mission, I have to get out again and pick up the pieces that our new agent left behind. But you…I can understand if you want to stay out of it," she says and hugs him.

Marie smiles. "What she said is true. If you want, you stay here and just look after the place."

Edric sighs. "Well, I can't just stand around and do nothing," he says, wrapping an arm around Caveira. "Otherwise I might feel useless."

"You are still recovering," Marie informs.

Edric tries to smile. "And I am human. We always bounce back. Please?"

Marie smiles and walks over to him. "Human or inkling, you need to recover for now. Soon, you can be out there again. Maybe spend time with our new agent and change her mind on you after that. And…you have a choice here," Marie starts and he feels Caveira grabbing a hold of his hand. "You can choose either one of us to stay here and help look after you. I can still kick some tentacles, don't worry," she says before giving a small kiss to him.

"Yeah, now rest. I can tell you were drugged," Caveira informs.

"Oh yeah…please don't hurt her," Edric pleads and gives another kiss to her as payment.

"And what about me?" Marie asks smirking.

Edric smiles and leans towards her before giving a peck to her own lips. "Better?"

"Yes," Marie says taking a seat beside him as Caveira gets up.

"You know, you two really look the part," Caveira comments.

"How so?" Edric asks, leaning against Marie.

"Take a look," Caveira says, taking a picture with her squidphone and shows the two.

Edric smiles and looks towards Marie. "Well, that's one step cleared off the list. And I do think we look good too."

"I know. After all, I dressed you," Marie reminds.

Edric blushes slightly and Caveira smirks. "I will ask her about that later," Caveira says walking away. "Also, I am grateful you decided to help them that way Edric. Maybe we could make friends after this is over," she says smiling before jumping into a grate and the kettle shaped grate steams up.

"Uhhhhhh…" Edric tries to question and point at it.

"You take a seat. Lunch is about to be served," Marie informs.

"Right…don't question it," Edric says, tearing his gaze away from the teapot grate and towards her.

"That's a good boy," Marie says.

Edric sat down to eat before they both heard something unmistakable, "**MARIEEEEE**!"

"Oh dear," Edric sighs. "I think she just made it back to her place."

"Yeah, sounds about right," Marie says setting up something in case Callie found them.

Edric shakes his head a little. "I…almost did it, you know…in the beginning when I didn't know and then near the end."

"You happy over here?" Marie asks walking over.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" Edric asks, sounding like a matter of fact.

Maries smiles and starts rubbing his head.

Edric groans and starts to lay on his side. "That feels so nice."

"I am so happy to have you back. All we need is Callie now," Marie whispers into his ear.

Edric groans before reaching out and grabbing her, holding her close. "You are making it hard to resist you."

"Could you in the first place?" Marie asks.

Edric snarks. "I don't know. I only now decided to accept you and Callie."

"Then we will have to test it," Marie says before starting to feed him something.

Edric moans happily and eats away. "Less…it's becoming a bit harder," he teases. "Could…I get a bonus?" he asks, sitting up to eat better.

"You will later," Marie informs smiling, reminding him very much of a housewife.

Edric smiles before leaning over and kisses her. "Maybe it's the drugs or me being tired…but I haven't noticed how beautiful and great you are until now."

"Your flattery will get you a lot of places," Marie says running a hand along his back.

Edric chuckles. "And you are a great inkling and I never would have made it without you or your cousin."

"I know," Marie says holding him close.

Edric hugs her tightly and lets his hand travel through her tentacles. "…can I sleep with you tonight? At least to know hypnotized Callie won't take me just like that."

"Alright, but be warned. It's not totally dark when I sleep at night," Marie informs.

Edric blushes but smiles. "I won't do anything…unless you want it. Besides…I'm not like hypnotized Callie here."

"I want to wait for that. Callie would be super mad if we did it without her," Marie says smiling as she continues to feed him.

Edric chuckles and thinks to a thought like that. "She really tried to entice me, like a lot. Clothes and all. And ears."

Marie stops and looks at him closely before nodding. "Yeah, she got intimate," Marie says.

"Crap…" Edric groans and hangs his head. "So…how do I handle that next time?"

"I will show you later with Callie," Marie informs before helping him up.

"One last thing…" Edric starts as he is put into a chair at a small table. "Are…you two about the same sizes?" he asks while blushing and can feel the stare from her.

"Why do you ask?" Marie asks.

Edric clears his throat and slowly looks away. "Callie…strips down…at times."

"Oh? I think I have a slightly bigger chest than she does," Marie informs.

Edric blushes harder and keeps looking away. "…you really shared that easily…huh?"

"You're my mate after all," Marie reminds.

Edric gulps. "…I am so used to human lifestyle."

"You're not to share that info with anyone not your mate. Got it?" Marie asks smiling.

Edric slowly nods before Marie turns his head back to her and then feeds him another spoonful while sitting by him with a bowl. "Got it…um…thanks for telling…" he says nervously as he chews.

"Don't worry. I will be spending a lot more time with you after this," Marie informs.

Edric nods and tries to take the spoon himself before she stops him by grabbing his hand. "…I can feed myself."

"Then take your turn in feeding me," Marie instructs.

Edric slowly smiles. "Cheeky," he says slowly taking the spoon from her and starts to feed her. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

"You sleep well?" Marie asks sitting near him as he fell asleep in a hammock next to the house.

Edric sighs deeply as he keeps swinging. "Yeah…not bad at all. I never felt this relaxed before."

"You feel sluggish still?" Marie asks.

"At times it feels like my limbs have more weight than they should. And I can't shake the worry that this will run out of power and I can't get another until I make one with a printer," he says showing his bracelet.

"The problem is we do not know where your printer is," Marie says as they hear someone coming.

"Callie does…and octolings. We just have to ask where a residential dome is and I need to be there. Those guys might talk if we get lucky on one," Edric sighs as he stares up at the sky. "And I still worry about them. Like their own kids having to live like that down there."

"Marie, I am back," agent four calls.

"I'll be back," Marie says getting up and walking to her. "What do you have?"

"Got another one, but the one who was shooting at me when I found Edric seems to be hounding me," agent four says.

'Sounds like something Callie would do looking for information,' Marie thinks, listening to four recounting what had happened.

"And, she looked very pissed," agent four says looking thoughtful. "She might get bigger guns."

"I would send you back up, but only one that could go is Edric. However, he is also recovering from being drugged," Marie says.

Agent four slowly leans over and looks to see Edric laying in the hammock and slowly swings around. "Oh…so what's the plan?"

"We should do diversionary tactics," Edric says.

Marie smiles and both turn to him. "What do you have in mind?"

Edric points to the box near them. "I made some remote ink explosives while you were not looking. If four can stealthily plant them somewhere and sneak to another area near a zapfish, then most of them should be drawn away. Including the one that is hounding her."

"That's…not bad. Think you can do it?" Marie asks towards agent four.

"I think so," agent four says going to check the ink bombs.

"Good luck," Edric sighs, rolling over and trying to curl up.

"I thought Edric was an assault fighter," agent four whispers to Marie.

"He is, but first and foremost, he is an engineer. From what he told me, the octarians were forcing him to build them new power generators. A reason why you are being hounded is possibly to get information on where he is," Marie informs.

Edric smirks as she said that. 'Out of the goodness of my heart actually.'

"So I can't get caught," agent four says.

"Also, a word of advice. You think something is going too well, then back off that moment. It is most likely a trap," Edric informs.

Agent four looks at him in shock that he talked to her and gave her advice so she nods and takes the bombs. "Thanks," she says before quickly heading off again.

Marie snickers as the teapot grate whistles when she jumps in. "She is definitely your biggest fan."

"I saw her fight. It's obvious it's influenced by my style, but she has been fine-tuning it to go along with her weapon of choice," Edric comments.

Marie hums as she walks over after putting the zapfish away with the rest of them. "So…jealous you won't be able to keep up with your own?"

"I am going back to training soon," Edric says as she pushes him so he is swinging again.

Marie leans down and smirks in his swinging vision. "And I will be personally beating you every time."

"No complaints there my sniper," Edric says.

Marie giggles and gives a kiss to his cheek. "Now rest. You need it," she says sitting by him again.

"Has Caveira came by with my dualies?" Edric asks.

"No, but I have a weapon you can use," Marie says.

Edric smiles. "What do you have?"

"The type of weapon you like," Marie says smiling to him before catching him when he slipped through the hammock from turning into a squid.

"Oops…" Edric apologizes as he looks up to her.

"You did that on purpose. I know from living with Callie from so long," Marie says holding him as she took him inside.

Edric snickers. "Can you blame me for wanting a good hug?"

"All you need to do is ask," Marie says smirking.

Edric chuckles and wraps his tentacles around her. "I love you."

"I love me too," Marie says cheekily.

Edric snickers more and she starts to pet him on the head. "Now you're getting human jokes."

"I wrote the book cute little guy," Marie says.

"Bitch, I'm adorable," Edric jokes making Marie smile more.

Marie boops him, making him try to grab her hand. "Yes. And I will snuggle you with the others soon enough."

"I want it to be as a squid," Edric informs.

Marie giggles. "Yes. You can be a squid, but count your inkling or human side too. They need their daily snuggles."

"I meant you girls," Edric corrects.

"Oh?" Marie asks and pokes him again and makes him try to laugh. "So you want us as squids? Not that hard considering."

"…kinda want it right now," Edric says after a while.

Marie hums and looks outside for a bit. "Still have maybe enough time," she says grinning. "But you have to be either a human or an inkling."

"But I want to try squid only snuggling," Edric says smirking, thinking she couldn't resist.

And he was right because then he feels Marie wrapping him in a hug from her tentacles as she nuzzles her face against him. "Needy mate."

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Edric says as they snuggle.

Marie giggles. "No. I love you," she says wrapping herself tighter around him.

"…Callie is going to be so jealous, isn't she?" Edric asks, seeing Marie had set up a camera when he wasn't paying attention.

Marie nods against him. "I will make her want to be with you constantly to make up for the lost time."

"Oh, if the influence from the glasses has a lingering effect…I may not be leaving the bed for days after we get her back," Edric comments.

Marie smirks now. "You like her that way?"

"Yeah and remember, I told you that she was trying to get me to sleep with her like that all the time I was a prisoner," Edric reminds.

Marie hums. "So…you like the pushy Callie. I'll be sure to tell her that."

"Nah. Let's leave that to the experts. So how does one become an expert in that?" Edric says cheekily.

Marie hums teasingly and grips him tight. "Well, they sleep with them and then figure out what makes them tick."

"So glad I asked an expert," Edric says before feeling himself be thrown and lands on the bed.

"Yep. Lucky you have me," Marie says getting on top and holding him down with a hug.

"I am fine with this," Edric informs just laying there.

Marie smiles and nuzzles him again. "What are you going to do first once we get Callie back?"

"Oh no. Knowing her, she is going to be super embarrassed if she remembers it all. I am going to turn the tables on her and use what she did on her," Edric says smirking.

Marie smirks. "Ear rubs?"

"You want a preview?" Edric offers.

Marie smiles up at him and shows her tentacles. "I can also do the same. Don't you forget it."

"So do you want to?" Edric asks before returning to his inkling form and holds her.

Marie keeps smiling before changing as well and sits against him in his lap. "Well?"

Edric smiles as he reaches and deactivates his device. "Ready?" Edric asks, laying his head on her neck for a moment.

Marie hums, snuggling up against him.

Edric smiles feeling this before reaching up and starts stroking her ears softly.

Marie moans softly, falling back against his hold. "That's nice…so nice. I don't think I have ever allowed anyone to touch them."

"Well, you never had a mate right?" Edric asks, barely stroking them and almost teasingly.

Marie giggles but moans again. "Come on. Quit teasing."

"This is all you get till we get Callie back," Edric whispers into her ear, trying to motivate her more.

Marie playfully whines. "No fair."

"Now you are sounding like Callie," Edric teases.

"Doesn't help you can do this so well," Marie whines back.

"Thank Callie on the night," Edric says before giving her ear a kiss.

Marie shivers and her teeth click. "You are a straight-up tease."

"The best way to motivate you. Well, the best way I can right now," Edric says before leaning on her, but this time it was because he felt weak. "Sorry…I am not fully recovered."

Marie smiles and looks back at him. "You know…I bet Caveira never figured out how to please you as a human I bet."

"Have you?" Edric asks, feeling her move before seeing her now facing him.

Marie smiles and gives a quick kiss to his cheek. "No. But I think I can find out. I tend to find the good spots to hit very quickly," she says tracing a finger along his chest.

"I look forward to it. Until then," Edric says before activating the device again, returning to inkling form.

Marie pouts cutely and gets a kiss on the cheek in return. "You teasing squid."

"I learned from Callie," Edric repeats before using what strength he had to push himself to fall back onto the bed.

Marie shakes her head and sighs. "But you are my squid. A cute and strong one too," she says kissing his cheek.

"You're the strong one, Marie…also, let it out," Edric informs.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she says looking away and blushing.

"Marie, when I was holding all my feelings about being the last human, you said to let them out. Please do the same for me," Edric says reaching up with a bit of difficulty and strokes her cheek.

Marie smiles and grabs his hand before he sees tears well up in her eyes. "Well…when I left, I started to become worried about you. We never saw each other after our last visit together. And I felt like taking on a bigger job actually ruined our chances of being together, that I made a mistake. I always started to question if I made the right decisions because I hardly saw Callie again down the line. Every single job I did, I question if I should have dropped it to stay with you."

"Well, after we save her, then we will fix that, right?" Edric asks trying to comfort her.

Marie hums and nods, sniffing quietly. "Yeah…I think we would all like that."

Edric smiles as he closes his eyes. "I look forward to it."

Marie wipes her eyes before leaning over and kisses his cheek. "Just rest for now. I'll handle things for a while."

"I just had an idea of how to draw out Callie," Edric says smirking.

"Fries?" Marie suggests smiling.

"That and do you remember Jinx?" Edric asks.

Marie smiles. "Trying to get her to hug it?"

"Combined with it offering fries," Edric says smirking.

Marie sighs as he starts to plan it out. "That's gone too."

"They stole the medical equipment? I saw no signs of that," Edric says tiredly.

Marie smiles. "They took anything that was valuable looking."

"This is giving me a headache," Edric states weary.

Marie leans over to his ear. "And we will get it all back in due time."

"If you say that, then I will believe love," Edric says before falling asleep.

Marie leans up and gives a peck to his lips. "Good. Just sleep. I will handle things."


	23. Chapter 23: Cracking Plastic

Edric wakes, feeling a lot better. He didn't feel sluggish anymore as he got out of the bed. Marie smiles as she starts to make a meal for him as he gets up and moving. "And how are you, my dear mate?" she asks playfully while setting some food out for him.

"I think I have gotten passed the drugging," Edric says getting up and walking over to her before hugging her.

Marie smirks. "Are you sure? Maybe you sure still drugged enough that you want me to bed you?" she asks teasingly and gives a flick under his chin.

"We could do that anyway," Edric says before picking her up bridal style.

Marie chuckles and traces a finger along his face. "But Callie will get jealous."

"That is why we are waiting for her. Now, what is the plan?" Edric asks taking a seat with her in his lap.

Marie sighs. "We have to find a way to get those glasses off of her. So really, its either holding her down and getting it or shooting it."

"I have tried the first one. So sniping them is the most reliable choice," Edric says holding her now.

"Did you try as a human?" Marie asks curiously.

"No, the octolings watching us too closely to try. Besides, Callie is very strong physically," Edric reminds.

Marie smirks. "You could have tried it. I doubt you would get splatted as a human."

"I can't be splatted as a human, but then I couldn't have pulled off my escape," Edric says scratching her head.

"Oh, and what a daring escape it is. Full of ink blasts flying everywhere, and inkplosions, and the last second jump to freedom," she says sarcastically.

"With or without Callie trying to bed me the entire time?" Edric asks.

Marie smirks. "And sexual escapades. How can I forget? How can this handsome guy in front of me being such a charmer to even gain the eyes of such a villain?" she playfully says and snickers at the end.

"Alright, we will continue this later. What has happened while I slept?" Edric asks.

"Another zapfish, another day. Caveira called and said she is on her way with your new gear. And agent four is taking a small break at the moment before heading off again," she explains and points towards one of the open-aired buildings where a tentacle was hanging loosely from the side. "Tell me these were full buildings with walls back in your day," Marie requests as he starts to eat a little.

"I am unsure. I had heard the domes were being made in case we couldn't stop what many believed was coming. But they were still being built when I went on ice," Edric informs.

Marie leans over and kisses his cheek comfortingly. "Then they are beautiful anyway. They make good open homes. And she isn't complaining. When are you going to show you're a human?" she asks, nodding her head to agent four.

"After this is all over. Like Lucky, it would distract too much," Edric informs.

Marie gives another kiss to his cheek. "How much do you miss her?"

"I am starting to get worried as it's been nearly half a year since she and your gramps left and no word since," Edric says very much concerned.

Marie slowly gives him a kiss on the cheek now and smiles comfortingly at him. "Lucky is one of the best inklings around. If anyone can fight and survive, it's her. And I think it would make a good story for any squishes we might have. How Lucky can tell her story of how she might have bested a big bird even from scooping her up and then flying back down without a parachute," she says smiling.

"That sounds like her," Edric says before the two started eating together.

"Hey. You started without me?" they hear and suddenly a metal case was placed on the table beside them. Both of them looking over and sees Caveira smiling at them. "So I guess you are better now?"

"I think the drug has worn off," Edric says waiting for her to join them.

Caveira keeps smiling and walks over to his other end and sits beside him. "I'm glad. Because I know you would want some payback."

"I am more concerned getting Callie back than that," Edric says reaching out and rubbing her head.

Caveira hums happily and enjoys the much-needed petting. "We will…after…"

"No," Edric says quickly, guessing what she was about to say.

"Really?" Caveira asks.

"Yes," he says with a sigh. "No hitting her after."

"Aw!" Caveira whines.

Edric rolls his eyes amused. "But I will allow you to kiss me afterward as soon as we get Callie back and cleaned up."

"If she can get to you before Callie can," Marie adds smirking.

Edric leans over to Caveira and grabs her before kissing her as Marie kept eating without care. "There. That should hold you off for a bit," Edric says playfully to the inkling girl.

"Squid glomp," Caveira says suddenly.

Edric blinks before grunting as Marie and Caveira jumps and hugs him in squid form and leaves him laughing as they even tickle him. "Girls…stop…" he laughs, trying to stay upright in his seat.

"Why should we?" Caveira asks before dropping a bit to find Edric also now in squid form.

Edric keeps chuckling before hugging them both as best he can. "I love you girls. More than anything else besides our two missing inklings."

"Come on. We have to finish eating," Marie says patting the two.

Edric smiles and looks up to where the agent is sleeping. "Should I get her?"

"Please do," Marie says returning to inkling form.

Edric sighs as he changes back and starts to walk to the inkling girl. Both Caveira and Marie starting to eat what they could in the meantime. Edric hums as he comes across the inkling girl sleeping away in a makeshift bed of sheets on the ground and bends down and shakes her shoulder. "Hey, time to get up and get some breakfast," he says softly.

Four grumbles in her sleep and tosses and turns a bit.

Edric smirks and leans down to her ear. "Hey, Edric wants to give you an autographed version of his weapons," he says before snickering. Four's eyes shot open and raised up, looking around before seeing him. "Sleep well?"

Four begins to look around before sighing. "Yeah…" she says dejectedly.

"I don't even know your name," Edric says, tapping his chin as he looks her over. He notices that her tentacle hair was actually short and it seems like the ends almost acted as a cover for her face. She did wear the hero's outfit that Marie seems to have updated for everything and her hero shot lying beside her with her tank. Edric took note of how it was not like Lucky's hero shot. Instead of the paintball gun look, it now resembled an old FN P90 to a suspicious degree. Her sharp red eyes looking up to him that seems to contrast well with the current darker shade of yellow she is sporting.

Four sighs as she stands and brushes off her clothes to at least look presentable for him. "Tsunami. It's nice to…well, properly meet you," she says, holding out a nervous and shaky hand towards him.

Edric sees this and takes her hand and shakes it before pulling her into a hug. "Welcome to squidbeak splatoon," Edric says before letting her go.

Tsunami was left blushing at the sudden move and turns around to hide her blue face. 'He actually hugged me!'

"Oh, sorry. Marie should have told you. I am a bit physical in displays of emotion," Edric says walking back out the building and looks over the area. "But that doesn't mean I take enjoyment of places like this. So…peaceful."

"You going to eat with us?" Marie asks walking up. Tsunami stays quiet as she watches the two hug before Marie looks over to her. "You want to eat?"

"Oh…uh…sure," she agrees, watching almost embarrassed that she is seeing Marie act this way towards the biggest player in the games and a legend no less. "I can join," she adds while seeing Edric lead Marie back down again with his arm around her waist with Tsunami following.

"She is wondering how you can do that so easily with me," Edric says smirking.

"Oh? I will tell you why after we eat four," Marie informs.

Tsunami nods as she kept following back to their table and sits down across from them as Edric digs in like a mad inkling with the other two looking on in amusement. 'Must have been worse for him than I thought.'

"Alright, now that we started. We met at the studio. Edric was hired as a stagehand before the last time the great zapfish was stolen. Callie and I also got him started in the turf wars," Marie explains.

"Didn't help I was bored," Edric pipes up with his mouth full and gets a tap from Caveira for doing that. "Sorry," he says after swallowing before eating away again.

"So how did Frontier get formed then?" Tsunami asks.

Caveira smiles. "That was with me. He eventually started to hang out with me and he questioned my battling skills."

"I was the one who asked you if you wanted to form a team," Edric reminds.

Caveira smirks towards him. "After you asked about teams in general. But yes. We did, but needed two more. That was X and Lucky. Lucky being the agent we brought on before you. And so, team frontier was made and we really did a fine job at many tournaments. Still handed black tar's tentacles back at them," she boasts a little.

"How is the rivalry our teams have developed going?" Edric asks.

Caveira smiles at him. "Still as strong as when you left it. We are going between the top five places on the leaderboards in fact."

"Oh?" Edric says.

Caveira shrugs. "X is really keeping them all in line. But it is not as good without all of us there helping it along."

"Well, I am coming back into the games. Save me a spot for next month," Edric informs as they finished eating.

Caveira giggles and leans over before kissing his cheek. "It will always be open for you. Now…where were we? Seems we got sidetracked," she says looking back to the blue-faced Tsunami with the other two also looking over, Marie leaning on Edric's shoulder.

"Are you currently on a team?" Edric asks.

Tsunami stops and clears her throat while looking away. "Well…not really. I just did a game here and there with some free play matches. Then I got swept up in this."

"Caveira?" Edric asks looking to her.

Caveira chuckles. "We can think about it once we get her in a match and see how she will do firsthand."

"You got a shot at being in Frontier after we deal with this situation," Edric says smiling at her.

Tsunami squeals internally at being able to join the team, but tries to not let it show on her face.

"She is happy," Edric says smiling to Marie who does a dignified giggle.

"Use the Octarians to improve your skills," Caveira says getting up and starts heading out.

Marie smiles as she felt Edric's arms wrap around her again. "And possibly see if you can lead that one chasing you away from here. If we are discovered, then she might send the entire army down on us."

"…Marie…should we tell her who that one is?" Edric whispers into her ear, unsure if it will affect the way she fights.

Marie sets down her umbrella. "We should. Four, you should know the one who has been hunting you is none other than agent one. She is under the octarian's control because of the effect of the glasses she wears. You would know her better as Callie," Marie informs.

Tsunami's breathe gets caught in her throat as now her memories of facing her felt so differently. Almost as if she was going for the kill and not as to stop her. "So…lead her away…right?"

"That is tough. Callie is very good at tracking. Maybe not as good as our ninja here, but she is still good," Edric says, referring to Marie. "In fact, she may have narrowed down our location quite a bit," Edric says, scratching Marie's tentacle hair as he thought.

Marie moans happily, moving her tentacle around his arm more. "We should have a plan, but we will need time. If you can buy us more time, then we can handle her as best we could."

"You are telling you haven't been setting traps while you thought I was sleeping?" Edric asks.

Marie smiles up to him. "I am hoping it doesn't come to that and we can end it quickly."

"It happened last time though," Edric reminds.

Marie slowly reaches up and boops his nose. "No. You didn't see anything," she says waving a hand around in front of him.

Edric smiles before turning into a squid which she caught, allowing him to relax in her arms.

"I'll…be going now," Tsunami slowly says, getting up and walking away.

"Be safe," Edric calls, waving at her.

Marie giggles as she jumps into the grate and she looks down at him. "Now how about we get into bed and rest up?"

"Sounds good…how long until Callie finds us you think?" Edric asks as she carries him to the bed.

Marie hums. "I say about a week or so."

"Then we should prepare," Edric says letting her lay down with him still in her arms.

Marie hums. "Well, too bad. Because you will be the bait."

"I am fine with this plan as long as you keep snuggling me," Edric says rubbing against her.

Marie giggles. "There is no objection," she says, nuzzling and snuggling back.

* * *

Edric sighs as he swings in his hammock, pretending to sleep. He had been at this for an entire day already as he waited. Marie was waiting in some boxes in one of the buildings as she kept watching. Though half of the time, she just watched him sleep so peacefully and wishes it could be this every day for him. Edric kept swinging when he heard a familiar sound of some inkling coming through a grate.

It was silent for a bit before he hears steps walking toward him and feigns being asleep before it stops right beside him. The sun is then blocked out from his closed eyes before he feels someone leaning over him. "I found you," he hears the unmistakable voice of Callie before he feels her kiss his lips for a second. "And I'm taking you back. Don't worry. I will treat you better than you ever will be in your life," she whispers.

"Callie," Edric mutters, continuing to pretend to be asleep, wrapping his arms around her.

Callie smiles as she looked him over, trying to see anything wrong with him before wrapping her arms around him and lifts him up with her surprising strength. "Now how to get you into a squid form to take you back through the system?" Callie questions.

Edric groans and rolls onto her, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I'm…sorry…" he mumbles.

Callie smiles and kisses his cheek. "I forgive you," she says before grunting when something smacks into her head and sends them both down. Callie groans as she tries to lift a hand but it falls as Edric sits up and lifts up his new glasses to look at her.

"Finally got you, Callie," Edric says spying her glasses now a bit away on the ground before pulling her into a hug.

Callie groans, rolling her head against his chest.

"Bring her inside," Marie says holding her hero charger.

"Nice shooting my kunoichi," Edric teases lifting her up and carries Callie inside.

Marie smiles as he passes by her. "I aim to please."

"Clever girl," Edric says smiling as she armed the traps.

Marie sighs as he places her in the small house onto the bed. "Now we need to worry if she was followed."

"I don't doubt she would be. She is very valuable and we both know that me making them generators to power their system makes me too valuable to let go. Also, she most likely told DJ that I am a human," Edric says, petting Callie's head, waiting for her to come out of this.

Callie groans again before slowly opening her eyes and turns toward him. "Edric…?"

"I am here. I am glad you are not hurt," Edric says now holding her.

Callie moans quietly, burying herself into him. "Edric…I…"

"Easy now, my mate," Edric says, helping her sit up.

Callie starts to tear up as she kept holding him tight, hardly noticing the other inkling walking up to them. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," Edric says petting her before Marie comes over with some fries.

"These might cheer her up," Marie says placing the fires next to them and Callie slowly pulls her head away from Edric's chest and looks at the fires before smiling and crying up to Marie.

"Feel better?" Edric asks smiling.

Callie sniffs and nods. "Yeah."

"We may be spoiling her too much," Marie says smirking.

"I don't know. What do you think Callie? Do we spoil you too much?" Edric asks with a similar smirk.

Callie gives off a sniffling giggle. "Don't do this to me guys."

"Ok, we will later. For now, we have to get ready for those who would be coming as well," Edric says letting go and walking over to the table and grabbing the hero dualies. "You ready?"

Marie smirks and holds up her hero charger. "You have to ask?"

"You rest Callie," Edric instructs looking back at her as she tries to get up again.

Callie looks to them both with a little worry. "But I can help."

"You made friends with them, didn't you?" Edric asks.

Callie seems to be troubled as she thinks on that. "I…think so…"

"Then let me and Marie handle it," Edric says smiling at her.

"But…" Callie starts, getting up before being pushed back by him onto the bed.

Edric chuckles. "Hey, it's me. I know what to do with these guys, okay?" he asks, making sure she stays down.

"Don't worry. We prepared for this," Marie adds.

"And I fixed most of them," Edric also adds, grinning happily. "Rest up, stay out of sight," he says before sliding the door close. "Let's get to it," he says, walking back to Marie.

Callie sat there worried and soon she started hearing explosions and a lot of shots happening outside the door.

"Where is she?!" the octoling yells as she holds up Edric by the arm and her barrel in his face.

Edric smirks and quickly grabs her wrist before swinging up and around her arm, the octoling yelling out as she was thrown to the ground and then gets a pistol barrel held against her head. "Safe with us. We won't hurt her…in fact, you could be useful," he says, keeping her pinned by her arms.

"That is the last of them," Marie says looking to the closest respawn generator and the octoling see the others who were splatted contained in glass orbs.

Edric sighs. "Yeah. Those containers are a pain to deal with. So we're saving a lot of time by capturing you like this," he explains and presses the gun more against her. "We got so many questions. Would you be willing to tell?"

"Go gabaha yourself," she spits up at him.

Edric blinks and hums. "Maybe I haven't gotten the octoling version here," he says to himself before sighing. "Look…I'm trying to help you here. I want to save you guys at least."

"Say that again to him and I will turn off the respawner and splat you," Marie threatens, a bit livid as she points her own weapon into her face.

Edric frowns a little and pushes the gun away with his shoulder. "Come on. Please help me out here. I really want to save you guys. Heck, I am willing to still build those generators."

The octoling growls before Callie walks out. "That's enough Pyra," Callie instructs.

The octoling looks over in surprise and almost in reflex to salute but was still held down by Edric. "Callie…wait…" she says, noticing she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Pyra. You know that you shouldn't say such things to other's mates," Callie reminds.

Edric raises an eyebrow and almost wanted to crack a joke, but he kept his mouth shut to let her speak.

"But," Pyra says, trying to interject.

"No, buts," Callie informs.

'Wow…strangely hotter and sexier than normal,' Edric thinks as he watches Callie stare down the octoling.

Pyra slowly nods and backs down. "Now then. Will you two release them?" Callie asks.

"Soon as we know they won't shoot us in the back," Marie pipes up.

"Callie?" Edric asks, leaning onto her shoulder.

Callie stares down Pyra and they both stare at each other before Pyra looks away and nods, easily breaking. Her gaze then turns to the containers of the octolings that Edric noticed they were all octopus swimming around in ink. All the octopuses staring at them quickly broke their gaze and looks down when Callie gives a somewhat hard glare.

Edric takes a big breath before putting his guns away and gets off the octoling before pulling her to her feet. "Just…don't make any bad moves," he warns and walks off to free the others. Her view moving to Marie that was behind him as she holds up her gun and taps her feet, staring her down.

"So now that is over with, come on you," Callie says pulling Edric away.

"Oh boy…" Edric spoke, being dragged past the now freed octolings as they watch him in pity.

"Still at stage one," Pyra comments.

Edric blinks as he is pulled into the little hut and Callie slams the door closed. "So…bit of cuddling?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Callie smiles before jumping at him, changing into a squid midway and latches onto him. "Woomy."

Edric smiles as he hugs her back, giving a small nuzzle to her. "I was so worried about you."

"I love you. Now tell me, how did Marie get you out?" Callie asks.

Edric gives a small chuckle. "She didn't. I did. I faked myself being knocked out and snuck out in your bag. I'm sorry if I worried you," he apologizes, petting her squid head softly.

"How? I made sure you were there when I closed the door," Callie asks in surprise.

"Marie taught me some ninja moves," Edric jokes.

Callie stares up at him before smiling and burying her head into his chest. "I missed you…even when hypnotized. And I was so worried."

"I know, but this may cheer you up. Marie says I am to move in with you both permanently," Edric informs.

Callie sniffs and tears up, her tentacles wrapping tighter around him.

"No tears. Just love," Edric says, turning into a squid as well and hugs her.

Callie squeaks and falls as Edric hugs her, now on top of her. "…I just want you…you and me together."

"We already are," Sai says patting her head before pulling her along where there were more fries waiting.

Callie stares at the sight before drooling and reaching for it.

"You don't get to touch them. You have to rely on me to feed you," Edric says smirking.

Callie blushes deep blue and looks toward him. She then changes back with a smile and opens her mouth, giving a sly look at him. Edric turned back into an inkling as well and started to feed her as she lays against him. Callie moans as she eats away while they hear shuffling outside. Edric smiling as he feeds her each of the fires while she slowly runs a hand across his side. "Sorry to interrupt, they are waiting on any orders since it seems they are Callie's underlings," they hear from the outside.

"Tell them to get comfortable and tell Pyra and Lemir that does not mean try for a squishy," Callie calls.

There was some throat was heard and then silence. "Yeah. They heard it."

"Then we are all good Marie. Also, we need to talk. Come in," Callie instructs.

Marie smiles as she opens the door and climbs in before shutting it behind her, Edric seeing the octolings sitting around and looking around the place before the door closes.

"Go set up the other hammock. They are in the shed. And then take a load off," Edric calls.

The octolings look at him in surprise before they rush off. Marie giggles as she sits down beside him and makes sure the door is closed. "So now that we have Callie back…we have to figure out our next move."

"Like who's room is he staying in?" Callie asks holding onto him as he kept feeding her.

"Both," Edric spoke up, shutting up Callie with another fry. "I'll…have Hai make another larger bed for all of us. And consider also Lucky and Caveira too. Don't want them to easily fall off," he explains, putting a fry into Marie's mouth before she could speak.

"Edric. You are moving into our house. Not staying at your bunker," Callie reminds.

"Isn't that what I said?" Edric asks back. "I just mentioned making a bed for all of us at your place."

"Edric, when you have seen all of our home, you will be able to plan. But till then, he sleeps in my room," Marie informs.

Callie sits up and glares at her. "No fair. Why does he get to stay with you at that time? I still want him too."

Edric hums to himself in the meantime as he thought about it all.

"Oh, you can, but he is staying in my room as yours is still a huge mess," Marie informs.

"It's not that bad," Callie tries to defend. "It's organized chaos and you can still walk through it."

Edric hums again. "There is still Lucky and Caveira."

"If you so much as look at that pile, it will come down like an avalanche," Marie informs.

"Caveira will be pushing her way through anything to get to me at least," Edric points out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Tsunami's voice is heard from outside.

"SHIT! We got forgot Tsunami!" Edric realizes and quickly slams open the door to find said inkling aiming at the octolings who were resting in hammocks and staring shocked at the inkling. "Whoa now! Hold your fire!" he calls as he rushes up to her.

Both girls behind him rushing out as Edric kicks the gun out of Tsunami's hands as one-shot flies off and hits one of them, but didn't splat them. "Okay…we probably should have left a note for you," he says as he slowly turns her away, but keeps a strong grip on her arms.

"Hold on agent four. I will explain everything," Marie informs.

Tsunami glares at her. "Better. Because I am still tempted to turn and fire at them."

"I don't think they noticed," Edric says, turning her to see Pyra and Lemir too engrossed in each other to notice.

"Good. Then let's do this," Marie says before giving her a slap upside the head. "Think before shooting."

Tsunami rubs her head as she blushes blue.

Edric sighs. "Okay. Now, we have those guys with us on our side. Oh, and they listen to Callie more," he explains, pointing over to the inkling who gives a small wave. "Oh, yeah. Callie's back. Should have said that first," he says smiling.

"I…" Tsunami gulps as she considers getting out something.

"Besides that, it's time to plan out some of the next moves. Since Callie is out of the line of fire, we can worry less about that part. But now is how Octavio will react to this and what he might do. If Callie did what I think she did, she might have told him where we are. That's the worst case," Edric explains, slowly leading Tsunami away with Callie and Marie following him.

"Marie…you remember my request?" Tsunami asks.

Marie sighs. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"What?" both Edric and Callie ask together.

"Can I get theirs as well?" Tsunami asks a bit nervous.

Marie blinks slowly at her with Callie and Edric looking to each other and shrugging. "Fine," she says before they look back and see only an inkling shaped smoke cloud that blew away into the wind.

"Wait…what are you promising from us?" Callie asks.

'Please don't let it be pictures of us in the nude,' Edric thinks.

Tsunami suddenly lands in front of them after super jumping and holds out a pen and autograph book before she opens it up to a page where Marie's name is already signed.

"Oh," both of them say together as Callie took the autograph book and signs it stylishly. When she gave it to Edric, he decided to be a bit cheeky and wrote, 'To my cute fan and hopefully future teammate, Tsunami, Edric.'

Tsunami took it back and reads over what he wrote before blushing dark blue and slowly turns on a heel and closes the book. Edric smirking as she walks away to place it with her things. "What did you do?" Marie asks, smirking as well at the reaction she made.

"Oh, nothing much," Edric says smirking to her.

"You are evil."

"Yes. Yes, I am."


	24. Chapter 24: Calm Before the Storm

"Now that this initial mess is cleared up," Edric sighs, looking to Pyra sitting beside him and Tsunami on the opposite end of the table. Marie sitting right by him and Callie on the opposite end as well. "We have to figure out the next moves besides just going the way you have been," he says, looking to Tsunami. "Octavio will be growing desperate now that he lost Callie and a few octolings. If anything, he might try something drastic."

"There might be a way to stop him before he gets started," Pyra says.

"You're the octoling expert here. What do you have?" Edric asks, looking to her, seeing the rest of them looking over their equipment and weapons past her head.

"Well, after last time, quite a few octarians became big fans for the squid sisters," Pyra says.

"Oh. Even famous underground," Marie quips smiling.

"I think I see where you are going with this," Edric says.

Pyra smiles. "It wouldn't hurt to put on a concert and upstage the DJ."

Edric leans over to the girls and smiles. "I like her."

"Marie, you up for that?" Callie asks.

Marie giggles. "A chance for one of our last shows? Why not? Especially, if it looks like we are saving the world," she adds with a grin.

"Well, I wouldn't say last show," Caveira says walking up.

"Hey, sweetie. You made it," Edric greets happily, going up and hugs her. "We got Callie back. Octolings are with her. Don't shoot," he shot off quickly and points to each one before poking her chest at the end. Caveira then shuts him up by kissing him and he returns it happily. The octoling looking to Callie and she shrugs happily to Pyra. "I missed this," Edric sighs in relief as she pulls back from him.

"What do you mean not one of our last shows?" Callie asks.

"I have been getting a lot of requests to have you both appear again together," Caveira informs.

Marie leans over past Callie now. "Really? They still want us to perform? Guess we left a good enough impact."

"If they didn't want you two to perform, then they have no taste," Edric comments under his breath.

Caveira elbows him and makes him grunt.

"What? It is true…also, I thought you weren't their agent anymore," Edric says.

Caveira smirks to the two girls. "Doesn't mean I can get my job back just as easily."

Both of them sweat a bit before clearing their throats. "Oh, and remember after all this is over, we three need to have a bit of a chat," Marie reminds, making her pale a bit.

"Look…" Caveira starts to stutter and break down sweating while Edric keeps his arms around her.

"Later Cav. Right now, planning," Edric says leading her back to the table and lets her sit on his lap as he retook his seat.

"So what is the plan?" Tsunami asks a bit confused.

"We will be putting on a show with the squid sisters and while you and I go pay their leader a visit," Edric informs.

"Is that it?" Tsunami asks. "And they will just let us walk in like nothing?"

"If we could without distracting a majority of their forces, then we would have already. We are also going to be sneaking in," Edric points out.

Tsunami raises an eyebrow. "And how do we do that?"

"We will have some inside help, won't we Pyra?" Edric asks smirking.

Pyra sighs. "Yeah. With me and some of the other octolings."

"In the bag, huh?" Caveira says smirking, remembering how he got her.

Edric chuckles. "This is going to be fun. So, are we all in agreement?"

"Only one bag?" Caveira asks with an eyebrow raised.

Edric shrugs at her. "I can squeeze myself."

"With her?" Caveira asks looking to Tsunami.

Edric nods. "Yeah…problem?" he asks, looking to her as he keeps a tight hold around her chest.

Caveira frowns hard, hearing that.

"You have a better idea, I am all ears," Edric offers, seeing and feeling her tense up and ready to punch Tsunami's and his own lights out.

Caveira wanted to say something, but didn't when she caught Marie giving her a look.

"Well?" Edric asks, his view of Marie being blocked by Caveira's head as he looks at her.

"Fine," Caveira begrudgingly consents.

Edric raises an eyebrow at her grumbling answer before humming. "Any case, we can head out tomorrow at least. It's been a long enough day and way too much to take in. But we are in agreement with the plan, correct?" he asks, looking around to everyone.

"Will take a bit longer to get everything ready," Caveira informs.

"And we should probably practice a bit before it too," Callie adds.

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Edric teases and she blushes blue almost immediately.

"I also need to get your outfits from your house," Caveira adds.

"I'm sure Hai can help you at that time too. Maybe we can use whatever is left there to make something at least," Edric suggests.

"About that…" Callie says sheepishly.

Edric leans over more to look at her better. "What…am I missing?"

"The octarians kinda…" Callie starts.

"We took it over to make it a base and living area," Pyra informs bluntly.

They hear a thump and look to see Edric with his head against Caveira's back. "Unbelievable. I have half a mind to activate Hai and kick all of you out."

"Hold on. Let's leave that for now and focus on the plan," Marie advises.

Edric groans against Caveira's back. "I know. Focus on the mission."

"We can deal with them after we are finished," Caveira says patting his head.

Edric sighs slowly. "Okay…back on track. About my outfits?"

"I made it clear, no one was to mess with your room," Callie says.

Edric raises an eyebrow at her, resting his chin on Caveira's shoulder.

"They raided the place, remember…the printer?" Callie asks sweating.

Edric eyes her. "Oh yeah. I know all about it. How can I forget the machine that always knocked out the dome's power?"

"Until you made the first generator. After that, the problem was our power grid not being able to handle that much power at once," Pyra informs.

"Remind me to help give you supplies and plans to upgrade the grids," Edric requests, rolling his head to look at her.

"Alright, if this is the plan, best you two get started practicing while I go to your home," Caveira says getting up.

Edric hums and lets go of her before he looks to Marie and Pyra. "Where to start? The bag?"

"Watching us practice?" Marie asks smirking.

"That's a bonus for us," Edric says smiling.

"Then you can help us get ready," Callie says smirking.

Edric slowly comes to a stop and looks to them both. "How…do you want me to help?"

"Sit there, watch, and tell us if we are out of sync," Callie informs.

"You…can't be that bad," Edric tries to compliment as Pyra leans her head over the table to look at him.

Both the squid sisters sigh and shook their heads. "He is a loveable dolt."

"Hey. I am complimenting you," Edric offers.

"They want an excuse to keep you close. I may not get romance very well, but even I got that," Tsunami says.

Edric sweatdrops and nervously smiles. "Can you blame me? The closest person I had up to this point that much is Caveira and she is a bit dismissive on that kind of stuff."

Both of the squid sisters turned to each other with huge smirks forming before looking at Caveira. "Don't you dare," Caveira says sweating.

"What?" Edric asks confused, looking between the three. "Am I missing something?"

"What are you offering for silence?" Callie asks.

Caveira was silent for a bit before talking. "We will discuss that later, ok?"

"Okay," Marie says smirking. "Edric, did you know…"

"No!" Caveira yells, jumping between them and trying to block his view of Marie and Callie.

'Oh, this sounds embarrassing. I wonder what you are hiding?' Edric thinks as Caveira starts talking to the squid sisters.

"Look…I will do something with him at least. A date maybe," Caveira offers, pleading to the two as she kneels before them on the table.

"We will hold you to something. We will not tell you what or when we will call it in, but we will." Callie says smirking as Marie writes something into a notepad.

Edric smirks and leans over to see them all. "Something the boyfriend should know?"

"Oh, you will learn eventually since you will be living with us," Marie informs.

"I see," Edric stops before leaning to Callie. "Did you inform the DJ that I am human?" Edric whispers to her.

Callie stops for a second before looking sadly to him. "I'm…sorry, Edric…"

"I figured as much since they got all those items. Just making sure," Edric says before scratching her head where she likes to be scratched.

Callie blinks before sighing happily and lays her head onto the table. "So…nice…" she moans.

"I see. So it's that kind of relationship," Pyra says.

Edric shrugs as he keeps scratching. "I believe you two need to practice and not pick on Caveira, right?" he questions.

Callie sighs more. "Whatever you say."

"Yes, Caveira, you best head out," Marie says getting up.

Caveira gulps before rushing off and jumps into a grate teapot.

"Tsunami, while we do this, keep doing what you have been. We don't want them suspecting anything is different," Marie informs.

"I can do that," Tsunami says getting up.

"Alright, Callie, you ready?" Edric asks.

Callie moans under his scratching. "Five more minutes."

Marie pulls out an airhorn and blows it at Callie. "Now."

Callie shrieks and glares at her now. "I'll get you later."

"I hope you aren't too out of practice," Marie says.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing your voices again," Edric says, giving one last scratch to Callie and makes her moan happily.

"Callie," Marie says, reminding her what they were doing.

"One more second," Callie moans happily before shrieking as the airhorn was blasted again.

* * *

"I got to admit, had a bit of difficulty," Callie says looking up into the night sky.

Edric smiles as he sits by her. "It was still good to hear. Plus, translator off, you sound just as beautiful," he says, keeping an arm wrapped around her.

Callie smiles as she leans against him happily. "Thanks."

"You obviously haven't been practicing with the Octarians or focusing too much on your new stuff," Marie says, making them all tea.

Edric smiles at her. "Hey, give her a break. Besides, first time practicing. And also been a while since I heard her voice like that."

"And what about mine?" Marie asks, letting him know he could get into a lot of trouble if he answered her wrongly.

Edric chuckles. "You too. And also your voice. Though…you have a nice humming voice I can fall asleep to."

"Hey, no fair," Callie says pouting.

"Why didn't you before now?" Marie asks before serving tea.

Callie keeps pouting. "I…never thought about it."

"Well, you have your chance tonight," Marie informs.

Edric smiles and hugs her. "I can let you sing someplace private."

Callie looks at Marie and starts to open her mouth to say something. "No, he is both of ours," Marie says cutting her off.

Edric smiles and kisses Callie's cheek. "How about it sexy? Oh, I keep forgetting to ask…" he realizes as he looks her over.

"What does that mean?" Callie asks confused.

Edric hums. "Good looking? Pleasing to the eyes? Maybe a little nightly show that I can enjoy?" he offers, counting off his fingers.

Callie says nothing and picks him up and starts walking away with him. "Callie, where are you going?" Marie asks.

"I'm like a sack of potatoes," Edric calls.

"If you are going to join, then come now," Callie says as Edric changes into a squid.

"Before I forget, are you ever going to find another set of clothes?" Edric wonders, looking over Callie's outfit which is still what she wore while working for the octarians.

"Also, we need to discuss that tattoo," Marie says following.

"I think she looks good. Like I said, sexy," Edric shrugs, being held by Callie against her chest.

"I know. I will get it removed later," Callie informs as they made their way inside.

Edric smiles as he was put down while the two girls climb in. "So…how will the first day go?" he asks, changing back as they shut the door before he becomes human after taking the bracelet off. "Ow," he groans, rubbing his back.

"Need help?" Callie asks crawling on top of him.

Edric nods as he lays back against the sheets. "Yeah…feels like forever since I have been a human…and you were pushing me on it."

"What do you want me to do?" Callie asks laying on him as he tries to get comfortable, but finds his legs hanging off.

Edric looks up to her before giving a kiss. "A little humming…and I promise I won't toss and turn."

"In sync Callie," Marie instructs taking the other side of him.

Edric also gives a kiss to her small surprise. "And without my translator," he says, pulling it out.

Callie and Marie started humming, trying to get in sync. Once they were, they started humming into Edric's ears as they laid there. Edric smiles to them before slowly closing his eyes as he lays his head back. "So…nice…" he sighs out, slowly lazily wrapping an arm around them.

"You sure this is what he wanted?" Callie asks, watching how he was acting.

Marie sighs as they hear him snore quietly. "He asked to be hummed to sleep. And…if he doesn't toss and turn, then he's comfortable…I saw the bed, Callie. Back in his base," she sighs, hanging her head.

"I should warn you. Edric is a bit of a rough sleeper," Callie informs, stroking his face now.

"Not without one of us there. Lucky…she told me. Texted me on my old squidphone. It was when she slept with him was he fine," Marie sighs. "We should have never taken our careers away from him."

"Well, he is now ours. Hopefully fully this time, but I wonder how we will deal with his device that keeps him an inkling? Will he move what he needs to make more to our house?" Callie asks.

Marie looks to her. "You…think Hai or even the octarians you have can help us? Make something smaller I mean."

"Well, it's pretty small already," Callie says getting the device and brings it to where they could both examine it and looking it over. She finds it just looked like a fancy watch or bracelet to the eye.

Marie frowns. "Or maybe the printer system. Make a smaller one at least. Something useable in our home."

"You have seen this printer?" Callie asks.

"Uhh…no…" Marie asks wondering. "How big is it?"

"Needs it's own room and needed a second trip to load it onto the vehicle and we also needed a lot of help just to load it," Callie informs.

"It can't be smaller just for this?" Marie asks, picking up the little bracelet.

"I do not know. It also needs a lot of power to work," Callie informs.

Marie sighs and hangs her head. "He doesn't make our love life easy, does he?"

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be as valuable," Callie says smiling.

Marie starts to smile as well. "And he called you sexy…good looking. Maybe, I should get a new outfit for him."

"I kinda like those old fashion clothes," Callie says.

Marie sighs and lays her head on his chest. "I can ask him next time I have the chance. Besides…he's touching our ass, isn't he?" she asks, feeling his hand drape down her back.

"Get used to it…so has he told you?" Callie asks blushing a bit.

Marie smiles. "Low chance…and that seemed to really trigger you to try. He forgives you by the way," she winks.

Callie blushes hard.

Marie giggles. "Come on. Let's enjoy our snuggle squid," she says, placing her head down again on his chest.

Callie hums, placing her own head down onto his other side as she traces a finger along his chest. "I just realized…we're the luckiest squids ever because we have our own human."

"The last one anyone will ever have," Marie adds.

Callie hums again, closing her eyes. "I just wish it wasn't that way."

"Unfortunately, it is though," Marie says putting her ear over his heart and listens.

Callie hums quietly, also listening and smiles.


	25. Chapter 25: End It All

"Marie, tell me the truth. Do you fully trust Tsunami?" Edric asks.

Marie looks to him confused as she continues to dress. "What brought this on?"

"She is the only one around here that doesn't know I am a human and how long before someone lets it slip?" Edric asks.

Marie looks worried at him before walking over and taking his hands. "It won't happen for a while. If you want, we can tell when this is over."

"I think I should tell her now. Without my glasses, I do not know how much longer the device will last," Edric informs.

Marie smiles and kisses his forehead. "Okay, then we will be right with you. Or keep others busy if you want. Either way works. I do have one question though," she says smirking up to him.

"Ask away," Edric says leaning his forehead onto her own.

Marie kept smirking. "The word sexy means something intimate, doesn't it? I have been thinking about it all night."

Edric slowly smiles against her. "If you were naked in any way, I would call you sexy. Clothed like you are now, good looking. But you girls will always be sexy to me. Our own little call out," he says, giving a sneaking kiss to her.

"Woomy," Marie says nearly inaudible.

Edric chuckles. "And that's my cue to kiss you again," he whispers, giving another peck to her.

"So which do you want us to do?" Callie asks walking up, zipping up her jacket.

"I guess keep everyone busy," Edric says thinking aloud.

"Easy," they both said before they both kiss his cheek. "Good luck," Callie says before they pull away from him and open the door. Then going towards the octolings and call for their attention as Edric climbs out in his inkling form and walks towards Tsunami.

"Hey Tsunami," Edric calls out as she was preparing.

Tsunami looks up as she pulls her gloves on. "Oh…hey," she greets shyly with a wave. "Um…what do you need?" she asks, grabbing the rest of her clothing. "So underdressed," she whispers to herself.

"I think it is also time you learn the secret that all of Squidbeak knows," Edric says waving over Caveira.

Caveira starts to walk over as Edric looks around. "What is it?" Tsunami asks, checking over her gun.

"Caveira, going to clue her in on that," Edric says and Caveira nods understanding before she and Edric lead Tsunami into one of the buildings.

"Okay…what's this secret?" Tsunami asks, looking between the both of them before looking behind her to see the sea right under her in the open building. "I'm not going to die, am I?"

"No, but what do you know about humans?" Edric asks having her take a seat.

Tsunami shrugs. "That…they are an ancient extinct species who mainly played games…and were kinda low intelligence," she tried to remember and Caveira gives a few pats to Edric's back as he hangs his head.

"Well…I am a human," Edric informs.

Tsunami slowly looks him over now. "Right…is this a new fresh prank I haven't heard about?" Edric deactivated his device and Tsunami watched in shock as he transformed and stood what felt like nearly twice her size over her. "Oh…my…ink…" she breathes out, looking over his many features.

"This is his true form. The reason he asked me here is that we can't understand him while he is a human," Caveira says.

"Yeah, that is the gist of it," Edric comments.

Tsunami slowly points at him. "How…did he…?"

"Humans were not dumb and you see the thing on his wrist? It is a device that allows him to be an inkling as long as it works," Caveira informs.

"Limited," Edric says in a whisper.

"But…" Tsunami says so confused looking up at him as she slowly realized that they trust her enough to let her in on this secret.

Edric sighs. "Caveira…I hope you can help fill in the rest of the questions she has."

"So now you know. Tell anyone and I will become your worst nightmare," Caveira says, trying her best to intimidate Tsunami.

"And she's doing the intimidation," Edric sighs amused.

"If you do keep the secret, that will work in your favor for considering you as a member as team frontier," Caveira informs.

"The carrot and the stick approach, huh?" Edric comments, taking a seat so he is eye level with them.

"He's so tall," Tsunami whispers to Caveira, pointing at him.

"According to him, human males average around that size," Caveira informs.

"Seriously…wait. Males?" Tsunami asks, catching her wording. "Are there…females?"

"He can still understand you," Caveira says as Edric gave her a 'Seriously?' look.

"Oh…um…hello…" Tsunami chuckles nervously, giving a wave at him.

Edric shook his head, reactivating the device. "For your question, there were," Edric informs.

"Right…last human…" Tsunami tries to get through her head. "But how are you going to…" she slowly came to a stop as she looks to Caveira and sees her raise an eyebrow and her eyes widen. "Oh…my ink. Oh, my ink. Oh, my ink," she mutters, pacing around now.

Edric raises an eyebrow as well and leans over to Caveira. "This is going to be a problem?"

"I think it would be the size thing going through her head," Caveira guesses.

"Size? How could that oh…" Edric came to a sudden stop as he realizes what she meant now. "I didn't take you as being a bit perverted Tsunami," Edric says.

Tsunami squeaks and stiffens up and Caveira snarks behind her hand. "Good one," she whispers to him.

"So what were you asking about how I would do what?" Edric asks.

"Um…nothing," she squeaks out, trying to hide her blushing blue face.

"I think she is wondering if compatible," Caveira says smirking, seeing Edric had not caught on.

"Ah, then allow me to clarify. Yes, human and inklings are compatible to have offspring, but the chance is low of impregnation basically," Edric informs.

"…good to know," Tsunami says quickly.

Edric leans over and hugs Caveira. "I'm not going to have her, right? She is like my biggest fan."

"Talk about that later," Caveira informs.

"So now you know the secret that only the founding members of team frontier know," Edric says, emphasizing that last part.

"Got it," Tsunami says blushing.

"Right now, I best get back to helping those two," Caveira says exiting.

Edric smiles as she gives a kiss to his cheek before she left and turns back to Tsunami and smiles at her. "So…any other fleeting questions that linger in your mind?"

Tsunami clears her throat and tries to be calm and bring down her blush. "Well…is that how you do all those cool moves when you were fighting in the turf wars? Being human?"

Edric hums as he leans his head to the side and thought about it. "Partly. Besides, that first one was a stroke of luck I didn't break the rulebook. And I felt it was right. I mean heck, I took down an octarian by really using her grapple against her. And let me tell you, they are stronger than they look."

Tsunami looks over his inkling body again in a different light. "So…is that human…under that inkling form?" she asks walking over and waves a hand slowly above his head and feels nothing.

Edric shrugs. "Eh…somewhat. My inkling body is a bit different. Sort of a hybrid if you think about it. Never looked into it. If it works, it works," he replies smiling.

"I see?" Tsunami asks confused a bit.

"Oh, but a definite difference is that my blood is still red," Edric says.

"Red?" Tsunami asks, tilting her head, even more confused.

"Yes, human blood is red," Edric informs.

"But…why not blue? That's what blood is," Tsunami asks.

Edric hums. "Different line of species between us. With me being a human that is a mammal and a vertebrate. So we have red blood. And you being a squid that is based on a line of the cephalopods that don't have much on bones, so blue. I think it was for going to deeper waters…has your kind ever went to the seafloor?" he asks curiously.

"No, the sea is lethal to us," Tsunami says.

"…even the kids?" Edric asks somewhat worried.

"Especially the squishies," Tsunami informs.

Edric slowly nods. "Now wishing you guys can explore again. You would be able to explore the stars easier, but the sea…heh. Guess we traded places. We had an old saying even. We knew more about the stars than what's at the bottom of the sea. And there are billions and trillions of things we know. Compared to sea…hardly comparable," he chuckles at the memory. "Wish I could show you guys how beautiful it is on both sides."

"Edric?" Callie calls.

"Coming," Edric calls leaving.

Tsunami watches as he leaves and how he moves, noting it was more rough and stiff than any inkling around. Even the octarians can't match that stiffness. "Last human, huh? I wonder if the rest of them are really comfortable with you."

"All done on my end," Edric says walking up and hugs Callie.

Callie clicks her teeth happily as she hugs back. "Good. They are almost ready and…they made changes," she says, turning him to the octarians who were holding all their gear and weapons while working on them.

"They are good at reverse engineering and improving," Edric compliments, laying his head into his shoulder.

Callie hums softly into his ear, rubbing his back now. "Yeah. And listen to me. Maybe you at some points. But now, I am wondering, are you ready if we had to go now?"

"It's for you and Marie. I am ready," Edric whispers into her ear.

Callie smiles and kisses his cheek. "Good. Then why not suit up? Get use to your new upgraded clothing and weapons? A dress rehearsal maybe?"

"You really want to know what I will do to DJ if he doesn't listen and talk civilly?" Edric asks surprised.

Callie hums wondering. "Is it splatting him?"

"No, it will hurt him far worse," Edric explains, petting her.

Callie clicks her teeth happily again at the petting. "Make sure to record it if it is squishie friendly. I want to see his face."

"Not sure if it would be," Edric informs.

Callie smirks at him. "Then record for us."

"Just give Tsunami a camera then," Edric says before feeling someone tap his shoulder.

"Callie, we have to get back to practicing," Marie says.

"Aw, come on. He's huggable," Callie tries to argue, giving a tight hug to Edric again.

Marie sighs amused. "He is. But we have to practice just like he does with his new gear."

"One last hug," Edric says while everyone watching this was not sure if it was to Callie or Marie. Both click their teeth in surprise when he wraps his arms around both of them. "So warm…" he whispers, sighing in relief.

After a bit, he let both go. "Alright, no more excuses Callie," Marie informs.

Callie pouts while Edric walks off to dress up for the small training and test area. "Fine. Let's go," she sighs, following him.

* * *

"Alright, we are all set. Now just need to get you both to the area while we sneak these two into where DJ Octavio is," Pyra says.

"We're counting on you to do this," Edric says, pulling his clothes tightly.

"So am I," Callie adds.

"Right, don't worry. We won't let you down," Pyra says.

Edric nods as he grabs his guns and looks over the modifications made. A slightly faster fire rate from just changing barrel size, allowing him to also use less ink. "Let's get going," he says going to the bag before changing into a squid before suddenly picked up and hugged by Callie. "Oh. Right. One last hug."

"I gave Tsunami a camera," Callie says as Marie joined in.

Edric shrugs and hugs them back as he hears a click. "So do I need to worry about you girls?" he asks, looking up to them.

"Worry about anyone stupid enough to mess with us," Marie says, petting him with a finger.

Edric hums happily, nuzzling her finger back with his head.

"Ladies, we are on a schedule. It is only a matter of time before they suspect something," Caveira reminds.

"One last tight hug," Callie says happily and giving a squeeze with Marie before letting go of him into the bag. Tsunami smiles and jumps into the bag as a squid as well before Prya zips it up. "Let's go, everyone," Callie says smiling before they all start to go into their separate groups.

* * *

Edric and Tsunami just sat in the bag as they felt themselves moving a lot. It has been mostly quiet between the two of them, but Tsunami didn't seem to mind as she was counting the threads and looking for things to do at the moment. However, for Eddic, he needed some breaking for this silence. "So…what are you going to do after this?" he asks quietly, hoping no one hears them from outside.

"Tryout for team frontier," Tsunami whispers back before they felt something hit the bag softly.

Both were silent, but faintly they started to hear the squid sisters singing. Edric smiled as they listened before they stopped and the bag starts to unzip. "We are clear," Pyra whispers.

Edric jumps out and smiles at them as he changes back, Tsunami doing the same right beside him. "Which way?" Edric asks simply as they look around the large stone hallway with wires and pipes obviously built around it. Edric wondering if his kind tried to build a castle in one of the domes just for a medieval setting.

"That way," Pyra informs, pointing towards a door at the end.

"Go enjoy the show," Edric instructs heading down that way.

Pyra nods and takes her bag with her as she heads the other way. "You ready?" Edric asks, starting to walk, his dualies already primed.

Tsunami smiles and holds up her hero shot, ready with her own upgrade of having an emergency tank on it. "Yeah. What are you thinking?" she asks, both of them heading towards the door.

"You kick open that door and throw me in hard while I am a squid. That way, I will fly past them and land while they are still surprised," Edric informs.

Tsunami raises an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. After that, splat away," Edric says before turning into a squid and jumps onto her.

Tsunami blushes blue embarrassed as he sits on her shoulder. "Right. Let's go," she says walking up to the door and tests it by pressing on it lightly. "Okay. I think I can kick this open. Ready?"

"Lets rock," Edric says, moving into her waiting hand.

Tsunami smiles and holds him carefully before stepping up to the door and then kicks it open to four octoling elites before she throws Edric past them and starts to fire away. Edric smirks as he changes back and starts to fire his own dualies at them. The octolings now being pelted from both sides with one already going down before Edric had even landed. Tsunami takes cover from behind the doorway as the octolings bear her start to fire themselves, trying to paint and splatted their ink onto her. But Edric runs up to the third and keeps firing what he could as he dodges some strikes. He smirks as he dives into his ink before coming up near him and kicks him away into a table that breaks in half.

Tsunami taking the chance on the slightly distracted octolings and fires away. One being splatted before trying to run in and leaves ink puddles around the last. The octoling turning towards her with his blaster but then suddenly has Edric jump up in front of him and kicked the gun out of his hands, leading to Edric landing on top of him and pushes him to the ground, his gun held to his head.

"So…how about telling us where DJ is," Edric says, pressing the gun slightly harder.

The octoling refused to answer and when Tsunami got close to the door on the other side of the room, he tried to move to stop her only for Edric to splat him as well. "That reaction answers that," Edric says walking over there with Tsunami. "Not too bad being a bit out of practice."

"Well, being a dad can do that to an inkling," Tsunami comments.

Edric smirks to himself. 'Oh…I will love your reaction when I say it.' But he stays quiet and steps up to the door before helping her push open the large doors. "Okay. Now where…oh," he sighs and sees the octopus at a small scale DJ table while the clothing, tech, and bling he saw on him last time hanging nearby. "Wow…nice setup," he comments, looking around the place.

"Who are you?!" Octavio demands, getting up.

"Tsunami, the door please," Edric says, walking towards Octavio and grabbing a chair along the way.

Tsunami slowly pushes the door closed before dragging a table to block it. Once she did so, she steps over to Edric and leans on his chair as both of them stare down the octopus while keeping at least one gun pointed at him.

"Octavio, I thought it was time for us to meet. I am Edric. I can assume you have been informed of who I am," Edric says, sitting in the chair in a backward fashion. Octavio didn't respond as his eyes already gave away what he knew. "Then let us skip the introductions. I am here to calmly talk out this whole grudge you and your kind, to a lesser extent, have towards the inklings," Edric informs.

"We do not have merely a grudge…" Octavio starts.

"Yes. I know. It was based on the war and all. No need to give me the history lesson. I assure you, humans have far deeper grudges that would make this look like a petty schoolyard argument," Edric informs, cutting him off. Octavio narrows his eyes at him, almost daring him to interrupt again. "Now get on with it," Edric informs in a way that reminded Octavio of an octoling.

Octavio huffs as he sat there crossed tentacled. Edric sighed and massages the bridge of his forehead. "So you refuse to budge? Even though at this point, your people need you to swallow your pride and bury the hatchet, the human term for ending a feud," Edric informs seeing confusion before it switched back to stubbornness.

"I will not," Octavio informs, sounding mad.

"Alright then. Personally, I was kinda hoping it would come to this. I am still pissed off about what you did to Callie," Edric says getting up and taking off his device, handing it to Tsunami who had a camera out.

Octavio kept holding a frowning expression before he loses it as he looks upward to Edric's tall height. Edric slowly cracks his knuckles and frowns down at him. "We humans really care about our closest friends and family. Mess with us, you tend to get fucked up."

"Oh…ink…"

Edric, hearing that, grabs the chair he had been sitting and swung it, breaking it on Octavio's head on impact.

Octavio groans as he gains a pair of swirly eyes and tries to focus on the many images of the long thought dead humans swirling before him. "One disc…hold the glasses…" he groans out as he holds a tentacle up.

Edric, seeing this, pulled him back up before starting to punch him over and over again while Tsunami filmed, shocked how he was manhandling Octavio.

"Wow…" Tsunami breathes out, now watching with her own eyes instead of through the camera, "this might go on Squidtube…but he is a human so can't…yet…" she says to herself as she kept filming.

Edric looks over as he hears that and holds up the limp Octavio by a tentacle. "Yeah. Best to wait at the moment until it is needed," he advises before slinging Octavio around against the ground and table a few times and then looks at him again. Edric hums before slamming him a few more times and then flung him into the DJ table and sends them all flying into the wall.

"Remember this. This was a warning not to mess with my girls," Edric says before realizing he couldn't understand him while a human. "Dammit…" he sighs, also realizing Tsunami couldn't either. "Note to self, make translators for everyone trustworthy," he says to himself as he wonders if Hai can make a reverse of the translator as he motions her to cut the filming there.

Edric walks over, seeing her end the recording to get his device to turn back into an inkling. "Tsunami?" Edric asks, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Oh," Tsunami realizes as she gives him the device and he slips it on and turns back to an inkling before her eyes. "So…how did that feel?"

"It felt pretty good. Been keeping that anger pent up since I realized what happened to Callie," Edric says smiling and then sighs in relief. "Now Callie can be more at ease. But first…" he trails off, looking to the groaning octopus in the pile of debris. "We are not done talking," Edric says reaching down and grabbing the leader.

* * *

"So how was the concert?" Edric asks looking at Octavio inside another snowglobe.

Callie giggles. "Oh, we drew the biggest crowd ever. I say it would never be surpassed," she says, hugging him tightly. "So…where's my payback video?" she asks cheekily.

"I think it will be one to watch," Marie says looking at Octavio who looked badly beaten up as he floated in the snow globe listlessly.

"Geez. Remind me not to get on your bad side," Caveira says, walking up and kissing his other cheek. "Glad to see your plan went well."

"That side is for someone hurting you guys," Edric says leaning on Callie.

"Meh. Looks like the results of a normal Octarion dispute," Pyra informs.

Edric snarks and nuzzles against Callie's shoulder. "At least this is over…I just want a bed now," he sighs.

"Oh no, you don't. We still need to reclaim the facility and no one had better touched my pet!" Caveira reminds.

Edric chuckles a little into Callie's side as she smiles and hugs him. "Yeah. Don't mess with her and or her pet," he yawns and nuzzles some more as he closes his eyes.

"Callie, you and Caveira go take care of that," Marie says, grabbing and leading Edric away.

Callie sighs at the loss of him. "So warm…" Edric mumbles, hugging and holding Marie close. Callie smiles as she looks to Caveira and sees her giving a slight smile and then a glance towards her.

"He's our cutie, isn't he?" Callie asks smiling.

"Yeah," Caveira admits.

"We are still going to have that talk," Callie reminds, making Caveira sweat.

"Look…I…I tried…" Caveira tries to explain before she felt a hand over her mouth and shuts her up.

"Later. But him not fully broken is a point in your favor. Now let's go deal with his home," Callie says, grabbing her shoulder and leading her along.

Edric hums happily, making Marie squeak as he hugs her tighter. "I can fall asleep with so much warmth," he murmurs out.

"You will be in bed soon. I will start making dinner soon as well," Marie informs, leading him inside.

Edric gives a small chuckle as the octarians wonder who is really in control as they watch the two interact and how Edric seems to act like the female in a way.


	26. Chapter 26: Settling Down

"Alright, take that over to residential area six," Pyra says as Caveira had brought in a van loaded with the inkling made parts needed for the generators Edric made.

Edric hums as he looks over said parts, his inkling device put to the side as he feels through with his human arm. "This should allow for at least ten more. Maybe enough to power one more dome fully as long as no surge happens," he explains, at least wearing his translator as that didn't require as much power when he changed.

"Edric," Marie says, tapping her foot at him.

"Yes?" he asks, still gathering parts. "I miss something or a generator about to blow up?"

"I made lunch ten minutes ago," Marie informs.

Edric sighs and hangs his head. He then smiles and looks over to her. "Head in work. You know how I would get."

"I do, but Callie and I are waiting for you at the dinner table," Marie reminds.

Edric sighs and tosses back the parts. "Alright. Be right there," he says gathering his things.

"We won't see each other for a bit, we have to go do our job, but in a few days, we will come and take you back home with us," Marie informs.

Edric keeps smiling. "And I will be waiting for you two until then. Besides, I have good company."

"Caveira also says get back into playing condition. She has a date lined up for your return," Marie informs.

Edric chuckles at that. "Guess I can play and train with these guys," he says, looking to the octarians working.

"She said in the same way you originally trained," Marie says as they walk together.

Edric groans. "Yep…that will do it."

"Also, Caveira will not be joining us. Said she is testing Tsunami today," Marie informs.

Edric shrugs. "That's fine. Tsunami does need to live up to the team's standards after all."

"I think she already does," Marie says as they enter to see Callie fidgeting a bit, ready to eat.

Edric smiles and sits next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Sorry about being late. Work got to me," he says giving a small hug.

"Feed me and you are forgiven," Callie says cheekily, activating his device.

Edric chuckles and uses a spoon to start feeding her. "Am I now?" he asks smiling, giving her even a small kiss on the cheek.

Callie smiles and responds by wrapping her tentacles around him.

"That's a yes," Edric says happily as he keeps feeding her. "…say, how would you two like a pet?" Edric asks after a bit.

"Pet?" they both ask, slightly confused.

"Yeah…Hai says we should enter project repopulation. That involves bringing back quite a few animals that were lost like cats and dogs," Edric informs.

"Cats…" Callie says slowly, almost liking the sound of that.

"Dogs?" Marie asks curiously.

"So would you want a pet?" Edric asks.

"Please…" they both say, leaning towards him.

"When we start, you two must be there and you must decide together what that pet will be," Edric informs.

"Cat."

"Dog."

Both Callie and Marie look to each other now.

"You will have plenty of time to talk it over," Edric informs before thinking. 'No reason we can not get both maybe? I guess depends on the house.' The three kept eating midway, though Callie and Edric started to take turns feeding each other.

Marie watches them happily and smiles at how Edric is smiling rather than worrying. And soon he would be in their home with them. Hopefully without worry about him.

"So how did your address to the octarians go Callie?" Edric asks.

Callie smiles and leans against Edric as he ate. "Very. They trust me and respect even Edric so well. They actually came to me and said when it comes to technology, they want Edric there."

Edric sighs. "And how did they take going up to the surface to live with Inklings like you?" Edric asks.

"They were hesitant at first then Pyra told them what you said to tell them. Many seemed upset, but won't go against it I think," Callie says.

Edric nods sadly. "Yeah. It had to be said. Besides, they are greater builders than I ever expected. So they might be able to build up a place…or even finish up the area near my base."

"Well, they could make a town. The area where your base is. It's also the site of a failed expansion of inkopolis," Marie informs.

"Right," Edric nods. "I believe it was geothermal? I think Hai can give them some plans to help with it all. They deserve all the help they need. I really don't need it all anymore. Just the occasional ones for my bracelet and glasses and whatnot," he says smiling, rubbing Callie's back.

"Why would they do that when they have your generators?" Callie asks using her tentacles to rub his back.

Edric smirks at her. "Backup power. Just in case generators aren't up to snuff either."

"Oh, by the way, I had a patent for them filed under Caveira's name," Marie informs.

Edric raises an eyebrow towards her, holding a smile. "How much more paperwork for her?"

"Not too much," Marie says.

Edric shrugs and snuggles up closely to Callie. "As long as we get things done. I just want them to be happy after all…and safe."

"By the way…Marie, should we, you know…" Callie says trailing off.

"Pick out rooms for possible future squishies ahead of time?" Marie asks, knowing what she was thinking to act like that.

Edric just smiles and continues to eat, knowing this is a conversation between them.

"Should we?" Callie asks, turning blue.

"A bit too soon for that kind of thought," Marie informs.

Edric still continues to eat, but catches the tone in Callie's voice. "We have a long future ahead of us," Edric says pulling her into his lap. "And should I bring up that I don't want any secrets between any of us? Kinda ruins a lot of things," he says, stroking her tentacle.

"We are not telling you your Christmas gift," Marie informs.

"Christmas? Really?" Edric asks with a snarky expression. "Okay. I think that can get a pass."

"What's Christmas? It's Christmas," Marie says with the same look.

Edric frowns and takes out his translator to look at it for a quick moment. "Strange."

"What?" Callie asks.

"What did you say?" Edric asks.

"Christmas," Callie repeats.

"Christmas?" Edric repeats back. "Ok, my translator is saying Christmas, but from your expressions, that is not what you are saying," he explains.

Marie hums as she thinks about it. "We will ask Hai about it," Callie says before getting him to become a squid.

Edric smiles and lays back in her arms as he starts to relax while she pets him.

"Practicing for a squishie?" Marie asks smirking.

Edric gives a small snark before snuggling into Callie's arms a bit more.

"Yes," Callie informs smiling.

"You girls are so sweet," Edric compliments, sighing in relief.

"Don't dress him up, ok?" Marie requests.

Edric raises a nonexistence eyebrow to them. "You have clothes for squid forms?"

"Think some winter wear mostly and things to dress squishies up in," Marie says.

Edric chuckles. "You girls have any you own? Maybe look cute in?"

"You will see this winter," Callie informs smirking.

Edric smiles and nuzzles her again. "You two would make good mothers. Besides, who wants to mess with you?" he asks cheekily.

"Come on now Callie. It's movie marathon time," Marie says as Callie starts to pale a bit.

Edric grins. "What's this? Scared of another horror? I can hold you," he offers up to her.

"I may get through it then," Callie says looking down to him.

"By the way. Marie, you said I could pick, right?" Edric reminds.

Marie smiles. "Yeah. Why? Got an old human one?"

"A few. Tell me, has Hai told you about the Tremors series?" Edric asks smirking.

Marie smiles even wider. "No. But I want to be surprised."

* * *

"The inkling subtitles really help?" Edric asks Callie who was laying in his lap as they and Callie's octoling posse finished watching the first movie.

Callie hums happily, nuzzling her head against his lap. "Yeah…really do. Guess I have to practice reading without looking at it a lot."

"So what did you think about the movie that is literally older than I am?" Edric asks.

Callie giggles. "Really fun to watch actually. The monster and everything…is that how all humans were back them?" she asks, the other octolings looking towards him for an answer.

"Eh…some. Though Bert and his wife were far from the average humans. So ready for two?" Edric asks looking to Marie.

Marie grins. "Please. I am curious. Watching humans in these old films is kinda cool."

"Bah!" one of the octolings yells behind them all, making the other jump a bit in the air.

Edric, seeing this, chuckles a bit with Marie.

"NOT FRESH!" a few yells, throwing wrappers at the laughing octoling.

"Alright. Continuing on to 'Tremors 2: Aftershock'," Edric says, getting up to put in the movie.

Marie and Callie smile at each other before Marie clears her throat. "Edric…this is enjoyable…but you will not be stuck this way, will you?" she asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

"No," Edric says putting in the next movie before going back to in between the two. "Now the worms will turn."

"Did you have any monsters like this back then?" Callie asks curiously.

"Oh, no. This is all for our entertainment. You see, humanity basically was the only species that dominated the world as a whole. The rest were just animals. We had no major predators like these things," Edric tries to explain.

"Major? What about a minor?" Callie asks, wondering what did they face.

"Let me put it this way. We advanced to the point where we were putting animals like that into preserves," Edric informs.

Things were silent for a moment before Marie sighs. "Would you have done that to us?"

"Ah, no. The species I believe you evolved from was in the ocean. Ironic as now that is lethal to you all, but we were a landlocked species," Edric informs.

Callie giggles a little. "And now we are too."

"Like this, I am not sure it would have happened," Edric says as a poor man was crawling on a pipe to avoid the ground. Obviously scared out of his mind.

"He is so dead," Marie says, recognizing him as the first kill in the movie.

Edric nods as he leans against her. "Almost like avoiding water."

"From the looks of it though…wouldn't being on that pipe confuse the graboid a bit like parts of it like where he is are suspended in the air?" Callie asks.

Edric smiles. "Very astute. Yeah. It would. So it waits for the loud noise it knows he will make. It knows he has to come down sometime."

"Oh boy, can already see what he is thinking," Callie says as the man looks at a van.

Edric grins. "Yeah. Evolution. Gotta love it."

"Humans were stupid?" Callie asked confused.

Edric shakes his head. "No…well…some. But basically, if you think about it, he won't get far since it will tip over the van before he can drive off."

"Or pull it underground like the last movie," Marie adds.

Edric nods. "That too. Honestly, movies are sometimes just fun to watch, have popcorn, and just laugh or enjoy without a problem. And I sometimes just want to fall asleep to some."

"Feel free. My lap is open as a pillow," Marie says.

Edric smiles and leans his head onto her lap as so, sighing happily. "Yeah. This is nice."

"Hey, no fair," Callie whines a bit.

"Squid and in my arms," Edric offers, rolling onto his back and holds out his arms towards her.

"Acceptable," Callie informs transforming and climb into his arms.

Edric smiles up to Marie and she rolls her eyes amused. "How about we watch the movie now?" she says, stroking his tentacles.

"She loves us," Edric says, making Callie giggle.

Marie gives a light tap to his head. "Hey. No teasing," she says playfully.

"You know it is true," Edric says smirking before starting to watch the movie again.

* * *

"He's so cute," Callie whispers, watching as Edric sleeps away without a care on Marie's lap. Marie slowly stroking his tentacles as she smiles. "At least we know what else we are going to do once we bring him home."

"Before or after showing him around?" Callie asks.

"After and showing him his new room. My room," Marie informs.

Callie smiles and kisses his cheek, making him groan and turn his head towards her, still sleeping. "He'll love it. I'm sure."

"Try cleaning up your room before taking him to it," Marie instructs.

Callie groans and hangs her head. "Fine. Fine fine."

"Now come on. Time to take him to bed Ms. Muscles," Marie teases.

Callie smirks back. "Shows that I can protect him better if needed."

"Now. Also, thought you wouldn't want to stall holding him," Marie says.

Callie keeps smirking, her tentacles wrapped around him. "I just want to catch up right now. We both missed too much. That reminds me…Caveira," she whispers, leaning close to not let Edric hear.

"I am thinking we let her sweat a bit more and I want to get up please," Marie states, referring to him being on her lap.

Callie shakes her head and pulls Edric off of her and onto her lap. Marie smiles and gets up to stretch as most of the tired octolings start to get up and do the same. While Pyra leans over and looks closely at Edric as he snuggles into Callie's chest. "I haven't taken the time to really look at him. He seems…more handsome than I thought."

"Mine," Callie hisses at her, wrapping her tentacles around him.

Edric groans, slowly wrapping his arms around the inkling. "Warm…"

"Stage one still. Come on," Pyra says snickering as she grabbed her significant other.

"See you in a few days," Lemir says being dragged away.

Callie shakes her head before smiling down at Edric as he snores quietly, nuzzling his head against her. "Cal…" he whispers.

"…you know, I think you are right. Time for bed," Callie says, quickly picking Edric up and carries him off.

"No doing that till after he moves in!" Marie calls after her.

Callie pouts towards her now, holding Edric protectively.

"Come on. Let's head to bed and we can sleep with our cutie there," Marie says.

Callie smiles now as she carries him away to the bed.

* * *

"We are going now. Back to work. Be good and train hard," Marie says before giving Edric a kiss.

Edric smiles as he looks over their regular hidden outfits.

"And get ready to move in," Callie adds before getting a kiss of her own.

Edric chuckles and gives another kiss to her cheek. "And you avoid any glasses for a while."

"Still not found yours?" Callie asks.

Edric shakes his head, adjusting his current sunglasses that Marie had given him. "No. Not that bothered because I can make another once I get to the printer."

"Speaking of, we are returning it to the base," Callie informs putting on her own glasses.

Edric smirks and leans over past her to look at the octolings and they whistle innocently as possible. "Yeah. My base is better for power."

"We talked to Caveira as well. Tsunami is in so have fun training with your new teammate," Marie informs.

Edric chuckles. "I'll be sure to push her. By the way, where is Caveira anyway? Haven't seen her since like a few days ago," he asks, a little worried.

"Said would be busy planning your come back," Callie informs.

Edric now grins at the thought. "What? Fireworks and the whole show business?"

"Leave that to her. See you in a few days," Marie says suggestively before leaving.

Edric kept grinning before looking to Callie who gives another kiss to his cheek and then walks off with a little wave. Edric just waves back as he watches them leave through the grates with the octolings following.

"Tsunami!" Edric calls after they exited through a grate.

Tsunami leans over from around a walkway, a small chef's hat on her head. "Yeah?"

"Get ready. You about to see my current home," Edric says.

Tsunami starts to look excited and rushes off to get ready, dropping her hat in the process. Edric chuckles as he walks off to grab whatever he has and tries to prepare for whatever the octolings must have done to his place.

* * *

Edric looks over the place. The octarians had obviously started customizing as the walls were painted and there were insignias on the wall as well. "Hai, activate," Edric calls.

There was a heavy grinding sound was heard before the lights flickered and soon Hai's hologram appears.

Edric takes another look around before sighing. "Tell the bots…clean the place up as best they can. All the ink and everything, make it clean. Any broken furniture, recycle it. And as for the data, make sure nothing was compromised."

"Does that include what Ms. Lucky has done?" Hai asks.

Edric stops and thinks about it for a moment. 'They will be the ones living here,' Edric considers. "Forget the cleaning of the ink for now. But institute rules against willy nilly doing this," Edric instructs.

Hai screeches before calming down. "Of course sir."

Tsunami groans and lets go of her ears from the sudden noise. "Is he always like this?"

"Only when processing. Now we have a lot of spare rooms. We will find an empty one and you can put your stuff there, then we can get to training. Also, we should eat something before we start as we are going to be doing this all day," Edric informs.

Tsunami looks around a few times, trying to get the layout of the building. "So…roomy. I am actually used to very small apartments. This might take some getting used to."

"This was actually a secret human lab. We were researching a few things. Well…I say we, but I was basically just an engineer," Edric says giving her a smile.

Tsunami now has a look of realization on her face. "That explains all that stuff you make and your tricks."

"Yeah. Hai started up a number of projects back up like he was programmed to do. Though, I think he will start caring for the octarians full time soon," Edric says as they arrived at a room.

Tsunami hums. "You are giving this place up?"

"Well, I am with Callie and Marie and well…I kinda went into a rut for a while. Aka, my absence from the turf wars. So they decided I am moving in with them so I don't fall into another one of those," Edric says.

Tsunami tilts her head curiously. "So…you and Lucky weren't…?"

"For the fifth time, no. Lucky is agent three and she has been on an assignment this entire time," Edric says.

Tsunami sweatdrops. "Sorry…I still had to ask. You just were gone for enough time to make it look like you had a squishy with her."

"We really need to squash this rumor," Edric says as she dumped her stuff and he leads her to the pods he used for training.

Tsunami hums and looks over the pods. "So this is how you guys got so good? Is it…training pods?" she asks, looking back at him and sees his surprised expression. "Comics," she says, raising her hand slightly.

"Get in. You are about to experience next level training," Edric informs and two of the pods opened up.

Tsunami looks excited and jumps right in, looking around inside and sees all the wires and knobs before seeing the helmet. "…not that advanced? Can't just put us in some kind of ink and then we get sent to this place?" she asks humorously.

"Don't move and only look forward," Edric instructs, getting in his own pod as well. Tsunami nods and looks out towards the wall with a funny poster of a squid hanging from a tree. "Blame Lucky," he calls as the door closes and a helmet slowly drops onto her head.

Tsunami focused on the poster and soon the world faded to white and she found herself in a white abyss with Edric nearby. "Welcome to Frontier's special training course," Edric says, waving a hand to nothing.

Tsunami spins around in place, looking around, before stomping the ground and hears a hollow thud. "Cool…so what can this make?"

"What can't we make is the shorter question," Edric says as the world started to morph around them.


	27. Chapter 27: Engaged

"Today is the day," Callie says happily as she and Marie arrive at the location of the bunker.

Marie smiles at her, looking over her pink beanie, a black drysuit covered with a white loose shirt, a loose pink sweater, and black shorts. With a soft yellow star attached to her hat. "He'll love your look. But a simple drysuit? Why not some sexy underwear?"

"That will be for later, but we both know he would love anything we wear," Callie says as they entered to see bags along the walls as the Octarians were moving in.

Marie hums as she looks at all the new tenants. "I count twenty here."

"Supposed to be fifty at least," Callie shrugs, giving a wave to one as they wave back.

"Oh, Callie," Pyra says, waving them over.

"Hey, Pyra," Callie waves back, walking over to them. "How are you liking the place?"

Pyra smiles. "About to get a more formal tour. And as for your statement, we will, but some decided they will be building homes outside the bunker. They want to live in the sun," Pyra informs.

Marie nods. "They can use the homes that are partially built up. If the printer is brought back, then you would have a way easier time to make what you want."

"Yeah, so I take it you are here to pick up your mate," Pyra asks.

Callie smiles brightly. "Yep. Where is he actually?"

Pyra hums. "He said something about checking the garden."

"Garden?" Callie and Marie ask.

"Oh, he told me to tell you both to ask Hai to lead you to room twenty-five. Didn't say why, but said no one is to enter it before you and to go there first if any of us spot you," Pyra informs.

Marie slowly turns toward an Hai hologram. "Where is this room?" she asks and a loud screeching sounds out.

"Please, follow operator five," Hai instructs, a sweeping robot rolling up to them and beeping.

"I always liked these guys," Callie says smiling.

The robot beeps at her before turning and rolling away, the two inklings following it happily. "They are fun. But I can't imagine living months or years on end alone with them," Marie admits, giving a sigh. "We are not allowing that to happen again."

"I am still sending a text to Caveira every so often to keep the talk in mind," Callie says as the robot stops in front of a door.

Marie smirks. "She must be planning a lot of talks to have with him and dates. And now she will be living with us. So she will remember every bit of it," she assures while the door opens up.

"I…oh…this is what he meant by a surprise," Callie says, a bit shocked as she sees what looked like an inkling style spa.

Marie slowly breathes out, looking around as they step inside. "Where…how did he get this idea? He didn't get to a spa before…you, right?" she asks, trying to figure it out.

"Public offices are still a thing and I am glad you guys went digital," Edric says walking inside the room and wrapping an arm around them both. "So…what do you girls think?"

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Callie asks.

Edric smirks. "Does the…brainwashed moment in the spa count?" he asks chuckling.

"That was real feelings," Callie says before picking up the inkling boy.

Edric chuckles before noticing something. "Already dressed to go," he notes, spotting her drysuit under her shirt.

"Are you packed and ready to go to your new home?" Marie asks.

Edric shrugs. "Ready as I'll ever be. But are you girls wanting one last dip or you want me to make a room like this in your place?"

"This will be a part of our secret getaway from the property place," Callie informs.

Edric chuckles. "I'll tell Hai to get the bots to make a grate from your place to this room."

"No," Marie informs as they walked out of the room.

Edric raises an eyebrow, still being carried by Callie. "No? So you want a room in your place?" he asks curiously, already having a few plans in his head.

"You will get the tour first and then you may talk about that," Callie says.

"Oh, and Callie tried to clean up her room for you as well," Marie adds while smirking.

Edric grins a little as Callie stiffens up. "Tried? How far did she get?"

"You can see parts of the floor at least," Marie says smirking.

Edric starts to laugh as Callie blushes blue. "Dang it, Marie. Why are you torturing me?"

"Because we are all now living together," Marie reminds.

Edric shrugs. "I won't mind a little. Tells her character which I do love," he says smiling.

"Aw," Callie cries happily, wrapping her tentacles around him.

"This is why we chose you as our mate," Marie informs.

Edric smiles at them. "You are one of my first lovely ladies. Of course, I would choose you."

Callie started to blush harder as a certain smirk started to form. "Callie, not until later," Marie says recognizing the look.

Edric looks curiously over to them but decides not to say anything, having a pretty good idea of what they meant.

"Alright, so we will grab your stuff and drive you home," Marie instructs more to Callie than Edric.

Edric nods before waving to the octolings. "I have them packed and ready to load. I just was waiting for you. Is Caveira going to meet us there?"

"You carrying him to the car Callie?" Marie asks the very happy inkling.

Callie nods humming. "I am not letting him go this time."

"Then at least have one of you turn into a squid on the drive," Marie says.

"Hum. The question is, who gets to hold who?" Edric asks smirking. Both sisters stop and look to each other as Edric is smirking in Callie's arms. All before they take out their weapons and point it at each other. Edric sweat drops as they get closer to each other. "Girls…?" he asks while the octarians slowly back up and hide behind everything they could. "Girls?"

* * *

"You happy holding Marie?" Edric asks, following the sister's directions.

Callie sighs as they were covered in some ink splotches while Marie looks miffed in her squid form and has her tentacles crossed across her chest. "Fine," she breathes out.

"How about you Marie?" Edric asks, taking the turn that Callie points out.

Marie puffs out some air. "Good."

"How much further you two?" Edric asks, having been on the road for hours now.

"It should show up in about a bit," Callie says, almost waving it off but then, as Edric drives a few more seconds, a large stone wall with some wood roofing and a large driveway opening in the wall with large doors that open up for them. As they did so, Edric had to slow down a lot as the driveway took a small turn sharply to the side. Taking that left turn, he comes to a stop and sees a small Japanese like pagoda building surrounded by zen-like sand and rocks while bridges connect it. Another building to the right side showed it looked so open on the inside if the windows and open door was anything to go by. He then sees a small building in the back that was mostly covered, but had steam coming out of it. However, the largest building of them all caught his attention and he looks over the two floors and sees it wasn't as big as he imagined, but it seems that it was good enough for these two and a bit more. But it could be bigger on the inside.

"Is this my new home?" Edric asks in surprise.

Callie now smiles as she places Marie to the side and crawls over to the front and tries her best to wrap her arms around his neck. "Yeah. Welcome home."

"Callie, let's start unpacking his stuff," Marie says, hopping out the open window and turns back into her inkling form.

Callie gives a small kiss to Edric's cheek. "Take it all in for a bit. We'll handle the luggage for now," she says, patting his side before getting out and helping Marie.

"It's a nice place…will I get to meet your siblings and parents anytime soon?" Edric asks.

"No," Marie says flatly.

"She kinda has a bit of an on and off rivalry with a few of her little brother," Callie clarifies.

Edric smiles as Marie passes by. "How bad now?"

"Marie doesn't want him to meet you yet. Thinks they would interfere with the two of you's relationship," Callie informs, carrying a few suitcases like they were nothing.

Edric slowly gets out as he keeps looking around. Then walking to the middle and goes onto a bridge as a small river runs through the complex. "You have a respawn generator here I bet?" he asks, looking to the two as they go to grab more suitcases.

"Yes, but not for the water. There is not enough to splat us," Marie says.

Edric then gives a grin. "How many fights between you two?"

"We usually don't fight," Marie says.

"But if it is something we really care about, like you, then we can come into conflict," Callie says smiling as Marie gets out the keys for the front door.

Edric sweatdrops at the sound of that. "Noted," he says, giving a wry smile as he picks up a few leftover bags and carries them to the front as Marie unlocks it. When the door is pushed open, Edric stops and gaps at the sight of the initial room, which he can only describe as a large living room with mats, chairs, tables, and pillows laid out. Even some pictures hanging from the walls called for his attention as he walks up to them while Callie and Marie brought the bags inside and closes the door behind them.

Edric then turns to them and slowly gets a grinning smile on his face. "You two are way too cute in these."

"You will see cute once we are all done tonight," Callie teases.

Edric blinks once before his eyes widen. "Oh."

"Callie has been very patient for that," Marie informs, "Now Callie, call it in the air. You guess right and we show him your room first. You guess wrong, it's my room," Marie informs, pulling out a coin.

Callie smirks. "Heads."

Marie flips the coin and the two watch as the coin lands and Callie happy cries out. "Heads, huh?" Edric asks, never having seen the coin.

Marie sighs and hangs her head as Callie jumps over and grabs his hand before pulling him away up some stairs. "Well…at least he can see how much a messy sleeper she is."

Edric was frozen at the doorway as he looks upon the room which looks like a regular girl's room of music amenities. With posters along the walls of her favorite artists and songs but a lot of her and Marie. However, this isn't what really shocked him. There was also the bed which was filled with knickknacks and cd discs as some fell to the messy ground of CDs, crumbled papers, clothes, and some left behind cans. Which Callie is now picking up and tossing away as she gives a blushing smile to him.

"Where the heck do you even sleep?" he asks, looking to the bed and sees no way she can fit in that mess.

Callie chuckles cutely, trying to think of the answer while Edric spotted a picture of Marie, Callie, Lucky, and himself. From the looks of it was the picture, they took it after getting the great zapfish back the first time. Edric smiles as he walked over and kissed her softly.

Callie smiles and hugs him tightly as she gives a small kiss to his cheek. "Worry less about that. Besides, Marie is going to pull you to her room no matter what."

"We both knew I would be sleeping there, but that doesn't mean you won't be joining us," Edric says as he moves his hand down her back, matching what she was doing with her tentacles.

Callie grins. "And now you can be human around here without a problem…just have to deal with the doorways," she says, chuckling a little nervously.

"Well, that and beds. They are inkling sized after all," Edric reminds before giving her a quick kiss on her ear. Callie clicks her teeth in a blushing surprise as he smirks and gives another kiss to her other ear and makes her click her teeth again. "I think I found something that I will make even Marie do now," he says grinning.

"You are making it really hard not to take you here and now," Callie says before picking him up and holding him in her arms and tentacles while laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I know very well about that, but I don't care. I love you and that is all that matters, isn't it beloved?" Edric asks cheekily.

Callie smirks back before they hear a throat clearing and look to see Marie standing in the doorway, looking somewhat disappointed. "Really?"

"I can't help it," Callie whines a bit, seeing that.

"At least get all his stuff in and help unpack," Marie half-heartedly scolds.

Callie groans as she puts Edric down and walks away, slumped over comedically as Edric brushes himself down and walks over to Marie. "Your teeth clicking…is actually cute and somewhat sexy to me."

"Sexy?" Marie asks. Edric smirks now as she stares at him before remembering what that meant. "Oh," she realizes as she blushes bright blue, even giving another click of her teeth that made him grin more and her blush to grow.

"You had Hai explain what that word means to humans, my waifu?" Edric whispers teasingly into her ear before kissing it.

Marie gives another click of her teeth as she tries to shut her mouth, but couldn't. "You are making things worse," she whispers back.

"I will stop for now," Edric says smiling, turning to walk after Callie before he felt Marie smack his ass.

Edric yelps and jumps before turning quickly and sees Marie pouting and looking annoyed. "What? I can't tease my mates?" he asks, holding a cheeky grin.

"You will see. Now come with me," Marie says before starting to lead him to her room.

Edric shakes his head before walking after her. His ears being able to pick up Callie grunting as she carries the many suitcases as she can up the stairs and even dropping two. But he stopped listening as Marie opens the door to her room and shows it was…cleaner and more simple than anything. Hardly any posters and mostly of herself, everything in a neatly stacked row in some possible organization, and bed cleanly made. Then he spots her own pictures hanging from the wall to see a few like Callie had of the whole group, one having only him and Caveira posing for one where they both look genuinely happy, and becomes surprised at the last one of them taken in his base. Where he finally told them everything with the crying and hugging he is doing with them…and also the timestamp of an obvious camera.

"I see…you asked Hai for a permanent picture," Edric sighs, looking through all of them again. "And only Caveira and me, huh?" he asks, stopping at that one and smiling at his first mate's smiling expression.

"We will be adding more soon," Marie says walking over smiling.

Edric gives a small chuckle. "You girls are the only ones who can make me cry like this," he keeps chuckling and wipes his eyes. "Dang it."

Marie, seeing this, pushes him onto the bed and the next thing Edric knew, he was laying on the bed with his head in her lap while she was stroking his head.

Edric sighs, leaning against her and closes his eyes. "I love you girls."

"He got upset?" Callie asks, bringing in a few suitcases.

"Come over and make him feel better," Marie instructs.

Callie smiles as she sits next to them and reaches out to pet his head. "Feeling better?"

Edric chuckles, keeping his eyes closed and just enjoying himself. "I was never upset…just that you keep caring this much about me…to even have photos without you in it."

"Well, now that you are here mate, you will never truly be leaving us," Callie says smirking before starting to rub his ear.

Edric hums, nodding along and sighing in relief. "So warm…"

"A little more then back to unpacking and then dinner. After that, maybe a movie or we get straight to that," Marie says looking to Callie with a smirk.

Edric keeps humming, enjoying their petting. "So much warmth…I never had this much before."

"I think we tamed him," Callie jokes.

Marie giggles. "He needs our warmth. And as good mates, we must deliver."

"As a mate, we must also take care of him and if he eats, he will have more energy," Callie suggests smirking.

Edric chuckles lightly. "I am still here you two…but that sounds nice."

"Oh, we know," Marie says smiling to him.

Edric keeps chuckling before nuzzling his head against their hands. "I love you two."

"So what do you want to eat?" Callie asks smirks as she turns into a squid and lays on him.

Edric hums, picking up and holding Callie. "Whatever you two make would be incredible," Edric says, rubbing her special spot.

Marie smiles before leaning down and kisses his head. "Then I'll get started. Callie, I expect you to come down and help."

"Three kisses first?" Callie requests.

Edric smiles down to her before holding her close and gives kisses to both her cheeks and head. "That payment sufficient?"

"Woomie!" Callie calls, wrapping her tentacles around his neck happily.

Edric laughs and hugs her back. "You're a lovable little squishy ball of fun."

"You are going to see how much fun after dinner. I guarantee that," Callie promises.

Edric smirks as he looks up to Marie. "And speaking of dinner…?"

"Come on Callie," Marie says smiling.

Callie sighs and rolls her eyes. "Man," she groans before jumping off of him and changing back.

"Got to say, kinda looking forward to seeing you both naked," Edric teases, walking with them to find the kitchen and dining room.

Both inklings blush blue as they start to cook and get their ingredients. "He's so cute," Callie whispers, looking partly to Edric as he sits down at the table.

"Just don't get distracted while making dinner. We want a good meal before all of our first time," Marie reminds.

Callie keeps blushing before they hear Edric sigh. "I haven't ever been in a house this big…or spacious. When…is Caveira planned to come in?"

"A few days. She said she will be pulling a few all-nighters for our schedules and arranging an open spot for several games for next month," Marie informs.

Edric nods and looks them over as they keep cooking. "She might be jealous once she comes over."

"Oh, she knew. I informed her what would happen," Callie calls. 'This is part of her punishment.'

"Too bad," Edric says wistfully, "Doubt we can make it up to her."

"We have our entire lives for that," Marie reminds.

"I mean this moment. Like it should be all of us," Edric clarifies.

"It's also a punishment for something that she did," Callie says, seeing no way around it.

Edric looks curiously at them. "Punishment? What punishment?"

"That is between us. You will learn about it later," Marie says.

Edric raises an eyebrow. "Girls."

"Leave it be for now," Marie says with the same tone she used when she seriously scolded Callie.

Edric frowns a little before sighing and staring at the table silently.

"It seems I am not the only one on the receiving end of that now, huh?" Callie asks sweat dropping.

"He can hear it afterward," Marie states.

"Let's just try to not make this awkward when we do our first time," Callie requests.

Marie nods before giving a glance back to Edric as he still stares at the table. "Hope he at least enjoys this now."

Edric sighs as he looks around before his eyes spot a picture on the wall. "Marie, Callie? Is this a picture of you both as little kids?" Edric calls.

"Kids?" both ask and turn to see him looking at one of the photos. "Wasn't that us winning that competition?" Callie asks.

"It is. That is us winning the folk singing competition. It's what started us on the path to becoming celebrities," Marie informs.

Edric hums. "You both look cute. Though you could be cuter with longer tentacles."

"Just cute?" Marie asks smirking as she continues cooking.

"Only I am allowed to be called adorable," Edric jokes before changing into a squid and super jumping to the counter in the kitchen. "And my voice counts as that. I am still miffed on the punishment thing though," he declares while pointing one of his tentacles at her.

"Be miffed later as we are more miffed at Caveira," Callie assures, a bit of a fire burning in her eyes when she spoke of it.

Edric puts his tentacles on his hips and raises an eyebrow. "What did she do that made you ticked off? It can't be that bad."

"It was leaving you alone for half a year and you being miserable in that state," Marie informs as she cut multiple shrimp cleanly through their hard shells all at once with a smack of the knife.

Edric blinks and looks to the side. "Oh. Well…that was mostly my fault for not going out as much or visiting the others either."

Marie gives him a frown that told him to stop and not make excuses for Caveira.

'I am with a very scary girl,' Edric thinks as he gulps a bit scared.

Callie slowly reaches out with a finger and pushes the knife tip away from him. "How…about we continue cooking and you can explore if you want?" Callie suggests, hoping they can all cool off by then.

Edric smirks before he jumps just like Marie has shown him right on top of her cap. "Would you mind if I stay here?" Edric asks.

Marie slowly breathes out and calms herself. "No. Not at all," she says in a calm tone.

"Love you my kunoichi," Edric says smirking.

Marie smirks at the sound of that nickname while Callie gives a sigh of relief.

Edric hums a tune as the two kept working. When they were mostly done he posed a new question. "So anymore pictures like that around the house?"

Callie hums happily. "There are baby photos of us."

"I want to see them," Edric says immediately.

Callie reaches up and pokes his nose with a finger. "Later sweetie."

"I want to see them," Edric says, making Marie giggle as he was reminding her of Callie now.

Marie now reaches up herself and pokes his head. "Later. He sounds like you with fries or chocolate salmon eggs," Marie teases.

Callie pouts cutely. "I do not act like that."

"I have recorded evidence that says otherwise," Marie informs smirking.

Edric lightly taps her head. "Now Marie, don't be mean."

"I can handle the rest. Go show our mate Callie," Marie says reaching up and grabs him before holding him out to Callie.

Callie smiles as she takes Edric before walking away with him. "Let's go see my mate."

"I am very interested in seeing this. I want to know what to expect from our kids," Edric says looking up to her.

Callie looks down at him and nuzzles him against her cheek. "It will be something like that. But…you are human."

"Hai ran a few simulations. Most conclude they will be more like you girls than me as you are the mothers," Edric informs.

Callie giggles and keeps nuzzling. "Everything is uncertain right now. Besides, it will still be a surprise."

"He is basing this off of the data we found about your species reproduction. It's a lot like my species. Kinda scary how similar our species can be," Edric mentions.

Callie hums and gives a small kiss to his cheek. "Then it would be fun once we have one."

"He is basing this off the fact that the egg in you would be fertilized by me, but still keep the base source species. Aka, inkling," Edric says.

Callie smirks. "So…that would mean if you are human or inkling, it won't matter?"

"Well, it kinda matters because fertility and virility reasons, but that is mostly it. Though it could be more of a hybrid species like the liger was," Edric explains.

Callie then stops in front of a picture and holds him up to it. "I wouldn't mind both," she says as she shows him a picture of both her and Marie lying in a little bed as tiny squids.

"Ok…I can no longer solely hold the title adorable in this family," Edric admits.

Callie giggles as she moves onto the next picture. "Nope. Once the squishies are born, you will lose the title."

"I already have to both of you," Edric adds.

Callie gives another nuzzle. "Nope. Because, to us, you are the most adorable thing ever."

"Alright, the title of the most beautiful things to my eyes then?" Edric offers.

Callie grins. "Yes. That would fit us."

"Fit you? It was made for you," Edric says smirking.

Callie gives another kiss to him. "Easy. Or I won't be able to hold myself back."

"Are you right now?" Edric asks as she strokes his head.

Callie smirks. "No. Not yet. Now, how about this one?" she asks, holding him up to another picture of her and Marie crawling around as baby squids.

"Aw," Edric says, making her smirk harder.

"Winning the title still?" Callie asks.

"You won it," Edric admits.

Callie giggles and brings him to a lower picture of them playing together and even looking like Callie was trying to talk. "My first word."

"What was it?" Edric asks.

"I am told it was Mawee," Callie says giggling a bit.

"It fits and Marie already has that look," Edric says chuckling.

Callie giggles along. "Yeah. The look that she probably patented from that point forward."

"Since we have talked about it, how many rooms can be turned into bedrooms for squishies?" Edric asks.

Callie hums. "About a few. We have so many storerooms for our stuff so we can move stuff around."

"Do you have one already picked out?" Edric asks, looking up to her.

Callie turns him around and points him to one before opening the door a very spacious and filled room with a large window. "How's this? It's filled with a lot of things, but we can make room elsewhere for it."

"You have a lot planned out already, huh?" Edric asks.

Callie sighs and hugs him tightly. "With you…you made things possible. So we want to give back. And yes, we planned out a lot."

"Let's head back to eat," Edric says, before turning back into an inkling and picks her up.

Callie smiles and hugs him around his neck. "Yeah. That's most of the cute pictures."

"For this hallway," Edric says before carrying her back to the kitchen to find Marie had already prepared the table for them.

Marie smiles as she sees their faces. "So how did it go?"

"Mawee," Edric says smirking to her.

Marie groans and facepalms. "Really?"

"I saw that photo, yes. And I also saw where you may have patented that look of yours," Edric says smirking before chuckling a bit.

Marie slowly shakes her head before looking to Callie. "You had to show him that one."

"It's right next to our baby picture," Callie reminds.

"Still," Marie sighs. "Now he knows my stare."

"Have known it for a long time. Like you are doing it right now," Edric informs starting to eat.

Callie gives a forgiveness smile and Marie sits down across from them. "So?" Marie asks, watching as Edric ate.

"It's not as incredible as you are love," Edric shamelessly compliments.

Marie slowly smiles as Callie gives her a bigger smile. Before they both turn and watch as Edric ate happily as ever. "Better than those protein bars, huh?" Callie teases.

"We don't use that word here. By the way, do you still keep in contact with Ms. S?" Edric asks stopping.

"We do. She is nice and all," Callie says smiling.

"Should we send them a thank you in some way because it was through that job that we ended up together," Edric inquires.

Both girls look at each other and wonder. "Maybe a surprise? You said you had…weeds…was it?" Callie wonders.

"Weddings?" Edric asks,

Marie nods smiling. "That was it. How about we have one?"

"Well, that's a big thing. Like costs a lot of money for location, decorations, food, drinks, and everything," Edric says.

Callie smirks. "We don't need anything that grand. Besides, it's a fresh new thing. Others won't know how it's supposed to be."

"I will and if we do it, then it means that we are bound to each other until death do us part," Edric informs.

Both girls hum, watching as he ate little by little now. "Well…you are our only mate and doubt we would ever choose another," Marie admits.

"But you said such things were commonplace amongst inklings," Edric says finishing.

"We did. But I doubt we would find another inkling like you. Or human for that matter," Callie clarifies.

"I can guarantee the latter part of the statement," Edric says watching them eat.

Marie nods, eating small bites. "So…maybe we can do an inkling version."

"You should learn more about a wedding first before deciding how to proceed on this," Edric advises.

Callie shrugs. "We can ask Hai later."

"We shall as well," Marie says finishing her meal and gets up and takes her plate and Edric's.

"Want help with the dishes?" Edric offers.

Marie shakes her head. "I got it. Callie, make sure to clean up too. Edric…why don't you get washed up and we can see you later in my room?"

"…where is the bathroom and shower?" Edric asks after a moment.

"Callie," Marie orders, hearing her hit the plate too many times, hearing her finished.

"I got it," Callie says before taking Edric by the hand. "Now we have multiple bathrooms in the house, but for now, I will show you the closest one to Marie's room," Callie says.

Edric smiles. "That would be nice. Thanks for everything by the way."

"Thank me when I and Marie come to your room," Callie says suggestively as she leads him to the bathroom.

Edric smiles and gives a small chuckle. "Yep. You two are the sexiest inklings around…Caveira included. Don't let her hear that she's second because she isn't."

"There is no talk of that in a family. That is a general unspoken rule in inkling society," Callie informs, leaving him there to get ready.

Edric smiles and gives her a quick kiss. "Good. Because I don't want that to ever happen," he says before shutting the door behind him. Edric proceeded to go over and started to take a shower and as he washed up uncertainty and nervousness start to creep into his mind. As he finished and started to dry off, he found a kimono hanging on the wall with a note on it. 'Ready when you are.' He blinks as he wonders, "When did they get in…oh right. Marie is a kunoichi. That's going to make surprises hard," Edric says slipping on the kimono, which was quite comfortable. He took a few moments to steel his nerves for what is to come.

"Something wrong?" Marie's voice comes from behind him.

Edric yelps and jumps before turning and sighing relief. "Just you. Don't scare me like that," he voices, looking over her own kimono outfit.

Marie looks over his outfit and sighs. "Come here," Marie says pulling him over before starting to fix his kimono to where it was properly on.

Edric smiles as he looks himself over now to make sure it was sitting comfortably on him. "Thanks…"

"Nervous?" Marie asks as she grabs and holds his hand.

Edric gives a small chuckle. "That easy to read, huh?"

"I have a good reference to look back on from when you worked at the studio," Marie says before kissing his cheek.

Edric smiles before giving one back to her. "Thanks for everything."

"No, thank you," Marie says petting his head as she sees he was relaxing now before leading him out towards her bedroom.

Edric gives a sly chuckle as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. "And your kimono doesn't look half bad either," he compliments, looking over the almost simple design and style with different tints of green. Almost as if it was inked from her own weapon.

"Thank you. I thought you would like it as you are also wearing one of mine," Marie says smirking to him.

Edric smiles and looks over his own, seeing it is a copy of Marie's kimono. "Callie?"

"She has her own and don't worry, we will go shopping for your own soon," Marie says before Edric picked her up like a bride.

Edric held a smirk as he walks toward her room. "Then how about being a little official?"

"How so?" Marie asks, liking how he was carrying her.

"Just this moment. Plus, the guy is supposed to carry the wife into their new home," Edric chuckles at. "A little silly tradition."

"I don't mind. You can carry Callie down when we next eat. Sound fair?" Marie asks as they near their room.

Edric nods before giving her one last kiss. "Sure," he says before opening the door and finds Callie staring and smiling at the pictures on the wall. Her kimono almost like Marie's but with a shade of red and light pink. "Reminiscing?" he asks, putting Marie down onto the bed.

"A bit. Kinda thinking back and wondering when did I start falling for you," Callie says.

Edric smirks. "Let's see. Was it the time you felt sorry for me or the time when I promised to protect you?"

"I think…I am not sure actually. It was before that promise, but I can't put my tentacle on when," Callie says thinking as Edric watch Marie starting to let down her tentacles to his surprise, almost like Callie has hers.

"I think you have plenty of time for that later. For now, it is finally time for what we have been waiting for so patiently," Marie says.

Edric gives a small smile to her as he then walks over to Callie and slowly grabs her hands. "So are you ready?" he asks softly, pulling her towards the bed.

"I believe so," Callie says.


	28. Chapter 28: Living the Dream

Edric slept soundly. He was feeling so nice and warm, where he even felt something holding onto him. He then frowns as he was awoken by the sound of an alarm clock. He tries to reach over blindly but he realizes he can't move his arms at that point. "Hai…turn it off," he groans, wanting the noise gone.

"I got it," Marie says before reaching over with a tentacle and smacks the top.

"Huh?" Edric groans, opening his eyes and sees two blurry white and pink figures in front of him. "Wha…oh…" he slowly realizes as he now remembers that he moved in with Marie and Callie.

"Morning," Marie says moving up and kisses him.

Edric gives a soft smile back as he kisses her as well. "And sleepy Callie?" he asks, giving a small grin.

"Not roused at all. I think she may be trying to relive what we did last night in her dreams," Marie says, gently pulling his head into her chest.

Edric gives a small chuckle as he hugs her back. "I wouldn't blame her."

"I think I will follow her example and not get out of bed for a while to hold onto you," Marie informs, having her tentacles wrapped around him.

Edric hums, keeping a tight grip around them. "That does sound nice. But we are going to use the hot springs, right? I feel like I can use a soak after last night."

"Yes, we are also going to be bringing out the good stuff to drink as well," Marie says, making Callie's head start to rise.

Edric smirks. "I think you said the magic words," he teases before kissing Callie's forehead and cheek. "Sleep well sexy?"

"We talking alcohol or sweet drink?" Callie asks a bit tiredly.

Edric kisses her again. "Maybe a bit of both. I want to try some Ink-Shoe Grape."

"Oh?" Callie asks smirking as Marie looked very happy.

"Well, I think it is time we started to get up with all of us awake, don't you think?" Marie asks, running a hand down Edric's naked inkling body.

Edric hums teasingly. "Well…there is enjoying this morning a bit more," he suggests, smirking over to them.

"Round three?" Callie asks.

Edric chuckles and gives her a small teasing kiss. "Maybe. Or we could relax…this is honestly one of the best mornings ever."

"And why is that?" Callie asks smirking, rubbing him with her tentacles.

"Well, for one, I have two of the most beautiful things with me in bed," Edric says.

Marie giggles, making sure she has a grip on his arm. "And two?"

"This bed is very comfortable and warm," Edric says looking up at her.

Marie smirks over to Callie. "What do you say, Callie? Rest…or fun for our dear mate?"

"I am up for either," Callie says before feeling a hand on her rear.

Edric hums, giving a small squeeze. "Tempting on each. I think we all can be pretty relaxed with both."

"You are pushing me to round three," Callie says smirking.

Edric looks over to Marie and still holds a smile. "Well?"

"Round three," Marie says smirking.

"Round three wins," Edric says playfully before grabbing Callie who clicks her teeth happily and kisses him back. Leaving Marie to giggle and crawl over.

* * *

Marie hums a happy tune as she is making breakfast now. Edric yawns as he slowly walks in before blinking to see Callie with her head on the table. "Callie?" he asks carefully, walking over to her and rubs her back.

"I feel very good," Callie says smiling.

Edric raises an eyebrow as she raises her head to smile at him. "You sure?" he asks, still rubbing her back.

"Yeah," Callie says before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Marie smiles as she turns her head and looks over to them. "Breakfast will be ready in a few. So sit down and relax."

"Want to sit in my lap?" Callie offers.

Edric grins before picking her up and sits down with her on his lap. "How about this?"

"Works for me," Callie says smirking as she leans back.

"So what should we do today? Should we go out shopping to get Edric a few kimonos of his own or do you want us to help you train for your upcoming turf wars?" Marie asks, bringing waffles to them.

Edric hums. "I'm going to need a new outfit anyway. And then maybe some training too."

"We will have a set. You know Marie, my little sister is an apprentice seamstress," Callie says.

Edric smirks. "Am I going to meet your family?"

Marie frowns hearing that. "Come on. We have to let them know sooner or later," Callie says, leaning back on Edric.

Edric raises an eyebrow, looking to Marie. "Is something happening with yours?"

"She kinda butts heads with her little brother," Callie reminds.

Edric hums, wrapping his arms around her. "How bad?"

"Last time, it almost devolved into a turf war," Callie says.

Edric blinks as that is making his mind go back to the history where turf wars were actual wars. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Marie and he are opposites in many ways. She is a sniper while he is a splatling for example," Callie informs.

Edric snarks a little. "Caveira and he might get along."

"He is also a know it all," Marie says, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Correction," Edric starts. "She will destroy him."

"Marie, you both have to end this fighting. We have a mate now and sooner or later, you will have a squishie," Callie reminds, eating on her waffles.

"Uhhh…Marie?" Edric asks, looking to her as she places a plate for him.

Marie breathes in with that one. "I will try. Also, Caveira has to meet Linkin. He tried hitting on her, it didn't end too well," Marie begrudgingly says at first before smiling.

Edric then smiles too. "Well duh. I won't expect anything less from her."

"Marie is smiling because of Caveira shutting him down. Now come on and eat," Callie says training to feed him his waffle.

Edric hums happily and eats away. "Sit Marie," he says with his mouth full.

Marie complies and takes a seat. "So after this, we will go visit my sister in town and, while we shop, we should let our families know in private messages about our new status," Callie says.

Edric smiles as he eats away, watching the two discuss all this.

"Ok. So before we change into our street clothes, let's get a picture of us in the kimonos we have and send it out with the messages," Marie suggests.

Edric grins. "Sounds like a great plan," he says as Callie eats the last bits of her waffles while Marie goes to set up the cameras. Then Callie gets up and Edric follows while they set up their clothing and Marie walks over, standing on the other side of Edric who was still wearing one of her kimonos. "This is fine, right?" he asks, pointing out their kimonos.

"Yes. After all, we are close to the same height now," Marie says, putting her tentacles up in her usual style.

Edric leans over and kisses her cheek. "You look just as beautiful with them down."

"I know," Marie says cheekily as Callie ties hers up in her usual style as well.

"Am I good?" Edric asks, getting Marie and Callie to look him over.

"Yes. And don't ever question it," they both said.

"So we going to stand side by side so that the picture has a good view of us?" Edric asks smiling. They both wrap their arms around him and make him lean forward a little before giving a small hand salute of their signature stance. Then Edric sees the cameras go off and he blinks before smiling. "That answers that."

"Now time to change into our street clothes," Callie says before she uses her tentacle to smack Edric's rear in a flirtatious way.

Edric grins before grabbing her tentacle and gives a slow yank. "Can I watch?"

"No. As you also have to change and all your clothes are in my room," Marie reminds.

Edric gives a slow squeeze. "And? Means I can watch you."

"You can," Marie says smirking at him.

Callie pouts and Edric gives her a kiss as payment. "That hold you off for now?"

"Send a message to your sister before we leave Callie. Let her know we are on our way and the message about our mate," Marie reminds, leading Edric away.

Callie sighs before grabbing all their squidphones and starts to send the messages.

* * *

"So what is your sister like Callie?" Edric says as they started to hike down into the town.

Callie smiles. "Ah…a bit of a fashionista," Callie admits, adjusting her shades.

Edric smiles. "Would that mean she can make something custom for an inkling?"

"Well, she can help, but she is still apprenticing under another," Callie reminds.

Edric hums as he looks around the entrance to the town. "Maybe one day, we can have a family gathering. Everyone," he says, looking to her and then past her to Marie.

Marie frowns hearing that, but Edric couldn't see that under her mask.

Edric chuckles. "It would be fun. Meeting everyone. It might be different too, considering what you two are to me right now."

"Let us get settled first," Marie informs.

Edric hums before sighing. "Going to be my first time back in the games."

"We will make sure you are ready for it," Callie says, removing his hat and running her hand through his short tentacles.

Edric hums happily and leans against her. "Thanks for the help. But maybe do me a favor in my first match?"

"Which one? Caveira says you will be playing multiple that day," Callie says.

Edric smiles. "First one. Can you girls also be with the hosts, hosting along? It would make me smile to impress you again like the last time I did a turf competition."

"That we most likely can not do with off the hook, but we will see you after your matches for a surprise," Marie informs.

Edric sighs. "Too bad. I really wanted to impress you. But if so, I need a brand new outfit. Make myself look like a new player so they can't figure it out."

"That will not work," Marie informs.

"Why?" Edric asks.

"Because Caveira is going to start advertising your return soon," Callie informs.

Edric shakes his head lightly. "Yep. That's her."

"Look on the bright side. Your fans will come out in droves," Callie reminds, putting his hat back on as they near a shop. "This is it. Are you ready?" Callie asks.

Edric sighs carefully, trying to relax. "Yeah."

Callie nods as they enter. A small bell rang, announcing their presence and a younger inkling, wearing a purple dress that when with her tentacles that were also purple and looked like what Edric read was the wave style, standing behind a counter. "Callie!" the girl calls.

Callie smiles. "Hey Laila," she greets, rushing over and gives a small hug over the counter. "Missed you."

"I have missed you as well big sis. I also got your text. Where is my new brother-in-law?" Laila asks.

Edric steps forward as he takes off his cap and sunglasses. "Hi there," he says, giving a wave.

"Welcome to the family. Now, I know Callie can be quite the handful, but she is very loyal and lovable," Laila says, making Callie start to turn blue.

Edric smiles. "Yeah. I know that feeling already. I wouldn't trust a lot to her if she wasn't."

"Laila," Callie growls under her breath as she clenched her teeth.

Edric chuckles and smiles at her. "So…I guess you don't know me that well, huh?"

"Should I? And Marie. I was not really surprised seeing you with Callie in the picture. You both always stuck together. I guess you both even found a mate together," Laila addresses.

Marie hums and smiles. "Wasn't hard. We both care for him and he cares about us."

"I always got the feeling you had different tastes in mates though," Laila says.

Now Edric grew interested in the sound of that. "Really? How so?"

"Laila, you know what I will do if you answer that one," Marie reminds.

Edric raises an eyebrow at her before smiling at the sweating Laila. "Guess not, huh?"

"No, I know better than to get on Marie's bad side. So you want to get your mate some kimonos like the two of yours?" Laila asks.

"That is the idea. He was wearing one of Marie's in the photo," Callie says smirking.

Edric smiles over to Marie and she gives a roll of her eyes as she smiles back. "It was the only one that can fit him well."

"Well, let's get to work then," Laila says, getting out a tape measure and comes out from behind the counter to measure Edric. "Should I also make plans to make new kimonos for you two? When you have squishies on the way?" Laila inquires, starting to measure.

Edric looks back at the two and they both blush a little blue at the sound of that, though Callie seems to have more of a smile out of it. "Yeah. Just in case, but don't make it already stretched out."

"It's not a question of if, but of when," Laila simply states as she continued working.

Marie rolls her eyes. "Just get the measurements."

"I will get to you two in a moment," Laila says, writing down numbers.

Edric smiles at the younger sister. "So how is the rest of Callie's family?"

"Our youngest two are still with father and our mothers. Our middle brother says he wants to go to Inkopolis and join some team. I think they were called Frontier or something," Laila says, causing Edric to look to Callie.

Callie gives a sweat dropping shrug and Edric sighs. "Well, I heard they are tough. Maybe he would be an amazing player."

"He is no Callie or Marie I think. Maybe a few years training under grandpa would get him there," Laila says.

"Grandpa?" Edric asks, curious if it is the same grandpa he knows.

"Yes, the same grandpa we introduced you to. She knows about squidbeak like the rest of the family," Callie explains.

"Oh. Good. So…they know about you two…" Edric tries to word carefully.

"They know about us being agents and what recently happened," Callie says.

"My little brother wants to become an agent like them," Laila says, moving onto Callie.

"What does he use and we are talking about the one who wants to join that team, right?" Edric asks.

"Yes, and he uses a roller like Callie. The two of them were born stronger than most of us," Laila says.

Edric hums. "That explains a lot."

Callie sticks out her tongue cutely at him as Laila moves onto Marie. "So do you have any in Edric's size or will you need to make them?" Marie asks.

Laila smiles. "I can remake one for it."

"I actually was wondering if you could make me a few," Edric says.

Laila looks to him curiously. "How many do you need?"

"Four. You might want to write this down," Edric says, letting her finish up with Marie before she was ready to take notes. "A red one that has a fire-like design, a blue one with a water wave-like design, a pink one with a flower-like design, and a green one with a cloud-like design," Edric lists off.

Laila smiles as she writes it all down before turning to the two. "Your mate has good tastes."

"Pink is to match Callie and green is to match me, isn't it?" Marie asks.

"Maybe," Edric informs cheekily.

Laila giggles. "Like I said. Good tastes," she says before going back behind the counter.

"Let us know when they are finished, ok Laila?" Callie requests as they started to put back on their hats and shades.

"Will do. Now I won't keep you from having fun with your mate and possibly making me an aunt," Laila says.

Edric suddenly snarks as the two blush heavily and frowns at her. Laila only gave a smile and giggle as she gives a wave at them. "It was nice meeting you," he says, waving back. "Come by to have dinner with us sometime," Edric offers as the three left.

Laila nods and keeps waving. "I will. Maybe bring more of the family."

"Not my brother!" Marie calls.

Laila just grins as Marie sighs and facepalms. Edric smiles beside her before patting her back. "Hey, it's okay. It will work out fine."

"Time to head home. We promised something for Edric," Callie says.

"You did?" Edric asks confused, trying to remember it.

"Yes, time to train," Marie says.

Edric blinks before remembering that. "Oh." He then realizes what he is actually facing now. "Oh."

* * *

"Having fun?" Marie asks, lowering her charger after having splatted Edric for the tenth time in their training area.

Edric slowly wipes his face as he sighs in relief, appearing at a spawn point. "This feels so refreshing. Though, still a bit painful every time," he notes as he looks at the ink splotches of where they have been fighting for this round.

"You are getting faster. That time, you almost made it past Callie before I shot you down," Marie says smirking.

Edric smiles before looking to Callie going back to her spot. "Well…you two are very good. Doubt I would surpass you girls, but I sure as hell I will try."

"We know. Now come on," Callie says, readying her roller for him.

"So tell me, how did Marie get you to have green ink for this? Did she convince you, you two flip a coin again, or did you just want to see me in your colors?" Edric asks, trying to distract Callie a bit.

Callie rolls her eyes amused. "We figured using the easier colors would help to know where you can avoid and dodge. But you won't have that much of an advantage during the turf wars."

"I have more of an advantage there with you on roller defense and Marie on sniper support," Edric flatters.

Callie blushes happily before sighing. "Come on. Let's see you make it past us."

Edric smiles before rushing forward. 'No way this will work,' Edric thinks as Callie gets ready to swing her roller.

Callie grins as she swings hard and sends ink flying right above him. She looks down as she prepares to slam the roller down on him as he slides up to her, only for him to get back up and come face to face with her. Callie then squeaks and clicks her teeth as he wraps an arm around her and kisses. Marie even put off by the move as she tries to look repeatedly through her scope and then her own eyes before Callie is suddenly turned around as he holds her against him. "Oh…that was his plan."

"This is a bit unfair," Callie half-heartedly complains.

"All is fair in love and w…" Edric was cut off as he was splatted by Marie's shot.

"A valiant attempt," Marie says, putting her rifle down.

"One more before we call it a night?" Callie asks.

Edric groans as he comes back up again. "Yeah. Let's go."

Callie smirks as he walks up to the starting point. "Just so you know, illegal…but we will allow it with training with us."

"You only allow it because you want it," Edric teases.

"He has you there Callie," Marie chimes in.

Callie gives a smirk back. "You didn't deny you want some flirty fighting too."

"Oh, don't worry. I am patient and, after this, we have dinner, good drinks, and the hot spring," Marie reminds.

Edric smiles. "Can't wait for that one."

"You said we will be drinking the good stuff too," Callie reminds.

Edric, hearing this, took off again.

Callie just grins and swings hard, having him dodge the wave of ink as he slides again. Callie then tries to smack her roller onto the ground and run after him, but he fires his own ink in her path and slows her down as it flies past her roller. Edric then gets up as he moves from cover to cover, dodging all the shots from Marie. Though, when he tries to run up the ramp, he realizes he got stuck at a snail's pace and looks down to see the ink layer her shot left behind. Edric starts to fire at the ground as he tries to run again, but a shot from Marie sends him back and feels the roller hit him from behind, splatting him.

"Better than last time," Marie says, starting to come down from her vantage point.

"Ow," Edric groans, coming back up and stretching. "Okay…you said dinner?"

"Yes, also we have to get up early tomorrow. We have to go pick up Caveira tomorrow," Callie says before walking over and picking him up and carries him away.

Edric blinks as he is carried off. "Can I at least call her?"

"She is very busy. I rang her up and she didn't answer. I was using your squidphone," Marie informs, seeing his suspicious look.

Edric hums. "At least I know she isn't trying to avoid you…yet."

"Oh, she did that. Since I found out about what she forgot to do. She was afraid of what we would do, but that punishment is now over," Marie informs.

Edric just raises an eyebrow at her and crosses his arms.

"Would you like to help make dinner?" Callie asks before kissing his ear.

Edric smiles at her. "Yeah. And I can finally get you to try something else other than pancakes and waffles."

"What about what we made for dinner last night?" Callie asks, sounding somewhat offended.

Edric gives a playful poke. "I will make a hot meal for you and you will like it."

"Marie, our mate says he wants to spoil us," Callie says smirking.

Marie smiles and pats his head. "Let him. Besides, hardly had human food so maybe we can try some."

"Well, I will make do with what we have to make something good," Edric says before kissing Marie.

Callie pouts that she didn't get her own kiss from that. "Where's mine?" she asks, pulling him in front of her.

Edric smile before kissing her as Marie guided Callie the rest of the way to the kitchen while Callie deepened the kiss greatly and wrapped her tentacles tight around Edric. "Alright, Callie. Let him down. Besides, we need to work while he cooks," Marie reminds.

Callie whines a bit setting Edric down and follows Marie out to the dining room.

Edric smiles before starting to grab whatever he can for his human recipes and tries to listen in to what they are doing.

"And with this song, we knew. A unit you and I would look back," Marie reads what hey had so far.

"I think we should change it to 'we'd look back'. To keep a better flow," Callie suggests.

Edric hums as he takes a peek behind him to see them looking over a paper or two.

"Yeah. Tell me, looking back on our memories, what is something we did back then when we first started to love him?" Marie asks.

"Shudder, I think," Callie says.

"Hum," Marie says, thinking on it for a bit. "Why the song has our memory shudder?" Marie suggests.

Callie hums as Edric got back to work on making dinner. After finishing, he came into the dining room to see many papers crumpled up and thrown onto the ground. "Having trouble writing your new song?" Edric asks.

"A bit," Callie informs.

Edric smiles comfortingly. "Well, you can't always make a good song just like that in one night."

"We have been working on it for a week," Callie corrects as they are served food.

"Like I said," Edric reiterates before leaning over and kissing both their lips. "You'll figure it out soon," Edric says chuckling as he went to get his share.

"You laugh, you're my life. And I think I love you…" Callie says to herself, recalling a few memories before writing that down that statement.

Edric grins and pushes the plates toward them. "Eat up."

"Take a break Callie," Marie says smiling.

"So we breaking out this good stuff now or at the hot spring?" Edric asks.

Marie smirks. "At the hot springs. Don't worry, it would be very good drinks."

"Will it affect us in bed?" Edric asks bluntly.

Both of them smile at him. "Depends. How drunk do you want?" they both ask.

"Not getting me drunk girls. Remember what I said so long ago. You need to get me drunk before I tell you more about humanity's darker side and that isn't happening," Edric says smiling at both.

They both look at each other before smiling and slowly look back at him.

"You are very welcome to try. You have years ahead of you with me," Edric reminds.

Now they both grin at the thought.

Edric hums as he suddenly had one of the papers in his hands without them noticing. "You girls misspelled a word. Heh. Silly mistake, huh?" he chuckles, showing them the word and they both smile and blush while Callie takes the paper back and corrects it.


	29. Chapter 29: Setting Things Back

Edric groans as he picks his head up, hearing loud knocking noises from downstairs. He smacks his lips as he slips out from Callie's and Marie's grip and tentacles before putting on a robe and heading downstairs. "Geez…what time is it?" he yawns to himself before reaching the door and opens it. "Hello?" he yawns and looks tiredly to whoever is there.

"Edric…" he hears and blinks the bright view away till he sees a certain inkling. "Wow…you look…really relaxed," Caveira notes as she looks him over.

Edric slowly smiles before pulling her inside and shuts the door behind her. "Missed you," he whispers, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too," Caveira says.

"Got everything set up?" Edric asks before helping her bring her bags in.

Caveira nods as she smiles at his state. "Yep. You are all set to play the turf war. Just don't lose."

"Callie and Marie are drilling me. If that doesn't help me win, then the other teams deserve the win," Edric says before reaching down and gropes her rear.

Caveira clicks her teeth in surprise before smiling lightly. "You are becoming very bold."

"Why not? We are at that stage, are we not?" Edric asks.

Caveira smiles at him before it slowly becomes a frown. "So…I guess those two really enjoyed you. And you did as well," she guesses, looking away ashamed that she deserved not being there as his first.

"Well, you are here now. Are you feeling up for it?" Edric asks suggestively.

Caveira still frowns. "Aren't I still in trouble? They did say for a few days once you got here."

"It has been a few days," Edric informs picking her up.

Caveira immediately hangs onto his neck as he carries her away. "What about Marie and Callie?"

"Also upstairs. They are still out. Do you know where your new room is?" Edric asks.

"Should be…" Caveira starts as she looks around while they go through the hallway. She then spots one blank door and points. "That one," she says before Edric slides it open to see it as a partially barebones bedroom except for a few boxes on the side. "Yeah. This is it," she says before clicking her teeth when he places her on the bed.

"Well, shall we get started?" Edric asks.

Caveira slowly smiles before standing up again and kissing him. "Yeah. Been dreaming of this really."

"Well, I have had some practice so get ready," Edric informs.

* * *

Marie hums happily as she cooks waffles. She had noticed signs that Caveira had arrived and figured she was spending time with Edric.

Callie yawns as she comes down the steps and stretches. "Morning. Where's Edric?" she yawns again, sitting at the table.

"Caveira got here this morning. Either they are walking around having fun, relaxing in the hot spring, or trying for a squishie like we did last night," Marie informs.

Callie clears her throat at the sound of her here. "I see…"

"She has been punished enough," Marie says, adding another waffle to the stack.

Callie sighs before hearing thumping and looks to the stairs to see Caveira walking down in her normal clothing, a giant smile on her face as she looks blissfully innocent. And right behind her is Edric as he gives a small smirk while patting her back and petting her tentacles.

"Nice of you to join us," Callie says.

Edric chuckles as he helps push Caveira along when she skips in her step, helping her sit down next to him. "Well, we would have joined sooner but…"

"Human?" Marie asks, finally leaning out of the kitchen and looking to see Edric. "Oh…my ink…you owe us," she says, pointing at him.

Edric gives a flirty grin. "Later, next time. Just thought Caveira should enjoy what she missed out on these last few nights. Besides, she knows my human side a little more than you two. So it makes sense."

"Edric, please change into inkling form. We are expecting some of our family sometime soonish. And knowing some of them, they like to surprise visit," Callie says.

Edric smiles as he grabs the bracelet before slipping it on and changes forms right before them, Caveira still having her blissful smile before the two notice how much she is twitching as she tries to get comfortable on her seat.

"Something the matter?" Marie asks.

Caveira gives a slight laugh before leaning on Edric as he wraps an arm around her. "Just a lot of make up time…I wouldn't mind more."

"Can't sit properly after what happened?" Callie asks smirking.

Edric gives such a knowing grin that Marie smiles along as well. "Well…he's a little bit bigger as a human…more forceful," Caveira giggles happily.

"We have seen it," Callie informs.

"But not experienced it," Edric points out as he smirks at them.

"Don't push it. We don't do one-ups in this family," Marie reminds, waving a spatula at him.

Edric winks at her. "You will both get a shot with me as a human first chance we get."

"I don't want that. I just want my Edric," Callie says, sighing happily in a small daydream.

Caveira hums and nuzzles her head against Edric's chest. "Wait until you try it and then say that again."

"She means that she doesn't care about which form I do her in. As long as it is me, right?" Edric asks.

"So after this, we are back to training. Caveira, want to join us?" Marie asks.

Caveira smiles and looks up to Edric. "Well, he does need training at a high rate of fire weapons."

"Mostly I have got training in dodging and making it past without firing. I also suspect they are going a bit easy on me," Edric informs.

Caveira smirks. "How about facing a large number of ink shots heading your way?"

"Haven't trained with that since I was training with Tsunami in the pods," Edric informs.

Callie smiles all the while. "Then time to get back into the full range…all at once."

"Let's do it, ladies. We want our mate to absolutely school in all of his matches," Caveira says.

"No trying what you did yesterday with me," Callie says smirking.

"Oh, you mean when I came up behind you?" Edric asks smirking.

"No, not in bed," Callie clarifies.

Edric just gives a happy grin as Caveira kisses his cheek. "You're much happier than before. You're usually not this excited or happy."

"It's only seven. Give her another half hour," Marie says smirking.

"More like ten minutes," Caveira chimes in.

Edric didn't let her finish as he leans in and kisses her, slowly running a finger along her ear. Caveira clicks her teeth as she shivers in return while Callie sighs, watching the two.

"No hogging," Marie says before pulling Edric to herself and kisses him.

Edric chuckles into that before also stroking her ears and makes her eep in surprise. Callie slowly sneaking up behind him and grabs his shoulders without him noticing. "Yeah, you have to handle all three of us," Callie whispers into his ear before starting to kiss them.

Edric pulls them both away and leaves them daze as he strokes each of their ears. All the while, he looks to Caveira as she daintily drinks some warm coffee. "You want to join this group? Get some last kisses and ear stroking before we go?"

Caveira, smirking, brings out her weapon. "That answers your question, love?" Caveira asks smirking.

Edric smiles before letting go of both squid girls and lets them fall to the ground. He then walks over to her and gives a peck on her lips. "How about we get going, huh? Maybe we can beat them to the field?" he asks, nodding his head back to the two.

"It's three on one," Caveira informs smirking.

"Can you handle the annoyance on top of us?" Callie asks smirking.

Edric hums before reaching out and touches the black ring around her eyes and slowly traces it. "I think I can handle her just fine."

"Oh, so you think I am the weak link, huh?" Caveira asks, her smirk promising to splat him many times.

Edric gently smiles at her. "No. Just that I stayed long enough with you to know your tricks. And I missed you on the field."

"Oh, you are so splatted for that one," Caveira informs, revving up her Splattling in anticipation.

Edric grins. "Yeah. I missed this."

"Alright, no more dallying," Marie says walking by, grabbing her charger.

"Pink or green?" Callie asks with her roller in hand.

Marie and Caveira both grin at him. "Make him pink," they say at the same time.

"Like his love," Callie says smirking, referring to her pink outfit.

Edric chuckles. "I think they just want to see me pink like my blush."

"Maybe we d…" Marie stops, hearing the doorbell ring. "Who wants to answer?" Marie asks, sounding like she really didn't.

"What's wrong? You know them?" Edric asks.

"I have an idea who it may be," Marie says.

Edric hums before walking over to the door as Marie partially steps away out of view. "Hello?" he asks, sliding open the door.

Standing there was Laila. "Hi," she greets.

Edric smiles. "Hey there. Umm…I'm kinda out of the loop and…who are they?" he asks, looking behind her to see a few more inklings, all of the different sizes and one as a squid carried in a girl's arms.

"That's my and Callie's mom and dad and our younger siblings," Laila informs as he let them in.

"Callie, your family is here for a visit!" Edric calls.

Callie smiles as she gives a wave. "Hey, guys." Edric smiles before suddenly Callie was gone from his view by a blur and he looks to see two slightly bigger inklings hugging and nuzzling her.

"My baby," the female says happily.

"Quite affectionate, aren't they?" Marie asks, joining Edric's side.

"Your parents like that or a bit more reserved?" Edric asks, shutting the door.

Marie smiles. "Formal."

"So tell me about Callie's parents while they are busy," Edric requests as the two smallest join the dogpile.

"Well, they are teachers, Callie's mom is Lily and her father is Gardener if you can believe it," Marie says a bit amused at that. "Lily is my aunt by blood if you are wondering. You have met Laila already. There is Alder. He is the one Laila told you about who wants to join Frontier. Then there is the second youngest Troy, he recently started school and then there is Helena…where is she," Marie says before walking over to the pile.

Edric hums as he looks over the squid pile before crying out as something smacks into his face and covers his vision. "Help! There's something soft and squishy on my face!"

Caveira smiles as she walks over and helps him pry off the squid as it wiggles in their hands. Edric blinks before looking to the squid and stares as it wiggles its tentacles happily up at them. "Is this a…?"

"Hi Helena," Marie greets.

"Hi!" Helena greets in a very high squeaky voice.

"So this is Callie's youngest sibling. I am Edric. I am the lucky one who Callie decided would be her mate," Edric greets.

Helena gives a high pitch cute hum. "You look good enough."

"He is more than good enough. He is the love of my life," Callie says, finally managing to get up.

Helena holds out her tentacles to him now. Edric gives a chuckle before taking her into his arms and hugging her. "She's so cute."

"Callie, you got someone climbing on your back," Caveira informs.

"I know. That is Troy," Callie says feeling him climb up in his squid form.

"Climbing Mt. Callie, huh?" Edric jokes.

"Oh, shut up," Callie says, playfully glaring at him.

"I remember you climbing something like that as well," Edric reminds smirking.

Callie starts to repeatedly slap his shoulder as he laughs at her pouting reaction. "Quiet. No one needs to hear that."

"I want to," Helena says.

Edric immediately steps away from Callie and puts Helena on the ground. "Well, you can climb now."

Callie blushes and frowns as her parents chuckle at watching their daughter and her mate's antics. Edric smirks a bit, letting Callie know he was about to say something to embarrass her on purpose so she reaches over and clamps his mouth shut with her fingers. "No. You may not."

Edric gives a smile behind her hand and chuckles.

"You've been very quiet Alder," Marie says.

"Isn't he the one you said is a fan and wants to join Frontier?" Caveira asks.

"Yeah, and here is his chance to make a good impression on their leader and one of their aces," Marie teases Alder.

Alder slowly looks over to Edric as he laughs at having Helena climb up his back and onto his head. "Uhhh…hi!" he calls, giving a very obvious nervous wave and smile.

"No need to be shy. We are family now, aren't we snuggle squid?" Edric says, turning to quickly address Callie, making her turn blue.

"Yeah…family…" she says through gritted teeth at his attempt at embarrassing her and gives a seethed glare at him.

Troy chuckles as he made it to the top of Callie. "Snuggle squid."

Edric grins and points to him. "See. He gets it."

"Callie the snuggle squid," Helena calls smirking.

Edric snickers as Callie fumes angrily at him and Troy waves a tentacle in front of his face. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Edric's smirk grew as he tried to contain himself, but with Caveira, it was clear as day she was about to laugh at Callie's expense.

"Callie, catch me!" Helena calls before jumping towards her.

Callie cries out and quickly catches her, leaving Edric laughing and hunched over, holding his stomach. "This is one of the best families ever!" he laughs out, almost on the verge of falling over.

"Want to see something cool big sis?" Helena asks.

"Huh?" Callie asks looking at her sister before she transformed into a very young-looking human, making Callie gasp, her anger forgotten.

Edric smiles as he lets his laughter die down and leans down to her height. "Wow. I'm guessing this is the first time changing forms?"

"First time sis has seen it. I managed to finally do this last week," Helena says hugging her.

"Aw," Edric daws as he chuckles. "Congratulations. Isn't that nice Callie?"

"Oh, look at you. You are so cute and you have some cute little dimples on your cheeks," Callie says focusing on her little sister completely now.

"This will be a while," Marie informs, moving to stand by him.

Edric chuckles and looks at her. "That, I have no objections. Let her enjoy herself."

"So you want to join us, huh?" Caveira asks, talking to Alder.

"Looks like Caveira has him covered as well," Edric says, leaning onto Marie's shoulder.

Marie smiles and slowly wraps an arm around his shoulder. "And this will be you one day."

"Which one?" Edric jokes.

Marie chuckles along before seeing his curious expression. "Something on your mind?"

Edric hums before looking up to her. "Should I tell what I am to them?"

"Save for later," Marie suggests petting him and he goes slack in her arms.

"So…where do I start?" Alder asks curiously, making Marie and Edric look over as Callie was still gushing.

"You impress X during training and we will put you in C team for your first match," Caveira informs.

Alder perks up. "Oh. That doesn't sound too bad," he says happily.

Caveira suddenly grins and seems to gain a shadow around her. "Oh, X will enjoy thrashing you."

"Hey, Snuggle squid, can you come over here and show your mate some love?" Marie asks.

Edric gives a loud snark as Callie gives a glare at her above Helena's head. 'Not you too.' She sighs and points to the inkling in front of her. "Busy gushing over my little sister. Who's a cute little inking girl?" she gushes, giving some pinches to her cheek and makes her laugh.

"What about me?" Troy asks still on her head.

"You'll get your turn," Callie assures, poking him playfully.

* * *

"Bye," Edric says waving goodbye to Callie's parents and siblings as they left.

"Bye, mister Edric," Helena waves over her mother's shoulder.

"It's brother Edric!" Edric calls after them before Callie closes the door.

"They were nice," Caveira says relaxing, having spent all day with them.

Both Callie and Marie look at Edric and see him still smiling and tearing up now. "They were literally the happiest family I have ever met. And that's saying something considering I'm me."

"Come here," Callie says before proceeding to hold him.

Edric keeps giving small laughs as Maire joins in the hug. Caveira smiling at him from her seat before sighing and getting up. Her walk towards him telling the two she is getting close before she hugs him as well. He then gives a small chuckling laugh as he looks to Marie. "So…when are we going to meet yours?"

Marie quickly starts to frown. "Marie," Callie says, as if going to start lecturing her.

Marie bit her lip a bit before sighing. "Soon…ish,"

Edric smiles and wraps an arm around her, hugging her tightly. "I'm sure they will be great."

"My brother won't," Marie says before signaling Callie to pick him up.

Callie rolls her eyes before picking him up in her tentacles and arms to carry him to the couch. "Let's relax for now."

"Since it is too late to train then we will be reviewing some of the latest turf wars matches," Marie informs.

Edric hums contently in Callie's grip. "Is it watching matches?"

"Yes. Caveira, start putting in the recordings," Marie instructs.

Edric sighs as he leans against the girl. "So warm…"

"You will pay for spreading that nickname around later," Callie informs, petting his head.

Edric leans up and kisses her cheek. "Worth it."

"The snuggle squid talking about payback?" Marie asks, sitting by them.

Edric chuckles and Callie gives a playful tap to his head.


	30. Chapter 30: Comeback

Edric takes a deep breath as he checks over his dualies. A quick look around lets him see Tsunami with her roller, giving some test flicks, and two other members of the team with a shooter and charger guns. Already, they have marked themselves for the respawn generator and are now standing by the pipe as they wait to finally be called. "Heh…been a while off the field guys. So forgive me if I am a bit rusty," Edric chuckles and makes the two smile. All except Tsunami who gives a comforting one with her knowledge.

"Hey everyone. It's that time again. Off the hook here live from Inkopolis," a voice calls, and the TV mounted on the wall turns on showing Pearl and Marina.

"It's time for a full day of turf wars to celebrate the ending of fall!" Pearl calls excitedly.

"And good news for all you team Frontier fans out there. They are playing all day today," Marina informs.

"We have also been informed that a mystery player is going to come back to play today as well," Pearl informs.

"We got another classic match to start off with as well. It's team Black Tar vs team Frontier. Pearlie, why don't you give some backstory for our new viewers and those who have been out of the loop for a bit," Marina says, showing they were doing some color commentary before the match started.

Pearl nods before the background shifted to show the screen divided in half with both team's emblems on different sides. "The rivalry between these two top contenders has been going on for a few years now. It all started a few years ago when the original four members of team Frontier entered the Zap cup tournament. They were an unknown team and came out and dominated team Black Tar hard in the first round before going on to win the tournament. Ever since then, these two teams have competed hard. Despite being such a young team, Frontier has never once backed down to the better established Black Tar. Over the last few years, both sides have traded blows in the matches against each other. In fact, it seems both like to challenge the other more than any other team in the league. Currently, the score stands at one hundred and fifty-three wins for Black Tar and, for team Frontier, one hundred and fifty-five," Pearl informs.

"Seems things are getting heated already. It looks like some of the clubs are already talking some trash," Marina says before the background shifts again, showing a camera on a crowd with inklings wearing merchandise of both teams.

"No doubt it's because of a comment that team Frontier made online," Pearl says as an image appeared behind them that reminded Edric of a tweet appeared saying, 'A match tomorrow. But please, it won't be a match. Black Tar will just be getting wrecked like usual.' "Strong words, don't you think?" Pearl asks.

"Very strong words. Strong enough to provoke this response," Marine says, showing a new one, this time with the emblem of Black Tar at the end of the username. 'Wrecked, huh? Alright, put your money where your mouth is. I will beat your team and your mystery member in tomorrow's opening match and make it my eleventh straight win against your team in a row.' "These messages have gotten a lot of hype from both sides' fanbases. Many are interested if the Tron, one of the aces of Black Tar, can pull off his proclamation or if Caveira's boast will come true."

"Alright then. Time to get it started," Pearl says as the music started to play and a light show started. "For team Black Tar, we have William…Tiny Que…Link…and last, but certainly not least, Tron!" Pearl calls out, announcing each member one by one as they made their entrance shooting out from the pipe to the cheers of the audience as the land on the starting platform in the middle of the field.

"You guys ready?" Tsunami asks.

"Let's take them down a peg or two," the girl with the shooter says smirking, pulling down her visor.

"Now from team Frontier, give it up for Valley!" Pearl calls and the shooter jumped into the pipe to be shot out as well. "Zip!" Pearl calls before the charger player enters the pipe following. "Tsunami!" Pearl calls, signaling for Tsunami who followed.

"Alright. Time for my entrance," Edric says smirking as the music suddenly stopped and soon new music starts playing. "Oh. Caveira…you sneaky inkling. Snuck into my music listing," he laughs as he approaches the pipe and jumps in.

"Inklings, put your hands and tentacles together. For the fourth and final player for team Frontier! Back from the grave, I give you Edric!" Pearl yells into the mic.

Edric launches out of the pipe with a super jump and land alongside his teammates to the roar of the crowd as his song played and they all got hyped. Edric half expected the platform they had landed on to move back to take them to the starting positions, but the platforms didn't move as he noticed a mic in Tron's hand as he looked at Edric with a bit of contempt. Getting what was about to happen, Edric motioned for the crowd to quiet down a bit which everyone saw as the cameras were zoomed in on him. He then gestured to Tron saying, 'You have the floor' after the crowd had quieted down.

"Well well well. I was told that Frontier had a mystery player. I didn't expect them to bring out you. So what grave did they dig you out of old man?" Tron asks and Edric now understood Tron wanted to talk smack to them. He had gotten the feeling that Tron had a bit of an ego, but did not expect it was this bad. "You see, the game has changed a bit since you last played. Now Black Tar rules the field and your 'rising' star is yesterday's news. So why don't you go back to your retirement home before you throw out your back old man and humiliate yourself," Tron says, getting up close to his face, trying to intimidate and humiliate Edric.

Tsunami just frowns with Valley and Zip doing the same. But Edric hardly gave a reaction as he stares back with an eyebrow raised. The audience and their supporters slowly leaning towards the screen and being on the edge of the seats now.

"He has no idea the true age of Edric," Callie laughs as Marie nods alongside her while they watch this opening. "Though, don't let him hear that. He's still…what did he call himself before he left?"

Marie smirks. "Badass."

Edric, to Tron's surprise, starts chuckling at that and motions the camera crew to give him a mic. The crew soon hand him a mic and back out as they could feel the tension. "Oh, that is adorable. Caveira told me that she needed me to help settle business. She told me that someone had an ego and was acting like a spoiled brat on the field. I didn't quite believe it at first, but now I see that she was right, I am glad she called me up to take a break from the projects I have been working on for a while now. You call me old man, that is fine with me boy!" Edric says, starting to talk down to Tron, getting several calls from the audience in support. "I want you to apologize boy for even thinking we are in the same league. When I come out to play, I am out here playing my heart out and having fun. From what I saw, you come out to get your picture taken as you flop around on the field. So you can try hyping me up as much as you like for a fight, but it's not going to work. I'm not going to fight you this morning, I am not going to fight you tomorrow. I have no interest in fighting you because you are beneath me. You're like a bug and I would crush you beneath my Tentatek brand shoes. Now I will tell you what I am about to do. Being an 'old' man like you say, it's my job to teach the 'younger' players. So I am going to school you today and show you how to play this game. I hope you are ready boy as class is in session," Edric informs before doing a mic drop right in Tron's face.

Tron's eyes twitch as Edric backs over to his teammates and gives them all a high five while the audience and Frontier supporters cheer like crazy. "Nice," Tsunami chuckles as the platform started to move back.

"As I said, it is time to school them. Bring your A-game you three as the class is in session," Edric says smirking.

The platforms start to move into position as Tsunami and Edric took the front while Valley and Zip step up behind them. With Valley stepping behind them as she seems to be kneeling and ready to pull up her gun and fire. Tron and the other members seeing their placement as even Tron got confused. 'A shot from there…no way she can reach.'

The buzzer starts to sound out, ticking down the clock. Edric just gives a smirk while feeling Zip get closer behind him, the shadow below him having his foot up. Once the last buzzer sounds out, Black Tar immediately ran while shooting where they can, hoping to paint their area with every respawn. But Valley did the opening shot on their side. A blast of blue ink came out of the charger and left a long wide trail to the edge. Edric then feels Zip's foot hit and push hard onto his back, his feet instantly sliding across the ground. Tsunami grunts when she felt the same from a spin kick and sent her flying right after. Edric cheers as he jumps over the edge and fires at the ground, creating a large puddle of ink that he lands into. Tsunami landing right after and starting to roll her roller across the ground, charging ahead down the middle. A trail left behind her as Edric follows close behind.

Instantly, every one of Black Tar went charging for the two. But as the two inklings faced many ink shots and explosions, they met up in the middle of the field. Tsunami then suddenly turned to the side and lets Edric jump out, Tron quickly stopping before their ink as Edric kicks his gun out of his hands with a flying kick and starts to fire away, splatting him instantly. Edric quickly sliding over to the next as he fires both ways and keeps the other three cowering only a little as they try to fire back. But he goes for a roller user and kicks her roller away before spinning behind her as their ink splashes mostly on her. With her shrieking out after he shot her in the back and being splatted. The last two try to aim and fire but Tsunami quickly comes back out and rolls across the far one as they both kept their attention on Edric. The last member looks behind to see the splatted teammate and turns back to see Edric rushing him and kicking both the dualies in his hands away. Edric then smashes both of his own dualies into his stomach and sends him upward off his feet before firing and splatting him in the air.

Edric grins as he blows the excess ink off of his guns. "Lesson over."

The audience's cheers shook the stage as Edric quickly jumps into his ink and swims away. Valley and Zip already doing work in the other side areas as Tsunami and Edric rushes over to Black Tar's side and kept them pinned. Even if jumping down or super jumping, they would be quickly splatted as Edric rushes in and knocks their weapons out of their hands and shoots them immediately. And if any of their ink makes it, Tsunami would be rolling over it before they can use it as a landing point. Already, the match was one-sided with Edric and Tsunami fighting away all of the team members while Valley and Zip kept painting away from the now smaller battlefield. This leaves Edric and Tsunami to both paints and fights them off but it mostly consisted of them waiting for one of them to be brave enough to jump down now. They even lost some of their inaccessible areas for Frontier to get to with some ink bombs or well-placed shots.

Already, the field was filling up with ink and now Valley and Zip had met up, walking to each other as they look around and shrug. They don't have any other place to paint. So they simply and calmly walk over to the contested area, giving some shots here and there to some places they missed. The battle was long over after Edric came out with his disarming move.

A sudden whistle sounds out over the field and everyone finds their weapons can no longer fire. All of them then looks up to the screen and now everyone became shocked that Frontier's spawn point was still only having that one charger shot and a few ink blots. While the rest of the field was completely covered in blue ink.

"So, victory snack after this?" Edric asks the three and they all smile and nod happily. Each one of them starting to walk away back to their spawn point as Judge looks over the field with a glance and quickly chooses Frontier as the winner. The crowd already cheering before it was even announced.

* * *

Edric sighs as he waited. He had played twelve matches that day, winning all of them, and now Caveira said he had an interview with Off the Hook alongside Callie and Marie.

He reaches up and pulls off the helmet he had on that he stopped noticing after a while. "…I'm going to need the biggest massage and spa night ever," he groans and stretches as he cracks his back. "Dang it. It has been a while," Edric says before heading into the studio and stops. He then smiles as he head over. "Ms. S," Edric greets happily.

The older jellyfish smiles as she reaches out and hugs him "Aw. You've grown. Certainly a lot different than when we…well, fired you. Sorry about that by the way. But now look at you. Tell me, did you get a girl?" she asks, almost in some disbelief, he made it this far.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to thank you. As it was because of that job, I found my mates," Edric says smiling at her.

Ms. S smiles at him. "Well, I am glad you found them. Do I know them at least?" she asks curiously.

"There you are. You were supposed to meet us before we got to the studio," Callie says walking up.

"You can say that," Edric says to Ms. S as Callie leans on Edric's shoulder.

Ms. S gives a small laugh as she looks over Callie. "In all my years, I thought I would never see one of the two biggest stars going with someone as strange and wonderful as you. Who is the other?"

"Well, you know me and Marie, we always share," Callie says happily.

"Then there is Caveira, but I bet you already figured since we were dating at the time I was working here," Edric adds.

"You two were the cutest couple. Honestly, I wish I had a man like you. I have never met someone as honest and hardworking before you came along," Ms. S praises.

"Is trap and his girl still working here?" Edric asks smirking, making Ms. S chuckle.

"Only her. They actually had a little squishie and he's taking care of the little one at home most of the time," Ms. S explains.

"Aw, good for them," Callie says smiling.

Edric smiles and chuckles. "Have everyone stepped up their work after I left an example?"

"They refer to it as the impossible standard," Ms. S informs.

Edric laughs as Callie giggles along. "I will tell you, the moment they try even the basic steps during their 'break' times, it would feel like a breeze."

"So aren't you going to ask how the concert went since you were playing during it?" Callie asks.

"How was the concert?" Edric asks.

"It was pretty great. I think they really liked our new song," Callie says very happily.

Edric smiles. "Think you and Marie can give a private one? No flashing lights or anything? Just your singing?"

"We do that for you whenever we are together," Callie teases before kissing his cheek.

Edric grins happily before seeing Ms. S giving a small laugh. "Well, it has been great meeting you again Ms. S, but we have to get to the interview."

"Stay in touch, ok?" Callie asks before she leads Edric away.

Edric still held the smile as they walk off. "I am now wishing she was my grandma."

"Where did you find him?" Marie asks, taking a drink of water as she sat on a nearby couch to the stage.

Callie smiles. "Talking to Ms. S. Catching up."

"She asked if I found a girl. I told her about us," Edric adds smirking.

Marie smirks now. "You're going to love this interview."

"We coming out about us being together?" Edric asks.

Callie smiles and kisses his cheek. "You'll see. Come on," she says pulling and then pushing him ahead as she stops with Marie stepping up beside her. "First him…then us…did you get her here?"

Marie nods, giving her the water. "Yeah. She will be here in exactly one minute. Which is how much I gave her," she finishes with a toothy grin.

"Good evening everyone," Marina says to the camera.

"It was an intense day of turf wars with many great matches and one of the original four of team Frontier making a dramatic comeback to the scene playing twelve matches back to back and winning them all. Everyone, give it up for Edric," Pearl introduces and Edric walks onto the set, smiling and waving as he makes his way over to one of the empty seats. Pearl suddenly slams her hands on the table between them. "So, tell us. How does it feel to be back in the games and kicking all kinds of tentacles?"

"It feels good. I have missed playing," Edric answers in a relaxed tone.

Pearl now grins. "So…there is talks of you and Caveira still together. But she was mostly working in the city and you were hardly seen. And then there is Lucky, your other team member who hasn't been seen for a long time. The question is, who's the lover?" she declares, pointing dramatically at him. "Confess!"

"Before I do that, I must clarify something first and put a rumor to rest for good," Edric says before clearing his throat and looking right at the camera. "No. The rumor that I haven't been playing because I got Lucky pregnant is completely false. I have been working on a few projects that have been keeping me very busy. And for those wondering about those projects, you will learn what they are in an exhibition," Edric informs.

Now Marina smiles and hums. "So…the answer? I bet you like them both, even if Lucky is still not seen since these games started."

"I kinda no longer have a lover, but I do have a few mates now. And before anyone asks, they chose me. Personally, I always thought they were out of my league. So instead of telling you who they are, let's bring them on stage. Girls, do you mind?" Edric requests.

"Oh, we are the one who feels that we are out of our league for you," Caveira clarifies as she walks up onto the stage and sits by him. "Hey," she says happily to him as she leans on him.

"Where are the others Caveira?" Edric asks.

Caveira smirks. "They will be here in a moment. Oh, did I forget to mention, the Squid Sisters are here to knock out an interview and meet the famous Edric first hand at the same time," she says as Callie and Marie step up and leans over the couch, smiling down at them. "And…while passing by…they told me something."

Edric raises an eyebrow and looks up to them with a curious smile on his face. "What is that?"

"Yeah. Spill it. What's the big mystery here?" Pearl demands.

Both girls grin before looking down to Edric. "Question, you haven't heard the song, right?" Marie asks.

Edric chuckles. "I was busy cleaning house."

Callie grins before pulling out a paper and giving it to him. "Lyrics. Go ahead and read them," she says and he starts to look it over, imagining the words in their voices. "We didn't want to mention it on the stages as of yet because we wanted to say it when the time is right," Callie explains, looking up to the two new hosts. She then looks back down to Edric as his hands slowly shake and twitches while he holds the paper and they see him tear up under his shades a bit.

"We made this song because of you. After all, we wouldn't have gotten this far without you Edric," Marie confesses as he slowly puts the paper down before he reaches up and pushes up his glasses to rub at his eyes. "And you wouldn't have given us the inspiration if you weren't there with us."

"Well…um…this is quite a bomb dropped on us," Marina says as the Squid Sisters joined Edric on the couch.

Edric gives out a chuckle and a small sniff. "How can you girls always make me cry so happy?" he laughs, getting a hug from the two with Caveira smiling at them from the side.

"Well, that answers that question. So it is time for the Q&A part. Audience, please message us Offthehooklive and have a chance for your question to be answered, and please try to keep it classy as that increases the chances that the staff will give us the question," Pearl informs, turning to look at the cameras.

Edric, hearing that, took one of the water bottles on the coffee table in front of them and opened it to drink from it in preparation for this. "Ok, our first question is, 'Edric, do you know what Lucky is up to? I am a huge fan and hope to see her playing for team Frontier soon'," Marina reads off.

"Actually, no. I don't know what she is up to. Last time I saw her, she was taking a trip to train or something like that. She was very vague about the details before she left…and I can feel this question coming so I will preempt it. I most likely would have known out of all of Frontier as Lucky and I were roommates before she left," Edric informs.

"Alright. Next up, 'I must admit, I am a bit shocked to find out that you and the SquidSisters are together. I know that you and the SquidSisters starred together in an advertisement for Tentatek brand shoes a few years ago, but is that the first time you met them in person and if not, what is the story behind that?'" Pearl reads. "Oh, this one sounds juicy," Pearl adds smirking.

"To start off, no, I met both the girls in person well before that. Before even Frontier was formed even, but before I tell the story, Callie, Marie, you want to say anything?" Edric asks.

Callie smiles and looks over to the camera. "Simply put, we thought he was just another inkling and didn't give him much thought. It wasn't until, literally a day or two later, did we really pay attention."

Marie gives an equal grin. "And no. Caveira was already his. We ended up with him much later," she explains as if expecting the question.

"I remember it quite differently. The first day I met you in person was the day I started working in this very studio as a hired hand," Edric says, getting many surprised looks from even the younger workers of the studio. "This was before I even met Caveira. Now, I won't go into details about how I was hired as it is a policy of the studio and, even though I no longer work for them, I still respect them enough to not reveal that, but I digress. I was brought in and was ushered to the group of hands that were on break at the time. When I entered, I was very surprised to see you two and the stage. Now, they talked about an in-studio joke which I made a comment and I believe your exact words to me were, and I quote, 'Oh, that is a good name for it. We were trying to find a good name for it. Nothing good came up. But trap, that's not bad. Nice job new guy,' after overhearing me call him a trap," Edric informs, looking at Callie to see if she remembered.

Callie gives a snicker. "Yeah. We spent about a week trying to figure out a good name and you did it in seconds."

"After that, I blushed in embarrassment as I was very shy back then and you took it as a cue to tease me and find out what is under my shades," Edric adds.

Callie giggles. "Well, you did become interesting. It wasn't really until the next day did we try."

"Really? As I remember, on the same day, I found him holding his face in his hands too embarrassed to even talk after you teased him," Marie reminds.

Callie gives a faked appalled look. "I seem to remember you also teasing him…and then us feeling sorry for him," she says soberly as they look to Edric. "All because we picked up and tried his lunch for the day."

"Let us not talk about that part. I would rather not remember it," Edric informs, hanging his head.

"What about his lunch?" Marina asks interested.

"Well…all he had to eat for the first day were these truly disgusting candy bar-like food. They were so bad, that Callie gagged and nearly puked after trying a piece," Marie informs.

Callie groans and hangs her hand over the side of the couch. "Thanks for reminding me of the taste."

"After that, we sort of took on the roles of big sisters to him, trying to watch out for him and, somewhere along the way, we kinda fell in love with him," Marie finishes.

Edric slowly smiles and tears up again. "You girls are always the best to me…" he tries to say before wiping his eyes again.

"And before anyone asks, Edric can get very emotional and loving," Marie adds, patting his head.

Caveira chuckles and leans over to kiss his cheek. "And he always does his best to make sure this little happy family stays happy. Even in the worst of times, there is always a smile on his face. When it comes to us, we mean the world to him."

"Ok. Here is another one. 'So who is the head of your family?'" Marina asks.

"Marie," Edric, Callie, and Caveira answer in near unison.

Marie blinks and she looks between them all and shrugs. "It was obvious between us."

"I bet you are a…" Caveira started before Edric put a hand over her mouth.

"Squishies watch this show Caveira," Edric reminds.

"Next question, 'Edric, you came out moving faster and dodging like it was no one's business. Have you been doing special training while doing these projects of yours or is your new agility a result of said projects?'," Pearl reads.

"It is not a result of the projects. It's being trained by Marie here. She may not look it, but she is a kunoichi," Edric answers.

Now everyone on the stage looks confused by the term as Callie and Caveira roll their eyes. "Something like a ninja, guys," Callie explains.

"Oh," everyone says at the same time.

"Kunoichi is the name of a female ninja. Shinobi is the male counterpart," Edric adds.

"Oh, here is a good one. 'Edric, after today, are you back to playing matches or will you go back to your projects for a bit longer?' I think many of your fans want to know that as well," Marina says, reading off the message on the screen.

"The projects are mostly done now. I no longer need to work on them so much I won't be able to play. All that is left is some behind the scene talks and contracts are all. So yeah, I am back to playing matches now so I will be rotated in and out of the rooster now. Now, I have a question for all of you. Would you all like to see a shirt with the quote, 'Class is in session boy!', in our merch?" Edric asks.

Pearl and Marina look to the screen and immediately sees all the answers pulling through on Frontier and their show's feed. The six watches as an overwhelming majority were saying yes. "Well, that settles that. Caveira, best get to work on that," Edric says cheekily to her.

Caveira gives a playful smack on his back and makes him grunt.

"Oh. Here's one I am wondering. 'Edric, will you be giving training outside of the team for those slick moves of yours? And I mean even the ones for kicking the guns away?'" Pearl reads and smirks. "I am wondering if I can do those moves too now."

"Don't ask me. Ask this one here. She is the head of the team after all," Edric says pointing at Caveira.

Caveira gives a toothy grin. "You have to join to even reach that level."

"Ok, so here is another one from team Icy Squids. 'Edric, we have recently started up our own team to compete and were wondering if you could give us some tips on how you started training for your matches at the start of your career?' Marina reads.

"My training when I first started training? Ok, that is easy. Every day, I did one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, and ran six kilometers or for around six point two miles," Edric informs very seriously.

"How…?" Pearl slowly tries to ask. "How are you surviving?"

"The diet is how. You need to eat a lot of protein and vegetables along with that workout to balance it out. Also, don't do it all at once. Spread the workout out over the course of the whole day and if you start to feel sick or very weak, stop right there and rest and cool down. After a while, when you feel you are doing this routine very easily, you should consider what to specialize in from there. For me, my body is naturally agile so I focused on that playing to my strength," Edric informs.

Pearl hums and taps her chin. "So that means I can do it. I might draw it right up after the show. Onto the next," she says cheerfully, pulling up another. "'Edric, have you had any trouble with your relationships? Especially Caveira?'" Pearl hums and looks to him as he bows his head slightly, somewhat looking troubled. "Do you have trouble? Like ever?"

"Not really, except when she goes into the workaholic mode and is so absorbed in her work, she forgets to eat," Edric says smirking.

Marina gives a soft smile. "And those two?" she asks, nodding her head to Callie and Marie.

"I have no complaints," Edric says smirking more.

The two hosts stare at Caveira as she sweats under the gaze of Callie and Marie, trying not to act obviously.

"Another question. 'Is there an ongoing struggle for the position of matriarch for you three?'" Marina reads.

"Nope," Caveira answered quickly, leaning against Edric to drive the point home.

"So Marie is uncontested?" Pearl asks.

"Yep. No problem here," Caveira says quickly, hoping to get by this question and move onto the next.

"Caveira had to be shown her place in the hierarchy," Marie comments and Callie giggles.

Caveira hides her face in her hands hearing that.

Edric smiles and wraps an arm around Caveira, pulling her close. "She's a good girl to be with. No doubt about that. But, Marie is more experienced in almost everything. So I won't doubt her wisdom."

"Next question. 'Edric, after hearing about these, what sounds to be legendary, bad bars, I am curious. What were your living conditions back then? Care to elaborate?'" Pearl reads. "How bad were they to deserve all that?" Pearl adds on curiously.

"Well, the commute was about two hours from where I lived to get to work. I lived outside Inkopolis before, but when Callie and Marie made me their mate, they very 'strongly' insisted I move in with them," Edric informs trying to be vague.

Pearl hums and leans toward them. "So…really tough, huh? How tough was it? Like campfire levels of tough? Living in the woods as roughing it?" she then notices their stares. "It's what I heard from others who went camping."

"Kinda," Edric admits.

"You were living to almost a camp in the woods levels of bad? How did you survive out there for so long before you got that job?" Marina asks, almost sounding concerned he had to live like that.

"I am not going that deep into my personal life. I mean, I am allowed some privacy," Edric says nonchalantly.

"True," Marina voices. "But you can't help us or the viewers to be this curious. So what can you tell? And there was talk, I believe, from others who overheard you, Callie, and Maire about how you bought those dualies and almost went broke. So…what can you really tell us about how you lived?"

"Paycheck by paycheck. I took a risk with my dualies and it turned out well is all I will say," Edric says smirking.

"Well? You worried us to no end when you do stuff like that," Callie accuses, poking his side and makes him jump and squirm.

Marie smirks. "And we keep worrying that you might lose. We know you will win, but the worry is still there."

"This big sis mode or this mate mode?" Edric asks, looking between them.

"What do you think?" they both ask smirking and poking his sides at the same time.

"Mate. That is mate mode," Marina concludes and watches as Edric chuckles and pokes them back, making them laugh and lean away.

"It is kinda hard to tell sometimes," Caveira comments smirking at the two.

"Moving on. Next question is, 'Edric, you keep teasing us with these mystery projects of yours. Can you give us any hints at them?'" Marina reads.

Edric smirks as he hums, considering it.

"Come on. Give everyone something," Pearl says as his girls recognize that look.

"Caveira, have our patents gone through?" Edric asks.

Caveira smiles before reaching over behind the couch and pulls out a bag that she reaches into. "Let's see," she says, digging into it. She then pulls out a paper and tosses it to him. "One…" she starts before tossing more papers. "Eleven," she says, returning to digging and pulling out a pile to slam it down on the table between them. "And fifty."

"That was a simple yes or no question," Callie says sweatdropping.

Caveira sticks her tongue out at her as she smirks at Edric's expression. "In other words, yes."

"Ok then…I won't give many details, but I will say that one is in the entertainment field and the other is in power," Edric says.

"Tease!" Pearl calls, pointing dramatically at him.

"I know, but will leave it up to your imaginations for now," Edric says smirking.

The interview went on like this for about another hour before Pearl read off another. "Alright. Sorry to say, but we only have time for one last question. So here it is. 'Edric, why do you wear your shades and can we see what is under them?'" Pearl reads before smirking at Edric.

"Geez…before I answer, how many asked this question?" Edric asks and the viewscreen became full of comments like that question. "I see…" Edric says inhaling deeply as if steeling himself. "Well, I have a form of dyslexia and my shades are specially made to handle that," Edric informs telling his cover story. The girls just look at him with sympathy, wearing a mix of worry and pride on their faces for him making through this.

"So since you all requested it," Edric says, closing his eyes before reaching up and pulls off his shades. He then looks at the camera and opening his eyes, showing them all his cyan-blue azure eyes.

Pearl whistles a catcall as she gives teeth clicking to him. "Now that looks like a catch any girl would want."

"Just remember girls, we were here first," Marie jokes.

"That means you are willing to share?" Pearl teases.

Callie smirks. "Watch yourself. We make sure the girls he has deserve him."

"And that is all the time we have. I am Marina," Marine says seeing the time.

"And I am Pearl. And say goodbye to our very very special guests," Pearl says, gesturing to the group across from them as they give some waves.

"Stay fresh," Callie and Marie both say, doing their signature pose.

"Hope to see you all in our chat rooms and in the field for our turf wars. If you will go spam 'Class is in session Boy!' TeamBlackTar. And goodnight everybody!" Edric says, trying to mimic the tonight show classic outro.

"It's actually two o'clock in the morning," Marina corrects, looking at the time.

"Good morning everybody!" Edric corrects laughing before sighing in relief as the on-air light turns off. "I don't think my heart could have taken much more," Edric says before crashing back onto the couch sighing.

"You tired?" Callie asks smiling at him.

"This is one of the longest interviews I have ever given," Edric groans, laying his head back.

Callie smiles and pets his head as Marie gets up and talks to Off the Hook and what appears to be their manager. "Just a little business, then we will take you home," Callie assures.

"Yeah, a performance from both of our groups would be good," Marie agrees with the manager as Marina gets a bit giddy.

Edric sighs and looks to Caveira. "I am actually somewhat giddy to head back to the base and show you, girls, something. Plus, have to grab a few things."

"You can do that later," Caveira assures as Marie and the Off the Hook manager come to an agreement and they left.

"Alright, will give you all the details about that later," Marie says as Callie taps Edric who nearly nods off.

"I will carry you if you want," Callie offers.

Edric smiles and changes into a squid, letting Callie pick him up and carry him against her chest. "So warm…" he sighs out happily.

"You best not drop him," Caveira reminds as the three head down to get into their car.

"We should be saying that to you," Marie warns, giving a light tap to her back and staying behind her.

Caveira goes quiet as they get into the car and the driver pulls out of the studio, Edric already asleep in Callie's arms.


	31. Chapter 31: Game Time

Edric yawns as he awoke the next morning. He slowly opens his eyes and turns his head to see Caveira sleeping against his side, only wearing her underwear and he smiles at the sight. Then feeling something brush up against his back and looks to see Marie nuzzling her cheek against his arm. "Woomy…" she whispers happily in her sleep.

"My girls," Edric whispers, trying to maneuver himself to have some leverage.

Edric yelps as he slips out of bed. He quickly comes up and sees the two still sleeping. His eyes tracing over Marie's form and smiles as he sees her in a kimono for sleepwear. He then starts to walk out and open the door, but stops as he bumps into Callie who was prepared to knock on the door. "Oh…hey."

"Oh, up so soon?" Callie asks smiling at him before pulling him out of the room.

Edric smiles and kisses her ear, making her jump. "Yeah. Wanted to at least make something for you girls."

"A little late for that. I already made breakfast," Callie informs, holding him against the apron she was wearing.

Edric smirks. "Waffles?"

"Yes, come on. Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Callie asks, leading him downstairs.

Edric nods as he rubs his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I got to carry you all the way home and held you while we slept," Callie says getting downstairs and starts to give him his share. "Want to watch TV while we eat?" Callie follows up with.

Edric shrugs. "Why not?" he says walking to the couch.

Callie smiles and leans on him after he sat down with her. "Comfy?" Callie asks.

Edric nods and wraps an arm around her. "Yeah. These are the days I am looking forward to."

"I do as well," Callie says before they feel someone put their hands on their heads.

"You left," Edric hears and looks up to see Marie standing there, haven't changed out of her clothes just yet.

"Didn't want to wake you," Edric says smiling up at her.

"You aren't an early riser," Callie says turning on the TV to see some highlights of some of yesterday's turf war matches.

Marie gives a light tap to them before sitting down beside Edric. "So what are we watching?"

"Going to see if anything good is on and, if not, dip into the movies and before you suggest it. No horror movies," Callie says firmly.

"You're cute when you cuddle up to me," Edric teases smiling.

"Let me know which," Marie says going to get food.

Edric chuckles and leans against her. "Yeah. You two are very cute. And I love you both," he says reaching up and stroking her ear, making her stiffen up and lean into his stroking. "You like that sexy?" he teases.

"You know I do tease," Callie says.

Edric chuckles before he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into Marie's lap as she sits down. "And what are you doing handsome? Playing without me?" she asks teasingly as she hugs him tightly.

"You both ready for today?" Edric asks.

Callie breathes out carefully, trying to get herself under control. "Yeah. So what do you have planned for all of this?"

"A surprise then. You two will be helping test a scaled-down version of the VR training we use. It is the gaming thing we will be passing off as an invention of mine," Edric informs.

Marie smiles and hugs him tighter. "So not realistic?"

"It's not as realistic, but not near the level of the VR training," Edric informs.

"A video game…this will be fun," Callie says smiling.

"The question is will Caveira be free to join us or too busy arranging the reveal," Edric wonders.

Both the girls look to each other before they hear someone coming down the stairs. "No. She will be there," Caveira says walking up, standing only her underwear still, as she comes up behind the couch. "I am curious what you have in store," she says smiling, looking at him but also noticing the two girls and how they are staring at her.

"Going to start off with something somewhat familiar and like turf wars," Edric says as Callie took the opportunity to sit in his lap.

Callie grins down at him. "Is there a chance for some sexy time?"

"What time is it?" Edric asks.

"Eight," they all shrug.

"Maybe after we get back," Edric says.

"Oh, remember, Tsunami is moving in you two," Caveira reminds.

They reach up and flick her nose together.

"Yeah, so after we move her in, then sexy time," Edric says.

They both grin and give him a kiss together now. Caveira sighing and leaning on her arm, happy to at least live with him and be together. "Come on you. No being left out," Edric says kissing her.

"Also, go get your food I made you," Callie adds.

Edric holds up a finger to her while still kissing away and Callie rolls her eyes amused. "Mates."

"I know we are," Caveira says before reaching over and feels up Callie's breast.

Callie squeaks quietly and Edric ends up watching frozen. "Easy girls. You don't want to push Edric here too far," Marie warns smirking.

"Save it for later tonight then?" Edric asks a bit hopeful.

Marie leans up against him and wraps an arm around him. "Yep. And you will enjoy it all over again," she whispers into his ear.

* * *

"So how has living amongst octarians been?" Edric asks Tsunami as they sat waiting for the other three so they could test the VR game machine which now looked like a spheric pod.

Tsunami hums. "Kinda chatty. They won't shut up about their exploits," she replies smiling.

"And how you faced off against several elite squads by yourself and won?" Edric asks.

Tsunami chuckles as she shoves his shoulder and makes him laugh. "Shut up. It's just being in fun things like with you."

"Welcome to being my mate then," Edric teases.

Tsunami squeaks and blushes. "I…I didn't mean it like that!"

"So you don't want to be mates with me?" Edric asks.

Tsunami blushes blue and tries to slide away. "I…uhhhh…"

"I will let you think on that as you are moving in with us," Edric says going to controls for a machine.

"Wait…moving in…?" Tsunami asks as the machine starts to light and do something that she can't describe at the moment.

"That is what Caveira says," Marie answers walking up in her street clothes.

"Good timing," Edric says, turning to her for a brief moment. "Got another set of surprises for you and Callie."

"Oh, what are they?" Callie asks from behind him.

"Gah!" Edric yells jumping into Tsunami's arms.

The machine whirs to life as the two girls giggle at his reaction. "Guess they wanted to surprise you," Tsunami offers smiling.

"You are surprisingly buff," Edric comments, noticing she was holding him up with no problem.

Tsunami shrugs while getting him back onto his feet. "Have to keep those guys in line somehow."

"Let's see," Callie says feeling Tsunami's arms. "Definitely training with a roller."

"Ok, put me down now. I got to give the two their surprise," Edric says.

Tsunami smiles as she sets him down before pushing him towards the controls. "What is this thing anyway?"

"Project Noah's Ark. Within the database was the DNA sequences of all the land-bound animals at the time. This was made to bring back a species of the animal if the worst came to pass," Edric informs. "Now then. It is time to start bringing back a species," Edric says as the machine on the ceiling lit up and the four could practically feel the power coursing through the machine. Soon a beam shot down to the center of the room, blinding them all for a moment and when it died down laying there was a furry quadruped that Callie and Marie only saw from the splatfest.

"Okay. Let's take it easy. He's new to the world. He's like a little squishie," Edric warns as he powers down the machine for now, but prepares the next animal in line.

"This is my pet," Marie says walking up to it and carefully picks the puppy up.

The puppy whines cutely and licks her nose.

"Have you done this before?" Callie asks.

"No, but have been guiding the octarians to see if it worked through Hai," Edric informs as the machine powers up again.

"And?" Marie asks, hugging the pup against her chest and it barks up at her as best it can.

"Let's just say you will be seeing something interesting on the news tomorrow," Edric says as the machine shot another beam of energy.

Callie leans over and gasps happily as she sees a kitty sitting there who meows to the air before spotting her. "It's so cute!" she cheers and rushes over to pick it up and hug it.

"How do you like your gifts?" Edric asks smirking.

"Cute!" Callie screeches and the cat in her arms meows happily, purring and nuzzling her.

"And you?" Edric asks, leaning over to Marie who reaches over and scratches his spot.

"That answer your question?" Marie asks feeling him shiver.

Edric sighs in relief. "Yeah."

"Is mine a male or a female?" Callie suddenly asks, holding up the cat to him.

"Female for this little girl," Edric says, stroking the kitty's head. "And that's a boy," he explains, turning to Marie with the pup barking after him.

"How about Cameow for your name girl?" Callie asks.

The kitty meows before trying to paw at her.

"That a yes or no?" Edric asks tilting his head as Caveira comes in with her pet.

The kitty meows again, still patting her chest. "I say yes. Isn't that right little Cameow?" Callie asks, squishie talking to her kitty and tickling her stomach.

"I think I will name you Ean," Marie says petting her puppy.

Ean barks up to her and then licks her face. While Edric leans over to Tsunami and smirks to her. "Yeah. This will be the life in the place."

"As long as they bow to King Sail here," Caveira adds holding up her pet sea slug.

Sail slowly blinks at them before wiggling in his shell.

"So is there a story behind King being his surname?" Tsunami asks.

"He rules over our home and protects it," Caveira simply explains, holding up Sail to her.

"Boop," Tsunami says booping the nose area.

Sail slowly retreats back into his shell and blinks at her.

"Adorable," Tsunami says.

"Alright, you four. Your attention please," Edric requests.

They all turn to him as he activates the VR machine. "I would like to present to you, for the first time…kinda…a real VR video game to play," Edric tries to present bombastically before his eyes look between all of them. "Too much?"

"Keep working on it," Pyra says, peeking out from behind the machine and holding a wrench. "Should be ready now and the live feed is ready too."

"Well, time to test it. Right now, one game is in the playlist. It's a 2v2 game. Who wants to play?" Edric asks smirking.

Both of the squid sisters hold their hands up. Caveira also holds up hers. And when Edric turns to Tsunami, she looks extremely shy and blushing blue at him. "Then I'll go. I am rather curious how the limitations placed on the system work out in the full version."

* * *

"Ok. So all we need to do is hack into the terminal and steal the data from three places," Callie says looking to Caveira.

Caveira smiles. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"I am so glad I choose lobby chat instead of team chat," they hear Edric say happily and something buzzing near their heads. "It would make the frustrations and rage all that much better."

"What are you…" Caveira starts to ask.

"Boom!" Marie calls and an explosion of ink blows them out of their bodies and makes them watch the squid spy bodies explode into ink that quickly disappears. "I love this perk."

"Aw! Come on!" Callie yells in frustration as a timer appears in their view.

"Can you handle the drones?" Edric asks smirking.

Marie giggles. "I just want to make them scream that way again," she says, waiting for the timer on her drone use to come back.

"Drone is fun, but the cooldown is a pain…they are now at B. I will B right there," Edric says, hoping to get a groan.

"Boo," Caveira boos.

"You're dead. You're not supposed to talk. But thank you for haunting," Edric quips and gets a bigger groan boo.

"You are mine, Marie!" Callie calls and there were the sounds of shooting with ink splattering all over.

"Callie, watch out for that…trip mine," Edric says a bit reluctantly after hearing the explosion.

"Ink me!" Callie yells very annoyed.

"You were right," Marie says walking up next to him as he watches B. "It is better with lobby chat."

"I see you, Callie," Edric says, having just splatted Caveira.

"This is too easy," Marie says smiling. "And now we wait…why can't I move?!" she asks suddenly and was suddenly flattened to the ground with Callie on her back. "Dang it!"

"Finally!" Callie cheers before jumping in place with a click of her teeth as Edric smacks her ass and makes her seemingly glare to him behind her goggles. "You die next. Have at thee!" she yells while going for a knife strike and swipes his arm away before getting him in the chest and splats him. "Yes! I am victorious!"

"And I got the terminal," Caveira says smiling as she activates the hack before running to find a place to hide.

"Oh Callie, your little friend is coming back to see you," Edric says smirking.

"Friend…?" Callie asks confused before hearing buzzing. "No! No! No!" she yells as she rushes off running.

"Hey hun, how are you?" Edric calls from across the way with a splatter aimed at her as Marie's drone chases Callie.

"Edric!" Caveira yells as she hides behind a wall that was then splattered with ink. "You will not get me!" she calls while trying to sneak away.

"Oh, but I do every time in bed," Edric teases, knowing he was herding her to his trip mines.

"Not this time!" she calls before hearing a beep at her feet. "Fuck!" she yells before exploding in ink. "Come on!"

"I have traps. Callie knows what they are like," Edric says smirking.

"No fucking kidding!" Callie yells as she runs up a wall and hangs off a ledge.

"Excuse me Edric," Marie asks, flying the drone past his head and makes it explode in ink to blow Callie into ink as well.

Callie yells, "How did you see me?!"

"See you? Look where you are. You're against a white background and you're wearing all black," Marie argues.

"Hi, Marie!" Caveira calls shooting.

Marie screams out as she was splatted. "Dang it! They're at A. Get your ass over there Edric!"

"Tell me, Marie, how many times have you gotten a drone kill so far?" Edric asks smirking as he set up his super trap at A.

"Four. Why?" Marie asks, angrily watching her respawn timer tick down.

"You're about to see what happens when you get five kills with your special," Edric says smirking.

"Wait…what?" Callie tries to ask, sneaking around him.

"Bye team C," Edric says smirking.

An explosion of ink suddenly covers the entire room and splashes all over Edric and leaves him still standing, but Callie and Caveira were both splatted.

"A room special?" Marie asks intrigued.

"That's the super for the trip mines. Your drones will be something else," Edric says smirking, knowing that Caveira and Callie would be sweating now as Marie was about to get her super as well.

Marie then respawns and summons her drone. "It's drone time," she says happily finding a corner and flying off.

"I will protect the waifu," Edric says guarding Marie, knowing that Callie and Caveira will be gunning for her now so she doesn't get the super.

"Eat EMP!" Callie yells throwing all three of hers towards them.

"Dang it," Edric sighs as his vision breaks up. "By the way, anyone notices the time?" Edric asks watching it, seeing the round had barely a minute left and the spies hadn't hacked one yet.

"Caveira! Get your squishy ass to a terminal!" Callie orders before crying out as a drone blows up above her head.

"I'm out!" Caveira calls running off.

"Hey, Caveira…which one have I trapped, do you think?" Edric asks smirking to Marie.

"Fuck you Edric!" Caveira calls off, trying to keep her eyes on the ground for anything off.

"So what can the super do?" Marie asks and sees her new drone wasn't one coming off her back. "Oh…it's a whole field view…and…oh. I'm loving it," she squees before rapidly pressing on the screen once she saw the remaining time to fire off her salvo of rockets.

"Death from above," Edric says smirking.

Both Callie and Caveira scream as all three terminals were blasted in ink and anything in between while Edric leans against Marie, somehow drinking coffee. "Ah. The chat exploding in fear and anger…brings back the good old days of online gaming," Edric reminisces before grabbing Marie and kissing her.

"The waifu approves," Marie says smirking after disengaging the kiss.

A loud beep sounds out and their view changes to one of a small blank room and all of their natural forms standing there. With both Caveira and Callie looking ticked off.

"Well well well. Looks like we caught the spies," Edric jokes.

"Shut…up…" Callie hisses and pokes Edric's nose.

"You do realize that the octarians are watching this, right?" Marie asks smirking.

"I know and I do not care," Edric says before picking Callie up and holding her bridal style.

"Don't we switch teams now? I want to blow you up," Caveira asks.

"Didn't you do that last night…and the first night?" Edric teases smirking and makes her blush bright blue.

"Oooohhhh!" someone calls.

"And there is our audience," Edric says.

Caveira fumes before suddenly being hugged by him. "I am going to get you. Especially with the drone."

"How do you counter the drone?" Callie asks.

"EMP," Edric says.

"Or just shoot it," Marie shrugs.

"That's all?!" Callie complains.

"Drones have the longest cooldowns," Edric says before smacking her ass.

Callie clicks and jumps away before glaring at him. "Start the round!" she calls and the view melts away to their new sides.


	32. Chapter 32: Pet and Steam Troubles

"What do you think of the first game?" Edric asks, laying on Callie's lap.

Callie angrily taps her fingers against her arm as she had them crossed. "I don't know. I kept seeing the ground every time you jumped on me."

"So nothing new," Edric says cheekily.

"It's okay Mistress Callie. You did get him a few times," Pyra offers smiling.

"Except for Marie running past and knifing Caveira on a bad spawn," Edric lists off.

"How did you know where we were?" Callie asks inquisitively.

"I took radar for my special. No super, but very effective," Edric explains.

Marie giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck from behind him. "Course, it helps I was running to A at that time and she just appeared. Easiest kill ever."

"Why the delay before we take control?" Caveira asks, still bitter.

Edric smirks. "Simple. The game engine was taken from an old game. Hai just updated it with my instructions on how to. It's how it was built back then and still good at what it does."

"So you said this was the first game. Does that mean there is more?" Callie asks.

Edric nods. "I got a racing mech style game coming up. Just a bit more tweaks and it will be ready for the show. Meanwhile, you guys want to play?" he asks the group of octarians as they ate their popcorn. Then seeing them all nod and four get up to head into the pod to play.

"Using them to beta test, huh?" Caveira asks before Edric rubs her ass lovingly.

Edric chuckles. "I don't have to pay a dime for beta testers. When I have ones who will eagerly test the tech for free."

"I say it is fair as you are providing them with shelter," Callie says.

Edric shrugs before smiling. "Feels good to finally settle down and play something with my friends for once."

"Settle down, huh?" Callie says thoughtfully as she thinks of having a squishie with Edric.

Edric nods before leaning back against Marie and hugging Callie tightly. "Yeah…it feels so relaxing to finally let loose."

"Edric still needs a woman's touch to get comfortable," Marie says, rubbing one of his tentacles.

Edric groans, closing his eyes. "I will never get tired of this and finally being free. I wish Lucky was here to enjoy this too."

"We are prepared to take a few and install them at your house," Pyra informs.

Edric hums. "Please do."

"That means we are heading home for the night?" Caveira asks.

Edric nods. "I have to help Hai with fixing up the errors I saw in the game anyway."

"We also have to get our two pets home as well," Marie says.

The two animals bark and meow enough for the two new owners to snuggle and hug them with glee. "So cute!" Callie cheers.

"Gentle Callie. Remember, they are basically newborns, " Caveira reminds.

Callie keeps gushing while the kitty meows and pats her chest with it's soft paws.

"I am glad I thought up getting food and water bowls for them already, " Edric says.

The pup barks excited at the sound of food.

"Marie?" Caveira asks.

Marie remains silent, just petting his head. "Settle down. You will get it soon."

* * *

"Sleep well?" Caveira says as Callie came down the stairs.

Callie nods before looking to see her making something. "Food?"

"I am good," Caveira says, taking a sip of coffee as she turns on the TV.

Callie hums as she looks around. "Edric? I didn't see him in bed."

"Hotspring, " Caveira answers.

Callie stops for a few seconds and walks away.

"Uh…" Caveira croaks out, staring at the scene and seeing a news headline that said, 'Mystery creature found in the middle of a park!' "Edric!" Caveira calls.

Edric hums happily, laying back in the hot springs and enjoying himself. And all in his human form for maximum enjoyment. "Oh yeah. This is life."

"Hey there. Got room for one of your spouses?" Callie inquires, hopping onto his head as a squid.

Edric grins. "I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"Love, " Callie says simply rolling a little in his hair.

Edric blows a kiss up at her and she smiles. Then wraps the hair around herself. "Comfy."

"Callie, you know what a submarine is?" Edric asks smirking.

"Hmm…nope," Callie replies, grabbing more hair.

"It's a human ship that was made to be able to sail underwater, " Edric says, going down deeper into the water.

"Wait? What are you doing?" Callie practically demands.

"Diving," Edric says starting to sink his head under the water.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" she screams as he dives under.

"Yes?" Edric asks stopping for a moment.

"Are you serious right now?" Callie demands. "I'm a squid no less."

"We both know this much water is not enough to hurt you, love, " Edric says smirking, holding his place.

Callie tries to smack him on the head with a tentacle, but it wasn't enough as he proceeds to go into the water.

After a few moments, Edric resurfaces. Now floating on his back with Callie now laying on his stomach. "What do you think of that spot?"

"It's no hair, but I can feel the love," Callie says smiling before changing back to normal and floats with him now.

Edric smiles and wraps his arms around her. "Good. Because I still love you and would never hurt you."

"I know," Callie says smiling.

"So they will be later today?" Edric asks, knowing Callie had been listening to Off the Hook's song for the past two days.

Callie nods against him. "Soon. You want to show yourself like this?"

"You joking?" Edric asks before giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, but I am so glad how you made a translator for us to understand you," Callie says after breaking the kiss.

Edric smiles before slowly and softly petting her ear. "I aim to please my girls."

"Oh, you do," Callie says before they hear Caveira yelling her head off.

Edric raises an eyebrow and picks his head up to look at where that is coming from. "Wonder what all the ruckus is about?"

"Caveira," Callie says recognizing her.

Edric looks down at Callie with a questioning gaze. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You tell me," Callie says, seeing him slip into a smirk.

"I may have gotten the octolings to sneak in a creature we had brought back," Edric says smirking.

Callie smirks lightly and smacks his soaked chest. "Cheat. You just wanted to spread some old human chaos."

"A bit and this species are harmless if a bit skittish," Edric says smirking.

Callie groans. "What did you make?"

"It is called a deer. Come on and I will show you an image," Edric says, starting to get out.

Callie sighs and swims to the edge as well before noticing something. "You swim naked, huh?" she inquires, staring and watching him.

"What about you?" Edric challenged, smirking at her.

Callie grins. "I'm a squid. I have an excuse. But you, you're a human."

"This is also my home now. I am allowed to bathe naked, aren't I snuggle squid?" Edric asks, getting a towel.

Callie sticks her tongue out at him. "Tease."

"You have experienced it," Edric says before changing into an inkling and starts to dress.

"Ok. Let's see it," Callie says as she and Edric finished getting dressed.

Edric pulls out a picture of a female deer, which is the same one they put in the park for her to look at. "They are harmless and eat grass, fruits, and vegetables. At most, they will eat part of someone's garden," Edric informs.

"Don't need to worry about that part. Which does remind me…you did make a garden…can you make one for us?" she questions carefully, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

"I can…as long as no deer gets in it and we pick a spot where everyone agrees," Edric says as Callie slowly begins to smile.

"The deer got into your garden, didn't it?" Callie asks, reading between the lines but making him frown very annoyed.

"First…spot. Couldn't drive no…had to just open the door and push it out," he complains.

"Don't worry," Callie says before he felt someone put their hand on top of his head.

"What did you do?" Caveira's voice asks.

Edric chuckles nervously as he slowly turns to her. "About that…"

Caveira glared down at him, waiting for an explanation.

"It's part of the plan to reintroduce species that went extinct without revealing the existence of the bunker for now," Edric informs sweating under her glare.

Caveira gives a harder glare now.

"What?" Edric asks, not sure what else to say.

Caveira slowly points at him. "You will explain a lot at the expo."

"I am not going to explain where the deer came from to all of the inklings," Edric informs.

"Dog and cat," Caveira points out.

"Jud," Edric counters.

"Stop fighting or no breakfast for either of you," Marie informs as if appearing from the ether.

Edric kept chuckling as he slowly steps away. Trying to not look between both of them.

"Oh, how are our pets eating?" Callie asks.

Marie hums. "Eating fine. Even my little Ean dunked his head into the bowl."

"Cameow climb anything while you weren't looking?" Callie asks.

Marie sighs and hangs her head. "Somehow got onto the light in the middle of the ceiling."

"That is a cat. Which is why I am having Hai make a scratching post tower," Edric informs.

"Is it like the home we all have made for Jud?" Callie asks curiously.

"I am not sure actually. I told him to make one, but left it to him to design it or pick a pre-existing design…there she is," Edric says pointing up to the rafters of the hot spring.

"Meow," Cameow meows.

"Cameow, come down here!" Callie calls frantically.

"Meow."

"It's a cat in the tree scenario," Edric mutters starting to walk off. "I will be back with a ladder."

"Callie, why don't you super jump up there?" Caveira asks.

Callie immediately did so and lands on the rafters but then looks around and sees nothing. "Meow," Cameow meows as she sits on the side rails of the hot springs.

"Marie, have you been teaching Cameow!?" Callie calls, now stuck on the rafters.

"When did this become a squid in a tree problem?" Edric asks as he came back with a ladder.

"Callie super jumped up there," Marie informs smirking as Edric set up the ladder to get the squid.

Callie groans with her tentacles crossed as he climbs up the ladder and he picks her up. "Wait for the experts. That's what a firefighter would say."

"Does that make you a Callie expert?" Caveira calls smirking.

Edric grins. "Nope. A squid expert."

"Oh?" Marie asks smirking as Edric reaches the bottom and Cameow rubs against his legs.

Cameow meows and purrs happily. "Yep. Maybe I should get into studying about squids more since now I have to live with you all and then soon the squishes," Edric says, cradling Callie as he packs up the ladder.

"You offering?" Callie asks.

Edric grins. "I'm going to. I have to for the squishies' sake."

"Marie, Caveira?" Callie asks, blushing blue.

"Save it for later. We have guests coming…and we need to bake those cookies," Caveira adds.

"Cookies?" Edric asks, letting Callie change back and sitting in his arms.

"You can't eat them all Callie," Marie warns, seeing the look in her eyes.

Callie pouts and crosses her arms annoyed.

"I will make you some just for you later," Edric whispers into her ear.

Callie gives a sly smirk and looks to Marie with a glint in her eye.

"So are you ready for them?" Marie asks, leading them along with Cameow following at the sound of food.

Edric gives a deep soft sigh. "Not sure. I am not that used to them and I don't know them that well."

Marie smirks. "Just like you were with us."

Edric gives a small chuckle. "Yeah. Guess so."

"Before or after we made him ours?" Callie asks smirking.

Marie chuckles. "Way before."

"Speaking of guests. Marie, your parents and brother?" Callie asks, making her frown again.

"I really want to meet these guys. They sound fun," Edric says happily. He reaches up to Callie's head and pets her behind her ears.

Marie slowly inhales. "I will call them up after our guests leave," Marie mumbles very begrudgingly.

Edric smiles and leans down to her. "Thank you sexy," he teases before giving a kiss to her cheek.

"You will need to do more than that. Now start cooking," Marie says, starting to preheat the stove.

Edric teasingly taps his chin and Marie playfully frowns at him. "Not like that. Now get the stuff out of the fridge so we can prepare for them to arrive."

"We can try for a squishie after they leave," Caveira says.

Edric smiles. "What are we making anyway?"

"Cookies," Callie informs getting out the ingredients.

"Yip," Ean barks as he jumps onto the counter and lays down, watching them all work.

"Good boy," Marie says putting a treat on his nose as they work.

Ean whines before rolling his head and snapping the treat out of the air. A happy wag of his tail wagging behind him.

"I will get them some food," Edric says starting to get the cat and dog food out.

A meow and bark greet him as they jump down and step up to the little bowls while he prepares the food.

"And what are they drinking?" Callie asks before spotting the milk in his hand.

"There you go," Edric says giving them the food and milk.

The two little animals happily dig in as Edric pets both of them behind their ears.

"I am wondering if you got them as gifts for us or yourself," Callie teases seeing this.

Edric just hums, still petting them.

"He may have gotten them, but we got him," Marie points out smirking.

"Does that mean we can put a leash on him?" Callie asks smirking.

"You put a leash on me and I will tie you up and make sure you really know how humans took control of the world," Edric says, playfully smirking back.

"…I am up for that," Callie says after a bit, surprising a few of them.

"Uhhh…" Edric tries to word carefully, but can't figure out where she got this from.

"Callie has always been a bit out there secretly," Marie informs.

Edric watches Callie as she squirms and blushes deep blue.

"Back to cooking for you," Marie says, smacking her rear with a cooking utensil.

Callie clicks her teeth and Edric gives a chuckle at the sound of it. "That clicking is very cute."

"Save it for afterward," Marie says as they started making the cookies.


	33. Chapter 33: Off and Pop

"So what do you think? Do I look good in a cooking apron?" Edric asks.

Callie and Marie hum as they look over Edric's apron of 'Kiss the cook'. "Not bad at all," Marie compliments.

"So are you going to do what it says?" Edric asks smirking.

Callie taps his nose. "Don't push us hubby," she giggles.

"Save it for tonight," Caveira says going to answer the door.

Edric hums before going to grab his bracelet. "Hope they are good enough…and love my cooking."

"We do," Marie informs before he turns back into an inkling.

Edric groans as he stretches and pops his back. "Been a while."

"Here," Marie says before suddenly thrusting her palm into a spot making it pop.

Edric yelps before sighing in relief. "Oh…yeah…" he moans slouching.

"How did you learn how to do this? I mean, I have been asking for years, but come on Marie," Callie says, wanting an answer from the smirking inkling.

Marie blows a kiss at her. "Come on Edric. Let's see our guests like proper hosts," she says hooking an arm around his and pulls him away.

"Ok, you two. You want to come with us or go play outside?" Callie asks.

Ean and Cameow barks and meows before Cameow jump onto Ean's back to ride. Ean barks again and pads off towards the door.

Callie shakes her head and opens the door, letting them out to run wild before joining her family in the living room.

"Hi, you two. Welcome to our place," Marie greets as she steps aside to let Marina and Pearl in.

"I will confirm the interview questions now," Edric teases while Pearl gives a smirk walking by him.

"Your home is a lot smaller than I thought," Pearl says looking around.

Marie sweatdrops and gives a small glare at her. Which was lessened when Edric gives soft pats to her back.

"Pearl comes from a rich family from what I found. Different definitions," Edric whispered to her as Marina looked around in a bit of ah.

"So I think it is time we formally exchange pleasantries, I am Caveira. This is my family Edric, Callie, and the head Marie," Caveira introduces.

"I am Pearl Houzki and this is my partner Marina Ida," Pearl introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am a huge fan," Marina says, unable to hold it in.

Edric smiles as she bumps against Marie's side, giving a smile to her.

"Before we continue, would you like some cookies? We just finished making them," Callie offers.

Pearl freezes and slowly turns to them on one foot. "Are they chocolate?"

"Chocolate chip," Callie says showing them in the pan.

Pearl rushes over and gasps silently while lifting one up.

"Please help yourselves," Edric says.

Callie blinks as she lifts the tray and shakes it to let crumbs fall to the ground. When they look over, they see Pearl with cookies in her arms and mouth, happily chewing away.

"I think she likes it," Edric teases leaning over to Callie. "Maybe after we retire, we can open up a bakery," Edric says putting the idea of one in Callie's head of her and Edric baking together and then having a few squishies helping around the kitchen.

Callie heavily blushes blue and clicks her teeth at the sound of it.

"I would buy from there," Pearl says with her mouth full now.

"I will be right back with a drink," Edric says heading for the kitchen, taking off the apron and setting it on a chair as he passed it.

"So now that you are here, you both know that we are keeping what we will be showing you a secret, for now, right?" Caveira asks.

"How important are we speaking of?" Marina wonders.

"Edric and his helpers first developed a new generator that will keep us from relying on the zap fish from now on is the first," Caveira says making Marina's eyes widen in shock, understanding the gravity of that statement.

"Where are the glasses?" Edric asks from the kitchen as he opens the cupboards.

"Third cupboard from the right," Marie calls.

"Thank you!" Edric calls back as they hear glass clinking.

"So that is why you wouldn't reveal anything without a patent first?" Pearl asks, being familiar with the business side.

Marie nods. "Protecting us and setting us for life," she boasts, happy to gain a one-up on Pearl.

"The generator is actually powering our house right now," Callie adds, making Marina face her.

"Can you show me?" Marina requests a bit unsure and starts to think about if this could aid her own kind.

"Edric?" Marie asks, seeing him walk back with a few glasses full of milk on a tray.

"Yes, dear?" Edric asks teasingly before giving one of the glasses to Pearl.

Marie chuckles. "Show our guest the new generator."

"Alright, you going to show Pearl the other thing while I do?" Edric asks.

Marie nods. "Have fun wowing your first buyer."

"This way please," Edric says handing Marina her glass before leading her down the hall. Along the way, Marina stopped seeing, to her shock, a cat like Judd playing with some sort of quadruped. "Those are our family pets. I will introduce you to them later, ok?" Edric asks.

Marina shakily nods as she kept following. "So…how's life with them?"

"Very good. Though Callie is very keen to become a mom quickly," Edric says before stopping in front of a very out of place metal door with several locks, one that reminded Marina a lot of Octoling design. "Do you recognize your own people's work?" Edric asks, stopping her dead.

"How…?" she tries to ask as she shakily points at it. She didn't see any octarians living here at all even and…oh, she hopes this isn't a squidnapping.

"They refer to Callie as Madam and look at me with respect after I beat your old boss DJ after squidnapping and brainwashing Callie. In short, we worked together to make this generator," Edric says starting to unlock the door.

"You mean…they already have it?" Marina asks with a bit of hope.

"Have it? They are the ones making them after we put our heads together. We are just getting them the inkling made parts these things need. They also have a new place they are moving into. It might just become apart of Inkopolis as the Octoling expansion. If you want, I will take you there sometime," Edric offers, opening up the door and Marine sees the generator behind a chain-link fence with a large caution sign on it.

"First time we hooked it up to a residence, it blew the capacitors. Complete overload so we had to replace them with new ones to handle the power," Edric informs, starting to talk tech with Marina who was quite interested. The two talked a lot before Edric got a call from Callie on his squidphone letting him know he had taken far too long making him sweatdrop in embarrassment. "Sorry, I think it is time we get to the other project," Edric says.

"Other…project?" Marina asks in shock. If this generator was this good as he said, what's the next project like?

"Next is the entertainment one I mentioned," Edric says, leading her back to the living room where they were all waiting. "Getting to know our guest?" Edric asks, walking over to them.

Caveira rolls her eyes. "She's something."

"I will take that as a good thing. Now shall we take them?" Edric asks gesturing them to lead the way.

Caveira nods before whistling to the three talking very happily. When they look over and notice them, Caveira starts to lead them away. Edric smiles as he wonders if the second game is fully ready. Though it was quickly answered when they entered an old storage room that is now cleared out. Pods set up on the sides with two computers in the middle, metal wire tubes lining the floor and all leading to each other. All to make it feel more cyberpunk than anything the house was giving. Edric whistles as he looks around. "Nice placement."

"What are these?" Marina asks, taking in that this was not like octoling design.

Edric chuckles as he goes up the computer. "Girls, want to explain?"

"This is what he has been working on. Just pop the pods up, take a seat, and let the door shut while the helmet is on," Caveira explains as Callie and Marie were already doing that.

"Get us in a few hours, ok?" Edric asks, getting in a pod himself.

Caveira nods as she steps up to the computer. "Step right on in," she informs to the two as they kept watching what was going on.

Marina and Pearl were hesitant at first, but seeing the three doing it they followed suit and not long after they did the world faded to white and soon found themselves in a void with Edric, Callie, and Marie. "Glad you could join us in VR," Edric says.

"VR…you figured it out?" Pearl asks in surprise.

"Yep, this is what will be the main attraction. We have two games for it right now. One we will be letting everyone play at the reveal, but the second one you two and my girls here will be playing exclusive games of it," Edric informs.

"Very exclusive too. I don't think others will play some of these at all," Marie seems to boast.

"You haven't even played it yet," Edric says smirking as the void started to fade and the scenery started to come into existence. Soon they see a city forming below them with a very long stretch of road, possibly a track there as well.

"And what's this one?" Callie asks as they land with no impact on the long track that winded through the city.

"A racing game," Edric says as something zoomed past them all at a very high speed. "Specifically those," Edric says before the scenery shifts and they find themselves in front of six huge white machines.

"Whoa…" Marina gushes and already drooling away.

"So who wants to get in and learn the controls?" Edric asks before walking up to one and stops. "Just walk into it and you will be in the cockpit," Edric informs before demonstrating and phases through the machine. A few moments later, an engine was heard reaving up.

Pearl shakily gasps and drools. "An eight-cylinder engine with microinjection…"

"Pearly," Marina says sweat dropping as Pearl rushes into one.

"We are waiting for you ladies," Edric calls through his machine, making Marie and Callie shake their heads as he was acting like an impatient squishie wanting to play.

"And we have to deal with this one until we have our own squishies," Marie whispers over to Callie.

"Lobby chat," Edric sang happily.

Soon the three stepped into one of the machines and found themselves in a cockpit that seemed built for their size specifically. "Now, before we start, you will notice that the cockpit fits you well, right? Well, that is because the game adjusts them to fit you," Edric says before their screens lit up and an outline of the cockpit was shown before going over the basic controls. "So shall we start on getting used to driving them a few times around the track?" Edric asks.

"YAHOO!" Pearl cheers as she zooms off while jumping like an excited inkling in her machine.

"Ride behind me girls," Edric says before starting to drive at a more relaxed pace for the high-speed machine, only hitting one hundred and sixty mph.

The rest of the girls either sighed or shake their heads amused. All before rushing ahead to catch up to the two. "So how do we play and win?" Marina asks curiously taking note the sixth empty machine was following along.

"Getting a bit ahead, but I guess I can start with those details. Each race has three laps and you are awarded points depending on how you place. First gets fifteen points, second receives seven points, third gets five, fourth gets three, fifth gets two and the last place gets one point," Edric explains as they entered the second lap.

"Is that it for this game? Just playing a simple race in a large but fast style?" Callie asks, sounding unimpressed.

"There are a few strategies you can use depending on how it turns out like changing modes," Edric says smirking as they watch his transformation into a bipedal robot that seemed to be skating on the track from the sparks coming off its feet area. "This is fight mode," Edric informs as the empty one changed as well and rushed at Edric and attacks with a punch, only for Edric to suddenly decrease his speed and uses the sudden change in momentum to body check the empty one, sending is skidding on the track, but soon recovers.

"YAHOO! Fighting robots!" Pearl cheers as she jumps over and gives a flying kick to the empty one to send it flying into the barrier.

"And out of bounds," Edric says as the popup on their screens showed that Pearl and Marina's team now had two racers remaining. "These things have limited endurance and weak points like the joints. Hitting them just right will take a limb right off. There is a repair function. You can call in the pit crew to work on one mech, but you can only call on them once per race. But if you are sent out of bounds as Pearl did, you are out of the race. So to tie, you need to take out most of your opponent's team without losing a single racer. This easy enough to follow so far?" Edric asks.

"Pearl!" Marine yells in a scolding tone.

"We aren't racing. This is only practice laps to get you used to the controls. Also, even if you, say, lose a leg in speed mode, what all of you are in right now, you can still race. In theory, you can keep racing even if you have said only your left leg and right arm and vice versa if you maintain the balance. Then there is the customization. We have different colors, emblems, parts, and special weapons like a smokescreen or spike for the shoulder. You can race how you want to. If you want to go pure speed, there are builds for it. If you want to build around fighting, then there are many builds for that as well. Half the appeal is making them how you want," Edric informs.

Marie softly smiles. "Was your dream being a game designer?"

"What do you mean? I am one," Edric says smirking.

* * *

"Take care," Edric says as they watch Pearl and Marina leave for the night.

"Thanks for the games," Marine waves back happily as well. With Pearl being a bit more enthusiastic.

"I think they liked it. How about you two? Will you be customizing yours for the upcoming reveal?" Edric asks pulling Callie and Marie into his arms.

Callie and Marie smirk to each other. "Can we place custom pictures on it?" Marie asks.

"Easily. Got a scanner function in the setup," Edric says.

Callie chuckles. "Great. A surprise for you when it comes."

"Remember to make it an E rating. The system is set to make them like that. So no inappropriate stuff for squishies," Edric says before kissing her.

Marie rolls her eyes. "We are not that bad."

"Just don't put 'momma one' on yours you two," Caveira teases behind them.

They roll their eyes before they lean in towards Edric's ears. "We will always see her as the first girl."

"Come on you two. Dinner and then I will fulfill my promise to you both about tonight," Edric says smirking.

Immediately the two hook their arms under his shoulders and carry him away.

"You coming?" Edric calls to Caveira.

Caveira smiles as she shuts the front door.


	34. Chapter 34: Seeing Public Eyes

"Feel good?" Edric asks, handing Marie a cup of coffee as he takes a seat beside her to watch the morning news.

Marie hums as she sips away. "Well, I woke up to something handsome. So fine enough," she teases before leaning on his shoulder.

"I see that the deer has become a star," Edric says smirking as the TV showed the female deer on the screen resting in Inktopia's park.

Marie chuckles. "You still had so much to do with that…what else will you release?"

"Cats and dogs I think. After that, don't know," Edric says hearing purring from Marie's lap.

Marie hums as she pets the kitty cat sleeping against her leg. "We can maybe do it once a month. But tell us first okay? It's so we don't smack you over the head with it."

"I will…you know what, I will be right back," Edric says getting up and soon returns with a blanket. "Scoot close to me, will you?" Edric asks, taking his seat again.

"Oh, a warm morning next to my mate. Is that correct handsome?" Marie teases as she slides on over and even picks up Cameow and puts her in their laps to stretch herself out.

"Yes, it is getting cold outside now that we are entering winter," Edric says wrapping the blanket around them.

Marie chuckles. "We're going to need a bigger one…or maybe a bigger source of heat handsome?" she teases, smirking over to him.

"I would, but I think the paparazzi are around at the moment," Edric says leaning onto Marie's shoulder as he feels Cameow wandering around under the blanket.

Marie giggles before the kitty's head pop out beside them. "This wouldn't be complete without the others though."

"Well, Caveira is out and Callie is still asleep so for now…" Edric says before kissing her ear.

Marie clicks her teeth and smirks to him. "You are pushing your luck."

"I pushed it as far as it could go when I got you all," Edric says happily.

Marie hums before picking up the kitty and putting her to the side. "So what else are you going to do?"

"Well, was thinking starting to decorate for squidmas with you and Callie if that was alright then maybe got into town and get some hot chocolate," Edric says.

Callie slowly rises up behind them as he leans in for another kiss. "And here, we see the elusive human copulating with an inkling. The human is now noticing me and smirking at me. It appears I have to go."

"The mention of hot chocolate got you, huh?" Edric asks, motioning for her to come to join them.

Callie jumps and changes into a squid onto his lap. "Yeah. Chocolate is always good to have."

"You could be an inkling and snuggle with me under the blanket like I am doing with Marie," Edric offers.

Callie crawls under the blanket and sits on his lap. "Comfy and warm," she says under it.

"But he can't kiss you from there," Marie adds smirking.

"But I can hug," she points out.

"Do you hear my plans?" Edric asks petting where he felt her.

"For Squidmas? Yeah. And I want a double," Callie calls out, hugging his hand.

"You going to get the tree then?" Edric asks.

Callie peeks out from under the blanket. "Yeah. How big you want?"

"Just as long as it fits here," Edric says leaning down and gives her a kiss on the head.

Callie squeaks and clicks happily. "Yay. Anything special?"

Edric chuckles. "Nah. I'll even take care of the presents."

"Um…this is our first squidmas together," Callie says thinking now.

Edric hums. "Yeah. But I think I know you girls well enough to get you all something special and great."

"Is it you?" Callie asks cheekily.

"Why would I give you something you already have?" Edric asks smirking down at her.

Callie playfully pats a tentacle at him. "Tease. We want something more."

"I know. We keep trying to expand the family," Edric teases.

Callie playfully pouts. "Not that just that. Besides…there is still Lucky that you hope will finish her mission soon. Maybe she will come back with something nice for you."

"I have a present for her as well," Edric says smiling to Callie before holding her to his chest. "Now, shall we eat first then get to work?" Edric asks as Cameow was rolling on the floor with her ball of yarn now.

Marie smiles as she watches the two. "I am still hungry here."

"Alright, time to fulfill my duties as an inkling. Super jump!" Callie calls before super jumping away.

"She is coping Super Squid again," Marie says shaking her head.

"I should really look into that," Edric notes to himself.

"I will show you her comic collection later," Marie says pulling him close under the blanket.

* * *

"It's starting to look nice, don't you think?" Edric asks looking at the decorations.

"Meow," Cameow meows before licking her leg on the window sill.

"Finish your milk already?" Edric asks petting her.

"Meow," Cameow replies and swats the empty bowl away.

"Ok. Come on. Time for your treats," Edric says picking her up and holds her before turning around and seeing three mistletoes hanging from the ceiling that were not there a moment ago.

"Edric…" he hears from three voices and turns to his blindspot and sees Caveira standing under one, leaning against the wall. "Blame Marie."

"I should not be surprised with her skills, but who would you rather have a kiss from? Me or Cameow here?" Edric asks as Cameow gives an adorable look to them.

"No fair. Cameow is not involved. But…I think you should give her a mistletoe kiss too," Callie points out, pointing above his head.

"Mew," Cameow says before licking his nose.

"Kiss given," Marie chuckles under the last one. "Well human? Get to work and enjoy yourself."

"Before that, Callie, progress on the tree and decorating it?" Edric asks as Cameow was put onto the floor.

Callie cheerfully smiles. "Already done and ready. I can't believe I kept my speed and strength from the octolings."

"You trained with them?" Caveira asks as Edric gives Callie a kiss.

Callie smiles. "No. Leftovers from that hypnotizing."

"You sure that no longer affecting you?" Edric asks.

Callie holds up a hand. "Maybe a smidge."

"Marie, we are taking her to be examined later," Edric informs going to Caveira and kisses her.

Marie shrugs. "I thought you might like her that way. A little hot and bothered too," she teases, turning her gaze to Callie who sweats nervously.

"I would rather not be drugged again though," Edric says going over to her only for her to pull him into a kiss.

Callie pouts. "I did promise I would never do that again."

"So is the entire house decorated now?" Caveira asks Callie as Marie holds Edric in the kiss.

"The only thing left to plug in is the outside lights and set the timer," Callie informs.

"That means time to head into town and get some hot chocolate," Edric says Marie finally releasing the kiss.

Marie hums happily. "Always great to get a kiss from our big handsome mate," she sighs and hugs him close.

"Come on Kunoichi," Edric says moving her along as Callie and Caveira followed, looking forward to the hot chocolate.

* * *

"Alright. That should be enough to make a lot over the winter," Edric says as they leave the store with grocery bags with hot chocolate ingredients.

Marie smiles. "Let me guess, ten of them when we get back?"

"I drink it sparingly. Callie…on the other hand…" Edric says teasing.

Marie giggles. "Not embarrassed to be out with us, huh?" she asks, looking around to other inklings taking pictures of them and looking excited.

"Why would I be? We are together," Edric says waving at a few inklings.

Marie shrugs. "And no stranger to attention since you won a lot and are now back. Really, maybe I should ask you tips if you can happily keep this up. I would be slack-jawed tired on the couch when we get back."

"Everything I know I learned from you," Edric says.

"Kiss!" someone calls from the crowd.

Marie smirks to him. "Want to please the crowd?"

Edric smirks before picking her up bridal style and kisses her to a lot of whoops.

Marie giggles into the kiss, wrapping the bags around his neck. "Yep. That was nice," she whispers as they hear cameras being clicked and taken.

"Alright, come on you two. Save it for back at home," Caveira says suggestively.

Edric grins towards her. "You want one too, don't you?"

"Later, Callie getting close to the sugar phase," Caveira whispers into his ear.

"I need that treat now!" Callie calls, jumping up beside them.

"Alright, we will head home," Marie says dropping something before they disappear into smoke.

Inklings start to wave the smoke away and sees all of them gone. "So fresh…" one of them whispers.

* * *

"That should get us some free time, no?" Edric asks, stretching after having gotten back home.

"And hot chocolate," Callie says drinking hers next to him.

Edric yawns before falling across the girls' laps. "Now I can rest and you have a show to watch. Me."

"…by the way, my parents and brother are coming for a visit," Marie says hesitantly.

Edric picks his head up and looks at her. "Oh good. I can finally meet the wonderful inklings who raised you."

"…they are exactly what you would expect," Callie says as Ean waddled up with a tennis ball in his mouth.

"Good boy. So anything I should really be on the lookout for?" Edric wonders.

"Just don't let my brother get under your skin as he does me," Marie says taking the ball and throws it across the room.

Edric raises an eyebrow. "How annoying is he?"

"Not too bad. It's just him being her brother really gets to her," Callie says cutting off Marie as Ean comes back.

Ean barks up to them, trying to climb onto the couch.

"Good boy," Marie says petting the puppy as Cameow pops her head out of the blanket they were under.

Edric hums. "Maybe he won't be as bad."

"For you," Marie says petting Ean.

Edric hums. "I bet he will be a fanboy once he sees me."

"No," Marie says bluntly.

"He's not into turf wars," Callie explains.

Edric hums again. "There's got to be something."

"Well, Tsunami has decided to take the offer and move in with us. Apparently, the octolings make too much noise for her to sleep well," Caveira informs.

Edric snarks. "That was obvious. They always enjoy making and enjoying life. Feels like humans now that I think about it."

"By the way," Caveira says before bending down and kissing him. "You owe me that one."

Edric smirks now. "For what?"

"For making me wait for it until we got home," Caveira says cheekily before the doorbell rang and Ean barked as he hopped off Marie's lap and ran for the door.

Edric sighs as he gets up. "Time to face the ink," he stops and slowly turns to the girls. "That's a saying, right?"

"Yeah," Callie says petting Cameow as Marie joined him going to the front door.

"Calm yourself Ean," Edric says when they reached the front door, but Marie stops him and fixes his new kimono. "I had it wrong?" Edric wonders as he looks himself over.

"No, just sprucing you up a bit," Marie informs finishing before turning to the door and opens it up.

Standing there wearing a gothic lolita outfit was a female inkling with white tentacles done up in a somewhat fancy style. "Mom," Marie greets.

"Marie," the inkling says.

"A pleasure to meet you, I can see where Marie got her beauty from," Edric says smiling and Marie bumps him a bit.

The inkling smiles. "I see you found someone who is a flatterer."

"No, I just know better," Edric says making Marie nod.

"Well trained," she says in approval as an inkling male wearing a purple winter outfit came up.

"So this is our new son-in-law?"

"Dad," Marie says before he walks up and hugs her.

"Hey, there my little angel."

Edric smiles as he steps a bit away. "Nice parents," he says himself.

"Here he comes," Marie says a bit unhappy as an inkling looking like a punk rockstar came up.

Edric raises an eyebrow as the inkling walks up and stands in front of him, studying and looking him over. "This is the champion?" he asks almost laughing at the idea. "Looks like a softy."

'Ah, I see it now. While Marie is a bit reserved, he is more in your face,' Edric thinks sweatdropping before the guy yelps in pain. Looking down, Edric saw Marie's foot stomping on his.

"Please come in. Ean," Edric says as the puppy was sniffing the mother's feet.

Ean barks and tries to jump up to her leg, but could only get a few inches.

"What is this?" Marie's mom asks.

"That's Ean, he is one of our pets. Come on Ean," Marie says getting the puppy to follow her.

Ean barks and rushes over to her and lets himself be picked up.

"What is it?" Marie's dad asks.

"He is Ean. Though he is a species called a dog," Marie informs.

Ean barks happily at them, wagging his tail around.

"He is basically a baby, will grow a lot bigger," Edric informs closing the door behind them.

"So…I am guessing that's Caveira, the annoyance?" Marie's brother asks pointing to her, making her frown and crosses her arms.

"Don't be bitter she turned you down hard," Marie says as they all heard a meow above them.

Caveira scoffs. "Please. With that attitude, he needs to shape up first."

"Cameow is up there again, huh?" Edric asks looking up to see the kitten in the rafters.

"Cameow!?" Callie yells rushing for the ladder nearby.

Edric shakes his head before looking to Marie's brother. "You are going to have a lot of work ahead of you. Caveira especially will not make it easy," he notes before taking a step back to let Callie set up the ladder.

"Come here girl," Callie says getting the kitten in her arms and she starts purring.

"Callie, I think it's time for her milk," Edric says.

Callie nods before going off to the kitchen. "This one is going to be a lot of work," Caveira mutters.

A bark came from Marie's arms and Ean was looking at her. Marie smiles and pets his head. "You want some milk too, sweetie?" she coddles down to the little one. Ean barks happily again and pats his paws against her chest. "Okay. Let me get you something," she smiles while taking him to the kitchen.

"So can I get you anything?" Edric asks Marie's parents and brother.

"Well, it would be nice if you have any dangos," Marie's mother replies smiling.

"Right away," Edric says heading back into the kitchen to fetch the snacks.

Callie hums happily, petting Cameow while she drank her meal along with Ean lapping his own right beside her. "Seems to be going well," she whispers to him as he enters.

"Better than I am," Marie whispers back.

Edric chuckles and grabs some dangos from the fridge. "Just a bit longer, okay? And then it can be time for all of us…alone," he whispers into her ear. He then smirks and gives a small nip that made her shiver. "Sexy and cute," he teases smiling while heading back out.

"I love him so," Marie comments after he had left.

Callie sticks tongue out as well teasingly. "We all do. And who's a good little girl?" she coos down to Cameow.

The visit continued well into the night, so long in fact, that they decided to stay the night. Not wanting to put them out, Edric offered up his bed as a place for them to sleep and Caveira did the same. Later that night, Edric was sleeping on the couch as a squid with Cameow sleeping next to him.

Cameow eventually crawls on top of him and lays flat on him. Edric snores still as he flattens out and almost slips through the cracks in the sofa. "Cameow…move a bit so I don't get squished…" he yawns before trying to get back to sleep.

"Make some room," Marie says moving on the couch as a squid.

Edric gives a chuckle "Cameow has me covered," he points out. His tentacle pointed to the kitty snoring on top of him.

"Wife duty," Marie informs snuggling up to him. "Now rest up," Marie instructs.

Edric smiles while wrapping his tentacles around her. "Snuggle squid."

"Sleep," Marie says closing her eyes.


End file.
